Amor, amistad y alguien más
by caperuzzita de los libros
Summary: Jacob ha sufrido por la ausencia de Rennesme, y es cuando Leah decide ayudarle a luchar por ella, dejandole ver que no todo es como parece, además un descuido por parte de ambos trae consigo la llegada de visitantes inesperados... *todos humanos*
1. Chapter 1

Como todo munda sabe este universo es producto de y todos los personajes que aparecen en este Fic son de su estupenda creación yo solo juego con ellos y hago diferentes historias... lo de siempre ya saben. Igual estoy viendo como robarle a Jacob... creanme no es fácil, pero por uno de esos... me arriesgo.

Bueno aclaraciones antes de leer

***En el siguiente Fic todos son Humanos, dejamos un poco el lado mitico de meyer y juego con las caracteristicas humanas de los personajes.**

***Rennesme NO es hija de Edward y Bella, pero luego veran el parentesco.**

***Los padres de Leah y Seth murieron y la madre de Jacob esta viva (todo por como va la historia).**

***Emily no es prima de Leah, ni se conocen ni nada por el estilo.**

Bueno espero que les guste mi nueva creación a mi me gusta como va quedando (tengo echos algunos caps, como siempre previendo tiempo.)

* * *

**1*Las clases terminaron y el amor comenzó.**

**Jacob POV**

Me miraba en el espejo con detenimiento principalmente observando mí cara, no es que fuera un chico al que le gustará arreglarse, más bien siempre me había despreocupado mi aspecto, pero hoy tenía uno terrible y todo se debía a una persona…. Rennesme Carlie Cullen… Nessie, nos habíamos convertido en buenos amigos desde hace dos años, ella llegó de la ciudad a el pueblo de Forks y desde que la Leah, mi vecina y mejor amiga de toda la vida me la presento no pude apartar mi mirada de ella, era una chica muy linda, y no solamente eso, también era inteligente, amable y muy risueña, todo lo que yo buscaba en una persona.

Este día me había despertado muy temprano, o más bien no había podido dormir debido a que hoy era el "gran día" como lo llamaba todo el mundo, el día en que por fin dejábamos de ser unos simples adolecentes y nos marchábamos a emprender un vuelo más alto como solía decir mi padre, ir a la universidad. En verdad no estaba muy entusiasmado con esta idea y eso se debía a que pronto me separaría de las personas que más quiero Nessie mi gran amor, mi mejor amiga Leah y Seth, quienes eran mis vecinos y grandes amigos desde que tengo memoria.

Leah era una persona muy controvertida, a pesar de que no se llevaba muy bien con todos los chicos, no podían dejar de verla porque era una chica muy guapa, pero eso no quitaba su sarcasmo y humor un poco negro, a pesar de que siempre peleábamos no podíamos dejar de hablarnos por mucho tiempo y es que ella me comprendía y apoyaba en todo al 100%. Al igual que Seth su hermano que era un año menor que nosotros, pero muy maduro para su edad, desde que murieron sus padres, se había encargado de proteger a Leah y viceversa, aunque él era más relajado y risueño.

-Jacob, es que piensas recibir tu diploma desde el baño- preguntó Leah, un poco molesta por mi tardanza.

-Espera, ya sabes que un hombre debe embellecerse, y además por más que te maquilles, tú no vas a verte linda, entonces solo te estoy haciendo un favor, para que no te frustres en el intento fallido- dije saliendo del baño, Leah había venido temprano para que mi madre la ayudara a arreglarse un poco, ya que ella es muy poco femenina, todo lo contrario a Nessie.

-Que gracioso, ahora muévete a un lado que debo ir al baño, mi vejiga no puede más- grito mientras me corría para poder llegar a su objetivo.

Termine de arreglarme y colocarme el traje que mi madre había preparado para la graduación y me puse encima la toga que habíamos adquirido para dicho evento. Leah salió del baño acomodando su cabello, en una coleta de lado, llevaba puesto unos jeans y una playera blanca.

-Vaya pareces todo un estudiante terminando el curso- dijo riendo.

-Claro, y no sabes lo que me emociona que este día haya llegado- dije un poco desganado.

-Pero creí que no soportabas el instituto, además creí que adorabas la idea de que tus padres te dejaran continuar aquí, siempre fue tu sueño mejorar el taller y trabajar en él- dijo acercándose para que la ayudara con su toga.

-Es solo que no se, seré el único que se quedara aquí, todos se irán a otro pueblo a continuar con sus estudios- sobre todo Nessie.

-Sobre todo Rennesme- dijo leyendo mi pensamiento y sonriendo tontamente- mira Jake no te pongas triste, en menos de lo que cuentes estaremos de regreso haciéndote la vida imposible- dijo riendo.

Terminamos de arreglarnos y nos fuimos directo al salón para acomodarnos y comenzar con el evento, Nessie llego al lado de sus padres y se colocó a un lado mío dejándome entre ella y Leah.

-No están emocionados por nuestra graduación- pregunto mientras se colocaba lips, en sus hermosos labios.

-Claro, por fin libres del Señor Maquillester- dijo Leah, yo estaba embobado con las acciones de Nessie.

- y tu Jake no tienes emoción por dejar este instituto- me preguntó riendo, yo no conteste.

-Claro que tiene no ves la emoción que ni tiene palabras para describirlo- menciono Leah, dándome un codazo despertándome de mí transe.

-Es solo que no puedo creer que todo pasara tan rápido- dije sinceramente- aún recuerdo cuando comenzábamos como novatos aquí- dije recordando el día que llego Nessie.

-Cuando Leah nos presento- dijo Nessie sonrojándose un poco.

-Es cierto, siempre pensé que ustedes terminarían siendo algo más que amigos- dijo Leah riendo. Creo que en ese momento me quede completamente mudo, mientras Nessie sonreía y se ponía más roja que un tomate.

Comenzó la ceremonia quitándome la oportunidad de hacer cualquier comentario, pero mi mente solo estaba lo que decía Leah, ella sabía que me gustaba Rennesme, lo supo siempre, aunque yo lo negaba rotundamente, ella no paraba de decir que ya era hora de que tomara cartas en el asunto, porque en la universidad asistiría mucha gente y podría perder todas mis oportunidades. Y eso era lo que más me molestaba de dejar el instituto. El tiempo paso muy rápido, después de pasar por el diploma y que los maestros agradecieran y felicitaran por nuestro logro, todo fue más relajado. Terminando la ceremonia y de saludar a nuestros padres nos fuimos a casa de Nessie, quien organizo una fiesta por nuestra graduación.

-Bueno Jake, es el momento de que tomes cartas en el asunto- dijo Leah antes de llegar a la entrada de casa de Nessie, donde ya se encontraba la mayoría de la gente, riendo, bailando y disfrutando de la fiesta.

-No se dé que hablas Leah- dije adelantando el paso, ella me tomo de los brazos y me hizo girar, me miro enarcando una ceja y bufando un poco.

-Jacob William Black, cuando vas a dejar de ser un cobarde- dijo molesta.

-ya te dije que no se dé que estás hablando-

-Sabes que te mueres por Rennesme, y sinceramente ella también esta loquita por ti, así que más te vale que aproveches esta oportunidad, podría ser la última- dijo adelantándose en el camino, y entrando a la casa.

-Espera, ella también…- no pude continuar mi frase por qué Leah, ya se encontraba bailando en la pista, Nessie llegó y me abrazo rápidamente.

-Pensé que no llegarías nunca-

-A caso estabas esperándome- pregunte sonriendo, y ella se sonrojo un poco. Ví que Leah, me mandaba señales con los ojos, como diciéndome… "aprovecha, no seas cobarde", podía escucharla en mi cabeza, entonces decidí, que hoy sería el mejor día de mi vida- ¿Quieres bailar?- le pregunté esperando que dijera que sí.

-Me encantaría- dijo y nos fuimos a la pista, comenzamos a bailar al sonido del DJ con canciones muy movidas, la verdad que no era muy bueno en eso, pero al menos podía defenderme. Después de un largo tiempo, Leah paso por un lado y empujo a Nessie con clara intención, haciendo que resbalara a mis brazos, la sujete firmemente y quedamos a escasos centímetros de besarnos, no podía dejar de ver sus exquisitos labios y pude notar que ella tampoco me apartaba la mirada, entonces me incline un poco, provocando que dejara de respirar, y le susurre al oído.

-¿Quieres salir afuera un poco?- ella asintió y nos fuimos tomados de la mano, la verdad que con todo el ánimo que Leah había puesto en mí, ya me encontraba más seguro de lo que haría, no podía dejar ir a Nessie, sin que conociera mis sentimientos, y tenía la esperanza de que ella también los correspondiera.

La lleve de la mano alejándonos de la multitud lo suficiente, nos sentamos en una pequeña fuente al lado del jardín principal de la casa Cullen. Ella parecía un poco nerviosa, como si quisiera decir algo, pero no se animara. Así que decidí empezar yo mismo.

-Es una gran fiesta- ella asintió y me miro, luego se sonrojo un poco y sonrió tímidamente- te ves muy linda sonrojada- ella tiño aún más sus mejillas de aquel hermoso color carmín, y hablo rápidamente.

-Me gustas Jacob, siempre me has gustado y la verdad no sé ni siquiera por que te lo estoy diciendo, pero Leah, me dijo que posiblemente sería la última oportunidad que tuviera para decirlo, así que aquí estoy yo diciendo algo que nunca pensé que sería capaz de decir, y creo que mejor me calló, para saber qué es lo que piensas…- dijo lo ultimo como un susurro. Vaya esa Leah, se encargo de hacerme el trabajo más fácil, tendía que agradecérselo más tarde, sin pensarlo sonreí ampliamente, y me lleve a Nessie hacia los labios, esos que tantas ganas tenia de probar. Nos dimos un beso por varios minutos, fue dulce, tierno pero a la vez lleno de amor y deseo. Nos separamos por falta de aire, y juntamos nuestras frentes mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos.

-Vaya veo que por fin decidieron dejar su cobardía de lado- dijo Leah, sonriendo ampliamente.

-La verdad es que aun no me la creo- dijo Nessie.

-Les juro que si hoy no se decidían, iba a rastras por ustedes y yo mismo me les declaraba por ambos- dijo cruzando sus brazos.

-Hey tampoco es para tanto, tenía que estar seguro de todo- dije defendiéndome.

-Lo que digas Jake- dijo ella- la verdad es que se merecen ser felices, serán una gran pareja- dijo riendo.

-Gracias Leah, por todo- dijo Nessie a ella mientras se alejaba, nuevamente.

-Te quiero mucho Nessie, la verdad siempre te he querido, no sabía que sentías lo mismo por mí- dije sincerándome con ella.

-Es solo que a veces soy un poco testaruda, debo agradecer a Leah, por abrirme los ojos, aunque lo hubiera preferido antes, ahora no quiero ir a la universidad- dijo riendo.

-No te preocupes por eso, mejor disfrutemos del verano, hay que aprovechar las vacaciones al máximo- dije abrazándola tiernamente.

-Tienes razón, serán las mejores vacaciones de mi vida- dijo apretándose más a mi cuerpo.

La fiesta continuaba dentro de la casa, por lo que decidimos volver sobre todo porque posiblemente serían las últimas veces que estuviéramos todos juntos dentro de un gran tiempo, solo pensar en eso me enfurecía, perdí demasiado tiempo, por culpa de mi miedo. Sacudí mi cabeza quitándome esas ideas, y entre tomado de la mano con Rennesme, todo mundo nos miro y comenzaron a aplaudirnos, unos chicos me miraban ceñudos, y me enorgullecía más, pues por fin Ness era mi novia, nuestros amigos más cercanos nos dieron el en hora buena y ella solo se sonrojaba y agradecía por los buenos deseos, la fiesta termino muy tarde, yo y Leah nos esperamos a que todos los invitados se fueran.

-Dios fue una fiesta tremenda- decía Leah, mientras se recogía el cabello en una coleta alta.

-Ni que lo digas, fue la mejor fiesta- dijo Nessie abrazándome.

-Lo sé- le dije mientras le daba un beso en la coronilla- Leah, soltó una carcajada.

-Ya, ya, tranquilos, todavía les queda el verano completo, así que dejen de dañar mis hermosas pupilas- dijo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta, era tardísimo y teníamos que regresar a La Push aún.

-Pues tú eres la culpable de esto, así que no te quejes- le dije mientras me despedía de Nessie, y caminaba con ella rumbo a mi coche, un golf rabitt rojo, que con ayuda de mi padre restaure en poco tiempo, como regalo de graduación.

Después de despedirnos de Rennesme, nos fuimos directo a nuestras casas, estacione el carro en la cochera y me despedí de Leah, era una suerte que viviera enseguida de mi casa, así no tendría que hacer vueltas antes de llegar a la mía, nos encaminamos a nuestras respectivas puertas y entramos al mismo tiempo, como teníamos costumbre, subí a mi habitación, y me comencé a colocar la piyama, después fui a el balcón de al lado, que daba justo enfrente del balcón de Leah, ya era nuestra costumbre platicar antes de dormir.

-Creo que voy a extrañar esto- dijo ella saliendo a su balcón.

-Lo sé, no puedes vivir sin mí, pero vas a tener que acostumbrarte- dije riendo un poco.

-Dios mío, como es posible que quepa tanta vanidad en una sola persona- dijo ella arrojándome un cojín.

-Y cómo es posible que alguien tan pequeña, sea tan agresiva- siempre le hacía broma por su altura, aunque no era muy pequeña yo le seguía ganando por una cabeza, y me encantaba molestarla con eso.

-Ya Jacob, no es mi culpa que tú seas un fenómeno de la naturaleza- dijo frunciendo el ceño- después de que soy yo quien te salvo de que quedaras soltero para siempre así me lo agradeces- dijo de forma teatral.

-Sabes que no es mi culpa que tu mama te diera chiquitín, en lugar de crecimáx… y por lo otro no sé como agradecerte Leah, en verdad eres la mejor.

-Y lo que no has visto Black- dijo entrando de nuevo a su pieza.

-Buenas noches, Clearwather- dije arrojando de nuevo el cojín hacia su balcón, la verdad que extrañaría estas platicas con ella, siempre ha estado ahí para cuando la necesito, y me encantaba poder hablar de todo con ella, nunca se sorprendía o molestaba, además siempre era capaz de abrirme los ojos cuando más cegado estaba, por eso era mi mejor amiga.


	2. Chapter 2

**2*Disfrutando de las vacaciones**

**Jacob POV.**

Toc, toc, toc, escuche un ruido en la ventana de mi balcón, pero la verdad estaba muy cansado como para investigar, me gire sobre mi cuerpo y me escondí de nuevo entre las sabanas con el propósito de continuar con mi sueño, pero el molesto ruido continuo haciéndome esta tarea imposible. Toc, toc, toc, seguía ese ruido insistente, por lo que no tuve más remedio que levantarme y abrir la puerta del balcón, entonces una piedrecilla me golpeo la cabeza.

-¿Qué demonios?- pregunte mirando a Leah, apoyada en el barandal de su balcón, riendo a más no poder.

-Creí que nunca despertarías- la mire feo.

-Y yo creí que podría despertarme tarde, cuando acabara el instituto- dije molesto.

-Cuando conozcas la razón del porque te desperté no estarás tan molesto-

-Y la razón es- pregunte un poco modorro, y estirándome para relajar los músculos.

-Seth, nos ha invitado a una parrillada en la playa con sus amigos, dice que la pasaremos genial- dijo muy emocionada- además ya he hablado con Rennesme y dijo que le apetecía ir, claro si tu ibas- dijo suspirando irónicamente, en forma de burla.

-Ja ja ja- dije sin ganas- sabes que no me puedo negar a esa invitación- ella me lanzó el cojín y comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto- rápido ve a cambiarte, Rennesme está en camino y Seth ya está terminando de peinarse, te esperamos abajo entendido.

-Si mi capitán- dije saludando a forma de militar y me regresé al cuarto, la verdad que era una buena idea y además podría pasar más tiempo con Ness, me di una ducha rápida, y me cambie con unas bermudas rojas, y una camiseta sin mangas de color negro, que hacían juego con mis sandalias de playa. Baje rápidamente para encontrarme con Leah en la sala, hablando con mi Madre.

-No se preocupe lo regresaremos temprano, ya sabe que yo lo cuido- dijo bromeando con mi Madre, ellas se llevaban muy bien, mi Madre la quería como una hija, y qué decir de Seth, para ella es el hijo que siempre quiso tener, responsable, amable, risueño, y estudioso, aunque no tan guapo como yo, pero esa ella no lo podía ver.

-No te preocupes Leah, sabes que si es contigo, tiene mi permiso, además tienen que aprovechar su tiempo aquí, pronto iras a la universidad, y no podremos verte tan seguido- dijo con nostalgia, recordé que eran nuestras semanas juntos antes de que todos se fueran, eso me hizo hacer una mueca.

-Jacob, que es esa cara que pones, ven aquí y dale un beso a tu madre antes de que te vayas- dijo extendiendo sus brazos, mi madre era de esas personas que están todo el tiempo hostigando a sus hijos, como mis hermanas se habían mudado a la ciudad después del instituto, estaba de lo más sobre protectora conmigo, y eso me molestaba un poco, sobre todo si lo hacía enfrente de mis amigos.

-Ya mama, yo no voy a ir a ningún lado- dije dándole un beso de despedida y saliendo junto con Leah, para encontrarnos con Seth y Ness.

-Ya, pero ten mucho cuidado y cuida de Leah y Seth también, entendido- dijo autoritariamente, y saludo a Seth y Rennesme desde lejos, luego regresó a la casa.

-Dios, a veces desearía que no fuera tan molesta- dije sin pensarlo.

-Nunca digas eso Jake, tu madre es la persona más linda del mundo, yo desearía tener conmigo a la mía aún- dijo Leah un poco triste la verdad que olvidaba que eso la ponía así, ya que el no tener a sus padres las hacía valorarlos más, siempre trataba de no pensar en eso, y cuando los recordaba solo lo hacía de la mejor manera, ella y su madre eran muy unidas, por lo que le sienta terrible ese tema, y la verdad a veces sentía pena por ella, Leah, a pesar de ser muy fuerte, seguía siendo una chica muy frágil.

Nos fuimos en mi coche para estar todos juntos, lo llenamos con una hielera que Seth cargo con todo tipo de refrescos y bebida, aclarando que yo no podría tomar debido a que estaba de conductor resignado, lo que hizo que bufara un poco, la verdad que no es que fuera un borracho, pero tampoco me disgustaba la idea de tomar algo, Leah y Rennesme, estaban encantadas con la idea de pasar el día en la playa, Nessie se iría pronto y querían aprovechar todo el tiempo lo mejor posible, claro que yo también tenía un pensamiento muy similar, no quería dejar ir a Ness, pero eso era necesario, a pesar de que la extrañaría mucho era algo que tenía que pasar.

-Listo, haya están los chicos- dijo Seth apuntando a un montón de chicos jugando futbol en la playa y unas chicas dando porras a sus respectivos equipos.

Llegamos y Seth se encargo de presentarnos a sus amigos. Primero nos presento con las chicas que estaban sentadas de un lado del partido, Claire, Emily, Jessica, Angela, y después nos presento a los chicos que se acercaron para ayudarnos a acomodar las cosas, Embry, Quil, Paul, Brady que parecían chicos muy amables, después de las respectivas presentaciones, nos pusimos a jugar, en lo que las chicas preparaba la comida, Ness y Leah, estaban de lo más animadas con las otras chicas, se notaba que estaban pasando de lo mejor, después de jugar un rato con los chicos, y ayudar a las chicas con la comida, nos fuimos a nadar, jugamos voleibol en el agua y nos divertíamos de lo mejor, hasta que nos cansamos un poco y nos fuimos a sentar alrededor de la fogata, con diferentes platos de comida. Yo me encontraba recargado a un tronco y Ness a un lado mío. De pronto Leah se paro y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Hacia dónde vas?- le pregunte al mismo tiempo que Seth.

-¿Qué ahora está prohibido ir al baño?- nos miro ceñuda y los chicos comenzaron a reír.

-Vaya tu hermana tiene un carácter sorprendente- dijo Embry a Seth- aunque eso no le quita lo guapa que esta-

-Cállate Embry, no tienes oportunidades con ella, no le gustan los menores- dijo él mirando a Embry quien solo hacía señas con sus manos.

-Eso lo veremos cuñado- dijo guiñándole un ojo, yo simplemente rodé los ojos, el día que viera a Leah, con un chico sería el día en que los cerdos volaran y los hombres se convertirían en lobos.

Comencé a besar a Nessie por unos instantes, todo mundo seguía con su plática parecían muy entretenidos en sus planes para el próximo año en el instituto, me recordó lo emocionado que estaba cuando entre a él, y ahora todo había pasado tan rápido. Paso un buen rato sin que Leah apareciera, hasta que escuchamos un grito, era de Leah, Seth y Embry se levantaron de inmediato y fueron corriendo hacia los baños, yo y Ness les seguimos mientras los otros chicos se quedaban cuidando del campamento. No tardamos mucho tiempo y nos encontramos a Leah cargada por un gran chico que tenía una cara que daba miedo.

-¿Qué le has hecho?- le grito Seth furioso.

-Sam, que estás haciendo aquí- dijo Embry.

-Lo conoces- le preguntó Seth.

-Si es el salvavidas de esta playa, y un buen amigo- dijo él.

-Tranquilo Seth, Sam me trae cargando porque me pico un cangrejo en el baño- dijo ella apuntando su pie y haciendo unas muecas.

-No fue mi intención- se disculpo Seth- pero es que es mi hermana- le termino diciendo.

-No te preocupes- dijo él muy sereno- la verdad que si yo tuviera una hermana como la tuya la cuidaría de cualquier tipo- dijo coqueteándole a Leah, ella se sonrojo un poco, nunca la había visto así por lo que me quede en estado de shock.

-Vaya- dijeron Embry y Seth al mismo tiempo sorprendidos por el comentario.

-Sera mejor que descanses la pierna un poco, no es nada grave, pero puede dolerte si lo apoyas mucho- dijo el continuando la caminata hasta el camping, con los otros chicos. Después, de dejar a Leah sentada junto a los otros chicos, y revisarle mejor el pie…

-Creo que será mejor irme, al parecer ya estas a salvo- dijo Sam nuevamente insinuándosele a Leah, ella seguía un poco tímida y se sonrojo por segunda vez en la noche, era algo que de no verlo con mis propios ojos no podría creerlo.

-Gracias Sam, te debo una- dijo ella tocándose un poco el pie lastimado.

-No hay porque, para mí es un placer, bueno creo que será mejor que los deje para que continúen con sus cosas- dijo dándose media vuelta, no sin antes darle una mirada insinuante a Leah, ella lo miro y parecía como si se estuviera dando un debate en su mente.

-Si quieres puedes acompañarnos- dijo sonriendo y él se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado, nadie dijo nada, Seth y yo estábamos en estado de shock, Rennesme sonreía como loca al ver la escena y le mandaba miradas a Leah, que la hacían ponerse más roja de lo que pensé verla algún día. Embry parecía molesto y me dio un poco de gracia, al parecer Leah, se había ganado la noche.

Continuamos con nuestra fogata, comimos hasta saciarnos y contábamos historias de terror, que parecían más bien leyendas de gracia, aunque las chicas si parecían a verse asustado un poco, lo supe porque Rennesme me abrazaba más fuerte en algunas partes de la historia y yo con gusto le correspondía, también pude ver que Leah, se asustó un poco cuando Seth gritaba como loco algunas partes de la historia, haciendo que todo mundo lo mirara asustado y pude notar que Sam, le abrazaba por lo bajo de la espalda dándole un poco de apoyo, sin que los demás pudieran notarlo, más bien creo que fui el único que se fijaba en esos detalles. Ya era un poco tarde y decidimos que era momento de regresarnos a nuestras casas nos despedimos de los chicos y fuimos al coche donde Sam llevó a Leah cargando con la típica escusa de "no quiero que te lastimes", si la conocía yo, lo mire ceñudo la verdad que no me gustaba para nada, pero por otro lado era la primera vez que veía a Leah así, por lo que no renegué mucho además yo estaba con Rennesme y eso mantenía mi mente ocupada el 90%. Todo el camino Leah y Rennesme se pusieron a hablar de lo caballeroso que había sido Sam, la verdad ya me estaba molestando su pequeña conversación.

-Ya solo es un chico más, con sus truquitos para conquistarte- le dije sin pensar, por lo que ambas me miraron feo, y decidí no volver a comentar nada más, fui a dejar a Rennesme a su casa, y puse marcha para llegar a nuestra respectivos hogares.

Cuando aparque el coche, y nos bajamos Seth cargo a Leah haciendo que esta diera un gritito del susto, la mire y comencé a reír un poco.

-Seth eres un animal, pudiste haberme avisado- dijo un poco molesta.

-No parecía molestarte cuando lo hacía Sam- dijo el enojado.

-No me vengas con una escena de celos- dijo ella bufando.

-Es solo que no me gusta ese chico del todo- dijo él encogiendo los hombros y caminando hacia su casa, mientras yo hacía lo mismo hacia la mía.

Entre y como era de costumbre fui a darme una ducha y ponerme el piyama luego salí al balcón, Leah no estaba afuera, entonces recordé que no podía apoyar el pie, así que le di un pequeño gritito.

-Hey te encuentras bien- entonces escuche unos pasos y abrió el balcón, para salir cojeando un poco.

-No es como si me fueran a amputar el pie- dijo ella riendo.

-Por lo que veo regreso la antigua Leah- dije riendo, ella me enarco una ceja- es solo que parecías muy tímida con Sam- dije recordando su comportamiento en la playa, mientras le lanzaba el cojín.

-No sé, me sentí extraña, no pude evitarlo- dijo mirando hacia un lado, evitando mi mirada, era la primera vez que la veía así.

-Vaya Leah está enamorada- dije sorprendido.

-No es así- luego la mire con los ojos fruncidos y ella solo frunció su boca- bueno pueda que ese chico me haya gustado más de lo que parece, o pueda que me lleve bien con él, pero eso no significa nada-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Dejaras de ser testaruda- le dije ella tomo el cojín para lanzármelo como todas las noches, pero antes de arrojarlo hacia mi dirección sonó su celular y comenzó a sonreír de oreja a oreja.

-Es Sam- dijo muy emocionada.

-Vaya debiste darle una buena impresión- dije riendo esperando el cojín como siempre.

-Hola- contesto el teléfono, bajando el cojín y dejándolo en la silla de afuera, mientras caminaba o hacia un intento de eso regresando a su cuarto, me quede un poco sorprendido, se escuchaba muy feliz, y además de eso podía verlo en su cara tenía esa típica sonrisa de chica enamorada en un catorce de febrero. Me quede viendo escéptico y ella solo me miro y se encogió de hombros luego cerro su balcón dejándome ahí sin nuestro juego, y sin el buenas noches típico de ella, era la primera vez que esto ocurría, y la verdad me sorprendió un poco, me fui a mi cuarto y me acosté en la cama, escuche un poco la carcajada de Leah, y no pude evitar hacer una mueca, aunque me parecía de lo mejor que Leah, se enamorara no me gustaba ese tipo Sam, la verdad que había algo en él que no me hacia confiar, y después de todo Leah era mi mejor amiga, no podía dejar que nadie le hiciera daño. Despeje mi mente un poco y me quede dormido en los brazos de morfeo, pensando en cómo seguir aprovechando las vacaciones con Nessie, la verdad que ella era la chica que siempre había soñado y el que al fin nos correspondiéramos era una de las mejores cosas que me hubiera pasado en mi corta vida, me recrimine por no asistir a la universidad, pero es que tampoco podía dejar de lado mis intereses, siempre quise continuar con el legado Black, mejorar el taller y trabajar en él, como mi padre, y el padre de mi padre, era uno de mis sueños, aunque me preocupaba el tema de la separación con Nessie, la verdad que podría viajar a la ciudad los fines de semana, pero por otra parte son los días que más trabajo había en el taller, tendría que encontrar la manera de hacer que esto funcionara, ella podría venir también, algo se nos ocurriría, para no alejarnos lo suficiente.

* * *

aww que tierno Leah encontro el amor?...mmm no por mucho tiempo =S, veamos como reacciona Jacob y Rennesme con esto muajaja... :)

¿Que les parece?... les invito a dejar un comentario son gratis :)


	3. Chapter 3

**3*El novio de mi mejor amiga.**

**Jacob POV.**

Ese día había dormido plácidamente, de hecho nadie me había despertado, sabía que era domingo por lo que generalmente mi madre invitaba a comer a Seth y Leah, ya que según ella era un día de comida familiar, y como ellos eran más que vecinos, eran algo así como sus propios hijos, tenían la "obligación" de venir a comer con nuestra familia todos los domingos, lo cual en realidad era algo bueno, ya que mi madre preparaba comida deliciosa, y podíamos hablar y hacer de todo, después casi siempre Leah le ayudaba a mi madre con las tareas del hogar mientras que los hombres de la casa y Seth, nos poníamos a ayudar afuera o planear cualquier actividad masculina, para terminar por desaparecer con Leah y Rennesme al centro o cualquier lugar divertido, y descansar muy bien para el Lunes de instituto, aunque ahora tendríamos la escusa de poder llegar más tarde porque no tendría instituto, lo cual me emocionaba bastante, ya estaba maquiavélicamente pensando en que podría hacer el resto del día, cuando escuche que llamaban mi puerta.

-Jacob William Black- grito mi madre- es hora de que despiertes y te arregles, ya voy a servir la comida.

-Ya voy mama- dije mientras me levantaba y corría a darme una ducha, se me hizo muy raro que Leah, no viniera a despertarme por lo general amaba torturarme cruelmente, aprovechaba la oportunidad que le daba mi querida madre para despertarme con agua fría, o saltando en mi cama, una vez incluso me despertó con un megáfono, estaba riendo al recordar todo eso mientras me cambiaba la ropa, me puse algo sencillo, mis pantalones y una playera blanca, que hacían juego con mis zapatillas Niké que tanto amaba. La casa se encontraba en silencio lo cual era un poco extraño, por lo general Leah, ya estuviera gritando o riendo con mi madre, mientras que Seth veía la TV, o platicaba con mi padre, pero no se escuchaba nada. Baje rápidamente para darme cuenta de que mi madre había preparado mi comida favorita, Albóndigas de papa, y otras miles de cosas que no reconocí en ese instante, me acerque a la mesa, y me tope con Seth, que ayudaba a mi madre a colocar la mesa, después vi a mi querido padre en el sillón mientras observaba el TV, y mi madre terminaba la comida.

-Pensé que nunca terminarías- dijo mi madre pasándome unos vasos- toma y ayúdame a colocar la mesa- dijo mientras seguía en sus cosas, no vi a Leah por ningún lado lo cual se me hizo extraño, posiblemente fue al baño.

-Vaya pero que delicioso huele, ya quiero comer- dije observando el plato con gran interés.

-Pues lávense las manos y pueden venir a comer- dijo mi madre como siempre demás de preocupada, aunque era un fastidio la quería y mucho, por lo que no me queje y fui junto con Seth al lavamanos.

Regresamos a la mesa y nos sentamos en los típicos lugares, dejando a un lado de mi madre el lugar de Leah, que siempre estaba junto con ella, mi madre la quería demasiado y amaba pasar gran tiempo con ella, se me hizo extraño no verla ni saber nada ella, en el tiempo que estuve aquí, mis padres unieron sus manos para comenzar a bendecir la comida y no pude evitar preguntar.

-¿Es que no vamos a esperar a Leah?- los mire confundido.

-¿Creí que ya lo sabías?- dijo mi madre mirándome con su cabeza inclinada.

-¿Saber qué?- respondí.

-Sam invito a Leah a comer, al parecer ese chico le gusta mucho porque ella estaba muy emocionada- dijo mi madre sonriendo como ella y Rennesme anoche mientras hablaban de él.

-Ese tipo no me gusta, hay algo en él que no me convence- dijo Seth cruzando los brazos.

-Hay que tierno, no te preocupes Seth, son celos de hermanos, es muy normal- dijo mi madre tomando su mano y mirando a mi padre.

-Y tú qué opinas Jake- pregunto mirándome fijo, yo solo me encogí los hombros.

-No es algo que yo pueda opinar-

-Pero si es tu mejor amiga hijo, deberías de cuidarla- dijo mi madre.

-Déjalos querida, son jóvenes, deja que se diviertan un poco- dijo mi padre dándole un pequeño beso.

-Hay Billy, solo espero que no planee raptarla todos los domingos, porque es nuestra comida familiar- dijo ella.

-No te preocupes, si planea eso podemos invitarlo un día- dijo mi padre, yo bufé por lo bajo, no quería a Sam cerca de Leah, y mucho menos cerca de mi casa. Mi madre me miro y sonrió como boba, mi padre solo me miro con una pequeña sonrisa y comenzamos hacer la oración para comer.

La comida paso rápido la verdad que no hubo mucho tema de conversación por lo general Leah y mi madre se encargaban de hacernos reír en todo momento, pero al parecer sin ella, le faltaba algo a la comida, podía ver a mi madre un poco melancólica por no tenerla ahí, en verdad la extrañaba y aun no se había ido, después de comer y ayudarle a limpiar todo, salimos al patio a jugar un pequeño partido de Futbol con Seth, mientras ella nos miraba divertida. Paso tiempo hasta que escuche mi móvil.

-Hola, ¿quién habla?-

-Es que no reconoces a tu novia- dijo Nessie riendo

-Hey amor ¿Cómo estás?-

-Perfecto, te parece salir un rato- dijo ella- pensaba que podíamos ver unas películas en mi casa, mis padres salieron y no quería estar sola- dijo y podía imaginármela haciendo sus típicos pucheros.

-Claro suena genial, en media hora estoy contigo- dije mientras colgaba el teléfono.

-A dónde vas querido- pregunto mi madre.

-Con Ness, me invito a ver unas películas- dije encogiéndome de hombros, sabía que mi madre no quería mucho a Ness, no es que le cayera mal, pero siempre le pareció una chiquilla malcriada, y aun que tenía un poco de razón, esa chiquilla malcriada era el amor de mi vida.

-Está bien querido, te esperamos para cenar- pregunto tranquilamente, cosa que no podía creer, pero antes de que dijera algo para detenerme decidí marcharme lo más rápido posible, Seth me siguió.

-Claro, nos vemos después- dije mientras salía por la puerta, Seth me pidió que lo dejara en el centro con sus amigos, al parecer querían planear una fiesta de despedida para Leah, o algo así.

Llegue a casa de Rennesme y ella me estaba esperando en los escalones de la entrada, corrí a abrazarla y besarla en ese instante, la quería y la extrañaba tanto, después de entrar nos fuimos a escoger unas películas, después de media hora de tratar de encontrar una película que nos gustara a los dos, decidí rendirme y ver una de esas de drama y amor que hace llorar a las mujeres como magdalenas, y aunque no me llamara mucho la atención, no podía dejar de cumplir sus caprichos. Estuvimos viendo la película los primeros minutos, luego me aburrí un poco y comencé a jugar con su cabello, ella se abrazó más a mí, lo cual me agrado bastante y de unas caricias pasamos a unos lindos besos, estuvimos así por mucho tiempo, tanto que incluso no nos dimos cuenta cuando termino la película.

-Contigo el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido- me dijo Ness.

-Lo sé, no puedo creer que ya haya terminado la película- dije viendo que en la pantalla aparecían los créditos.

-Eres el mejor novio que he tenido- me confesó Ness- te amo tanto Jake- y comenzamos a besarnos nuevamente, hasta que sonó el móvil de Rennesme, y ella se separo bruscamente.

-No contestes- le dije quitando el móvil de su mano

-Debe ser importante- dijo separándose nuevamente y se tomando una vez más su móvil.

-Hola- contesto y se escucho un pequeño gritito, Ness quedo muda por un instante y yo con mi cara de no comprender nada le hice unas señas para saber si todo estaba bien, Ness movió sus manos intentando callarme a pesar de que no hablaba, y después de que una enorme sonrisa apareciera por su rostro comenzó a saltar de un lado para otro, yo seguía sin comprender nada, pero la miraba totalmente embobado – Si, si, si… dile que si… Oh, Leah esto es genial- ¿Leah?... hablaba con Leah- Si, que emoción, se ve que es un gran chico, hay amiga estoy tan contenta por ti…. ¿Dónde estás ahora?... oh, vamos sal creerá que te secuestraron- dijo riendo- si y no hagas nada que yo no haría entendido- dijo Nessie con una sonora carcajada… ahora tenía un poco de duda de lo que hablaban ellas, pero Ness ya venía de nuevo hacia mí, con su sonrisa y soltando el móvil. –Donde nos quedamos- pregunto con una sonrisa maquiavélica, yo no pude evitar sonreír, y me la lleve a los labios de nuevo, pero entonces recordé que tenía una duda sobre su pequeña conversación con Leah.

-¿Con quién hablabas, parecías muy emocionada?- dije sin mencionar que ya sabía la respuesta, pero al menos así no se vería mi desesperación por conocer que es lo que había pasado.

-Con Leah, no creerás lo que me dijo- dijo recordando todo.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunte curioso.

-Ya es novia de Sam, fue amor a primera vista, como nosotros- dijo dándome un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios- él la llevó a la ciudad a comer y luego se le declaro, fue tan romántico- dijo ella con ojos soñadores.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo, ni siquiera estabas ahí?- le dije riendo un poco irónico.

-Hay Jacob, Leah estaba tan emocionada, además se nota que Sam es todo un gran chico- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, la verdad eso me molesto un poco, me hizo sentir como si estar conmigo no fuera lo que más quisiera en ese momento, o al menos no tanto como yo lo sentía.

-Pues si tanto te gusta puedes irte con él también- dije levantándome del sillón.

-Oh, vamos Jake, sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo tomándome de la mano y haciéndome girar, para quedar de frente- Yo solo te amo a ti- dijo y me beso, no pude resistirme, después caí en la cuenta de que ya era un poco tarde y necesitaba regresar a mi casa.

-Yo también- le dije mientras le daba un pequeño besito- pero debo irme ahora- la abrace y me despedí de ella, para irme a mi hogar.

Todo el camino estuve pensando en lo que Rennesme me dijo, Sam y Leah, eso sí era algo que no podía creer, no es que Leah no fuera una chica linda, pero no estaba acostumbrado a verla con otro chico que no fuéramos Seth o yo, además no me imagino lo que va a pensar él, cuando se entere, aunque yo no pensaba decirle nada, hasta que Leah lo mencionara, al fin de cuentas ella ya es lo suficientemente mayor para tomar sus propias decisiones y era mi mejor amiga necesitaba mi apoyo. Llegue a mi casa más rápido de lo que creí, y me encontré con la sorpresa de que mi madre había invitado a Leah y Seth a cenar, mientras terminaba de preparar la cena, se encontraba con Leah hablando animadamente sobre Sam, y todo lo que habían hecho esa tarde, no pude evitar molestarme, ahora parecía que todo mundo amaba a Sam y eso me tenía un poco arto, pude ver que no era el único por la cara que tenía Seth, se podía saber que no aprobaba para nada esa relación.

-Hay Leah, me da tanto gusto que hayas encontrado el amor- dijo mi madre y pude ver que Seth hacia una mueca, por lo que reí bajito.

-Pues a mí no me gusta para nada ese tipo- dijo Seth, ni a mí pensé rápidamente.

-Vamos Seth, tienes que darle una oportunidad, mira lo feliz que ha hecho a tu hermana- decía mi madre- nunca la había visto tan contenta en años- concluyó dándole un pequeño abrazo.

-La verdad que Sam es un gran chico, no pensé que encontraría a alguien como él nunca- dijo emocionada- alto, guapo, tiene unos ojos negros preciosos-

-Hey creí que estabas hablando de Sam, no de mí- dije riendo.

-Lo siento es que aun no llegaba a la parte de amable, cariñoso y caballeroso, en donde tú no encajas- dijo sarcástica.

-Touché- dijo mi padre riendo.

Toda la cena se la paso parloteando con mi madre de lo lindo que era Sam, y mi madre lo quería conocer, hasta le propuso invitarlo a cenar.

-No, no, no- dije rápidamente, haciendo que todos me miraran- no debemos invitarlo a cenar, podríamos espantarlo, con lo obstinada que eres- le dije a mi madre.

-Además es como si ya lo aceptáramos todos y no es así- dijo Seth, cruzando nuevamente los brazos.

-Pues como yo cocino, decido a quien invitar- dijo mi madre a Leah- además necesito conocer a este chico tan maravilloso por mi misma- concluyó mi madre, la cena paso rápido y después de que mi madre le diera a Seth unos coscorrones por "terco", se fueron a su casa, yo subí rápidamente a mi habitación me coloque el piyama y salí al balcón, me encontré con Leah hablando por teléfono, ella me hizo una seña con su mano para que la esperara un poco y accedí, me apoye en la baranda y comencé a ver las hojas del árbol moverse por la suave brisa, después de esperar a Leah como por media hora, ella colgó el teléfono.

-Perdona, era Sam- dijo sonrojándose un poco.

-Vaya que si te tiene enamorada- dije aun un poco incrédulo.

-Lo sé, el es tan… ni siquiera puedo describirlo, es el mejor chico que he conocido- dijo sonriendo como boba-

-Hey creí que yo era el mejor chico que habías conocido- dije riendo, pero de manera que parecía ofendido.

-Oh, vamos Jake, sabes que es diferente- otra que me decía lo mismo, que es lo diferente.

-Sí, ya me lo habían dicho- dije recordando a Ness.

-Tú eres mi mejor amigo, y él es mi gran amor- dijo sonriendo- aunque a Seth, no le gusta mucho eso, pero al menos decidió darle una oportunidad- rio un poco- es lo menos que me merezco por ser su hermana favorita.

-Aunque concuerdo con Seth- dije encogiéndome de hombros- me alegra que hayas encontrado un chico tan especial.

-Gracias Jake- dijo mientras entraba de nuevo a su alcoba, me quede unos momentos viendo hacia la nada y decidí entrar a mi habitación, mañana sería un nuevo día.

* * *

Ah, Jacob no le gusta Sam... huy celos de amigos, suele suceder... pero el tiene a Nessie, aunque bueno eso todavia no es seguro o si?... que les parece como va la historia... creo que estos capitulos de "introducción" por asi decirlo antes que se venga el "nudo" del Fic, son un poquito tediosos pero son necesarios :D igual espero los disfruten

saludos y que tengan un buen día.


	4. Chapter 4

**4*Fiesta sorpresa… y que sorpresa.**

Dormí plácidamente ya había pasado un mes desde que era novio de Rennesme, un mes desde que Leah, salía con Sam y desde ese entonces no nos veíamos con tanta frecuencia, incluso en las noches no podíamos hablar libremente porque él la tenia ocupada, y aunque me parecía un poco exagerado, era normal eran novios, además yo pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con Rennesme, y cada vez me daba más cuenta de lo muy afortunado que era al tenerla junto a mí, la quería demasiado y ella lo sabía, no podía pasar un día sin verla, y odiaba tanto el hecho de que las vacaciones se nos estuvieran terminando. Hoy era un día especial porque Seth y los chicos le habían planeado una fiesta sorpresa a Leah, por su viaje a la universidad, ella junto con Ness, se irían el lunes a sus respectivos campus en la universidad, lo cual me tenía un poco triste, las extrañaría a ambas durante su ausencia. No pude evitar dar un breve suspiro y levantarme para estirarme por completo, salí al balcón y me tope con Leah, estaba en piyama hablando por teléfono, últimamente lo hacía mucho desde que salía con Sam hablaba con él buen tiempo. Después de colgar, se giro a verme…

-Hey buenas tardes Jake, creí que nunca despertarías- dijo riendo.

-y como no hacerlo si alguien se la pasa hablando todo el día por teléfono- ella me miro ceñuda.

-Envidioso, supongo que Rennesme no te ha hablado aun-

-Cierto- dije concordando con ella.

-Bueno debo arreglarme al parecer Seth, quiere que vayamos a cenar con motivo de mí próximo ingreso a la universidad.

-Me parece bien, creo que Ness y yo haremos lo mismo- dije irónicamente, la verdad que estábamos invitados a su fiesta sorpresa, cosa que le agradaba bastante a Ness.

-Nos vemos en la noche Jake- dijo ella entrando a su cuarto.

Después de entrar a mi cuarto, baje a tomar el desayuno, mis padres se habían ido a visitar a mis hermanas el fin completo, así que no regresarían hasta el domingo para despedir a Leah, y comenzar el trabajo en el taller con mi padre, cosa que me tenía muy emocionado, por fin podría comenzar de lleno en el trabajo, a pesar de que mis padres querían que estudiara una carrera, les emocionaba mucho que continuara con "el legado Black". El día paso rápidamente básicamente lo pase junto con Rennesme ayudando a Seth, a transportar todo lo necesario para la fiesta de despedida.

En nuestro último viaje, pude ver a Sam en la playa, coqueteando con otras chicas, pero me pareció algo normal debido a que era el salvavidas y su trabajo era estar al pendiente de todo quien estuviera en la playa, aunque aun así seguía sin simpatizarme, pero como ya había hablado con Leah al respecto y me pidió que no me interpusiera en su felicidad, decidí dejarlo de lado nuevamente y terminar con los preparativos, para regresar a casa y prepararme para la noche.

Al terminar de arreglarme fui a recoger a Rennesme para esperar junto con los demás en la playa, estuvimos unos minutos ahí, hasta que apareció el coche de Seth, y bajo junto con Leah, caminaban en nuestra dirección, todos estábamos escondidos por la palapa, y escuchábamos como se quejaba Leah, de tener un hermano olvidadizo, por lo que recordaba Seth tenía planeado decirle que había olvidado algo en la playa esa tarde y tenían que recogerlo antes de ir a cenar, él le pidió que encendiera la Luz y fue cuando…

-Sorpresa- gritamos todos al unisonó.

-Pero que es esto- decía Leah, aun no podía creerlo.

-Es una despedida por tu próximo ingreso a la universidad- dijo Seth muy emocionado- espero que te guste hermanita, enserio que te voy a extrañar todo este tiempo- dijo él abrazándola.

-Oh, Seth no seas tan llorón- dijo ella y todos reímos siempre con su humor- no te libraras de mí tan fácilmente, te hablare todos los días para molestarte- dijo ella sonriendo, después comenzó a saludar a todos en la fiesta.

-Vaya veo que ustedes también están en esto- dijo abrazándonos a mí y a Rennesme juntos.

-No creerás que no nos importaba tu viaje o sí- dije abrazándola nuevamente- te voy a extrañar Lee.

-Yo también chicos- dijo ella con los ojos vidriosos- pero ya no sigan con cursilerías, pues no quiero llorar. Pasamos la fiesta entre risas, despedidas, abrazos, buenos deseos y mucho pero mucho baile, yo debo de agregar que me la pase junto con Rennesme aprovechando el poco tiempo que nos queda, y dándonos muestras de cariño.

-En estos momentos es cuando más extraño a Sam- se quejo Leah, cuando nos vio a mí y Rennesme.

-Por qué no vas a buscarlo, ya termino su turno cierto- le sugirió mi hermosa novia.

-Crees que sería buena idea- dijo ella.

-Claro porque no, es tu novio al fin de cuentas, debe de estar terrible por despedirse de ti- decía Ness.

-Pues… Tienes razón, enseguida vuelvo- dijo ella corriendo en dirección hacia el otro extremo de la playa, donde se encontraba Sam trabajando.

-Sabes tengo ganas de ir al baño, podrías acompañarme- me pregunto Ness suavemente- me da un poco de miedo ir sola- dijo sonrojándose.

-Claro, yo te acompaño amor- le dije y fuimos en dirección a los baños. Al llegar a ese lado escuchamos una pequeña discusión al parecer eran Leah y Sam- ¿Qué crees que está pasando?- le pregunte a Ness, la verdad me preocupaba por lo que pudiera sucederle a Leah.

-No lo sé, vamos a ver- dijo ella y rodeamos los baños para encontrarnos a Sam abrazado de Emily, y discutiendo con Leah.

-Pero creí que me amabas, cómo pudiste- decía Leah, mirándolos tristemente.

-Entiende Leah, no es mi culpa simplemente ocurrió, además tú te irás el lunes y me dejaras solo aquí- decía el idiota de Sam

-Eso no tiene justificación, si lo que querías era estar con ella, simplemente me hubieras dicho, era mejor que termináramos a que me hicieras esto- dijo ella totalmente molesta.

-Ya déjate de hacer tanto drama Leah, no pensabas que te iba a esperar toda la vida, además no eres la única chica en mi vida, y ya me estaba cansando de ti- dijo el muy estúpido, ella simplemente cerro los puños.

-Pues me da tanta alegría que este sea mi último fin de semana aquí, así no tengo porque verte más tiempo- dijo mientras ella se giraba y nos veía, luego paso de largo y Rennesme fue corriendo tras ella.

Yo me quede estático viendo como el idiota de Sam reía, y se comenzaba a besar con la otra chica, fue tanto mi cólera que sin pensarlo ya lo estaba golpeando, aunque él no se quedo atrás y me dio en la boca y en el estomago un par de veces.

-Que te sucede idiota- decía tratando de esquivar mis golpes.

-Eres la persona más ruin que he conocido, no sé cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Leah- le decía mientras le golpeaba cegado por el coraje, la pobre chica solo se nos quedaba viendo y comenzaba a llorar.

-Detente Black, estas asustando a Emily, ya la hiciste llorar- decía él.

-Y quien me lo dice, si me doy cuenta de que Leah sufre por tu cuenta de nuevo, lo menos que te va a preocupar es si alguien llora por mi culpa- dije aventándolo nuevamente contra el piso- que te quede claro que ella no está sola- dije molesto mientras me encaminaba de nuevo a la palapa.

Llegue y me encontré con los chicos, al parecer no se habían percatado del percance entre Leah y Sam, ella como siempre tratando de ser fuerte, llegue con Seth y me entere de que su hermana se había ido con Rennesme a su casa, porque se sentía un poco mal, entonces sin pensármelo dos veces fui camino a casa. Llegue lo más rápido posible me preocupaba de cómo podía estar Leah, me encontré con Rennesme y Leah fuera de su casa.

-Te dije que ese tipo no me gustaba para nada- le dije molesto a Leah.

-Y que ahora yo tengo la culpa de lo que paso- dijo ella defendiéndose- ahora estarás contento de tener razón- dijo levantándose bruscamente en dirección a su casa y dando un portazo, Ness trato de seguirla pero ella se negó a abrir, después de un tiempo afuera, decidimos que lo mejor era dejarla descansar y ya hablaríamos con ella mañana, Rennesme se fue a su casa sin despedirse y yo me fu directo a mi habitación, salí al balcón pero el cuarto de Leah estaba cerrado.

-Lo siento- le grite, pero al parecer ella no quería hablar conmigo, entonces entre y fui a darme una ducha para relajarme un poco, me coloque el piyama y me tendí en mi cama, estaba tan enojado con lo que había pasado, pero la verdad que no me esperaba menos de Sam, nunca me dio buena espina, pero lo que le hizo a Leah no tenía perdón, era un idiota, y aunque Leah no había llorado, sabía que no estaba bien, no estaba tranquilo imaginando como podría sentirse ella. Después de largas horas de pensamiento reflexivo, me quede dormido.

Desperté con los ruidos provenientes de mi balcón, parecía que tocaban la puerta lo cual se me hizo un poco extraño ya que estábamos en un segundo piso, podía ver la sombra de alguien reflejado en las cortinas, así que decidí ir a abrir. La sorpresa que me lleve ver a Leah en mi balcón con los ojos llorosos, la abrace y le acariciaba el cabello, tratando de darle todo mi apoyo.

-Lo siento, no te estaba reclamando por lo de Sam, simplemente estaba enojado por lo que te hizo- dije y ella me abrazó más fuerte.

-Perdóname tú a mí Jake, debí hacerte caso antes, Sam no era un buen tipo- dijo ella.

-El es un idiota, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, no supo valorar la gran persona que eres- le dije mientras entrabamos a mi habitación.

-Tal vez yo no soy tan buena persona, el tiene razón, hay mas chicas, más bonitas, más femeninas, más lindas, con mejor carácter y yo soy….- dijo ella sollozando nuevamente mientras se enterraba en mi pecho.

-No digas eso Leah, tu eres de las mejores chicas que conozco, nadie puede defenderse como tú, nadie es tan atlética como tú, y nadie tiene esos ojos tan lindos como los tuyos- le dije haciéndola mirarme, pude notar que me miraba los labios

-¿Qué te paso aquí?- dijo rozando con sus dedos mi labio hinchado.

-No pude contenerme- dije encogiendo los hombros- Sam es un idiota si pensaba que podía hacerte eso y no recibir nada a cambio, tú no estás sola.-

-Oh, Jake no debiste- dijo ella tiernamente- Gracias Jake eres el mejor- yo la abrace nuevamente y trate de tranquilizarla, sabía que no necesitaba decirle nada, con el simple hecho de estar con ella bastaba para que comprendiera que la apoyaba. Estuvimos así por un buen rato, terminamos dormidos en mi cama.

Desperté con la luz que entraba por la puerta del balcón, la cual se había quedado abierta en la noche, iba a cerrarla pero algo me detuvo, era Leah, estaba apoyada en mi pecho rodeando con sus finos brazos mi cintura, se veía tan pacifica, tan linda, aun tenía un poco hinchados los ojos, pero aun así tenía una ternura que nunca había visto en ella. No podía creer lo que el idiota de Sam le había hecho aun me daba coraje lo poco hombre que fue. Me volví a recostar, la verdad que no quería despertarla se veía tan indefensa y tan tranquila que decidí dejar la puerta así hasta que ella despertara. Pero entonces sonó la puerta de mi habitación.

-Jacob despierta de una vez, ya va a estar listo el desayuno- dijo mi madre, note que Leah, abría los ojos abruptamente y me miraba sorprendida.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta cuando me quede dormida- dijo soltándome rápidamente- creo que mejor me voy a mi casa dijo saliendo por el balcón.

-No te preocupes Leah, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, aquí estaré siempre que me necesites-

-Gracias Jake- dijo mientras saltaba por el árbol para cruzar a su balcón, después de darme una sonrisa cerró la puerta y yo entre a mi habitación, para bajar a desayunar.

El día paso rápido aun no había vuelto a hablar con Leah, pero Seth me dijo que estaba arreglando sus maletas puesto que mañana se iría. Decidí ir a casa de Rennesme para pasar nuestro último día juntos. Llegue a su casa, y nos fuimos a comer al centro, pasamos un día de lo más genial, nos divertimos mucho, aunque la sentí un poco distante creo que debe ser por su ingreso a la universidad, la deje temprano en su casa, puesto que tenía que hacer las maletas, y acorde que pasaría a despedirme temprano. Mi madre hizo una cena para despedir a Leah, y estuvimos hablando de lo mucho que la extrañaríamos, Seth estaba un poco triste porque ahora estaría más tiempo solo, pero al mismo tiempo le alegraba que Leah pudiera irse a estudiar. La noche fue rápida, después de hablar con Leah como antes, nos fuimos a dormir.

Llegue a casa de Rennesme muy temprano, y observe un camión de mudanza, lo cual me dejo un poco confuso, no creí que necesitara uno para trasladar sus cosas.

-Jacob tenemos que hablar- me dijo muy callada, eso me preocupo, cuando alguien quiere hablar nunca es para algo bueno.

-tu dirás- dije intentando darle un beso, pero ella me esquivo.

-Creo que debemos terminar- dijo agachando su cabeza.

-Y porque crees que debemos hacer eso, si piensas que algo nos pasara por que te vas a estudiar, quiero decirte que no tienes porque preocuparte.

-Lo siento Jake, pero es lo mejor, mira no quise decírtelo antes, pero mis padres también se mudan a la ciudad y ya no podre regresar a Forks, además creo que Sam tiene razón, tu aquí y yo allá, no es buena idea, yo te quiero y no quiero que nos pase lo mismo que a Leah.

-Eso nunca va a pasar, debes saber que yo te amo y nunca te haría eso- dije tomando sus manos.

-Es lo mejor Jake, si en verdad somos el uno para el otro algún día volveremos a estar juntos- dijo sollozando un poco, entonces sus padres le hablaron, al parecer era momento de que se fuera- Te quiero Jake, y espero que comprendas mi decisión- dijo dándome un beso, el último beso de despedida.

-Quiero que sepas que mis sentimientos nunca van a cambiar, te voy a esperar toda mi vida- ella se fue corriendo con sus padres. Dejándome solo entonces me fui de regreso a mi casa, no podía evitar sentir que esto era lo mejor, pero aun así yo la amaba y no permitiría que nada nos separara, llegue a mi casa y un taxi ya estaba tomando las cosas de Leah, mi madre lloraba despidiéndose de ella, y Seth le hablaba de mil cosas, lo que me faltaba tener que despedir a Leah.

-Hey Jake te voy a extrañar- dijo dándome un abrazo- pero puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras, Rennesme también me visitara- dijo contenta.

-Hoy terminamos- le dije en el oído, ella se tenso un poco- no te preocupes cuando llegues te cuento con detalle, sin intrusos- le dije dándole un abrazo.

-Te hablare más tarde, te quiero Jake, eres el mejor- dijo mientras se desasía de mi abrazó y subía a su taxi, dejándome más solo que nunca.

* * *

bueno muchas gracias a los que leen esta historia, espero les vaya gustando y en fin tiene muchas sorpresas dentro de lo que viene... jjaj en el próximo capitulo es donde empieza el cambio jjaaj haber que les parece :)

que tengan un buen día y nos leemos despues :)


	5. Chapter 5

**5* De regreso.**

Ese día me encerré en mi cuarto, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, la verdad que era uno de los peores días de mi vida, incluso peor de cómo lo había imaginado y eso ya era mucho decir, no pude evitar sentirme agotado y me quede dormido en pocos minutos, sinceramente no tenia ánimos para nada, y gracias a Dios mi madre no me estaba torturando para que bajara con ellos. Desperté con el sonido de mi móvil.

-Diga- pregunte desganado.

-Oh, Jake, siento tanto no estar ahí contigo- decía Leah- tu siempre estuviste conmigo debí quedarme un poco más.

-No te preocupes Lee, tu no podías suspender tu viaje solo por problemas del corazón- dije tratando de reír.

-Jake, Rennesme tuvo miedo, con todo lo que ha pasado- dijo ella sin ganas- yo también lo hubiera tenido- hizo una pausa- aunque no entiendo como tuvo dudas de ti.

-Lo sé, yo la amo, ella se dará cuenta de eso, no voy a quedarme tan tranquilo con su adiós, sobre todo sabiendo que ella también me ama- dije un poco más animado.

-Eso es Jake, puedes darle una semana para que piense las cosas, y después la vienes a visitar o la buscas, sería muy romántico, la verdad que le darías más confianza y yo se que son el uno para el otro siempre lo han sido, entonces el destino se encargara de reunirlos de nuevo- dijo ella tratando de hacerme sentir mejor.

Estuvimos hablando toda la noche, nos pusimos de acuerdo para conectarnos todas las noches y poder hablar como antes, la verdad es que a pesar de que estuviera lejos ella seguiría siendo mi mejor amiga, además así podría estar seguro de que nada malo le pasara mientras estuviera estudiando y además podría comunicarse con Seth. Ahora si que ya sentía que la extrañaba y eso que tenía solo unas pocas horas de haberse ido, pero supongo que era lo más normal, sobre todo cuando antes no pasaba ni un día sin verla. Salí al balcón y recordé los viejos tiempos, pude observar el cojín del lado de su balcón y suspire desganado, extrañaría sus pequeños golpes con él, así que decidí ir por ese molesto cojín, cruce con ayuda del árbol y recogí el cojín, entonces regrese a mi pieza y me fui a dormir.

* * *

**- Salto temporal - 4 años después.**

Hoy me había despertado como todas las mañanas me fui directo a desayunar, para posteriormente irme a el taller, la verdad que ahora teníamos más trabajo que nunca, el taller era uno de los mejores, mi padre me lo agradecía lo suficiente, me ayudo a ganar buen dinero y poder abrir otras sucursales por algunos lugares de las ciudades vecinas, mi madre estaba de lo más feliz y le agradecía a Dios por haberle concedido un hijo tan bueno y trabajador, como su padre. Lo cual me daba gusto, después de que terminaron las vacaciones hacia 4 años y terminar con Rennesme me puse de lleno al trabajo lo cual rindió sus frutos, la verdad no había cambiado mucho desde todo este tiempo, aún seguía pensando en Rennesme, todavía recuerdo cuando fui a buscarla pero no la encontré, pase el fin de semana entero recorriendo el campus, incluso fui a visitar a Leah, para que me ayudara pero ella tampoco la había visto en mucho tiempo, al final fue una lucha perdida no volví a saber de ella en estos 4 años.

Pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en el taller, llegaba un poco cansado y buscaba dormir, la mayoría del tiempo hablaba con Leah, no tan frecuentemente como antes, pero la entendía ahora estaba de lleno en su carrera lo cual me alegraba bastante, era mi mejor amiga y aunque tenía como 3 años sin verla, aun la quería como siempre. Ella no había tenido la oportunidad de visitarnos muy seguido más que nada Seth, era el que iba a darle una vuelta de vez en cuando, yo no podía debido al trabajo, aunque ahora tenía más trabajadores, no me gustaba dejar todo a su cargo, estar en el taller era lo único que podía mantener mi mente ocupada y sin tener que pensar en nada, había salido con algunas chicas, la mayoría las conocía por ser amigas de Seth, o incluso por ser clientes… Algunas muy "frecuentes" del taller. Pero ninguna era como ella, como mi dulce Rennesme, otras solo buscaban un poco de acción, la verdad no había tenido una relación estable desde que termine con mi dulce sol de cada día… mi bella Rennesme.

Hoy paso el día muy rápido en el taller, estuve ocupado restaurando mi moto, había adquirido una a muy bajo costo y me había mantenido ocupado arreglándola y haciendo algunos ajustes. Ya había quedado como nueva, incluso la volví a pintar para que fuera perfecta, estaba lista para ser usada, pero aun no tenia intensiones de eso, también había mejorado mi coche, ahora parecía uno de esos de carreras al estilo F&F. terminando mi jornada de trabajo me fui directo a mi casa, mis padres se estaban preparando para salir de vacaciones, lo tenían muy merecido, no habían podido disfrutar de un viaje en buen tiempo y con la seguridad de dejarme todo a cargo se quedaban tranquilos, además planeaban ir a visitar a mis hermanas y traerlas de regreso un poco durante estas vacaciones que se aproximaban. Después de despedirlos, me fui a mi pieza y me tumbe a dormir como de costumbre. Hasta que el sonido de mi móvil me despertó, no era una llamada, era un simple mensaje…

_REGRESO A FORKS… _no podía creer lo que mis ojos miraban era un mensaje de Rennesme, no pude evitar sentirme feliz por eso, tenia tanto tiempo sin verla y al menos yo aun mantenía mi promesa, esa que le dije una vez… sobre que mis sentimientos no habían cambiado, yo aun la quería, trate de llamar pero su móvil no contesto, pensé que estaba haciendo todo esto para hacerme sufrir, pero aun así me alegraba que regresara al pueblo, ya podía imaginar todo como antes, poder tenerla entre mis brazos y decirle cuanto la extrañaba. Era tanta mi felicidad que le hable a Leah, para contarle.

-Oh, Jake es genial- decía ella- por fin noticias de Rennesme, ves te dije que pronto llamaría.

-Si con pronto te refieres a 4 años… vale- dije riendo.

-Dale mis saludos de mi parte, no creo que pueda ir estos días, pero espero que todo se arregle, acuérdate de mantenerme informada entendido- dijo ella autoritariamente.

-Claro, te quiero Lee, nos vemos después- dije mientras colgaba el móvil.

-Mientras tanto en el campus de Leah.

**Leah POV**

Acababa de recibir una llamada de Jake que me decía que Rennesme regresaba a Forks lo cual me pareció genial, mi amigo la quería mucho y aunque a veces me encontraba un poco celosa de que solo quisiera hablar con ella, lo podía entender, aun recuerdo lo mucho que quería a Sam, a pesar de lo que me hizo no pude olvidarle fácilmente, pero Jake era otro caso, ellos solo habían roto por miedo, y ahora podrían estar juntos de nuevo. Escuche el sonido de mi móvil, era Rennesme, lo cual me causo un poco de gracia, justo acababa de colgar con Jake.

-Vaya, justo estaba pensando en ti- confesé.

_-Oh, Leah no puedo creerlo, con quien hablabas todo este tiempo que no me contestabas- dijo riendo_

-Como si no lo supieras- dije irónicamente.

_-No puedo creer que Jake y tu aun sigan siendo tan amigos- dijo en tono un poco feliz._

-Lo sé, es un gran chico- dije sinceramente.

_-Sabes que regreso a Forks-_

-Algo me habían dicho.

_-Si la verdad es que extraño la ciudad, además Nahuel quería conocer ese lugar tan fantástico del que le hable._

-¿Nahuel?- ¿Quién es ese chico pensé?

_-Sí, es el chico con el que estoy saliendo, no lo recuerdas- dijo ella un poco molesta._

-No sabía que estabas saliendo con un chico, Jake lo sabe-

_-No lo creo, a diferencia tuya no hablo con él._

-Bueno, es que creí, que regresabas a Forks, por él-

_-Leah mi amor con Jake, fue hace tanto, éramos muy chicos para saber lo que queríamos-_

-No puedo creerlo Rennesme

_-No importa seguro él lo entenderá, además no creo que me este esperando- ni te lo imaginas pensé- bueno Lee me tengo que ir mañana regreso- y sin más me colgó. _

Inmediatamente después de colgar con Ness, le hable a Jacob, él la estaba esperando y era mi deber decirle lo que acababa de suceder con Ness, no podía dejar que se hiciera ilusiones con algo que no es, además al parecer el malinterpreto su mensaje, no podía dejar que mi mejor amigo sufriera de nuevo. Trate de hablar con Jake hasta que me contesto.

-Hey no esperaba tu llamada- dijo sinceramente pues acabábamos de hablar- es que ya me extrañas.

-Jake, hable con Nessie, regresa mañana- dije rápidamente.

-Eso es genial, gracias por la información, mañana iré a buscarla a la central

-No espera Jake…. Pero el ya había colgado, Dios sí que era inoportuno, trate de hablar con él nuevamente pero al parecer su móvil no tenia batería, lo busque en la red, pero tampoco se encontraba, incluso intente hablar a su casa, pero nadie respondía, no podía imaginar a Jake llegando a esperar a Rennesme y encontrarse con ella y su chico… era claro que aun no eran novios, pero eso no importaría para que Jacob se pusiera triste, además con lo impulsivo que era… él me había salvado muchas veces, no podía más que hacer lo mismo por él, así que me puse a preparar las maletas, mañana tendría que regresar al pueblo.

**[Desde el pueblo]  
**

**Jacob POV.**

Desperté muy temprano, la verdad que estaba muy emocionado por el regreso de Ness, Leah me había dicho que mañana regresaba, por lo que calculaba que estaría por eso de las 8 pm aquí, aun así no pude evitar sentirme nervioso, después de hacer unos ajustes y avisar en el taller que no estaría ese día, dejando a cargo a unos chicos, me fui directo a la central, antes de llegar compre unas flores, no sabía cuáles eran las favoritas de Rennesme, nunca le pregunte, pero sabía que a Leah, le encantaban las rosas amarillas y rojas, por lo que compre un ramo con una docena de cada una, necesitaba que todo estuviera perfecto, que se diera cuenta que yo aun la seguía esperando y que nunca la había olvidado, yo la amaba, y eso no podría cambiarlo el tiempo.

Llegue más temprano de lo normal a la central y me busque información sobre los autobuses que llegarían al pueblo proveniente de la ciudad, me di cuenta que dos de ellos llegaban al mismo tiempo, provenientes de las dos ciudades más alejadas del pueblo, por suerte se encontraban en el mismo campo y seguidos, así podría ver de cuál de ellos se bajaría Rennesme, me coloque en las bancas que quedaban frente a ellos y espere por un buen tiempo la llegada de mi dulce sol, habían pasado más de dos horas y me encontraba de lo más nervioso, nunca pensé que fuera a ponerme así por el regreso de una chica, claro que nunca había conocido una chica como ella, era el amor de mi vida y pronto la tendría de nuevo conmigo, me preguntaba si había cambiado, seguramente mejorado su aspecto, se vería más linda que nunca, y eso me mantenía un poco impaciente por la espera, después de media hora más, escuche la llegada de los autobuses, estaban los dos aparcándose frente a mí y fue cuando vi a Rennesme bajando del primero, se veía radiante como nunca, llevaba unos pantalones pegados al cuerpo y una blusa suelta de tirantes, era de color rojo que combinaba con sus hermosos labios rojos, y su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, se veía hermosa más de lo que la recordaba, entonces me miro y corrió a mi encuentro, me abrazó y sentí que tocaba el cielo nuevamente, como si toda la alegría que se había llevado regresara a mí de nuevo, me sentía completo hasta que…

-Rennesme vas a hogar al chico- dijo un joven bajándose del autobús con las maletas, era alto y no tan bronceado como yo, tenía el cabello sujetado en una media coleta, y sonreía como bobo.

-Lo siento, amor, el es Jake el chico del que te conté- decía ella mientras se desasía de mi abrazo, entonces observe que corría de nuevo a su encuentro, mientras quedaba literalmente en estado de shock, amor, no podía evitar sentir un vacio por esas palabras, ¿amor?, es acaso que había regresado al pueblo con otro chico y yo aquí esperándola, no pude evitar sentirme mal por eso, ella había rehecho su vida, mientras yo la esperaba, y que idiota era al pensar que ella estaría esperándome como yo, estaba ahí pasmado viendo la escena, me sentí el hombre más estúpido del mundo.

-Jacob, oh por Dios, gracias por venir a recogerme- decía una chica con un vestido color naranja, que la hacía lucir hermosa bajando con una maleta. Corrió a mi encuentro y me abrazó fuertemente- perdona pero intente decirte que Ness vendría acompañada, pero tu teléfono no funcionaba- decía en un susurró, mientras yo estaba aun sin poder comprender nada, incapaz de moverme.

-Leah, eres tu- dije al verla, se veía mucho más guapa de lo que era antes y no es que no lo fuera, pero ahora se veía mucho más femenina, con su cabello suelto y ese hermoso vestido que le quedaba perfecto, unas zapatillas de tacón y un poco de maquillaje que la hacía verse muy, pero muy atractiva, ella se separo un poco de mi.

-Pues a quien más esperabas- dijo enarcando una ceja y sonriendo.

-Yo, yo…- no supe que decir y la abrace nuevamente.

-Lo siento, vine a salvarte, perdón por no poder avisarte antes, Jake estoy contigo.

-Vaya, no sabía que también vendrías Leah- dijo Ness, viéndome con una boba sonrisa.

-Es que no pude evitarlo, tenía muchas ganas de verlos a todos- dijo desasiéndose de mi abrazo.

-Y esas flores Jake- dijo Rennesme, yo las mire y sonreí, si ella creía que yo me derrumbaría por ella no lo permitiría.

-Son para Leah, por su regreso, la extrañaba tanto- dije extendiendo el ramo.

-Jake son hermosas, mis favoritas...

-Rojas y amarillas- dije completando su frase, espero que te gusten.

-Eres el mejor- mire de reojo que Ness achicaba sus ojos y fruncía el ceño, al parecer estaba celosa, luego se giro con ese tal Nahuel

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos tenemos que instalarnos en la casa de la playa, nos vemos después chicos- dijo caminando hacia la salida.

-Leah, no puedo creer que estés aquí- dije sinceramente.

-Crees que eres el único que puede salvarme, yo también puedo hacerlo por ti un par de veces- dijo riendo.

-Gracias Leah, no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti- ella me dio un abrazo nuevamente.

-Siempre contigo, lo recuerdas- dijo sonriendo

-Siempre- concluí con ella.

* * *

Huy ahora Jacob tiene un poco de competencia, por suerte Leah esta para ayudarlo :) pero como podra ayudarlo?... jajaj lo averiguaran en el próximo cap.. :) gracias por leer y que tengan un buen día.


	6. Chapter 6

6* No soy tan fuerte, pero lo aparento.

**Jacob POV.**

Leah y yo viajamos de camino a mi casa, hablando de todo lo que había hecho en su ingreso a la universidad, me conto de las clases que tomaba, de sus compañeros, sus amigos, me estaba contando de todo un poco, aunque me entusiasmaba saber lo que había ocurrido en estos años, me encontraba un poco atolondrado por el hecho de saber que Rennesme estaba en el mismo pueblo y con otro chico, eso era algo que nunca me esperaría, pero bueno no podría dejar que me derrumbara por ello, había sobrevivido sin ella por estos 4 largos años y podría seguir haciéndolo, aunque no tuviera las fuerzas en este preciso momento, debo de agradecer que Leah, llegó a mi rescate la verdad hubiera quedado como un tonto con flores y todo mientras ella me presentaba a su nuevo novio, incluso decir esa palabra me causaba dolor de estomago.

-Jake… por favor trata de verle el lado positivo a esto- decía Leah.

-A qué- pregunte irónico.

-A, el hecho de que supieras que Rennesme por lo pronto no es libre, si ella está con otro chico es porque no sabe valorar al gran hombre que hay en ti, en verdad es una tonta por eso, pero algún día se dará cuenta de lo que perdió y regresara de rodillas por ti- dijo ella tratando de animarme.

-Gracias, pero no creo que vuelva, y de hecho preferiría que no lo hiciera, ya que posiblemente si lo hace es con otro- dije enfurruñándome un poco.

-Jake, trate de hablar contigo en todo el camino sobre cosas vagas, para que no pienses en eso, pero sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras cierto- pregunto tomando mi mano, que descansaba en la palanca de cambios.

-Lo sé Leah, pero sinceramente ahora no quiero hablar- pasamos el resto del camino en silencio, creo que la hice sentir un poco mal, pero ella comprendía que en ese preciso momento no quería saber nada al respecto, quería ir a mi casa y dormir todo el día, incluso todo el tiempo que Rennesme estuviera por aquí, no quería topármela después de lo tonto que había sido.

Llegamos a mi casa y le ayude a Leah con sus maletas, ella abrió la casa y dio una sonrisa, Seth no se encontraba por lo que me pidió que pasara, pero solo le di un intento de sonrisa y camine hacia mi casa, no tenia ánimos de hablar con nadie en ese momento, al parecer serian unas terribles semanas.

-Jake por favor no estés triste, sabes que cuentas conmigo, vine por ti, si quieres hablar conmigo.

-No soy tan patético Leah, bien puedo sobrevivir solo, no has estado conmigo en estos últimos años, si esto es lo que te preocupa puedes regresarte no te necesito ahora- dije enojado, la verdad no quería hablarle así, pero estaba molesto conmigo y molesto con el simple hecho de que haya sido un completo estúpido. Leah, no dijo nada, pero pude ver que sus ojos se ponían vidriosos era la primera vez que le hablaba así, pero no me importaba. Subí a mi cuarto y me tendí en la cama sin siquiera ponerme la piyama, estaba totalmente cansado, triste y enojado, me di mil vueltas pensando en lo estúpido que había sido, en todo lo que paso esa tarde, en Rennesme, en cómo pude haber sido tan tonto y esperarla y en Leah, en cómo ella había venido hasta aquí por mi y aun así le había tratado de esa manera, me sentía tan mal por haber hecho eso y sabía que necesitaba pedirle una disculpa, pero mi orgullo no me dejaba, además aun me sentía tan mal por Rennesme.

**Leah POV.**

Era la primera vez que Jacob me hablaba así, me había gritado, incluso prácticamente me había corrido de aquí, eso me dolió mucho, nunca habíamos peleado, yo simplemente quería estar ahí para cuando él me necesitara, pero al parecer su tonto orgullo no le dejaba ver eso, era tan típico en Jake, eso me saco una sonrisa y decidí que dejaría que se calmara para poder hablar mejor. Subí a mi habitación y deje mis maletas, luego busque a Seth por todos lados pero no se encontraba, entonces decidí hablarle para saber donde estaba, era muy extraño pensé que en mi vuelta lo podría ver. Después de hablar con Seth, me dijo que no se encontraba en la ciudad que fue de campamento con los chicos aprovechando las vacaciones y el tiempo que les dieron en la escuela, lo cual me dio gusto ya que él se esforzaba bastante, era un gran hermano, gracias a Dios me dijo que vendría en dos semanas por lo que podría verlo antes de irme, así mi viaje valdría la pena, no es que no hubiera venido de todos modos, pero quería aprovechar todo el tiempo que estuviera aquí. Subí a mi habitación y acomode la mayoría de mis cosas, después salí al balcón, como extrañaba hacer eso, pero no vi rastro de Jake, su cuarto estaba totalmente a oscuras, así que lo más seguro es que estuviera dormido, se pronto podríamos hablar, por lo que me fui a sentar a mi cama a leer un libro.

**Jacob POV.**

No podía dormir, pero al menos ya estaba lo suficientemente calmado para ir a hablar con Leah, se merecía una disculpa por mi estúpido comportamiento, además ella podría entenderme siempre y me daría buenos consejos, salí al balcón como en los viejos tiempos, la luz de su recamara estaba encendida lo que era buena señal, al menos no la despertaría, me fije en el reloj y vi que ya era un poco tarde, entonces decidí apresurarme antes de que callera en sueño, cruce como lo hacíamos tiempo antes y llegue a su balcón, apenas iba a tocar la puerta cuando Leah la abrió de par en par.

-Hola Jake… ya podemos hablar- me dijo tímidamente, y me sonrío, yo prácticamente me caigo de la sorpresa y es que no me esperaba ver a Leah así, llevaba puesto una piyama, más bien era un tipo camisón color rosa, de esos que usan las modelos, le quedaba muy lindo aunque era muy corto, demasiado como para dejarlo pasar desapercibido, sinceramente no sabía lo que había hecho Leah este tiempo, pero la verdad que su cuerpo ahora no era el de aquella adolecente que se fue, ahora parecía toda un mujer, además su cabello era más sedoso y brilloso que antes, incluso su aroma había cambiado ahora olía delicioso, me encantaban sus cambios, se veía preciosa- Ok, si quieres podemos quedarnos aquí toda la noche- dijo riendo, sacudí mi cabeza tratando de quitar todas esas ideas de mi.

-Lo siento Lee, soy un tonto- dije y ella me abrazo suavemente.

-Te comprendo Jake, ven- me dijo tomando mis manos y llevándome a su cama, nos sentamos y comenzamos a hablar de todo lo ocurrido con Rennesme.

-No puedo creer que pensara que ella me esperaría toda la vida- dije sinceramente.

-Es una boba, Jake, pronto se dará cuenta de lo que perdió- dijo, poniendo más atención.

-Es que yo enserio la quería, pude haber dejado todo por ella, pude incluso mudarme a la ciudad, yo sería el hombre perfecto para ella, nadie hará por ella lo que yo hacía- dije muy seguro, incluso sentí que me picaban los ojos, tenía unas ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría, no por ella, Leah no dijo nada, pero pude sentir que se recorría para acercarse más a mí, la vi sin decir nada y ella tomo mi espalda y comenzó a dar círculos en ella, a modo de brindar apoyo, me sentía mejor.

-No tenemos que hablar si no quieres- dijo cálidamente, y yo asentí, prefería no hacerlo, nunca había sido bueno expresando mis sentimientos.

-Siento haberte gritado abajo, no lo decía enserio, te necesito aquí- dije mientras inconscientemente bajaba mi cabeza a su estomago mientras ella seguía trazando círculos en mi espalda y ahora también con más acceso de mi cabeza comenzó a acariciar mi cabello.

-Sabes que no podría irme ahora, te quiero Jake- dijo mientras yo caía en un profundo sueño, guiado por sus suaves y perfectas caricias.

Estaba despertando nuevamente, como hacía ya tanto tiempo por la luz molesta proveniente del balcón, recordé el día en que Leah, se había quedado en mi cuarto, me pareció tan semejante y no pude evitar agradecer internamente por tenerla como mi amiga, sobre todo en estos momentos, me moví tratando de acomodar mi cabeza, pero escuche un leve quejido, era de Leah, entonces capté que no estaba sobre una almohada sino sobre su pecho, al parecer ella se quedo dormida después de mí, y había caído en la cama después de estar sentada apoyándome, por eso ahora yo estaba sobre ella, sentí una vergüenza increíble, incluso podía sentir el calor subiendo por mis mejillas, gracias a Dios Lee no había despertado si no posiblemente no sabría cómo explicarle este comportamiento. Aun la tenia abrazada por su cintura, ella se veía tan linda incluso más linda que la ultima vez, ahora no tendríamos por que despertar, así que me moví un poco para quedar nuevamente en su plano estomago y volví a cerrar los ojos.

**Leah POV.**

Desperté con la luz cegadora proveniente del balcón, anoche habíamos dejado abierta las puertas, aunque quise cerrarlas Jake no me lo permitía, había caído en un profundo sueño y como era de esperarse aun no se había levantado, podía haber una guerra en este preciso momento y el no sentiría nada. Lo mire recostado sobre mi estomago como hace unas pocas horas atrás, mientras le acariciaba los cabellos, estaba durmiendo plácidamente, no se notaba ningún rasgo de tristeza, y eso me ponía más contenta, la verdad que Jake no se merecía nada de esto, estaba un poco enfadada con Rennesme, pero tampoco era su culpa lo que ocurría, Jake se removió un poco y me abrazó con más fuerza, ni siquiera había notado sus manos encerradas en mi cintura, observe su rostro, tan joven pero al mismo tiempo más maduro que la última vez que lo vi, sus ojos tenían una perfecta simetría y estaban tan profundos aun cerrados, su nariz un poco ancha pero perfecta en su rostro y esos labios que se veían de lo más carnosos, observe sus brazos se veían más grandes que las últimas veces, completamente formados y más trabajados, pareciese como si hubiera ido al gymnasio durante todo este tiempo, note sus respiraciones acariciando mi estomago, y provocando un leve cosquilleo, algo un poco inusual, creo incluso que mis mejillas se tornaban de un color carmesí, y mi corazón se agitaba un poco, tenía vergüenza de verlo tan atractivo.

**Jacob POV.**

Abrí mis ojos y observe a Leah mirándome con una tierna sonrisa y un poco… ¿Sonrojada?, no se a que se deba eso pero me alegro que fuera lo primero que observaba al despertar.

-Buenos días Bello durmiente- dijo sonriendo

-Buenos días Bestia- dije jugando

-jajaja eres un tonto Jake- dijo desasiéndose de mi abrazó para levantarse de mi cama, me sentí un poco extraño y no hice nada más que girarme para ver qué era lo que hacía, la vi caminando en busca de algo y solo me recosté en mis codos para tener una mejor vista, casi me atraganto cuando la veo agacharse para acomodar sus pantuflas, su piyama se subió un poco y yo me sentí mal por verla así, gire inmediatamente mi mirada hacia otro lado- que piensas quedarte tirado todo el día- comento enarcando una ceja.

-Debería no tengo ánimos de nada- ella me miro feo.

-Pues yo tengo hambre y no pienso comer sola- dijo acercándose a mí, tomando mis brazos e intentando levantarme para caminar rumbo a la cocina.

Bajamos rápido y se puso a buscar los ingredientes necesarios para hacer hot cakes, mis preferidos, busco también algunas fresas para hacer un licuado y tener un buen desayuno, estaba haciendo todo mientras cantábamos canciones bobas que sonaban en la radio, me sentí mal porque ella hiciera todo y decidí ir a ayudarla, ella se encontraba batiendo una mezcla, fui por detrás y justo cuando le iba a hablar para ofrecer mis servicios, ella voltio topo conmigo y me mancho de mezcla en mi camisa.

-Lo siento- dijo riendo como loca.

-Creo que lo hiciste apropósito- le acuse.

-Sería incapaz, como puedes decir eso de mi Jake, parece que no me conoces- dijo ofendida pero riendo.

-Ok, te creeré, entonces me gire en busca de una servilleta, pero ella me lanzo más mezcla

-Y eso también fue un accidente- dije enarcando una ceja, viendo mi camisa manchada.

-Creo que soy un poco torpe- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-No te preocupes- dije mientras tomaba un poco de licuado que había a un lado, ella me miro

-No lo harás

-Hacer que- dije de lo más tranquilo posible

-Jake, Jake- dijo ella pero entonces le lance un poco, comenzamos una pelea con comida, ella corría alrededor intentando que no la manchara más de lo posible y yo la perseguía, incluso la abrace para que no se me escapara, mientras le tiraba un poco de mezcla en su cabello- Eres terrible.

-Lo siento fue un accidente, soy un poco torpe- dije a modo de escusa

-Que gracioso- dijo ella mientras me tiraba más alimentos, terminamos completamente sucios, tanto que cuando tratamos de dar un paso resbalamos y comenzamos a reír como locos, hasta que sonó el timbre.

-Qué extraño, deja y veo quien es- dijo ella levantándose para abrir la puerta, ella se fue en camino, mientras yo observaba mi playera, los daños eran inevitables, estaba totalmente sucia, me la quite para irme a lavar el rostro cuando escuche…

-Hola, Leah, pero que te ha pasado- esa voz la conocía perfectamente.

-Yo… yo – titubeaba Leah, mientras Rennesme entraba, así que salí a su encuentro, ambas me miraron sorprendidas, Rennesme más que Leah, entonces me acerque a ella y la abracé.

-Lo siento no esperábamos visitas- dije mientras le daba un beso a Leah en la mejilla- verdad amor-

-Yo, no… lo siento- dijo esto en un susurro para Rennesme.

-Perdónenme por interrumpir, solo queríamos avisarles que estaremos en la playa, por si quieren venir- dijo dándose la vuelta y yendo a su coche, con Nahuel, parecía molesta.

-Parece molesta, no debiste decir eso- decía Leah mientras cerraba la puerta.

-No tiene por qué estarlo, no somos nada, ella tiene a alguien más- dije sonriendo

-Vamos Jake tu aun la quieres, y al parecer ella también, se puso muy celosa- dijo riendo

-Lo sé, no es genial, ahora tú serás mi salvavidas- dije planeando nuestro próximo encuentro.

* * *

¿Qué planea Jacob?... ¿Podra Leah ayudarlo?... ¿O sera que él la terminara ayudando a ella?.. todo esto y más en el próximo capi, espero les guste y gracias por leer

que tengan un buen día


	7. Chapter 7

**7* Lo más esperado**

**Jacob POV.**

-A qué te refieres con salvavidas- dijo Leah evaluando mi rostro.

-Pues que Rennesme se puso celosa al verte conmigo, al pensar que éramos algo así como novios, entonces si tu finges ser mi novia, ella se dará cuenta de lo mucho que me quiere, siempre es así- dije fácilmente- así son todas las mujeres cuando los tienen no los quieren pero cuando no los tienen luchan por ellos, y es lo que vamos a provocar.

-No creo que sea buena idea- dijo ella un poco desanimada.

-Vamos Leah, además servirá que hagamos algo diferente este verano, nadie saldrá lastimado y ambos ganamos- dije riendo.

-No Jake, creo que es mejor no hacerlo, debemos ser honestos- dijo ella y tenía razón.

-Bueno… la verdad es que tienes razón, al menos estarás para apoyarme cierto- ella me abrazó tiernamente.

-Siempre- dijo segura.

Llegamos a la playa, aunque no tenía muchas ganas de ir, Leah había logrado convencerme, dijo que sería más fácil si afrontaba todo como el hombre que era, y no podía dejar que mi depresión se viera reflejada si ella podía ser feliz, tenía que demostrarle que yo también. Empezamos a buscar a Rennesme por toda la playa, no la visualizábamos y por mi estaba bien así que no hacia mi búsqueda con ganas.

-Si sigues mirando al piso nunca la encontraremos Jake- dijo Leah riendo.

-Lo sé, no necesitas recordármelo.

Fue cuando vimos a alguien acercarse a nosotros, alguien que no me esperaba ver en mucho tiempo.

-Leah, eres tu- pregunto el idiota de Sam, ella se puso un poco tensa, y me miro de reojo, al parecer no era una de las personas que quisiera ver en esos momentos.

-Pues a menos de que me hayan cambiado no lo creo- dijo ella de manera indiferente, típico en ella, de seguro estaba totalmente asustada por dentro, la observe como si quisiera evaluar sus gestos.

-Vaya, veo que te pusiste muy guapa, pero no tenias que hacerlo por mí- dijo riendo como el gran idiota que es, ella solo achico su mirada- aun recuerdo nuestro noviazgo, pero Leah debo decirte que si regresaste debes de saber que sigo siendo el mismo, no serías la única- ella soltó una perfecta carcajada.

-Lo siento pero como tú lo dijiste yo si cambie, además vengo con mi Novio- dijo tomando mi mano, yo sonreí con autosuficiencia, aunque no era cierto sabía por qué Leah hacia eso, por lo mismos motivos que yo con Rennesme.

-¿Novios?- pregunto alguien a mi espalda, era Rennesme que nos miraba con ojos muy abiertos y fijaba su vista específicamente en nuestras manos entrelazadas, yo sonreí como un bobo debo admitir, pero no pude estar más feliz de que haya llegado justo en ese momento.

-Fue algo repentino, no pudimos evitarlo, después de tantos años- dije abrazando a Leah, ella sonrió un poco tímida y pude ver que Sam solo se enfurruñaba y se iba en dirección contraria.

-Ya lo decía yo, siempre lo supe- dijo irónico y se fue.

-Vaya veo que Leah no me ha contado muchas cosas en este tiempo- dijo Rennesme de forma que se notaba celosa, pero quería ser indiferente.

-Es… yo… no he tenido tiempo- dijo ella últimamente

-Bueno luego podríamos hacer una reunión de chicas- dijo mirándome- pero solo chicas, ya sabes como en los viejos tiempos-

-Suena perfecto- dijo ella soltando inmediatamente mi mano.

-Debemos ir a la orilla, hay tenemos nuestras cosas- dijo Ness, mientras caminaba un poco con Nahuel.

-¿Qué paso, con el no es una buena idea?- dije susurrando a Leah

-Lo mismo que paso con él ambos ganamos- dijo irónica

-Sabía que no podías resistirte a mis encantos- dije riendo, Ness volteo a mirarme y yo le di un pequeño beso a Leah en frente, ella se sonrojo y me miro ceñudo- que no dejaras que tu novio te de un besito de cariño

-Hay Jake, no te emociones mucho- dijo sonriendo.

Comenzamos a caminar en dirección de Ness y Nahuel, que habían dejado sus cosas en la orilla de la playa, ellos pasaron a recostarse en unas pequeñas mantas, mientras yo y Leah hacíamos lo mismo. Pasamos el tiempo hablando de lo mucho que habíamos hecho durante estos 4 años, Ness nos contaba como conoció a Nahuel y lo bien que se llevaban.

-Bueno que les parece si vamos a refrescarnos un rato- dijo Nahuel

-Me parece perfecto- completo Ness, mientras se paraba para quitarse su ropa, y quedar solo en traje de baño, Leah no se movió.

-Vamos amor, que no te de pena, estas guapísima- le dije a Leah, ella solo se giro un poco- quieres que te ayude- coquetee para provocarle más celos a Rennesme, que comenzaba a fruncir el ceño, tome su camisa por la cintura.

-Jake, por favor- dijo ella alejándose un poco, termino por quitarse su ropa y quedo en traje de baño, que por cierto le quedaba muy bien, al final me arriesgue a correr y tomarla por la cintura, llevándomela a la playa, mientras ella se quejaba inútilmente, no podía con mi fuerza, reíamos como bobos, la tire en el agua y se quejo entonces corrió un poco hacia a mí y me tiro, empezamos una luchita de agua en la playa, hasta que comenzó a quejarse.

-Que pasa Lee- le dije un poco asustado

-Nunca bajes la guardia Black- dijo mientras se me lanzaba al cuello para intentar ahogarme, pero fui más rápido y la tome acomodándola en mi cuerpo y sumergiéndola conmigo, al regresar a la superficie, estaba respirando fuertemente, me acerque a ella y la pegue a mi frente y nos quedamos viendo como bobos mutuamente y directo a los ojos, sus ojos eran hermosos y lograron atraparme en un instante, algo raro debo admitir, no podía apartar mi mirada de la suya.

-Lamento interrumpirlos tortolitos, ya vamos de regreso- dijo Rennesme desde la orilla

Leah se separo de mí y fue corriendo a la orilla tomo su cosas, y sin decir nada más nos fuimos a nuestra casa, Rennesme había quedado de marcarnos para poder hacer algo mientras se encontraban aquí, Leah y ella se dieron un fuerte abrazo y caminamos a mi coche, me adelante le abrí la puerta y subió, Ness me dio una pequeña mirada y luego regreso con Nahuel, entre al coche pero Leah, parecía estar en otro mundo, no dijimos nada y nos fuimos directo a nuestras casas, ella se bajo rápido y entro en su casa, entre a la mía y fui a darme una ducha. Había olvidado traer mis cosas al baño, por lo que me fui a mi cuarto, comencé a caminar hacia el armario, cuando escuche un pequeño gritito, me gire y observe a Leah, rápidamente cubrí mis partes nobles, mientras ella se ponía totalmente roja, y se giraba.

-Demonios, que ahora te gusta ser nudista- dijo ella desde afuera del balcón, había cerrado la puerta.

-No es mi culpa que hayas entrado así- dije riendo.

-No recuerdo que antes pasearas desnudo por tu cuarto- dijo ahora riendo un poco.

-Te recuerdo que no he tenido vecina, desde hace 4 años- dije a modo de defensa, mientras me colocaba la ropa, me puse unos bermudas muy cómodas para dormir. Fui a abrir la puerta, pero Leah aun estaba totalmente roja, de hecho cuando me vio, agacho su mirada- ¿Qué?, quedaste tan impresionada que no puedes apartar tu mirada- dije acercándome y levantando su rostro

-No te ilusiones Jake- dijo ella soltándose- además no te preocupes solo vi tus pequeños cachetes- dijo haciendo que ambos riéramos- yo había pensado que podíamos cenar juntos, como no está Seth, ni tus padres, así no estaríamos solos- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Me parece perfecto, pero si tú cocinas- ella asintió con la cabeza

-Sabía que dirías eso- comenzó a reír mientras caminaba rumbo a mi cocina- es tan típico de ti, no has cambiado mucho Jake

Fuimos directo a la cocina, y Leah comenzó a preparar la cena, se notaba un poco nerviosa, pero no decía mucho lo cual era realmente extraño, sobre todo porque recuerdo que antes de que se fuera, ella no podía dejar de hablar, creo que extrañaba a mi madre, pero ya habría oportunidad de que estuviera con ella después. Estaba a punto de terminar la comida, y todo el tiempo me miraba de reojo, pude notarlo, es como si me quisiera decir algo pero no se animara, no quise obligarla, así que solo espere a que tomara valor. Fui a abrir el refrigerador y tomar un poco de verduras, para ayudarle con una rica ensalada, tome el cuchillo para partir algunos vegetales, pero se resbalo un poco y me corte la palma, un corte nada profundo, pero sin embargo sangro un poco.

-Mierda- dije enfurruñado.

-Demonios, Jake que sucedió- dijo Leah acercándose –Ven, traeré un poco de gasa para limpiar la herida- ambos fuimos directo al baño de la planta de abajo, era un poco pequeño, por lo que quedamos muy cerca mientras ella me limpiaba, con un poco de algodón y trataba de desinfectar la herida. Yo la miraba con ternura, parecía realmente preocupada- ¿Qué ves?- dijo ella notando mi penetrante mirada.

-Te ves muy linda cuando te preocupas- dije sin pensar, ella se sonrojo un poco.

-Jake, creo que deberíamos decirle la verdad ha Ness, no es correcto que le mintamos así- dijo ella sacando de pronto el tema.

-Eso era lo que me quisiste decir toda la noche- pregunto ella me miro raro y yo encogí los hombros- note que tratabas de hablar conmigo, pero no te animabas- ella sonrió.

-Es solo que no es correcto

-Vamos que podría pasar, además es una forma de recuperar a Ness- dije, ella fruncía el ceño y seguía concentrada en mi herida.

-Y que sucederá cuando tus padres o Seth, lleguen, seguiremos con esta farsa- parecía molesta.

-Nadie tiene por que enterarse, y posiblemente Ness se dé cuenta antes de que eso suceda, además aun no llegaran ambos- dije acercándome un poco más- segura que es eso lo que te preocupa Leah, antes no te hubieras negado- dije recordando lo loca que estaba mi amiga antes, incluso muchas veces me abrazaba o me coqueteaba solo para que Rennesme se fijara un poco más en mi. Me acerque más a ella acorralándola contra el lavabo, ella me miro y note que su respiración se hacía más entrecortada, me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, entonces sentí un impulso, algo que no había sentido antes, y empecé a acercarme cada vez más, ella cerró los ojos y yo

-Jake- dijo saliendo de mi agarre, y colocándose a un lado de la puerta del baño- eso no es cierto, además ellos se darán cuenta que mentimos.

-Entonces no te preocupes, pero no solo lo hagas cuando Sam este viéndonos- dije enojado.

-Lo siento, no quería- dijo apenada.

-si querías- dije rápido, sabía que ella quería que él pensara que podía haber sido feliz sin él y yo quería lo mismo con Rennesme, no entiendo porque no quiere ayudarme, ella me miro como si hubiese leído mi mente.

-Jake, te ayudare- dijo ella, girándose mientras caminaba a la salida- Sabes, no tengo mucha hambre, creo que mejor voy a mi casa- la tome de la mano y la hice girar.

-Te dejo ir, solo si me dices que todo está bien entre nosotros- dije acercándola un poco más.

-Sabes que todo está bien, así que no te pases de listo, nos vemos mañana- dijo riendo, pero que cambio de actitud tenía esta chica, entonces salió dejándome solo, confundido, y con una gran cena para dos.

* * *

pobrecito Jacob se quedo sin cenar... es lo que sucede cuando implicas problemas de amor... :P pero bueno ahora que ambos han decidido unirse veamos que sucede muajaja... muchos celos y coqueteo eso es seguro... además pronto vendran nuevos amigos, que podría salir mal... yo se la respuesta muajajaja

en fin gracias por leer y que tengas un buen día


	8. Chapter 8

**8* Los novios más lindos.**

**Jacob POV**

Esa noche me fui sin cenar, asombrosamente Leah, había acabado con mi apetito, y eso era mucho decir, nadie lo había hecho en años, la última vez fue cuando Rennesme me dejo definitivamente, y Leah ni siquiera me había dejado incluso acepto mi petición. Dormí mucho tiempo, tanto que había olvidado colocar el despertador para ir al taller, por suerte Quil me despertó.

_-Hey Jacob no vas a venir hoy al taller-_

-Pero que horas son- dije mirando el reloj- lo siento es tardísimo, me quede dormido-me excusé.

_-No hay cuidado, solo quería asegurar que todo esté bien, nunca antes has faltado- _

-Lo sé y hoy no será la excepción, solo llegare un poco tarde-

Termine mi pequeña conversación y me fui rumbo al taller, solo me detuve en un restaurante, para comprar el desayuno, era lo mínimo que merecía después de mi leve retraso. Aparque el coche en la entrada y vi como los chicos estaban en sus labores, Quil arreglando un coche, Embry calibrando las llantas de una camioneta, Brady haciendo algunos cambios de aceite, y Colin observando el motor de un coche.

-Chicos traje el desayuno- dije entrando con las bolsas, había pedido diferentes tipos de orden para que eligieran cada uno, la verdad nos habíamos hecho muy amigos desde que comencé este taller, que era mi favorito, las otras sucursales, estaban atendidas por diferentes encargados y las visitaba mi padre en su mayor tiempo, a veces solía acompañarlo, incluso mi madre accedía a ir con nosotros.

-Vaya jefe, si cada vez que tardes vas a traer el desayuno, por mi parto el despertador cada noche- dijo Brady riendo.

-jajaj no te acostumbres, fue un pequeño desliz, y además había olvidado desayunar, por lo que traje algo para todos-

Todos comenzamos a comer, estábamos hablando y descansando un poco, el trabajo no era tan pesado como otros días, aunque eso no era una excusa para descansar, también teníamos nuestros ratos de relajación, todo con el fin de hacer un trabajo eficiente. Mi taller era un gran logro y me encantaba pasar tiempo en él, incluso me olvidaba de mis malos ratos, estábamos a punto de terminar el desayuno, cuando escuche unos tacones en dirección de nuestro pequeño comedor improvisado, lo cual sonó muy extraño, no esperábamos clientas, todos los coches eran de adultos varones.

-Lo siento, busco a Jacob Black- dijo Leah un poco tímida por la mirada anonadada de todos, que no podían dejar de verle las piernas, aunque yo tampoco podía, llevaba un pequeño jean short, y una camisa de tirantes color verde que resaltaba sus bellos ojos, además venía en tacones del mismo color que solo lograban resaltar sus estilizadas piernas.

-Hey Leah, no te esperaba por aquí- dije sincero.

-¿Leah?- dijo Embry atragantándose con la comida.

-Hola Embry, no te reconocí, estás muy grande- dijo riendo un poco

-Ni yo estás mucho más bella de lo que te recordaba, y eso ya es mucho decir- dijo él coquetamente, Leah se sonrojo un poco.

-Gracias- dijo cortésmente, entonces me levante de mi asiento, y le tome de la mano entrelazándola con la mía.

-Vamos a mi oficina para que podamos hablar, aquí parecen lobos- dije mirando feo al resto de los chicos, que aun estaba con la boca abierta.

-Adiós, nos vemos luego- dijo Leah despidiéndose.

-Te estaremos esperando- dijo Embry nuevamente y yo bufé por lo bajo, pude ver un leve coscorrón por parte de Quil, que lo miraba ceñudo.

Entramos a mi oficina y cerré la puerta, Leah se me quedo viendo y enarcó una ceja.

-Porque me tomaste la mano frente a los chicos- preguntó

-No se supone que somos novios- dije defendiéndome.

-No pensé que ellos fueran parte del trato- se giro y comenzó a ver la oficina, muchas fotos de mi familia, mi padre, incluso una con Rennesme que ni siquiera recordaba, y una con ella, estábamos en mi balcón, sonriendo alegremente, ella la tomo y sonrió por la sorpresa- Vaya no sabía que aun conservabas esta foto.

-Es una de mis favoritas- le confesé, la verdad que siempre me había gustado.

-Lo sé, igual para mí.

-Y por lo de los chicos, todos conocen a Sam, incluso Embry es uno de sus buenos amigos, claro por el parentesco que tienen son algo así como primos terceros supongo- dije encogiéndome de hombros- si no lo saben por nosotros, lo sabrán por él.

-Bueno entonces fue una buena idea, así sí ven a Sam, le dirán que lo nuestro es serio- dijo riendo.

-Sí, y porque viniste, digo no es que no te quiera aquí, pero me resulto raro.

-Me has hablado de este taller toda tu vida, quería conocerlo, ver lo mucho que has logrado, te felicito, es genial- dijo ella se acercó un poco- además Rennesme me hablo temprano quería que fuéramos a una noche de películas en su casa, al parecer llegaron algunos de sus primos y quiere presentarles a sus mejores amigos- dijo riendo- pensé que debería avisarte por si quieres ir.

-Me parece bien, así podemos comenzar con esto-

-Bueno, entonces te veo de rato, voy a comprar algunas cosas y nos vemos en mi casa-

-Claro pasó por ti- le dije, ella comenzó a acercarse a la salida de la oficina y la seguí, cuando estuvimos a la vista de todos, que no paraban de cuchichear entre ellos, ella tomó mi rostro y me dio un breve beso en la mejilla, aunque muy cerca de mis labios, me quede inmóvil por un minuto, luego note como me guiñaba un ojo y se iba; comencé a escuchar los chiflidos de los chicos a mis espaldas.

-Vaya al parecer ya has olvidado a Rennesme- dijo Quil

-Pues para mí que solo son amigos verdad Jake- dijo Embry un poco desesperado por la respuesta.

-Es mi novia- dije contento.

-Vaya primero Sam y luego tú- dijo Embry- comenzare a buscar mujeres que no conozcan- refunfuño mientras se volvía a su trabajo.

-Hacen una buena pareja- dijo Collin-

-La hermana de Seth es súper sexy- dijo Brady, haciendo que mi pecho se llenara de orgullo- vieron esas piernas- entonces me enoje un poco y gruñí, haciéndolo callar -Lo siento, pero lo que se ve no se cuestiona, creen que tenga otra hermana, o alguna prima, no importa si es segunda o tercera, si están tan guapas como ella me apuntó- dijo mientras regresaba como el resto a sus respectivos puestos, yo comencé a ayudar a los chicos, en diferentes actividades y el trabajo termino un poco más rápido de lo normal. Después de salir del taller, me fui directo a mi casa y me di un baño para estar un poco más presentable y salí en dirección de casa de Leah, después de tocar un poco la puerta, salió igual de bella que en la mañana.

-Vamos, creo que Rennesme nos está esperando, acaba de llamarme- dijo riendo.

-Perfecto- sonreí.

Llegamos a casa de Rennesme, una que tenía junto a la playa, parecía como si nunca se hubiera ido, la casa igual de limpia que siempre, me baje del coche junto con Leah, y caminamos igual que años atrás.

-Listo- dijo sonriendo

-Listo- confirme

-Bueno novio ficticio, entremos- dijo tomando mi mano.

-Bienvenidos chicos, pasen ya solo faltaban ustedes- dijo Rennesme con una hermosa sonrisa.

Entramos a la sala, donde se encontraban 6 personas, 2 chicas y 4 chicos, no reconocí a nadie más que Nahuel por obvias razones, Rennesme se adelanto un poco y comenzó a nombrarnos.

-Chicos, ellos son mis mejores amigos de este pueblo, Leah y Jacob- todos nos sonrieron.

-Y ellos- dijo apuntando a el resto de las personas- son Edward mi primo y Bella su novia- dijo apuntando a una pareja en un pequeño sillón- Rosalie y Emmett- apuntó a otra pareja tumbada en el piso- Rose es una de mis mejores amigas del campus y Emmett es el hermano de Bella, y él es Jasper- dijo apuntando a un chico en un sillón- y por supuesto Nahuel que ya lo conocen- concluyo, entonces entró una chica pequeña como un remolino a la habitación, parecía de esas niñas hiperactivas y tomo a Leah de la cintura abrazándola fuertemente, dejándonos a todos con una sorpresa en la cara.

-¿Leah?, no puedo creer que estés aquí- dijo la pequeña.

-Alice- respondió ella- que haces aquí- dijo con una sorpresa.

-Rennesme es prima de Jasper, mi novio- dijo sonriendo- genial no sabía que te iba a ver pronto, en verdad que ya te extrañaba- le dijo

-Alice, ustedes se conocen- dijo Rennesme

-Claro es mi mejor amiga, la adoro un montón, incluso compartimos cuartos en la universidad, vamos al mismo curso – dijo contenta- y él quien es- pregunto viéndome.

-Es Jacob- contesto Rennesme- su novio- noté que Alice me miraba extraño como si no se lo creyera, luego paso su mirada a Leah, que solo se encogió de hombros, pensé que en ese momento nos delataría, puesto que si era tan amiga de Leah, sabría que no es cierto.

-Vaya Jake, ya tenía muchas ganas de conocerte- dijo abrazándome, solté el aire que contenía en mi pecho y le correspondí, luego se acerco a mi oído- en verdad tenía ganas de conocerte.

-Gracias, igualmente- se acercó a Leah y pude escuchar que le decía algo así como "tú y yo tenemos que hablar", ella asintió y nos acomodamos en la sala, para comenzar a ver el resto de películas.

* * *

jajaja las cosas se empiezan a complicar... pobre Jacob siente celos de todos los que se le acercan a Leah... pobre Embry siempre se la terminan quitando, pero quien sabe... ajaj mentira... y llegaron los amigos inesperados :P jajaja Alice es mejor amiga de Leah creen que vaya a descubrirla ?... pues sigan leyendo espero les guste el capi

suert ey que tengan un bonito día... por cierto pueden dejar su Review son gratis y alimentan mi imaginación ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**9* Una aliada nueva.**

**Leah POV.**

Estábamos viendo la película, Jake se sentó a un lado mío y me abrazó por la cintura, la verdad ahora estaba un poco nerviosa, puesto que Alice sabía perfectamente que Jake siempre me había parecido un gran chico, ella estaba aferrada a que terminaríamos siendo novios, pero yo siempre le negué eso, la verdad que nunca había visto a Jake como un novio, era mi mejor amigo, el único chico en quien yo podía confiar plenamente, ella sabía lo que había ocurrido con Sam, incluso decía que lo odiaba sin conocerlo, y me pidió miles de veces que le presentara a Jake, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad, solo lo conocía por fotos, pero creo que con los cambios que sufrió aunque pocos, no lo había reconocido de inmediato, estaba nerviosa y Alice solo me miraba de repente con el ceño fruncido, me encogía de hombros y seguía con mi vista clavada en el televisor. La noche pasó, aunque un poco incomoda y comenzamos a despedirnos de los chicos.

-Leah, ven tengo que enseñarte el nuevo vestido que diseñe- dijo Alice arrastrándome al cuarto de invitados, donde me supuse que se estaba quedando, nada más entramos y se aseguro de cerrar la puerta, puso sus manos en la cintura y me miraba desafiante.

-Que sucede Alice- dije tratando de no sonar nerviosa.

-Que significa eso de tu novio Jacob-

-No es lo que parece

-Entonces que es

-Es difícil de explicar, no sé si pueda contarte- dije, aunque sabía que no se quedaría tranquila con esa respuesta.

-O me dices, o no te dejare tranquila y bien lo sabes que hablo enserio Clearwhater-

-Es una farsa- confesé.

-Como que una farsa- dijo confundida.

-Te acuerdas de la chica que dejo a mi mejor amigo- dije haciéndola recordar, ya le había contado toda la historia, éramos muy buenas amigas, no había secretos entre nosotros.

-Oh, Rennesme, cierto- yo asentí- entonces fingen ser novios solo para darle celos

-Adoro hablar contigo, es muy sencillo-

-Leah, sabes que estás jugando con fuego

-No sé porque lo dices

-Sí que lo sabes- dijo viéndome ceñuda.

-Enserio Alice no lo sé, entre nosotros no hay y no habrá nada lo sabes, es mi mejor amigo, solo lo ayudo a conseguir la chica de sus sueños

-Pues piensa lo que quieres- dijo ella- ahora vamos que creerán que te secuestre.

-Alice, sé que puedo confiar en ti-

-Siempre, de eso no tengas dudas- dijo dándome un abrazó- además no me perdería esto por nada del mundo- dijo con sonrisa maquiavélica.

-No sé que estas tramando Alice, pero no funcionara-

-Eso crees tú.

**Jacob POV.**

Estaba un poco nervioso, de antemano sabía que Alice solo interrogaría a Leah sobre lo nuestro, era obvio que no se creyó ese cuento de que éramos novios, incluso sentía que me sudaban un poco las manos, fue cuando las chicas regresaron, Alice solo me dio un guiño y supuse que todo está bien, tendría que hablar con Leah de esto.

-Bueno chicos nosotros tenemos que irnos, ya es un poco tarde- dijo Leah despidiéndose de todos.

-Nos vemos mañana Lee- dijo Alice

-Seguro- contestó ella

-y Tú más vale que cuides de mi amiga, que ya tiene quien la defienda aquí- dijo riendo

-Con mi vida- le respondí- nunca podría hacerle daño- dije esto último mirando a Rennesme que solo agacho su cabeza.

Leah y yo nos fuimos, tan solo estuvimos lejos de las miradas de todo el mundo y me sentí un poco mejor.

-Que sucedió con Alice-

-Sabe que es lo nuestro es una farsa- dijo ella cómodamente.

-Y no piensa delatarnos-

-No nunca lo haría es una de mis mejores amigas, podemos confiar en ella.

-Me alegra, es como tener una nueva aliada- dije riendo

-Seguro, así que no te preocupes, pero debo decir que no nos dejara en paz, querrá participar en todo una vez que le cuente con detalle lo que planeamos.

-Mientras sea ayuda, todo es bien recibido- dije

-Créeme no conoces a Alice Marie Brandon

-Vaya eso dio miedo

-Y eso no es nada- dijo riendo.

-todo saldrá bien Lee, gracias por esto- dije dándole un beso en la palma de la mano, ella asintió y llegamos a nuestro destino y subimos a nuestras habitaciones, fui directo al balcón.

-Alice dice que mañana vendrán a desayunar con nosotros, antes de que te vayas al taller, tiene algo preparado, pero no quiso decirme el qué.

-Vaya, veo que si va enserio.

-Es Alice Brandon- dijo riendo

-Bueno veremos que nos tiene mañana, que descanses novia ficticia- dije recordando lo que ella me dijo en la casa de Ness.

-Igualmente novio de mentiras- y ambos entramos en nuestras habitaciones. Esa noche soñé dormí plácidamente.

Desperté muy temprano con una llamada a mi móvil.

-Jacob que quieres llegar a la hora de la comida- gritaba la voz de Alice

-Lo siento, pero son las 8am, apenas iba a despertar.

-Pues ven pronto, te estamos esperando- sentenció.

-Si mi capitán- dije mientras colgaba- me arregle rápidamente y coloque en un bolso mi ropa para el taller, haya me cambiaria en un rato más.

Llegue a casa de Leah, y ni siquiera tuve que tocar Alice ya estaba abriendo la puerta, fuimos directo al comedor, donde se encontraban todos reunidos.

-Buenos días- dije saludando generalmente, luego fui con Leah y le di un pequeño beso en la frente- buenos días princesa- susurre lo bastante alto para que Ness me escuchara, vi que rodo los ojos un poco y me sonreí por eso, Leah solo asintió y murmuro un "no te pases".

-Bueno hoy desayunaremos un poco de la especialidad de nosotros – dijo señalando a Leah.

-Hot cakes con miel- dijo ella riendo

-Sí, pero al estilo ALee- dijo uniendo sus nombres

Todo mundo rio un poco y comenzamos a desayunar, contamos chistes, y las chicas estaban planeando un día de comprar, los chicos querían saber si podían ir al taller cuando eso sucediera, así no tendrían que soportar cargar tantas bolsas, les dije que no había problema, incluso querían planear algunas salidas, fue un desayuno bastante bueno, los chicos me cayeron muy bien y las chicas eran muy cómicas. Terminamos el desayuno y mire mi reloj, tendría que marcharme para llegar a tiempo al taller, por lo que comencé a despedirme de todo el mundo. Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta de la cocina, cuando Alice

-No me digas que te despides así de tu novia- dijo apuntando a Leah, ella abrió los ojos como platos y negó con la cabeza para Alice, supe a lo que se refería y que tenía que hacer, así que fui a su encuentro.

-Lo siento, son las prisas amor- dije mientras le daba un beso a Leah en la frente

-Ese parece beso de hermanos- se quejo Emmett, entonces le di un beso cerca de los labios, pero aun sin tocarlos- Vaya pero que novios tan distantes.

-Es solo que no nos gusta demostrarlo en frente de los invitados- dijo Leah.

-Emmett tiene razón, parece como si nunca se hubieran besado- acuso Alice supe directo a donde y solo rodeé los ojos.

-Ahora dale un buen beso- dijo Jasper riendo.

Me acerque a Leah y sin pensarlo cerré mis ojos y me acerque lo suficiente para escuchar su respiración agitada, le tome de sus mejillas y le di un beso breve y corto, me aleje un segundo mientras habría los ojos, había sido un pequeño beso, pero su sabor se me quedo en mis labios, que no pude evitar relamerlos un poco, entonces tuve un impulso más grande y la tome de la cintura acercándola a mi cuerpo lo suficiente para sentirla y la bese nuevamente, ella dio un paso atrás por la sorpresa, y pensé que me rechazaría pero no lo hizo y profundizo el beso, ambos lo hicimos y parecía que no podíamos parar, la verdad que nunca había sentido nada como esto, fue un beso increíble, no quería separarme de ella nunca, su sabor era exquisito, parecía una experta en la materia, no quise pensar si Sam fue quien la enseño a besar así, pero la verdad era el mejor beso de mi vida. Nos separamos con las respiraciones entrecortadas, ella tenía sus manos en mi espalda mientras yo las posaba en su cintura. Acerque nuestras mentes, y le di otro beso pequeño, ahora ella no se negó.

-Vaya esos si son besos- dijo Alice.

-Con razón no querían hacerlo frente al público, una vez que empiezan no pueden parar- dijo Emmett riendo.

-Mira Leah esta sonrojada, y parece como si le faltara aire- dijo Rosalie.

-Chicos déjenlos que los van a apenar- dijo Bella riendo

Leah se separo de mí un poco, pero yo no quería, y la aferré más a mí, ella cerró sus ojos y no pude evitar darle un beso nuevamente.

-Hey no se suponía que era de despedida- dijo Nahuel riendo.

-Cierto Jake, llegaras tarde- dijo Leah, alejándose un poco.

-No importa- dije nuevamente y le di un pequeño beso, la verdad que no me quería separar de ella, sus besos eran increíblemente adictivos.

-Vete- dijo Alice separándola de mí- ya tendrán más tiempo para seguir con esto- comenzó a reír.

-Nos vemos después- me despedí a regañadientes y me fui al taller, todo el tiempo estuve pensando en el beso con Leah, no podía dejar de pensar en eso, ese beso fue tan increíble.

-Hey, ¡para Jake, que vas a tirar el aceite!- me dijo Quil

-Lo siento, es que estaba pensando en algo- dije sinceramente, la verdad que no tenía la mente para hacer nada más.

-Es por Leah- dijo acercándose

-Como lo sabes.

-Vamos Jake, cuéntame soy tu mejor amigo.

-Es complicado.

-Mas que fingir un noviazgo- dijo enarcando una ceja.

-¿Qué?- pregunte sorprendido- ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Jake desde cuando somos amigos- dijo

-Mucho tiempo- respondí

-Te conozco, se que quieres a Rennesme, pero al parecer Leah se está metiendo en tu cabeza-

-Es algo confuso, yo amo a Rennesme- dije sinceramente

-Pero Leah, es tu mejor amiga- continuo

-Lo sé, es tan confuso- dije tomando mi cabeza entre mis manos.

-Quien diría Jake parece que estas en verdaderos problemas

-Ni me lo digas- dije mientras salía por la puerta del taller.

* * *

Pobrecito Jacob lo tienen confundido :S y Alice no se los ara más fácil :D


	10. Chapter 10

**10* Aclaremos todo **

**Leah POV.**

Después del beso con Jake, había quedado totalmente confundida, nunca antes me habían besado así, era tierno, dulce, suave pero al mismo tiempo rudo y apasionado, completamente diferente a todos los besos que había dado alguna vez, incluso no se podían comparar con los de Sam. Estaba acariciando mis labios lentamente con los dedos, mientras pensaba en todo, ahora me sentía realmente confundida, era algo extraño.

-Leah, podrías prestarme tu baño- dijo Alice

-Ven, te llevo- dije mientras ambas salíamos de la cocina.

-No me lo niegues, tú lo quieres- dijo mirándome desafiante.

-Claro que lo quiero Alice- ella abrió los ojos como platos- es mi mejor amigo, es obvio que tengo que quererlo.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo bufando.

-Es mi mejor amigo, y por tu culpa tuve que besarlo, fue extraño- dije recordando todo.

-Pero bien que te gusto, y a él ni se diga, yo dije uno pero él fue por más, y francamente no creo que fuera para darle celos a Rennesme, aunque debo de admitir que se le noto muy celosa- dijo riendo.

-Solo fue por eso, solo quiso darle celos.

-Leah, sabes que no es cierto, sabes qué significa eso

-¿Qué somos buenos actores?- dije riendo.

-Vaya es imposible hablar contigo- bufo nuevamente -Pues si yo fuera tú, aclararía todo, no vaya ser que terminen lastimándose mutuamente- dijo entrando nuevamente a la cocina.

Sabía que ella tenía razón, tendría que hablar con Jacob y dejar todo muy en claro, antes de que esto se nos saliera de control.

**Jacob POV.**

Salí del taller, más temprano de lo normal, por suerte Quil, estaba ahí para ayudarme, era mi mejor amigo y sabía que necesitaba aclarar mi mente, incluso me aconsejo tomar vacaciones, eso sería una buena idea, tendría que pensármelo pronto, además no había descansado del trabajo en 4 años, bien merecido que lo tenía.

-Jake, amigo deberías tomar unas vacaciones- propuso Quil.

-No lo sé, nunca he tomado vacaciones- dije sincero.

-Ese es el punto- dijo él.

-No lo sé, quien atendería el taller.

-Oh, por Dios que ofensa tan grande, acaso no confías en nosotros- dijo apuntando a el resto de mis amigos- Además no es como si te fueras a China, solo podrás disfrutar de las vacaciones con tus amigos, tener un poco de tiempo para ti, para aclarar tu mente.

-Creo que tienes razón- dije finalmente.

Después de hablar con Quil sobre mi decisión y aclararle que pasaría diario al taller por si se necesitaba algo más, el me dio un gran consejo, hablar con Leah, tenía que aclarar todo, era algo extraño, pero tenía que aclararlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Fui directo a casa de Leah, al parecer los chicos ya se habían ido, ella se encontraba sentada en el porticado de su casa, viendo hacía la nada, se veía muy linda, aparque el coche en mi casa, y camine en su dirección, ella no había notado mi presencia, tenía su cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas, se veía un poco afligida.

-Hey novia ficticia, ¿Qué sucede?- dije haciendo que volteara de golpe, por el susto- lo siento no quise asustarte, creí que ya me habías visto.

-No lo siento, es que estoy un poco distraída- confesó.

-Un gran beso el de esta mañana, viste la cara que puso Rennesme, fue increíble- dije tratando de aligerar la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente.

-Rennesme- dijo confundida, entonces sonrió- sí, fue increíble, pero te pasaste con uno hubiese bastado.

-Es que no viste su rostro- le confesé.

-Estaba intentando no ahogarme- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño- no pude ver a los demás.

-Lo siento, me pase un poco, no lo vuelvo a hacer- al parecer no le había gustado el beso, parecía un poco molesta.

-Perfecto, debemos recordar que solo estamos fingiendo esto, no quiero que te pases- dijo seria.

-Sí, solo fingimos, no te preocupes, no mataremos a nadie- reí un poco.

-Bueno, y porque llegaste más temprano de lo normal.

-Es solo que tomare unas pequeñas vacaciones-

-Enserio- pregunto confusa- y esa decisión.

-Ustedes están de vacaciones y yo también quiero divertirme un poco, además en el taller esta todo resuelto, tampoco lo dejare abandonado, puedo ir a cualquier hora, incluso pueden llamarme si necesitan algo, no está lejos- me excuse.

-Que bien Jake, así podemos pasar más tiempo… digo Rennesme se pondrá celosa más pronto y terminaremos con esto.

-Sí, entre más pronto dejemos de fingir… mejor- dije un poco extraño, me parecía como si no quisiera que eso acabara, la verdad me estaba pasando algo y no sabía que era.

Pase el día con Leah, entramos y le ayude a acomodar sus cosas, luego hablamos con Seth, que parecía estar pasándola de lo más genial, terminamos y hablamos con mis padres, mi madre casi me mata por no avisarle que Leah iría esas vacaciones, incluso quería regresarse para poder verla, pero Leah, le dijo que estaría el tiempo suficiente como para que continuaran con su itinerario y al regreso aún habría tempo de estar con ella. Mi madre quedo más tranquila y nos mando recuerdos de mis hermanas, al parecer vendrían con ellas, al finalizar, para pasar alguna semana en casa. Mi padre me hizo prometerle que cuidaría de Leah, ahora que Seth estaba de vacaciones, eso no tenía que decirlo, lo hubiese hecho de todos modos.

Cenamos y vimos películas de miedo, como en los viejos tiempos, Leah acomodo sus pies sobre mi regazó y reíamos por lo tontos que eran los efectos especiales.

-La sangre parece salsa de tomate- dijo ella riendo.

-Lo sé, esos monstros no parecen reales- dije concordando con ella, entonces comencé a hacerle cosquillas en los pies, ella reía como loca y me lance sobre ella, para comenzar la guerra, ella no podía parar de moverse debajo de mi, incluso me golpeó un poco en la cara, intentando defenderse, involuntariamente me lance hacia atrás.

-Lo siento Jake, no quise- dijo ella levantándose quedándonos a pocos centímetros mientras me miraba

-No te preocupes soy fuerte- dije restándole importancia.

-Jake, me alegra que aclaráramos todo, ahora podemos estar como en los viejos tiempos- dijo levantándose- te extrañaba, pero es hora de que me vaya a mi casa- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero antes de abrirla, alguien toco la puerta, ella abrió ya que se encontraba de salida, y nos topamos a JAsper y Alice.

-Hola chicos, al parecer lo suyo va cada vez más serio- dijo riendo, Leah se quedo un poco confundida- Jasper lo sabe no se preocupen, está en esto con nosotros.

-Creo que todo mundo terminara dándose cuenta- dijo Leah.

-No confías en mi Clearwater- dijo ella molesta

-No es eso Alice, lo sabes-

-bueno, les venimos a informar que mañana iremos a una discoteca y no acepto un no por respuesta- dijo riendo.

-Perfecto, tengo mucho de no ir a bailar- comento Leah.

-Espero tengas unos movimientos preparados Jake- dijo Alice.

-no te preocupes soy como un trompo- dije riendo.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana, ya tengo todo planeado, Leah nos arreglaremos en tu casa- dijo saliendo por la puerta.

-Claro, un spa al estilo Alice, lo mejor para relajarse- Leah miro de una manera extraña y Alice se sonrió maléficamente.

-Lo sé- dijo ella yo la mire y se encogió de hombros.

-Los chicos vendrán aquí Jake, espero no te moleste, como las casas están juntas, podremos salir de aquí juntos.

-Bien no hay ningún problema.

-Adiós chicos- dijeron subiendo a su coche y marchándose- Nos vemos temprano.

-Bueno al parecer la diversión comenzó más pronto de lo que imaginamos, nos vemos mañana Jake- dijo acercándose para despedirse, pero gire un poco provocando que el beso callera en mis labios, se alejo un poco sonrojada y se fue sin decir más.

* * *

Algo esta pasando por aquí ... pero Jake todabía quiere a Rennesme o eso es lo que el cree... y ella?


	11. Chapter 11

**11* Hoy es noche de fiesta.**

**Jacob POV.**

Estaba acostado en mi cama, escuchando el sonido del timbre, lo cual fue muy extraño, ya ese día pensaba dormirlo hasta bien tarde, como hacía mucho que no lo hacía, quería tomarme enserio esto de las vacaciones; pero para mi gran buena y adorable suerte… nótese el sarcasmo, alguien quería interferir con esos planes. Me levante muy a regañadientes de mi hermoso recinto y fui a abrir la puerta, encontrándome con un montón de chicos, despeinados, en piyama y esperando a punto de caerse por el sueño.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunte curioso al ver a todos en mi puerta.

-Alice- dijo entrando Jasper- Créeme cuando ella dice nos vemos temprano, nunca bromea.

-Vaya, pero si la discoteca la abren a las 11- dije quejándome.

-Pero las chicas tienen que arreglarse- dijo Edward- Ya saben cómo son las chicas.

-Y peor si están bajo la vigilancia de Alice- dijo Nahuel.

-No es tan mala como parece- dijo Jasper defendiendo a su chica.

-Lo dices porque es tu chica- se quejo Edward- pero es un verdadero demonio cuando se lo propone.

-Genial, espero que al menos valga la pena- dije bufando.

-Créeme lo valdrá- dijo Emmett entrando con los ojos cerrados.

-Y ahora que aremos- dije confundido, era muy temprano, como para hacer algo, incluso la gente común no estaría despierta a esta hora.

-Dormir- dijo Nahuel, dejándose caer como el resto de los chicos por el sillón.

-Creo que es la mejor idea que han tenido- dije mientras me acostaba en la alfombra de la sala.

**Leah POV.**

Estaba acostada descansando plácidamente, cuando escuche el timbre de mi puerta.

-Alice- abrí los ojos de golpe, lo había olvidado, se ofreció a arreglarnos, y perfectamente sabía que cuando Alice lo decía era muy enserio, me encantaba que me consintieran, la verdad que Alice tenía todo planeado solo era momento de sentarse y esperar que ella hiciera su magia, aunque algunas veces me parecía un poco exagerado y tenía que decirle que cambiar, o hacer, y aunque ella se enojara por qué no aprecie su trabajo como lo había dejado, sabía que no podía perder mi estilo nunca, cuando viví aquí era la típica chica que no era tan femenina, sin la influencia de una madre, ni muchas amigas, no me arreglaba tanto, además nadie nunca se quejo de mi, nadie hasta que llegó Sam, el era un chico muy especial y sabía que nunca encontraría otro chico como él, por eso el día que me dejo por otra chica me sentí tan mal, recordaba todo lo que me había dicho, era solo otra chica, e incluso estaba consciente de que no era la más bella, ni la más femenina y eso había bastado para que decidiera dar un cambio, cuando me mude al campus, conocí a Alice, ella era toda una experta en la moda y me enseño todo lo que se necesitaba saber, que combinar, que colores me favorecen, el buen uso del maquillaje, como arreglarme sencilla pero al mismo tiempo femenina. Habíamos entrado a clases de Pilates en nuestro tiempo libre y eso nos sirvió bastante para quitar el estrés y al mismo tiempo cuidar nuestra figura. Con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que mi aspecto había mejorado mucho e incluso me sentía con más confianza que antes, los chicos me miraban y coqueteaban conmigo y aunque nunca había encontrado otro como Sam, no me cerré a la oportunidad de ser feliz, todo iba de maravilla, hasta que llegue aquí y lo vi de nuevo, todos mis miedos regresaron en cuestión de segundos, por suerte Jake estuvo ahí para apoyarme, y lo seguiría estando, así podría demostrarle a Sam que él ya no significaba tanto en mi vida. Después de mi matutina regresión al pasado, me di cuenta que las chicas estaban esperando afuera, por lo que fui a abrirles.

-Vaya, pensé que envejecería en tu puerta- dijo Alice entrando con un montón de bolsas.

-Siempre tan exagerada- dije riendo, las demás chicas venían aun en piyama,

-Veo que tu también estabas dormida- dijo Rennesme entrando.

-Sí, había olvidado los planes de Alice- dije sonriendo- aunque esto no es nada, créeme otros días ha sido peor.

-No sabía que ahora te gustaba arreglarte tanto Lee, antes no lo hacías- dijo Rennesme

-La gente puede cambiar- ella me sonrió y nos fuimos a mi sala, donde Alice ya estaba preparando todo para comenzar con el "spa".

Después de media hora de preparación de miles de cosas que Alice tenía regado por todo el suelo de la sala, comenzó por colocarnos mascarillas para dejar la piel más brillante. Al terminar nos comenzamos a hacer la pedicura unas a otras mientras teníamos quien sabe que cosas en la cara y en el cabello, Alice había decidido que atuendos llevaríamos cada una, era una de sus especialidades, así que se hizo la hora de comida, entre todo y fuimos por unos bocadillos, mientras en nuestra cara había otro tipo de mascarillas, la tercera de ese día.

-Tengo tanta hambre- decía Bella, mientras tomaba un par de bocadillos.

-Creo que puedes combinarlos con tu mascarilla de Aguacate- dijo Rosalie riendo.

-Ni me lo digas, con este olor en la cara y el hambre que tengo, pude haber limpiado mi cara yo misma- dijo Rennesme.

-Creo que exageramos haciendo todo esto, a mi no me gusta mucho- dijo quejándose Bella.

-Cuando será el día que dejes de quejarte Bells- dijo Alice- una mujer tiene que aprender a darse un gusto de vez en cuando.

-Pero esto es exagerado- dijo ella bufando.

-Créeme luego empiezas a tomarle el gusto- dije recordando mi primer spa con Alice.

-Lo sé recuerdas ese día- dijo ella como si leyera mi mente- fue genial, hubieran visto la cara que tenía Leah cuando empecé con todo.

-Pero como cambio, cuando terminaste, en realidad me gusto el cambio- dije mientras ambas suspirábamos riendo.

Pasamos un tiempo riendo y conversando, cuando Alice sacó su móvil y llamo un número.

-Hola cariño como estas- dijo ella saludando a Jasper- Mas te vale que no estés dormido terroncito, porque ya es momento de que comiencen a arreglarse- dijo enojada- si no estás listo al tiempo que decidimos nos iremos sin ustedes ok- dijo sonando su pie- ahora pásame a Jacob, si Jake, porque demonios permitiste que se durmieran todos, mas te vale que estén listos, les tenemos una sorpresa y si en una hora no están afuera esperando despídanse de ella entendido, si lo sé me lo han dicho.

-Jacob se quejo de mí diciendo que era muy temprano.

-Es tan típico en él- dijimos yo y Rennesme al mismo tiempo.

-Pero él me lo agradecerá cuando te vea- dijo Alice sonriendo- no podrá dejar de mirarte, estas preciosa amiga- dijo sonriendo- aunque claro tú no necesitas nada de eso, mira como lo tienes, se nota que te adora- dijo y supe que estaba tratando de poner celosa a Rennesme, yo reí un poco y ella encogía los hombros, notamos que Rennesme se giraba para no vernos.

Después de un merecido descanso y continuar con nuestro spa, ahora arreglándonos nuestras piernas, utilizamos una crema que Alice traía, según era para que el color no fuera tan apagado, tenía unos destellos dorados, a mi me encantaba, hacían lucir las piernas más lindas y con un mejor color. Íbamos peinándonos de una en una pero ayudándonos entre todas, claro bajo las exigencias de Alice y el consentimiento de todas, yo fui la ultima en pasar, Alice aliso mi cabello, y acomodo mi flequillo de un lado, se veía súper largo y muy brilloso, parecía de esos de anuncios, la verdad que se notaba un poco diferente, después de maquillarnos, nos probamos los atuendos, para Bella, era una falda de jeans y una blusa color azul tipo halter, Rosalie era un vestido muy sexy de color rojo que combinaba con el color de sus labios, Alice llevaba puesto un vestido abombachadito de color negro, Rennesme un pantalón pegado al cuerpo y una blusa strapples, mientras que yo llevaba un short jeans pegado al cuerpo y una blusa naranja con un buen escote en la espalda y pegada al cuerpo que resaltaba mis exuberantes curvas como las llamaba Alice. Me gusto el resultado nos veíamos demasiado bien, ya estábamos listas para la discoteca.

**Jacob POV.**

Después de la llamada de amenaza de Alice, decidimos comenzar a prepararnos, simplemente nos dimos un baño mientras unos arreglaban su cabello y otros nos cambiábamos, me coloque unos jeans y una camisa formal color negra, y peine mi cabello para arriba, los otros chicos iban muy parecidos, solo que sus camisas eran de diferente color, todo muy sencillo como los buenos chicos que somos.

-Más vale que salgamos les recuerdo que Alice nunca bromea- dijo Jasper abriendo la puerta para salir.

Estuvimos 15 minutos esperando frente a casa de Leah, hasta que se abrió la puerta y comenzaron a salir las chicas, primero Alice, y fue anunciando a una por una, Bella que estaba más roja que un tomate, Rosalie que se mostraba muy coqueta y se fue junto con Emmett, Rennesme que estaba demasiado bella esa noche, muy linda, con ese pantalón pegado al cuerpo y sus cabellos acomodados en una coleta alta, entonces note que se encaminaba a su encuentro con Nahuel que sonreía, y bufé por lo bajo, hasta que observé a Leah, estaba totalmente hermosa, traía un short, o dios como me encantaba cuando usaba ese tipo de ropa, definitivamente, Alice había hecho un gran trabajo, su cabello se veía muy brillante y sedoso, se dio una vuelta a petición de Alice y literalmente se me cayó la mandíbula al piso cuando note la falta de tela en su espalda, y lo bien que le quedaba el atuendo, marcaba todas sus curvas y sus piernas se veían tan firmes y torneadas con esos zapatos de tacón, no noté que estaba embelesado hasta que Alice me comenzó a tronar los dedos en la cara, haciendo que todos rieran.

-Vaya, pensé que te habíamos perdido- dijo riendo

-Yo… vaya Leah, estas guapísima.

-Gracias- dijo coquetamente, mientras caminaba hacia mí y enlazaba sus manos- que bien que te guste, lo hice por ti- yo casi me caigo de espaldas al escuchar su voz, era tan sexy, estaba seguro de que parecía un completo idiota a su lado.

Llegamos a la discoteca, en poco tiempo y nos fuimos directo a la entrada, Alice se había encargado de hacer reservaciones por lo que no necesitábamos esperar en la fila, la verdad que esa enana lo tiene todo bien planeado, yo iba de la mano con Leah, y pude notar que todo mundo se nos quedaban viendo, algunos chicos con envidia, pues sabían que ella ya estaba ocupada, y me sentí tan orgulloso de ser yo quien fuera el afortunado, aunque sea solo una mentira. Nos fuimos a una zona VIP y teníamos nuestra mesa para nosotros solos, las chicas estaban bailando mientras Alice pedía algunas bebidas.

-Hoy es noche de fiesta, por lo que tenemos que elegir algún resignado- dijo riendo- para que nos cuide mientras nos emborrachamos libremente, hay que disfrutar que somos jóvenes y estamos de vacaciones- concluyó.

-Yo no estoy muy acostumbrada a tomar Alice- dijo Bella y Leah.

-Por eso ustedes están fuera del trato, deben aprovechar que hoy alguien las cuidara- ellas negaban pero contra Alice no podían.

-Y como elegirás un "resignado"- dije riendo y haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-Veamos- dijo buscando algo de su bolso- listo- dijo mientras sacaba unos palillos- el que tome el palillo más corto es el que tendrá el honor y deber de cuidar de todo el grupo- todo mundo comenzó a sacar un palillo, el mío fue de tamaño normal, por lo que estaba salvado y podía tomar un poco, no acostumbraba beber mucho, pero al menos tomaría algo. Al finalizar Alice comenzó a reír- al parecer todos tuvieron mucha suerte y yo seré quien los cuide, por lo que pueden tomar sin restricciones- dijo dando a cada uno una bebida. La noche pasó de lo más genial, estuvimos bailando y tomando, estaba empezando a sentirme un poco mareado y pude notar que Leah, también, pero es que esa duende se encargaba de que terminando su bebida, comenzará con otra, no le daba tregua, Leah reía demasiado y tuvo que quitarse los tacones para caminar, porque tenía dificultad.

-Leah nunca había tomado en su vida- dijo Alice riendo- no recordara nada de lo que sucedió, tengo que tomarle una foto para que la vea mañana, no podrá creerlo- Leah estaba arriba de unos sillones junto con las otras chicas, todo el mundo las miraba, por su belleza, Alice tomaba fotos para recordar este momento, Leah se bajo y comenzó a caminar hacia la barra. La seguí un poco preocupado de que algo le pasara, entonces noté que un chico se le acercaba, y la tomaba de la cintura, ella se quejaba e intentaba zafarse de él, pero por su condición no podía hacerlo.

-Que te parece si te invito una copa- Leah no hablaba pero intentaba quitárselo, luego el chico le dio de su bebida, pero no parecía algo normal, vi que tenía un poco de polvo blanco en el cristal.

Leah se lo tomo a fondo y se empezó a alejar- ya, ahora deja que me vaya- pero el chico empezó a abrazarla, y no la dejaba ir.

-Déjame en paz, quítame las manos de encima- se quejaba mientras el chico le tocaba las piernas.

-Tranquila, esto va a gustarte- decía el chico, entonces todo el efecto del alcohol paso a segundo plano y me le lancé al chico, comencé a golpearle la cara- hey no sabía que estaba contigo, tranquilo- dijo tratando de cubrirse la cara- suéltame o llamaré a seguridad

-Mas te vale que no le pase nada, porque entonces no tendrás a quien contarle- dije enojado, luego tome a Leah de la cintura, y la llevé afuera, para que se aclarara la mente, ella estaba como un zombi, al parecer el estúpido la drogo.

-Como te encuentras, estas bien que sientes- le pregunte, pero ella solo reía y cerraba los ojos

-todo es muy raro- decía y yo estaba empezando a preocuparme, pero un chico que llegó y vio la situación, se acercó.

-Son solo tranquilizantes las usan muy seguido por acá por eso no debe de beber nada de un desconocido, no te preocupes, el efecto se le pasara pronto, solo no la dejes sola- yo asentí y el chico se fue con sus amigos.

-Leah, que te hicieron, juro que si algo te pasa yo mismo me encargo de hacer que ese idiota pase el resto de su vida sufriendo- Leah no decía nada solo se abrazó a mí, yo la abracé y le acariciaba la espalda.

-Eres tan tierno Jacob, sabes que yo te quiero mucho- decía ella tranquilamente, pero riendo un poco- me gusta cuando te pones serio, eres muy sexy- dijo ella, al parecer le estaba haciendo efecto el alcohol.

-Crees que soy sexy- dije riendo.

-Eres sexy- dijo ella acercándose, y dándome un beso, yo sin dudas le respondí, la verdad que me gustaba mucho besarla, no podía evitarlo, estuve así por unos minutos, luego ella se alejo- crees que yo soy sexy- pregunto coquetamente, parecía una niña pequeña, en ese momento llegaron los chicos, y Alice decidió que era momento de irnos, nos dejo en mi casa.

-Puedes cuidar de ella, no está acostumbrada a tomar y no me gustaría que le pasara algo, yo tengo que ir con los demás, y al parecer eres el único sobrio- dijo un poco preocupada, pero con una sonrisa diabólica.

-Yo puedo cuidarme sola, no soy pequeña- dijo Leah enfurruñada- además no estoy borracha- comenzó a caminar, pero casi cae, por lo que mejor la tome.

-No te preocupes yo cuido de ella- le dije a Alice, ellos se fueron y yo cargue a Leah, para que no sufriera algún accidente, no sabía si llevarla a su casa o a la mía, entonces decidí que mejor sería ir a mi casa, así podría cuidar mejor de ella. La subí a mi habitación y la baje, estaba pensando si llevarla a la habitación de mis hermanas o a la de mis padres o dejarla en la mía e ir yo a otra habitación. Cuando me gire Leah estaba viéndome riendo.

-No es mi cuarto- dijo quejándose.

-Pero que observadora, hoy dormirás aquí, que te parece- ella asintió y camino hacia a mí, iba a despedirme de ella, pero comenzó a besarme.

-Me gustan tus besos, eres muy bueno en esto- dijo mientras continuábamos besándonos, no me dio tiempo de responder, estuvimos más tiempo del necesario haciendo eso, hasta empezó a bostezar- tengo sueño- dijo alejándose, dejándome solo y comenzando a quitarse la blusa, yo la detuve, sabía que Leah no haría eso si estuviera en sus 5 sentidos- déjame, esta ropa es incómoda, no podre dormir- dijo quejándose.

-Mira te parece bien esto- le dije mostrándole una camisa, ella acepto y luego me gire un poco para darle espacio, cuando voltee ella estaba solo con la camisa puesta, tuve que tragar en secó y alejar un poco mi mirada- nos vemos mañana, si necesitas algo me llamas.

-Jacob- me llamo me gire y ella palmeo la cama- hemos dormido juntos antes, además no quiero estar sola- dijo haciendo un puchero- fui a un lado de ella y me acosté, entonces ella tomo mi camisa y comenzó a desabrocharla.

-Que haces- dije confuso.

-Es incomodo- se encogió de hombros- además me gustas más sin camisa- empezó a reír, yo sonreí con ella y deje que siguiera con su trabajo, pero la verdad que estaba batallando mucho, así que empecé a ayudarle, al final, ella se me quedo viendo y sonrió- Vaya, no recuerdo que fueras tan fuerte- dijo pasando sus manos por mi dorso, yo solo la miraba embobado.

-El trabajo en el taller ayudo un poco- le confesé.

-Me gusta- dijo mientras se apoyaba y me daba un beso el centro del pecho, solté el aire que tenía retenido y sin pensarlo comencé a besarla, la gire dejándola debajo de mí, y ella continuaba besándome mientras acariciaba mi espalda, entonces comencé a subir mis manos por sus piernas, pero noté que dejaba de besarme, gire para ver su rostro y estaba completamente dormida, se veía tan hermosa y pacífica, pero no podía creer que estuviera dormida, creo que fue el efecto del tranquilizante, entonces me aleje un poco de ella, y fui a tomar una ducha.


	12. Chapter 12

**12* Termina la fiesta y comienza la realidad.**

**Jacob POV.**

Después de tomar un baño, me fui a colocar mi piyama e iba hacia el rumbo de la habitación de mis padres, cuando pase por la mía, me detuve un instante a observar a Leah, se veía muy linda, tuve la necesidad de caminar en su dirección, y sentarme a un lado, sin pensarlo me recosté un poco en pensar todo lo que había pasado esa noche… los besos de Leah, ella había dicho que si le gustaban mis besos, entonces no sé porque le molestaba que se los diera… de repente comencé a sentir unos pequeños brazos sobre mi pecho, Leah se había girado y me estaba abrazando, comencé a tocar su cabello y sonreí imaginando lo bien que la paso con ella, después de unos minutos me quede dormido.

**Leah POV.**

Desperté con unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura, me gire un poco y observe a Jacob, lo cual me pareció un poco extraño aunque debo admitir que se veía lindísimo, después de intentar zafarme sin éxito, opte por despertar a Jacob.

-Jake, Jake- susurré, haciendo que abriera sus ojos tiernamente, luego sonrió y me abrazó un poco más- Jake, me estas aplastando- dije riendo, luego abrió los ojos y quito sus manos de mi cintura, dándome espacio para levantarme- me duele mucho mi cabeza- dije tomándola entre mis manos, la verdad tenía un dolor que parecía como si me la estuvieran aplastando.

-Anoche no te quejabas mucho- dijo riendo.

-No recuerdo muchas cosas de anoche- dije de modo ironico tratando de recordar que había pasado- solo que estábamos bailando y ya-me moví un poco y note mi blusa en el suelo, entonces rápidamente levante la sabana y traía puesta la camisa de Jake, después lo vi a él y solo llevaba un short de piyama, comencé a sentirme mareada.

-Pasa algo Leah- dijo Jake acercándose para ayudarme, pero instantáneamente quite sus manos de mí, y me levante, tratando de cubrir mi cuerpo con la sabana- Estas bien.

-Que paso anoche Jake- pregunté y no sabía si quería la respuesta.

-Que acaso no lo recuerdas- dijo levantándose de su lugar para irme a abrazar- eres una salvaje- dijo riendo en mi nuca, sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar, las lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas y me sentía tan mal.

Jacob POV.

Leah estaba llorando, al parecer no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado anoche, pero en verdad no habíamos hecho nada, solo quería darle un pequeño susto, para que no volviera a tomar de esa manera, me había parecido gracioso, hasta que vi sus lagrimas.

-Leah, que sucede- le volví a preguntar.

-Es que ni siquiera lo recuerdo, no puedo recordar nada- dijo ella tomando su cabeza- esto no está bien, no debí, Dios soy una idiota- decía quejándose.

-No eres una idiota- le dije abrazándola lentamente, ahora no me rechazo, solo se acomodo en mi pecho.

-Fue mi primera vez y ni siquiera lo recuerdo- dijo sollozando.

-Eres virgen- pregunte incrédulo.

-Técnicamente lo era- dijo abrazándose más a mi- yo quería que fuera especial, siempre tuve la ilusión de que fuera con un chico especial, no es que tu no seas especial- dijo mirándome- es solo que al menos me hubiese gustado no estar ebria y poder recordarlo- dijo mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-no puedo creer que seas virgen, pensé que por lo de la universidad, y la ciudad, ya sabes...- dije sin completar la frase, la verdad nunca me había dicho nada, pero siempre pensé que si.

-Eres un tonto, yo no soy como todas las chicas- dijo separándose de mí.

-Entonces eres virgen- dije muy feliz de saber que ningún chico había estado con ella, en su ausencia.

-Ahora no- dijo tomando sus cosas- al menos dime como fue, lo recuerdas- pregunto mas roja que un tomate.

-No.

-No lo recuerdas- bufó.

-No hicimos nada Leah, nunca me aprovecharía de ti, eres mi mejor amiga- dije ofendido.

-Oh, Jake- corrió a abrazarme- enserio no paso nada, Dios, gracias, es lo mejor que me has dicho- dijo sonriendo de nuevo- pero, yo pensé… cuando desperté y no traía mi ropa puesta, luego vi tu camisa y tu sin ella… me asuste un poco, no recuerdo gran parte de lo que paso ayer…- decía completamente asustada.

-Nunca te dejaría hacer algo de lo que te arrepintieras después, por algo soy tu mejor amigo, tengo que cuidarte- ella había cambiado su rostro, ahora no lloraba, me miraba con mucha ternura y me abrazó fuertemente, yo le correspondí enseguida.

-Gracias, Jake, sin duda eres el mejor, te quiero tanto, no sé qué haría sin ti- me confesó.

-Creo que tengo una breve idea, no sabía que podías bailar así- le dije, haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Definitivamente es la última vez que bebo- dijo enojada.

-Hey mientras este yo para cuidarte está bien- dije sonriendo.

-Pero aun me duele la cabeza- dijo enterrándose en mi hombro.

-tengo un remedio para eso, ven- le dije llevándola de la mano, hacía la cocina.

**Leah POV.**

-Jacob esto huele asqueroso- dije alejando el vaso que me había dado.

-Es lo mejor para quitar la cruda- dijo riendo.

-¿Qué tiene?- pregunte curiosa.

-Créeme no querrás saberlo- dijo riendo maliciosamente- y es mejor que lo tomes con los ojos cerrados y sin respirar.

-Si tu lo dices- dije mientras hacía rápido lo que me pidió.

Tocaron el timbre y Jacob fue a abrir, mientras yo trataba de quitarme el asqueroso saber de "el batido" que me había dado.

-Vaya, siempre recibes a tus invitados semidesnudo- dijo Emmett entrando por la puerta- Ayer olvide mi teléfono aquí y he venido a recogerlo- entro a la sala por su teléfono y justo cuando iba de salida me vio, sonrió maliciosamente- ya decía yo que huele a sexo por aquí- dijo viéndome.

-No seas idiota Emmett- dijo Jacob dándole un coscorrón, yo al parecer estaba roja como tomate.

-Que quieres que piense si te encuentro medio desnudo, a ella con tu camisa, y completamente roja- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- no se preocupen será nuestro secreto- se carcajeó mientras salía por la puerta.

-Eso es lo más vergonzoso que me ha pasado en mi vida- dije completamente avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, hablare con él, voy a aclararle todo- dijo Jacob mientras caminaba a su habitación.

-A dónde vas- pregunte curiosa.

-Después de ducharme me pondré unos pantalones, no quiero más incidentes, te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo, puedes utilizar el cuarto de las gemelas-

-Gracias Jake, pero no tengo ropa aquí- dije haciendo que me viera.

-Tengo una idea, tú no puedes salir así, pero traeré un poco de ropa para ti, y te la dejo en el cuarto si- yo asentí y ambos continuamos nuestro camino.

**Jacob POV.**

Después de darme una ducha rápida y ponerme un poco de ropa decente, fui a casa de Leah para traerle algo que ponerse, cruce por nuestro gran árbol y entre a su habitación, por suerte Leah no cerraba con llave, era algo muy útil para estos casos. Fui directo a su armario y empecé a observar la ropa, no sabía que tenía que llevar, así que decidí elegir algo muy cómodo, tome un jean y una camisa color amarilla, después recogí unos vans del mismo color que estaban en el suelo y me encamine hacia la puerta, cuando recordé que no podía ponerse eso así, necesitaba ropa interior, fui a una de sus gavetas y la abrí, no sabía que tomar, observe algunos braseares de colores muy sexys, no me podía imaginar a Leah con esa ropa, era mi amiga y eso estaba mal, pero al observar su ropa interior no pude evitarlo las imágenes llegaban por si solas a mi cerebro, tome uno color negro muy sexy y apenas iba a tomar unos bóxer a juego, cuando.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo con mi ropa interior Jake?- dijo Leah a mis espaldas, traía puesta una de mis camisas y el mismo short de ayer, se veía muy sexy con el cabello mojado y un poco revuelto y su ceño fruncido.

-Te dije que te llevaría ropa- dije defendiéndome, ella solo levanto su ceja incrédula- acaso pensabas ponerte la ropa sin nada debajo- dije cerrando el cajón.

-Está bien, aré como que creo lo que dices- dijo bufando.

-Es cierto-

-Entonces, porque pareces un pervertido con mi braseare en tu mano- dijo apuntando la prenda, inconscientemente la había dejado en mi mano- y no lo digo porque lo tengas en tu mano, si no por la cara que tienes- dijo riendo y yo sentía que estaba más rojo que un tomate- que estas imaginando, espero que no tenga nada que ver conmigo-

-No, solo recordaba algo- dije mintiendo.

-Cierto, de seguro alguna de tus aventuras- dijo dándose la vuelta, parecía molesta, luego giro de nuevo y me quito la ropa de las manos.

-Ahora sal, tengo que cambiarme- dijo mientras me cerraba la puerta del balcón.

Después de 5 minutos Leah volvió a abrirme la puerta y bajamos a sentarnos un poco en el sillón, Alice había hablado para decir que vendrían en un rato más, las chicas querían ir de compras y los chicos visitar el taller, se los había prometido y además me serviría para checar como iba todo por allá.

**Leah POV.**

Jake estaba en el sillón con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, se veía serio y tan tranquilo, que no pude evitar comenzar a hacerle cosquillas, pronto comenzamos una guerra, debido a que él era más grande que yo fácilmente cambio la situación y se colocó arriba de mí, aplastándome con su peso para que no me moviera, mientras yo intentaba hacerle cosquillas, el tomo mis manos y las sostuvo a un costado de mi. Estábamos riendo como locos y respirando agitadamente…

-Es que ustedes nunca llenan- dijo Emmett entrando por la puerta, junto con el resto de mis amigos, Jake y yo nos quedamos como estatuas.

-A que te refieres con eso- pregunto Rennesme.

-Si los hubieras visto en la mañana- dijo el agitando su mano y riendo.

-Parece que tuvieron una gran noche- dijo Rosalie sonriendo.

-No, no es cierto- me defendí.

-Y eso que dijiste guardarías el secreto- dijo Jacob, quitándose de mí.

-Entonces ustedes- pregunto Alice con ojos como platos.

-Claro que no- dije yo nuevamente.

-Emmett, es un tonto- dijo Jacob y apenas iba a seguir hablando cuando

-No, no, no- dijo Alice callando a todos- esto tenemos que hablarlo, hoy aremos una fiesta de piyamas para chicas, y obviamente no están invitados, así que váyanse de aquí.

-No hay nada de qué hablar- dije molesta.

-Pero no hicimos nada- dijo Jacob apoyándome.

-Pero una fiesta será divertida - dijo Rennesme y un poco curiosa.

-Bueno chicos nos vemos mañana, hoy es ladies nigth- dijo Alice corriéndolos por la puerta.

* * *

noche de chicas... que podrán hacer los chicos mientras tanto?.. jejej bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo... lamento la tardanza problemas tecnicos... en fin

nos leemos pronto?... comenten... es gratis


	13. Chapter 13

**12* Confesiones de chicas.**

**Leah POV.**

Estábamos acomodando los sillones a los lados para acomodar los sacos de dormir y algunas cobijas, Alice había pedido un poco de pizza, y rento unas películas, para disfrutar una noche de chicas, como cuando éramos más jóvenes. Estuve la mayor parte del tiempo negándome a hablar de la situación.

-¿No nos tienes confianza o que pasa Leah?- preguntaba Rennesme, al parecer era la más interesada en saber que había ocurrido.

-Es que no pasó nada, enserio chicas, les tengo la suficiente confianza para decirles que Jake y yo no hicimos nada- dije muy segura.

-Está bien, te creeremos- dijo Bella- además si ella dice que no hizo nada, no hizo nada.

-Gracias Bells- le dije mientras sonreía, por lo menos alguien me apoya, pensé.

**Jacob POV.**

Después de llevar a los chicos al taller y que dieran un pequeño tour por el mismo, nos fuimos a mi casa, les invite a que pasaran la tarde, debido a que las chicas habían hecho su reunión, decidimos que era un tiempo de hombres. Pedimos unas pizzas y compramos cervezas para ver un partido esa noche, fue agradable pasar el tiempo con los chicos, gritar groserías cuando el árbitro marcaba algo en nuestra contra, incluso hicimos apuestas, quien pensaría que el bondadoso de Jasper tuviera tanto éxito en eso. Al terminar el partido me encontraba bebiendo un poco más de la cerveza con los otros chicos regados por mi sala, ya parecía una pequeña costumbre.

-Esta noche me quede a dieta- dijo Emmett, mientras comía una pizza.

-Pues yo no veo que hayas parado de comer algo- dijo Edward.

-Me refiero a otro tipo de cena- dijo riendo- Jacob puede entenderme, el se quedo igual.

-Yo no estoy a dieta- le dije con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso ya nos quedo muy claro- dijo Nahuel riendo- Leah y tu parecen adolecentes.

-En primer lugar no estamos tan viejos- dije haciendo énfasis con mis dedos- y en segundo Leah y yo no hemos hecho nada- dije sinceramente, no la quería poner en una mala posición con los chicos.

-Eso que te lo crea tu abuelita, cada vez que los veo tienen esas miradas pervertidas el uno al otro- dijo Emmett

-No es cierto- me negué- y sabes que ya me cansó este tema- dije encaminándome a mi cuarto- si no me quieren creer está bien, pero al menos respeten a Leah es una dama- dije entrando a mi habitación.

Salí un poco al balcón para tomar aire y escuche las pequeñas risas de las chicas en el cuarto de Leah.

-Ya, déjenme en paz- grito Leah riendo- No les voy a decir nada- parecía contenta, sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba en el árbol saltando hasta su balcón. Me quede ahí unos momentos no sabía que iba a hacer, y obviamente no podía entrar a la reunión de las chicas, aunque estaba un poco curioso de lo que sucedía ahí… Observé que el cuarto quedo a oscuras y supuse que era el hecho de que las chicas habían dejado la habitación, me gire para regresar de nuevo a mi habitación, cuando tuve una idea mejor.

**Alice POV.**

-Bueno hoy es nuestra primera reunión en mucho tiempo- dije alzando las pequeñas copas con un poco de vino.

-Lo sé, es tan extraño- dijo Leah- me alegra de que nos hayamos reunido chicas, Alice y Ness, las extrañe- dijo viéndonos contenta- y Bella y Rosalie, me da mucha alegría haberlas conocido, ustedes son geniales- dijo mientras volvíamos alzar las copas para terminar el brindis.

-Por la amistad- dijo Bella.

-Por el amor- continuo Rennesme.

-Por el sexo- termino Rose, mientras todas reíamos.

**Jacob POV.**

-Por el sexo- Grito Rosalie, como no lo imagine antes, por algo ella y Emmett eran el uno para el otro, me sonreí un poco por el pequeño brindis de las chicas, no quería que me descubrieras, había entrado por el cuarto de Leah, y me había acomodado a un lado de la escalera, donde podía ver un poco de Leah, y además escuchaba todo lo que las chicas decían, sabía que estaba mal espiar a las chicas, pero nada malo pasaría, por lo menos si no me descubrían…

-Eso es tan típico de ti- dijo Rennesme riendo del comentario de Rose.

-Pues al menos yo no tengo miedo de decir lo que me gusta- dijo sarcástica.

-Si lo dices por mí, ya te dije que anoche no paso nada- dijo Leah defendiéndose.

-¿Anoche?- pregunto Alice

-Ahora entiendo eso de que todo lo que dices podrá ser y será- dijo casi gritando- utilizado en tu contra.

-Es que acaso lo tienes a dieta- pregunto Rose, ahora entiendo porque Emmett utiliza esos términos.

-No es eso, es simplemente que Jake y yo, no…- titubeo Leah- nosotros no

-No han pasado a otro nivel- término Bella

-Vaya, pero si Jacob tiene cara de pervertido, siempre que te ve- dijo Rose, casi sin creérselo.

-No es cierto- dijo Leah y yo pensé lo mismo.

-Por favor, Lee abre los ojos, Jacob no puede apartarte la mirada- eso no era cierto pensé- además siempre se queda viendo a tus curvas- siguió Alice- bueno tal vez era un poco cierto, pero es que Leah era una chica muy atractiva y yo soy un hombre.

-Es hombre- dijo Leah como si fuera obvio, ella puede comprenderme por eso la quiero tanto.

-Bueno, pero tú no te quedas atrás- dijo Rose, riendo, vi como Leah abría los ojos.

-No es cierto- se defendió-

-Hey son novios es muy normal- dijo Bella.

-Sí, el día que se dieron el beso en el desayuno, y cuando lo viste en la discoteca, casi te lo comías con la mirada- no había notado eso, pero mi pecho se inflo de orgullo ante esas confesiones.

-Es atractivo- dijo ella defendiéndose, lo cual me saco una gran sonrisa, al menos creía que era atractivo- además tu lo has dicho es mi novio es muy normal- ella era una gran actriz.

-Y bueno, que hacen cuando están…- pregunto Bella- ya sabes- parecía que Leah no entendía la pregunta.

-¡Calientes!- grito Rose- Bella somos puras mujeres en esta habitación y eso es algo normal, no te pongas tan roja- dijo haciendo que todas rieran- creó que tenemos la suficiente madurez para hablar de sexo como personas normales.

-Cierto- siguió Alice- no me digas que nunca se han puesto algo cariñositos- Leah, se quedo callada.

-Jacob es un caballero- dijo tranquilamente-

-Un caballero, también es un hombre- dijo Rennesme- y como dijo Rose, tienen sus necesidades.

-Pues no me las hace notar, es muy respetuoso, no haría nada que yo no quisiera- continuo Leah, supongo que recordando lo que yo le había dicho.

-la cosa aquí es si en realidad no quieres- dijo Rose pícaramente, Leah no dijo nada.

-Eso es un sí- dijo Alice riendo, Leah seguía sin decir nada, y yo tenía una enorme duda de porque no hablaba, quería saber que pensaba al respecto.

-No solamente debo de quererlo yo, el también debe estar de acuerdo- dijo y pude notar que estaba más roja que un tomate.

-Oh, por Dios, él estaría muy agradecido de que le dieras la oportunidad- dijo Alice riendo, pero ella sabía que lo nuestro es solo una broma- Además sería el primer chico en tu vida.

-Eres virgen- pregunto Rose.

-Si-dijo Leah.

-Qué lindo y podrás estar con tu novio y mejor amigo de toda la vida, tienes una gran suerte- dijo ella.

-Sí, eso creo- decía Leah.

-Yo creo que deberían de esperar- dijo Rennesme.

-Acaso tu esperaste- le critico Rose, lo cual hizo que algo en mi pecho se hundiera, Ness ya había estado con otro chico, y no es como si no pudiera aceptarlo, pero me hizo sentir un poco herido.

-Por eso mismo, me hubiera gustado estar lista, que fuera con un chico especial- dijo ella.

-Es su mejor amigo, es claro que es especial- dijo Bella- además como se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, él sabrá cómo hacerla feliz, yo y Edward éramos los mejores amigos, y la verdad que me alegro que fuera con él- dijo feliz.

-Lo mismo con Jasper y yo- dijo Alice sonriendo- creo que deberías darle una oportunidad- Leah le lanzó una mirada de confusión- creó que él es el indicado Lee- dijo ella encogiendo los hombros.

-Bueno si tú lo dices- dijo ella riendo-

-Además, si tu no le das lo que necesita, podría buscarse otra chica- dijo Rose riendo.

-Rose- se quejo Bella- no la asustes- solo hazlo cuando tu estés lista, es lo más importante- dijo ella.

-Gracias chicas- dijo Leah.

-Y luego nos cuentas que tan bueno es Jake en la cama, porque con eso de que no te ha pedido nada, no será gay verdad- dijo Rose, y yo abrí los ojos como platos.

-Estoy segura de que no es gay- dijo Leah defendiéndome-

-Y cómo puedes saberlo- dijo Rennesme, curiosa, ¿pero qué? de todas como podía dudar Rennesme de mi hombria.

-Simplemente digamos que lo sé, además un gay no tiene buenas reacciones frente a una chica, digo si saben a lo que me refiero- dijo ella riendo, mientras hacia una seña, todas soltaron la carcajada excepto Ness, agradecí a Leah internamente, al menos defendió mi virilidad.

-Creo que deberíamos colocarnos las piyamas- dijo Leah-

-Aquí tenemos las nuestras, nos cambiamos aquí- dijo Alice.

-La mía quedo en mi habitación, voy a cambiarme y regreso- dijo Leah, acercándose al pie de las escaleras, corrí rápidamente hacia su habitación, estaba a punto de salir, pero Leah se encontraba girando la perilla, sin pensar me lance debajo de la cama, para esconderme. Ella entro y busco en sus gavetas una piyama, y comenzó a desvestirse, intente apartar la mirada, pero el instinto era mucho más grande que yo. La vi desvestirse hasta quedar en ropa interior, la sexy ropa interior que había elegido en la mañana para ella, se veía incluso mucho mejor que en mis pensamientos, me recrimine por ser un pervertido, y entonces sucedió lo que más temía.

**Leah POV.**

Me estaba acomodando la piyama cuando la blusa cayó cerca de la cama entonces me agache para recogerla, cuando vi algo extraño debajo de mi cama, entonces levante la colcha para ver mejor y note unas manos conocidas, el chico solo giro a verme y yo abrí los ojos por la sorpresa.

-Mas te vale que tengas una buena explicación para esto- dije enojada a Jake, que ahora estaba saliendo de debajo de la cama.

-Juro que puedo explicarlo- dijo él levantando las manos, note que se me quedaba viendo fijamente a mi busto, lo miré frunciendo el ceño y me coloque la blusa rápidamente- lo siento- se disculpo.

-Créeme aun no has sentido, nada- dije molesta.

-Lee, solo quería hablar contigo un poco, pero entonces su reunión y luego su plática, entonces yo corrí y tu llegaste antes de lo previsto- dijo todo nervioso.

-Entonces es mi culpa el descubrir, como eres un pervertido- dije molesta.

-Sucede algo Leah, te estamos esperando- grito Rennesme desde abajo.

-No pasa nada chicas, ahí voy- grite sin descubrir a Jake.

-No es eso- dijo él defendiéndose.

-Vete en este instante a tu casa Jacob- el me miro confundido- mañana hablaremos a más detalle lo que sucedió aquí, créeme me debes una bien grande- dije corriéndolo, mientras el asentía.

-Gracias Leah- dijo saliendo por mi habitación.

* * *

huy pobre Jacob lo descubrieron :S en fin eso le pasa por pervertido... jejeje

el capitulo va por pausita, que deja lindo review... ya saben todos pueden hacerlo es gratis :D

gracias por leer y que tengan un buen día.


	14. Chapter 14

**14* De camping.**

**Jacob POV.**

Entre a mi habitación, un poco confundido, agradecido porque Leah no me haya descubierto, pero al mismo tiempo temeroso de lo que tenía planeado para mi, y es que conocía a Lee desde siempre y sabía que lo mejor era no meterse con ella, por que cuando se enojaba, ni el mismo diablo podría hacerte sufrir tanto, baje rápidamente a la sala donde los chicos se encontraban tomando un poco más de cerveza y viendo lo que al parecer sería otro partido, me fui a sentar en el sillón.

-Pensé que un ovni te había raptado- dijo Emmett riendo.

-Tenía cosas que hacer- dije sin inmutarme.

-Se a lo que te refieres- haciendo comillas entre las manos- yo también extraño a Rose- dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero, yo simplemente bufé y todos soltaron una pequeña carcajada, los mire con mala cara y todos se pusieron serios al instante, nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

**Leah POV.**

La noche paso rápidamente, después del incidente con Jacob, no había tenido tiempo de explicarme el porqué estaba debajo de mi cama, me asuste un poco al darme cuenta que había escuchado toda nuestra plática, me puse un poco roja al recordar lo ocurrido, además me molesto que no dijera nada al momento de cambiarme, me había visto en ropa interior y aunque me pareció lindo cuando no podía apartar su vista de mí, me enoje por lo mismo. Las chicas despertaron poco a poco y nos fuimos a preparar el desayuno.

-Saben chicas, creo que deberíamos ir pasear por los alrededores, Leah tú siempre me has dicho que tienen las mejores playas.

-Y los mejores bosques- le recordé.

-Sí, son preciosos- dijo Rennesme

-Por qué no hacemos un día de camping- dijo Bella- siempre he querido hacer acampada, además a Edward le gustara la idea- dijo ella sonriendo tímidamente.

-Sería buena idea, podríamos preparar una fogata, contar historias- dije entusiasmada.

-Deberíamos pasar la noche, sería divertido- dijo Rose.

-Que genial, porque no le hablamos a los chicos, para que preparemos todo- dijo Alice.

-Es buena idea-dijo Bella- Leah tomare tu teléfono para hablar a casa de Jake- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la sala.

-Será divertidísimo- decía Alice mientras saltaba- pero tenemos que llevar casas de campaña, por suerte hay una tienda en el pueblo- dijo recordando- compraremos una por pareja.

-Por pareja- le pregunte.

-No pensaras dormir sola- dijo como si fuera de lo más común- además no necesitan tener nada, para dormir juntos- dijo riendo, mientras salía por su bolso.

**Jacob POV.**

_-Hola Jake, soy Bella- dijo Bella a través de la línea de teléfono._

-Hola Bells, que sucede- pregunte confuso- quieres hablar con Ed.

_-SI, bueno también con ustedes, las chicas hemos decidido planear un camping, e ir al bosque pasar la noche halla, Leah piensa que será una buena idea, y queríamos preguntarles qué piensas- dijo sincera._

-Es una estupenda idea, tengo mucho tiempo de no ir a acampar- dije feliz.

_-Entonces los esperamos en dos horas, para preparar todo-dijo ella_

-Dos horas, danos 15 minutos y nos vemos- dije tranquilo.

_-Las dos horas son para nosotras, acabamos de despertar y no somos tan sucias como ustedes- dijo riendo- bueno Jake, mándale saludos a todos, nos vemos después- dijo mientras colgaba el teléfono. _

Después hablar con los chicos, y darnos un breve baño para esperar a las chicas, fuimos a casa de Leah, ellas estaban sentadas en la cocina, esperando que llegáramos, tenían unas listas con lo que necesitaríamos para el camping, me emocionaba ir, tenía mucho de no acampar y en realidad me encantaba el bosque, siempre había sido uno de mis sitios favoritos. Los chicos se colocaron tras sus chicas, y yo no sabía si caminar donde Leah, después de lo de anoche no sabía qué era lo que quería. Pero ella se dirigió a mí y me abrazó, luego beso la comisura de mis labios y fue a mi oreja.

-Más vale que te prepares para la noche- dijo molesta- ya tengo planeado tu castigo- me tensé en el momento, ella me dio un fuerte abrazó y nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa con el resto de los chicos, ella tenía mi cintura tomada y yo lo hacía igual, en verdad que Leah podía ser una gran actriz, nadie pensaría que estaba molesta conmigo, Rennesme no podía apartar la mirada de nosotros, lo cual me lleno de orgullo, entonces Nahuel le dio un beso en el hombro y así hasta ir subiendo por su cuello, fruncí el ceño, y Leah al observar mi reacción, tomo mis piernas y me susurró un "tranquilo", luego sin importar lo molesta que estuviera, le di un besó, comencé suave para ver su reacción, pero al ver que no le molesto, seguí en mi trabajo, besar a Leah era muy adictivo, era una experta y sin duda me encantaba. Cuando estaba con ella olvidaba al resto, incluso Rennesme parecía pasar a segundo plano.

-Bueno es hora de ir al centro- dijo Alice saltando literalmente hacía afuera.

Después de dos horas de compras, y llenar los coches con todo lo necesario para pasar la noche fuera de casa, nos fuimos de camino al viaje, en el coche nos encontrábamos Yo, Leah, Rennesme y Nahuel y en el Jepp de Emmett, se encontraban las otras parejas. El camino parecía más incomodo de lo normal, creo que era la tensión entre Rennesme, Leah y yo.

**Leah POV.**

Llegamos al bosque, el camino se me hizo más largo de lo normal, y es que eso de estar con Rennesme y Jake en un espacio tan pequeño, las emociones se sentían a flor de piel, como cuando uno sabe que no es bien recibido. Aparcamos los coches en el espacio destinado para ellos y comenzamos a caminar hacia nuestro destino.

-Jake estás seguro que no estamos perdidos- le dije, al estar un poco cansada por la caminata.

-Leah, sabes que conozco este bosque como la palma de mi mano.

-Si tú lo dices- dije mientras paraba un poco a descansar-

-Estas cansada- pregunto riendo- creí que tenías mas aguante- entonces sin previo aviso me tomo de la cintura y me cargó como si fuera una pequeña, a pesar de que llevaba buen peso con las cosas que iba cargando, di un pequeño gritito por el susto, siempre me pasaba igual.

-Puedo caminar- le dije molesta.

-Pero estas cansada y es mi deber tratarte como toda una reina- me dijo él con su hermosa sonrisa, sus palabras hicieron que sonriera, y pronto me di cuenta de lo que tramaba.

-Ni creas que con esto te salvas- le dije en su oído.

-tenía que intentarlo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, me cargó el resto del viaje sin quejarse en ningún momento, la verdad que era muy fuerte y sus brazos eran más cálidos y grandes de lo que recordaba años atrás- Hemos llegado- dijo bajándome lentamente. Los chicos comenzaron a preparan hábilmente las casas de campaña, mientras nosotras nos dispusimos a recoger leña de los alrededores, en mi búsqueda me aleje un poco del camping y llegué a un hermoso lago, se veía precioso y estaba ahí en medio del bosque era una imagen muy bella. Escuche los gritos de los chicos y decidí regresar con las pequeñas provisiones.

-A ti también te roban los ovnis- pregunto Emmett riendo

-¿Qué demonios?-

-Déjala en paz Emmett- dijo Jacob acercándose a mí.

-Parece que les afecta la dieta chicos- dijo riendo mientras Rose le daba un pequeño codazo y se encaminan a su tienda, todas estaban un poco alejadas de cada una, para tener la suficiente privacidad y al mismo tiempo estar juntos. Comenzamos a preparar la comida y la fogata, la pasamos muy divertidos entre risas, anécdotas y demás. Ya era un poco tarde la luna estaba en su punto más alto era hermosa.

-Creo que ya debemos ir a dormir- dijo Alice riendo, no entendí por qué- es hora de ponernos la piyama- dijo mientras arrastraba literalmente a Jasper a su tienda- abrí los ojos cuando entendí, tendría que cambiarme enfrente de Jake, gire a ver y pude ver como se reía al descifrar mi cara, pero si él pensaba que tenía todo calculado, era obvio que no.

-Nos vemos mañana, espero que tengan dulces sueños- dijo Bella caminando de la mano con Edward.

-Y no hagan nada que no haríamos- dijo Rose riendo.

-Eso no prohíbe muchas cosas, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que hacen- dije riendo, ella solo me guiño un ojo y se fue con Emmett. Quedamos Rennesme, Nahuel, Jacob y yo.

-creo que debemos irnos amor- dijo Nahuel.

-Vamos- dijo Rennesme viendo directamente a Jake, lo cual me hizo hervir un poco la sangre, como podía estar así de descarada.

-Ven Jake, necesito ayuda para cambiarme- dije haciendo que Jacob abriera un poco los ojos, y que Rennesme solo apresurara el paso hacia su tienda.

**Jacob POV.**

Estábamos caminando en dirección a nuestra tienda, y en mi mente solo estaban sus palabras "Necesito ayuda para cambiarme", no podía evitar sentirme un poco excitado por sus palabras, era todo lo que un hombre siempre quería escuchar. Entro dentro de la tienda y apenas iba a poner un pie dentro cuando ella me detuvo.

-Si en realidad creías que me ibas a ayudar, debes de tener fundidas varias neuronas- dijo mientras cerraba la tienda, era típico de Leah.

-Eres una gran actriz- dije riendo un poco, ella no dijo nada solo bufó un poco, y escuche como se quitaba la ropa lentamente, en mi mente solo aparecieron sus imágenes del día anterior, con su hermosa ropa interior, sacudí mi cabeza, necesitaba alejar esos pensamientos si no quería ningún accidente.

-Demonios- dijo Leah

-Sucede algo- pregunte curioso.

-Voy a matar a Alice.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte mientras Leah abría lentamente la cremallera de la puerta dejándome ver su piyama, o la falta de ella, más que piyama parecía un Babydoll de seda, color verde haciendo resaltar sus hermosas curvas, y dejándome literalmente con la quijada en el piso.

-No puedo creer, que me hiciera esto- dijo bufando mientras se cubría con una sabana- le dije exactamente quiero la piyama de pantalón- reí un poco por su disgusto, la verdad que internamente agradecí a Alice por su elección. Entre por mi ropa y mire a Leah.

-No vas a salirte para que me cambie- pregunte, ella frunció el ceño y se acomodo sobre sus codos.

-No- dijo un poco molesta- además si tu puedes ver, yo también- dijo recordando lo que había hecho antes- y si no quieres puedes cambiarte afuera- dijo volviéndose a recostar.

-Entonces será como tú quieras- dije riendo, comencé a quitarme la playera, a pesar de lo oscuro que estaba pude ver que sus ojos no dejaban de verme lance la playera a una esquina de la tienda, y comencé a desabrochar el pantalón, ella abrió los ojos- no pensaras que dormiré con esto- dije riendo por su sorpresa.

-No me interesa- dijo dándose la vuelta, mientras se cubría lo suficiente con la sabana. Me quite los pantalones y me quede en ropa interior, fui a acomodarme bajo las sabanas junto a ella, se giro un poco. -¿Qué crees que haces?- me preguntó.

-¿Pensaba en dormir y tú?- le dije como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Tú no pensaras que iba a dejarte dormir aquí- dijo ella con el ceño fruncido- recuerdas el castigo- entonces comprendí, tendría que dormir afuera.

-Leah, por favor, que tal que un animal me muerda- dije mirándola.

-Pues eso no es mi problema- dijo seria- al menos así entenderás que no es bueno pasarse de listo- dijo riendo- ahora afuera- me salí muy a regañadientes, ni siquiera tenía algo para colocar en el piso, estaba con mi cabeza en una piedra y mi cuerpo regado por todo el suelo, había pasado más de una hora y no podía dormir, estaba demasiado incomodo, y además tenía un poco de frió.

-Lee, por favor- le susurré, ella no contestó creí que estaba dormida, pero pude escuchar que se levanto, así que continué mi discurso- hace frió, estoy incomodo y no puedo dormir- ella se volvió a recostar, supuse que no le gusto mi respuesta- Por favor, juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer, perdóname no quería verte, aunque debo admitir que no me molesto debes saber que eres muy guapa- escuche como rió ante ese comentario- incluso le aclaré a los chicos todo ese día, ellos saben que eres una dama, y lamento que se malpensaran las cosas, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, y nunca haría nada que pudiera lastimarte, Leah sabes que te quiero verdad- dije sincerándome con ella, suspire angustiado, ella no hablo ni me contesto nada, me volví a recostar viendo las estrellas. Entonces escuche como se abría la cremallera de la tienda y me gire, se veía muy hermosa a la luz de la luna, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, y supuse que estaba perdonado, sonreí tímidamente.

**Leah POV.**

-Yo también te quiero Jacob- como no quererlo después de todo el mega discurso que me dio, es uno de mis mejores amigos y debo de admitir que tal vez no estaba tan enojada por el hecho de que me hubiese visto, sino más bien por el hecho de que se hubiera enterado de lo que platique con las chicas, el hecho de que el pudiese haber escuchado que posiblemente me gustaría tener algo con él, era sumamente vergonzoso. Me recorrí un poco y Jake entro a la tienda, le tendí un poco de mi almohada y se acomodo, antes de girarme para dormir, me dio un tierno beso en la frente.

-Dulces sueños- dijo en un susurró que hizo estremecer mi corazón, el siguió acostado boca arriba y yo me gire un poco para dormir, sin que viera mi sonrojo por sus palabras.

* * *

huy pobrecito Jake lo iban a dejar afuera pero lo bueno es que Leah recapacito =)

que tengan un buen día y recuerden ya que estan aquí comenten es gratis :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Nota: en este capitulo las cosas se ponen un poquito picantes... nada vulgar, pero no quiero reclamos por pervertir a nadie ok?... =)**

* * *

**15* "Pequeña sorpresa"… ¡sorpresota!**

**Jacob POV.**

Estaba boca arriba mirando el techo, pensando en la nada, pensé que estar dentro de la casa de campaña, me serviría para poder dormir, pero no era así, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no podía dejar de pensar, suspire resignado al parecer no sería una buena noche, Leah estaba tan quieta, me gire para cerciorarme de que estaba dormida y así era, ahora estaba girada hacía mi lado, podía ver su bello rostro tan tranquilo durmiendo plácidamente, la noche se estaba poniendo un poco más fría, no te que estiraba un poco de su sabana para taparse, ya que esta había caído al moverse, se veía tan linda, no pude evitar quedarme viendo un poco al escote que traía, sin duda Leah era una mujer muy bella, difícil dejar de admirar su cuerpo, entonces me gire para no parecer un acosador, cuando estuve viendo a la nada en la tienda, sentí las manos de Leah en mi cintura como si me abrazara por detrás se sintió muy bien, después colocó sus pies alrededor de los míos, di un respingo por lo frio que estaban, pero entonces entendí que ella se estaba congelando, me gire para abrazarla y que entrara un poco en calor, ella se acomodo en mi pecho y me sentí más relajado comencé a pasar mis manos por su espalda y quede dormido después de un tiempo.

Desperté en un momento de la noche cuando las manos de Leah estaban acariciando mi rostro, me miraba como si fuese un modelo o algo así y al mismo tiempo con ternura, lo cual ella nunca muestra, siempre es tan fría con las personas, pero conmigo de cierta manera puede ser quien es, porque soy el único que la comprende, paso de acariciar mi rostro a tocar mis labios con la yema de sus dedos, entre abrí la boca por el tacto, en verdad era algo inesperado, ella se levanto un poco dejando caer la sabana, y dejando al descubierto su bello traje, colocó su rostro frente a mí y empezó a besarme, sin dudar un segundo le seguí el ritmo, se sentía tan bien que el poco sueño que tenía se desvaneció rápidamente, la tome por la cintura aferrándola más a mi cuerpo, retirando el poco espacio que quedaba entre nosotros, ella dejo mis labios para comenzar a depositar besos por toda la línea de mi mandíbula, bajando por mi cuello donde se detuvo un poco, suspire y ella me miro directamente a los ojos y pude ver todo su deseo en él, algo que no creí que fuera a pasar algún día. Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero ella coloco un dedo en mis labios para silenciarme y continúo besándome llego a mi clavícula y bajo un poco más hasta mi pecho dejo un beso e hizo ademán de querer subir sobre mí, pero antes de eso la gire rápidamente para ser yo quien empezara a besarla, deposite un beso en la frente y sonrió muy tiernamente, me sentí un poco inseguro de seguir Leah era mi mejor amiga, pero ella empezó tocar mi espalda y luego bajo un poco más hasta mi trasero dándole un leve empujón pegándome aun más a su cuerpo, gemí ante el contacto y ella sonrió maléficamente, entonces comencé a besarla, me detuve en la línea de su escote y baje un tirante para tener más acceso, le bese y ella gimió en respuesta, comencé a meter mis manos explorando su cintura y subiendo lentamente la parte de arriba de su piyama, se levantó un poco para poder quitársela y quede completamente anonadado de su cuerpo, era la primera vez que la veía así…

Entonces algo me despertó de golpe, estaba sudando y totalmente caliente, trate de enfocar mi vista un poco mejor y me di cuenta que ahora estaba abrazando a Leah por la cintura pero ambos girando hacia la misma dirección, sentí su trasero muy pegado a mis partes nobles y sentía como se removía un poco molesta como si algo le incomodara, entonces comprendí todo, tuve un sueño algo inapropiado, era obvio que Leah no haría eso pero al mismo tiempo se había sentido tan real, Leah seguía removiéndose pero aun sin despertar, creí que era por el calor que emanaba por lo que me gire un poco para quedar boca arriba y entonces comprendí que era lo que había molestado a Leah, algo de mi cuerpo estaba cobrando vida, noté que Leah se acomodaba frente a mí, y estaba un poco nervioso de que pudiera verme de esta manera, por lo que decidí despejar mi mente un poco, pero Leah cruzó su pierna sobre la mía y acomodo su brazo en mi pecho comenzó a acariciarme con la pierna y al girar para verla note nuevamente su escote y sus piernas torneadas, lo cual hizo que toda mi concentración se fuera a pique. La quite delicadamente, pero ella abrió los ojos al parecer estaba despertando ahora si tenía un problema ¿Cómo demonios iba a explicar "eso"?.

**Leah POV.**

Desperté cuando sentí que Jacob se estaba moviendo, entre abrí los ojos pero los cerré nuevamente, el suspiro y yo hice una mueca porque aun no quería despertar, pero entonces lo sentí moviéndose un poco por la carpa y abrí los ojos para encontrármelo con mi lindo peluche en sus partes.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Jacob?- le pregunte pero él no contestaba solo me miraba un poco angustiado- deja al Sr. Wolfe en paz y dámelo- le demande, pero el solo movió su cabeza negando. Me levante un poco para verlo mejor- Jake estas bien- le pregunte un poco dudosa.

-Estoy de maravilla- contestó riendo- porque no vuelves a dormir un poco- me dijo tranquilamente.

-Hey chicos, salgan de ahí, vamos a preparar el desayuno- grito Alice, note como Jacob sonreía como tonto.

-Estas bien- pregunte nuevamente.

-Si por qué no lo estaría- dijo el encogiéndose de hombros- ahora por qué no sales, yo quiero dormir un poco más.

-Claro, saldré así- dije haciendo que notara mi ropa, o lo escaso de esta, el me miro de arriba abajo.

-No hagas eso Lee- dijo girando su mirada.

-Que tienes miedo que tus ojos se vayan a dañar por esto- dije un poco molesta, era obvio que el había visto miles de chicas, incluso yo pasaba a ser una de ellas.

-No es eso- dijo sin ganas, yo me levante y me acerque para quitarle a mi pequeño lobito de peluche, no quería que estuviera ahí.

-Dámelo Jake- le dije cuando intente quitarlo, pero él lo aferraba más fuerte.

-No Leah, déjame y ve a desayunar-

-No quiero ir, y además tú tienes que salir para que pueda cambiarme- el hizo una mueca y cerró los ojos al parecer quería concentrarse en algo, aproveche el momento para arrebatarle al Sr Wolfe y vaya sorpresa que me lleve, el abrió los ojos rápidamente- Oh, por dios- dije sin saber que decir, sin duda era algo que no me esperaba.

**Jacob POV.**

Los movimientos de Leah habían sido demasiado rápidos dejando al descubierto algo que estaba ocultando sin mucha facilidad.

-Oh, por dios- dijo Leah abriendo los ojos tan grandes como podía.

-Hey chicos están bien- dijo Alice tratando de abrir la tienda, pero Leah fue más rápida y no dejo que lo hiciera.

-Sí, ahorita vamos, Jake y yo estamos cambiándonos por algo más decente- dijo

-Ok, pero vengan pronto los estamos esperando.

-Es obvio que no puedo salir así- le dije a Leah, ella me miraba y yo tuve que hacer una seña para que pusiera atención a mis palabras, parecía que le dificultaba concentrarse-

-Pero que gran momento para excitarte- dijo ella- ahora como harás para bajar tus ánimos- dijo cautelosamente.

-No querrás saberlo- dije riendo por la situación-

-Oh, por dios- dijo ella comprendiendo mis palabras.

-Y si tomas una ducha fría- dijo sugiriendo algo para mi problemita.

-No hay duchas aquí, y no puedo salir así- dije riendo apuntando nuevamente hacia abajo, ella bajo la mirada y pude ver como se sonrojaba.

-Hay un lago hermoso por el medio del bosque, puedes utilizarlo- dijo ella encogiendo sus hombros.

-Buena idea- dije y busqué mi short, me lo coloqué, e intente salir, pero Leah me detuvo.

-No creo que puedas salir así, esto no cubre el problema- dijo y note que era cierto ni la tela del jean podía cubrirme.

-Que porquería- dije bufando- Leah necesito que me dejes unos momentos de privacidad- dije mirándola y sumamente avergonzado, sentí el calor de mis mejillas, podía estar seguro que estaba más rojo que un tomate.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte Jake- dijo ella tocando mis mejillas- pero no quiero que hagas eso en la tienda, planeo dormir aquí en la noche- dijo ella mirándome ceñudo, yo bufé.

-A buena hora cobras vida- dije mirando mi cuerpo, Leah soltó una pequeña risita.

-No entiendo, que te pudo poner así- dijo mientras se cambiaba, yo gire mis ojos hacia arriba

-no tengo idea- dije a sabiendas perfectas de lo que había ocurrido, pero no podía decirle que ella tuvo mucho que ver en esto, posiblemente se podía sentir acosada.

-Vamos- yo la mire como diciendo estás loca- No estoy loca Jake, tal vez el short no te cubra pero yo sí- dijo tomando mis manos- te dejare en el lago, me abrazas y nadie sospechara nada, podrás tener más privacidad ahí.

-gracias Lee te debo una- dije mientras salíamos.

-Ya te lo dije, no quiero que corrompas la inocencia de mi tienda- dijo ella soltando una carcajada.

* * *

jajaja pobrecito Jacob... todo le pasa... pero bueno Leah al rescate es lo minimo que debería hacer despues de ponerlo en una situación incomoda.


	16. Chapter 16

**17* Linda velada.**

**Leah POV.**

Salimos de la tienda para encontrarnos con la mirada de todo mundo, al parecer era más tarde de lo que imaginaba, Jacob inmediatamente me abrazó por atrás para cubrir su gran bulto, y yo me deje aunque sentía las mejillas más rojas de lo normal, comenzamos a caminar en dirección del lago.

-¿A dónde creen que van?- grito Alice para detenernos, sentí a Jacob bufar frustrado.

-Estoy a un punto de enseñar todo- dijo riendo en mi nuca.

-Ni loco- le conteste- Alice hoy es nuestro último día de acampada, no te gustaría pasarlo solita con Jasper- pregunte sabiendo la respuesta, a ella se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Eres un genio Lee- dijo riendo.

-Hoy es día de pareja- dijo ella dando saltitos.

-Genial- dijeron Rose y Emmett al mismo tiempo, mientras Bella y Edward se hacían mimos y susurraban cosas supongo no aptas para nuestros oídos debido a los sonrojos de Bells.

-Pero creí que lo pasaríamos todos juntos- dijo Rennesme, un poco molesta por la propuesta.

-Pero todavía quedan una semana de vacaciones, podemos estar juntos después además es un gran día, hay que aprovecharlo- dijo Alice riendo.

-Entonces supongo que te tendré todo el día para mí- dijo Jasper riendo a su lado.

-Ni lo dudes capitán - dijo ella con un acento un poco extraño que me asusto.

-Quedando claro esto, nos vamos- dijo Jake reanudando sus pasos.

-Nos vemos mañana por aquí- dijo Rose, mientras nos despedía con la mano.

Jacob y yo caminamos un par de pasos más, sentía todo su cuerpo muy pegado al mío ¿Cómo era posible que aun después de tanto tiempo estuviera igual de excitado?

-Sucede algo- pregunto Jacob.

-Nada, solo pensaba- dije sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

-En que piensas- pregunto, al notar que nos habíamos alejado lo suficiente del camping, me separe de él- lo siento, debió ser incomodo- dijo el agachando su mirada y cubriendo su cuerpo.

-No es solo… extraño- dije riendo.

-Te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas Lee- dijo Jacob quitado de la pena- ahora lo haces muy a menudo- dijo riendo.

-Gracias- fue lo único que pude contestar.

-Y en que pensabas- volvió a preguntar.

-Nada- dije recordando.

-Y de nuevo el sonrojo- dijo riendo- supongo que tiene que ver con cierto amiguito aquí presente- dijo un poco en broma, yo no conteste, estaba demasiado avergonzada- Vamos Leah, que sucede, somos amigos, tienes alguna duda que yo pueda despejar, se que te mueres por preguntar algo al respecto, te estás mordiendo el labio- dijo riendo.

-Lo siento, es solo que tu sabes- dije apenada- a veces siento curiosidad- dije poniendo mis manos en mis ojos.

-Eso es normal- dijo tomando mi mano, pude notar que su amiguito estaba regresando a su estado normal.

-Parece que ya estas tranquilizándote- él se miro.

-Tú me tranquilizas- hice una mueca no quería ser de esas chicas extintor, de las que solo apagan el fuego, me molesto un poco y decidí adelantarme hacia el lago.

-Sucede algo- preguntó Jacob mientras reanudaba sus pasos para alcanzarme.

-Nada, es solo… - el me miro entre confuso y curioso- olvídalo quieres.

-Como tú quieras Leah- dijo el mientras ambos seguíamos caminando.

**Jacob POV.**

Seguía caminando del lado de Leah, sin duda me estaba torturando la mente, no sabía porque o que era lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros pero algo me decía que había algo más que una simple amistad, aunque aun así, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, ya que siempre hemos sido amigos y no quería arruinar nuestra relación por estúpidas suposiciones, estaba tan concentrado que no noté que habíamos llegado al lago.

-Supongo que ya no lo necesitas- dijo Leah mientras se recargaba en un árbol, comenzó a acariciar el césped con los pies, mientras miraba hacia la nada.

-Supongo que quieres regresar- dije más que como una pregunta como una afirmación.

-No- dijo rápidamente y se giro al verme- Todos los demás están juntos y en pareja- dijo ella riendo- créeme conozco a esas chicas, ahorita no querrán nuestra compañía- dijo sonrojándose, se veía preciosa.

-Con lo poco que conozco a Emmett, puedo decir que tienes toda la razón, supongo que este será un día solo para nosotros- vi que ella sonreía- como en los viejos tiempos- recordé mientras entrelazábamos las manos, ella comenzó a acariciar la mía.

-Espero que no te moleste, pero en realidad no quiero toparme con los chicos mientras intentan posiciones nuevas- dijo riendo.

-Es algo no apto para nuestros ojos- concluí- Suficientes pensamientos sobre sexo hoy- dije al recordar mi sueño, inmediatamente me gire a ver a Leah, y ella tenía sus ojos clavados en mí, se giro sonrojada -Que sucede- pregunte curioso.

-No es nada.

-vamos Lee, no mientas.

-Es solo que… - ella no sabía cómo preguntar- es tenía curiosidad, que fue lo que sucedió esta mañana- dijo completamente roja.

-Creo que eso ya lo sabes- dije riendo.

-Pero porque, algún sueño sucio- pregunto nerviosamente.

-Algo así- noté que ella se miraba el escote, sin querer mi vista bajo a ella y lo cubrió, luego reaccione, no quería asustarla, ni incomodarla, aún teníamos que dormir juntos esta noche.

-Pero no te preocupes Lee, nada que te involucre- dije rápidamente, ella subió sus ojos y me miro feo.

-Sabes que Sam me propuso muchas veces tener sexo con él- no lo sabía por lo que abrí un poco los ojos, sentí una especie de celos- incluso tenía muchas ganas de estar con él.

-Y que fue lo que sucedió- pregunte un poco molesto.

-Tú sabes que sucedió- me dijo recordando.

-Me alegro que te dieras cuenta, antes de que sucediera algo así- dije satisfecho

-Es lo que todos los chicos dicen- bufó- Espera, espera, espera- dijo como si hablará para sí sola- las chicas también sentimos Jacob- me miro un poco molesta- también tenemos derecho a experimentar, no solo porque son chicos pueden hacer lo que quieran- yo sabía que era cierto.

-Es cierto Leah, pero me alegra que al menos estés esperando al indicado- dije para calmarla un poco.

-Sabes que todas las chicas quieren en realidad que los hombres pienses que son lindas, nos gusta sentirnos sexy- dijo segura de sus palabras.

-Leah sexy, no me lo imagino- dije sabiendo que ella era realmente sexy sin que se lo propusiera, pero me dio risa pensar que ella no sabía lo sexy que era. Ella pareció molestarse, pero en lugar de eso, solo retiro su mano de la mía y me aventó contra el tronco, pasaron unos minutos en silencio, cuando entonces comenzó a desvestirse, yo estaba con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, ella lo hizo lentamente, primero su blusa y luego sus jeans, dejándose en ropa interior, se estiro un poco y comenzó a sobar sus piernas, yo la miraba sin creer.

-Porque me miras así, supongo que esto no es nuevo para ti- dijo como si quisiera restarle importancia al hecho de estar semidesnuda enfrente de mí mientras caminaba a la orilla del lago, la seguí sin pensarlo.

-Es solo que no pensé que lo harías conscientemente, estas intentando parecer sexy- recordé la plática anterior. Ella entre cerró los ojos y camino hacia mi dirección, se acerco lo suficientemente, y jugueteo con el borde de mi playera, la quito mientras admiraba mis músculos descaradamente paso su mano deteniéndose sobre el borde del short jean, yo la miraba atónito.

-Te parece esto sexy- dijo en una voz muy seductora, se acerco y comenzó a besar el lóbulo de mi oreja, solté un gemido y lleve mis manos a su cintura, ella seguía en su trabajo cerré mis ojos por instinto.- supongo que no soy un extintor como pensaba- dijo riendo mientras se alejaba-

-Qué demonios- dije abriendo mis ojos sintiendo el vacio de su cuerpo, ella solo apunto mis pantalones- y as despertado a Jacobo segundo nuevamente- dije bufando.

**Leah POV.**

Estaba un poco molesta porque Jacob se burlara de mí, era obvio que él creía que Rennesme era una chica sexy, pero que ni siquiera pensara que yo podría llegar a serlo hizo hervir mi sangre, sin querer tuve la repentina idea de demostrarle y demostrarme que podía ser así. Y lo logré.

-Nuevamente- pregunte un poco confundida, el me miro rojo.

-es decir que ahora si necesito una ducha fría- dijo comenzando a caminar hacia el agua.

-No es mi culpa que parezcas lobo en plena época de apareamiento- dije riendo.

-Tienes razón, es mi culpa, soy un chico muy rendidor- dijo orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Solo porque tienes buen estimulo- dije haciéndome notar.

-Si tú lo dices- dijo él de modo irónico.

-No necesito decirlo, tengo pruebas, tu cuerpo no miente- le dije mientras apuntaba nuevamente su bulto, el no dijo nada y se encamino hacía el lago, se quejo un poco por lo fría que estaba el agua, pero después de un tiempo me empezó a lanzar agua, entre cuando estaba lo suficiente mojada y comenzamos a jugar luchitas como en los viejos tiempos.

**Jacob POV.**

Estaba jugando luchitas con Leah, cuando ella se veía agotada, se encamino hacia una piedra que sobresalía por el lago y me fui nadando hasta ella, ella intento subirse pero no podía, la quise ayudar pero debido a lo mojado que estábamos resbalo dejándonos completamente juntos y con nuestros rostros a escasos centímetros, nos miramos fijamente en lo que me pareció horas, aunque en realidad no había pasado mucho tiempo, no fui consciente de quien inicio primero pero lo que si pude notar fueron nuestros labios juntos bailando armónicamente , nos amoldamos uno al otro enseguida era como si fuésemos hechos el uno para el otro.

* * *

Oh beso...beso... me encanta esa pareja jejeje que puedo decir... espero les este gustando la historia dejenmelo saber y gracias a los que leen que tengan buen día =)


	17. Chapter 17

**Advertencia: en este capitulo hay un poco de "acción", así que leean bajo su propia decisión :), aunque no es muy vulgar, en fin creo que saben mi forma de escribir, espero les guste y si no ya saben haganmelo saber ;]**

**17* Juntos**

**Leah POV.**

No esperaba comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo, simplemente mantenía mis ojos cerrados y mis labios danzando al son de Jake, era un beso como en otras ocasiones, pero al mismo tiempo parecía tan diferente, estábamos en medio del lago yo me encontraba entre una roca y el cuerpo de Jacob y eso no me molestaba en lo absoluto, tenía la sensación de que esto no era lo correcto pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no quería detenerlo. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba de forma independiente a mi cerebro, mientras este gritaba que me alejara rápidamente de ahí, mi cuerpo no mostraba iniciativa en dejarlo, incluso mi corazón estaba de acuerdo a este tipo de situación. Mis manos subieron a su cuello, y continúe besándole, dado el hecho de que él es más alto que yo y estaba a punto de ahogarme, decidí enroscar mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, sentí un gemido por su parte entre besos, pero lo ignore, no sabía que estaba pensando Jacob acerca de esto, pero sinceramente no creo que le incomodara mucho ya que él comenzó a caminar dejándome completamente pegada a la roca, mientras pasaba sus manos por mis piernas tocando todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

**Jacob POV.**

Definitivamente esto parecía un sueño, un tipo de Dejavu, consciente de que no estábamos haciendo lo más correcto, pero con el miedo de que fuera un simple sueño, o una alucinación, comencé a acariciar las piernas de Leah, eran tan suaves, que no podía dejar de tocar, subí un poco más tocando un poco de su trasero, ella dio un respingo pegándose más a mí, me sentí un poco culpable por dejarme llevar en esta situación, tal vez Leah no quería esto, como si me entendiera, dejo de besarme y cerré los ojos intentando calmarme un poco, la verdad que todo este día me fue muy difícil controlarme estando con Lee, ella empezó a bajar sus besos por mi mandíbula, mi cuello donde me mordió un poco, y supe que no era un sueño, no podría ser así de real, sentí como temblaba un poco y eso me excito de sobremanera, intente alejar mi cadera para que no lo notara, pero ella me empujo con sus piernas haciendo que nos uniéramos un poco más, escuche como gimió en respuesta al roce. Y sentí que ya no podría más, aun sabiendo que esto no era lo correcto, decidí ser el amigo que Leah necesitaba y reunir todo el valor del mundo para mirarla a los ojos, estuvimos así por unos instantes, note que se ponía un poco colorada y solo asentía, no necesitamos decirnos nada más, ambos sabíamos lo que vendría a continuación.

**Leah POV.**

Jacob me miro con deseo en sus ojos pude notarlo, sabía lo que vendría a continuación y aun que fuese mi primera vez, no tenía miedo de que sucediera con él, al contrario me sentía mucho mejor de saber que al menos era con alguien de confianza y a quien para ser sincera quería mucho, lo quería como hermano, como amigo, pero sobre todo me di cuenta de que lo quería como el hombre que era, como el hombre que siempre me había acompañado y como el hombre en el que se había convertido, bondadoso, lindo, puro, amoroso, cariñoso, bromista, irónico, y perfecto, al menos para mí. El comenzó a besar mi cuello y decidió bajar un poco más, me sentía entre mareada y excitada con sus besos, sentí que empezaba a hacer demasiada calor, era algo extraño pero embriagador, él parecía todo un experto y tenía un poco de miedo de no ser lo suficientemente buena para él.

**Jacob POV.**

Nos encontrábamos desnudos en medio del lago, la ropa estaba tendida por alguna parte de la roca y yo tenía a Lee entre mis brazos besándonos, la separe un poco para admirar su cuerpo, era tan bella, podría deslumbrarme incluso ciego, ella se sonrojo.

-Es la primera vez que alguien me ve así- dijo agachando la mirada.

-Es un honor- dije mientras me acercaba un poco, ella me miro por sobre el agua e instantáneamente cerro las piernas- Si quieres podemos parar todo aquí- dije aunque no quería hacerlo, pero nunca la obligaría a hacer algo de lo que ella no estuviera segura.

-Creo que ya está todo parado por aquí- dijo riendo, entendí el mensaje y sonreí un poco, al menos aun bromeaba- solo quiero que tengas cuidado Jake- dijo mientras me acercaba a ella

-Prometo cuidarte siempre- dije mientras le daba un beso y nos fundíamos el uno al otro.

**Leah POV.**

Estaba temblando bajo el cuerpo de Jacob, el era un experto no tenía dudas, fue dulce, tierno, respetuoso al inicio, haciendo que todo el dolor pasara rápidamente, para darme uno de los mejores placeres del mundo. Era muy tarde, lo supe por la luna que estaba iluminando el centro del lago, Jake y yo habíamos estado un poco entretenidos. Al terminar, me recargo en su pecho, aun sentía todo palpitar dentro de mí. Pero estaba un poco cansada. Fuimos nadando hasta la orilla, al parecer Jacob también estaba un poco cansado, ya no había encontrado mi sujetador. Salimos del lago y me tambalee un poco, Jake me sostuvo enseguida.

-Ten cuidado- me dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

-Es solo que… vaya las piernas, siento que no me responden- dije anonadada por la situación

-Te duele mucho- me pregunto preocupado.

-No es eso, es extraño, creo que es por el cansancio- dije sonrojándome

-Fue una tarde ocupada- dijo riendo un poco mientras se colocaba el short jean, aun sin dejar de sostenerme, me paso su camiseta intentando vestirme un poco y me cargo sin esfuerzo.

-Hey- grite un poco asustada.

-No quiero que caigas, además es mi culpa- dijo mientras me recostaba en el césped junto al tronco de antes.

-No es tu culpa completamente- dije para aligerar el ambiente. El me miro y besó mi frente, un mar de sentimientos comenzaron a aflorar y sentí mis ojos humedecerse, intente girarme para que Jacob no lo notara, no estaba triste, pero era algo extraño, el me miro y levanto mi mejilla, tenía los ojos un poco preocupados.

-Leah, crees que hicimos lo correcto, no quiero pensar que me aproveche de ti, nunca me lo perdonaría- dijo soltando lentamente mi barbilla.

-No lloró por eso Jake- le dije acortando la distancia- es solo que es extraño, creo que son muchas emociones- dije intentando reír- no pienses que te aprovechaste de mí, yo también disfrute mucho- dije un poco roja -Entonces creo que es el llanto de la primera vez.

-Me alegra saber eso, yo nunca me perdonaría hacerte daño, te quiero demasiado Lee- dijo mientras besaba mi frente- eres una de las mujeres más comprensible del mundo, y aun así eres tan terca como yo, eres tan amable y cariñosa conmigo, y aun así puedes defenderte sola, eres la mujer más completa que conozco y yo te admiro tanto, eres preciosa, delicada y al mismo tiempo fuerte, eres Leah, mi Leah- dijo y yo sentí las lagrimas caer por mis mejillas, con todas las hormonas al cien y las dulces palabras de Jacob no pudo más que desarmarme en pocos minutos. El me abrazó protectoramente y comenzó a masajear mi espalda mientras yo seguía llorando en silencio, no por tristeza, pero si por amor. Sin pensar mucho en el asunto me quede dormida bajo sus dulces caricias.

**Jacob POV.**

Ya no podía mentirme era tan obvio que estaba enamorado de Leah, esto me lo había demostrado, ni siquiera con Rennesme me había sentido de esta manera, tan vulnerable, una sola de sus caricias podía hacerme perder el juicio y estaba seguro que ella se sentía igual conmigo, sus reacciones, su cuerpo, sus ojos me lo decían no necesitaba que lo expusiera con palabras, estaba claro lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Leah se quedo dormida entre mis brazos el amanecer estaba cerca, podían ser alrededor de las 4 am, el frio era soportable pero aun así un poco incomodo, cargue a Lee fácilmente, y me encamine hacía el campamento, era momento de regresar, la coloque en la tienda, y salí un poco para despejar mi mente, prepare un poco de café, no es que quisiera estar despierto, sabía que entre los brazos de Lee podía dormir cómodamente, pero no me sentía preparado para regresar, así que me dispuse a tomar mi café mientras pensaba como cambiaría mi vida desde ahora, era obvio que Leah y yo teníamos que estar juntos, nos lo merecíamos, éramos perfectos unidos. Comencé a recordar cómo había empezado todo, con una simple mentira, con un simple regreso, un regreso que yo no me esperaba, mi corazón se oprimió cuando recordé que en una semana Leah regresaría a la universidad, aun le faltaba un año para graduarse, sentí pánico al pensar que ella me dejaría como lo hizo Nessie, pero despeje mi cabeza, ella no podría ser capaz, ella nunca me haría algo así, no después de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. Comencé a caminar de regreso a la tienda cuando la mire, ahí frente a mí, con sus ojos viéndome fijamente, y el rostro tan lleno de pena y al mismo tiempo felicidad, no sabía qué era lo que me diría, pero por su rostro intuí que no era nada bueno. Nos miramos fijos un par de minutos, hasta que ella se acerco un poco.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte tan sereno como podía.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar- dijo con un tono de voz que denotaba tristeza.

* * *

huy momento de hablar... de que podra ser?...yo lo se muajaja pero se los dire hasta el proximo cap :D

gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado este capitulo no suelo escribir lime o lemmon... así que no creo

que haya quedado bien... pero bueno ustedes dejen sus comentarios y espero no haber afectado la

sensibilidad de ningun lector :P


	18. Chapter 18

**18* … Pero no revueltos**

**Jacob POV.**

Y ahí se encontraba Rennesme frente a mí, con la mirada perdida, y un tono de voz triste, al parecer había estado llorando, sus ojos estaban un poco rojos y con sus brazos se abrazaba a sí misma, primero quise correr a su lado y abrazarla asegurarle que todo estaba bien y quedarme a escuchar él porqué se encontraba así, pero muy dentro de mí algo no me dejaba, ella ya no era la chica que yo esperaba, aún la quería y la recordaba cómo se recuerda a un viejo amor, pero muy dentro de mí, mi corazón se encontraba en otro lugar, esa tarde había ido tras Leah, ella nunca me había abandonado, ella era la única que me comprendía ampliamente, era mi diosa personal, ella era mi mejor amigo y ahora mi mujer, yo no podría estar con alguien más que no fuera ella. Estuve mirándola fijamente sopesando todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Te encuentras bien- pregunte un poco curioso.

-Nahuel y yo peleamos- dijo agachando su cabeza.

-No te preocupes lo arreglaran después- seguía completamente estático en mi lugar.

-No Jake- dijo ella subiendo sus ojos, hasta encontrarlos en los míos- no creo que podremos solucionar esto, le dije la verdad- dijo ella sollozando un poco.

-Qué verdad- pregunte confundido.

-Yo te amo Jacob, siempre te he amado, fuiste mi primer amor, mi único amor, ahora lo comprendo- dijo ella acercándose a mí, por instinto me aleje un paso, pero ella fue más rápida y tomo mis manos- Jacob siento tanto no habértelo dicho antes, pero yo tenía miedo, cuando me fui no quería alejarme de ti, lo hice para no lastimarnos.

-Pues lo hiciste cuando te fuiste- le dije sin expresión en mi cara.

-Pero ahora estoy aquí, quiero estar contigo, no volveré a dejarte- dijo sincera.

-Lo siento Ness, pero yo no creo que esto esté bien- dije soltándome de su agarre.

-Es por Leah cierto- dijo abrazándose a sí misma- es mi culpa, yo te deje antes es justo que encontraras a alguien que te merezca-

-Ella es mi mejor amiga- "y la amo" pensé para mí mismo, pero no quería herirla más, aun no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Y yo tu primer amor- dijo comenzando a llorar nuevamente- Jacob nosotros aun tenemos tiempo, Nahuel y yo sabemos que nunca podríamos estar juntos, el no eres tú, el no es ese chico especial que quiero en mi vida, es un gran hombre pero no eres tú Jake

-Te espere tanto tiempo- dije suspirando, escuche unos ruidos que me desconcentraron un poco y Rennesme ya estaba lanzada sobre mi cuello, intentando besarme- Rennesme no, entiende, te espere mucho tiempo, pero creo que el destino tenía preparado algo diferente para nosotros, yo amo a alguien más- dije separándola

-Es Leah verdad- dijo ella sonrojada, yo no quise contestar nada, era mejor no decirlo- sabes siempre sentí celos de ella, siempre supe dentro de mí, que algo así pasaría.

-Lo siento tanto- dije -Tú eres una buena amiga Ness, pero solo podrás ser eso lo siento, debí darme cuenta antes.

-Es una de mis mejores amigas, pero no pienso renunciar a ti- dijo mientras caminaba hacia su tienda. Dejándome sin habla, estuve un tiempo en shock sopesando las ideas, ¿porqué es que todo llega cuando menos lo esperas?, bufé en silencio y me senté a admirar la luna por unos instantes, entonces regrese a la tienda con Leah, ella estaba girada y no podía verle el rostro, me acomode a un lado y la abrace como la noche anterior, pero ella se removió incomoda zafándose de mí, al final no pude abrazarla y decidí dejarla dormir, cerré mis ojos cayendo en un profundo sueño.

**Leah POV.**

"_Te espere tanto tiempo" _… escuchaba la voz de Jacob retumbar en mis oídos, yo sabía que algo así sucedería, el y yo solo éramos amigos, pero esa tarde pensé que todo cambiaría para ambos, pero al parecer solo cambio para mí, no me arrepentía de lo sucedido, siempre lo quise y era justo que mi primera vez fuera con el hombre que amo, pero en mi interior todavía tenía la esperanza de que el hombre que amaba, me amara a mi también… Pero como siempre el amor no estaba hecho para mí, recordé a Sam, un día antes de descubrirlo engañándome, nos habíamos peleado un poco, él quería algo que no podría darle, no sabía por qué pero no podía entregarme completamente a él, esta tarde supe porque, yo quería demasiado a Sam, pero no lo amaba, no como amaba a Jake… hubiese no querido despertar esa noche al menos sería más fácil para mí, maldita la hora en que desperté de mi hermoso sueño, minutos atrás había despertado con un poco de frió note que Jake no estaba en la tienda y decidí ir a buscarlo, tarde o temprano tendríamos que hablar, pero fue cuando lo escuche hablar con alguien mas era Ness, estaba lloriqueando por él, me alegre de verla así, claro solo hasta que el pronuncio el "Te espere tanto tiempo", no quise escuchar más, mi corazón no podría resistir eso, comencé a alejarme aun con mi mirada clavada en Jake que no se movía en mi interior algo me dijo que el diría algo más, pero Rennesme ya estaba atacando sus labios, lleve mi mano para cubrir mi boca y el pequeño suspiro que salió de ella, corrí hacia la tienda y me encerré, ahora me encontraba lloriqueando como una boba, Jacob no llegaba, y eso me ponía un poco nerviosa, sopese varias ideas en mi mente, decirle lo que siento, hablar con él y aclarar todo, pero no quería sentir el miedo al rechazo a decirme que él no había olvidado a Ness, eso era algo que me dolería mucho, tampoco quería comprometerlo por lo sucedido esa tarde, aunque no hubiese significado nada para él, era todo para mí, decidí que hablaría con él antes de que él me tomara por sorpresa, lo haría primero aclararía todo… escuche a Jake abrir la tienda y rápidamente me acomode de modo que no viera mi rostro no quería que me encontrara llorando, aun no sabía cómo aclarar todo con él, el se acostó a un lado e intento abrazarme, pero yo aun no me sentía bien con eso e inconscientemente me removí alejándome de él, el pareció entenderlo y al final quedamos dormidos juntos, pero no revueltos.

Desperté en la mañana, Jake aun seguía profundamente dormido, decidí salir a dar un paseo y me tope con Rennesme en camino a la tienda, tenía unas ojeras profundas parecía que no había dormido mucho tiempo, ella me miro y agacho su cabeza, parecía que quería hablar conmigo pero no tenía la suficiente confianza, pase de largo no tenia ánimos de hablar con nadie, solo quería pensar, pero ella tomo mi mano y me hizo girar.

-Lo siento tanto Leah- dijo a modo de disculpa- yo no quería, juro que lo intente, pero no puedo, no puedo estar separada de él, lo amo tanto- me dijo como explicándome su comportamiento.

-Pues espero que estés feliz- dije totalmente molesta.

-No estoy feliz, como podría estarlo, yo no quiero que estemos molestas, eres una de mis mejores amigas- dijo intentando animarme

-lo sé, no te guardo rencor, sabía que algún día pasaría esto, Jacob es un hombre de verdad, no podríamos olvidarnos de él fácilmente- ella solo asintió.

-Nunca pude olvidarlo, se que él y yo podremos ser felices juntos- esto me puso demasiado triste aun esperaba que Jacob no regresara con ella, pero al parecer el ya había tenido una decisión, algo más fuerte que yo, intente reprimir mis ganas de llorar, y me deshice del brazo de Rennesme.

-Ahora yo tengo que ir a caminar un poco- dije mientras avanzaba como loca, encontré a Alice en medio de la fogata, me miro preocupada y corrió hasta mí.

-Sucede algo- pregunto mientras seguíamos caminando por el bosque. Rápido me lance a sus brazos a llorar, no le conté nada, pero suponía que debía de saber que se trataba sobre Jacob- lo siento tanto Lee, pero ya hablaste con él tienes que hablar-

-No ahora no puedo- dije tristemente- Alice sé que es una tontería y que no somos pequeñas, pero quiero irme de nuevo a la universidad, dime que tienes una escusa en mente, para no estar aquí la próxima semana, tengo que aclararme todo, sentirme bien conmigo misma- dije en sus brazos.

-Lee, es mejor que hables con él ahora- dijo ella

-Si no te quieres ir, me iré yo- dije decidida.

-No voy a dejarte sola, mañana mismo regresamos a la ciudad- dijo acariciando mi cabello.

-Gracias Alice eres la mejor-

Después de alrededor de una hora regresamos al campamento, Jacob estaba ahí con los chicos, Nahuel mirando con el ceño fruncido parecía molesto y como no estarlo, Rennesme parecía triste, los demás chicos solo estaban bromeando entre sí, Jacob al verme se levanto de inmediato, yo me detuve un segundo no esperaba esa reacción, en realidad no quería hablar con él, no por ahora.

-Hey donde estaban, desperté y no te encontré por ningún lado- dijo Jacob rápidamente.

-Lo sentimos Jake- contesto Alice por ambas- es solo que recibimos una llamada, al parecer las vacaciones terminaron para nosotras- dijo un poco triste-

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?- preguntaba Jacob rápidamente, mirándonos de un lado a otro.

-Tenemos que regresar a la ciudad- dije tan serena como pude.

-Motivo, razón o circunstancia- dijo mirándome fijamente

-Es solo que mañana empiezan unos cursos, nos hablo la profesora Twin, tenemos que estar ahí para prepararnos es nuestro último año- dijo contenta- muy pronto seremos libres- dijo riendo- pero ahora tenemos un compromiso, además debemos de ir a acomodar nuestras habitaciones antes de que las den a otros chicos- vaya me sorprende todo lo que la mente de Alice puede tramar en pocos segundos.

-Es cierto, eso es una lástima, en realidad quería pasar más tiempo aquí- mentí lo mejor que pude, al parecer todos me creyeron, tenían cara de pena.

-Pero mis padres aún no han llegado, sabes que mi madre me matara si no te encuentra a su regreso- dijo Jacob.

-Tendrás que disculparme con ella, pero no es algo de lo que pueda escaparme- dije tristemente, por el doble sentido de las palabras.

Decidimos regresar a nuestras casas, las chicas decidimos irnos en un coche, mientras los chicos estaban en el jeep de Emmett, creo que Alice propuso esto por nuestra salud mental, el camino fue más largo de lo esperado, todas hablaban animadamente, solo yo y Rennesme estuvimos calladas durante todo el trayecto. Después de dejar a las chicas fui directo a la casa, ya que Emmett dejaría a Jake en su casa y yo traía su coche. Los chicos aún no llegaban por lo que decidí subir darme un baño y comenzar las maletas, en pocas horas tenía todo listo para abandonar este pueblo de nuevo.

**Jacob POV.**

Los chicos y yo habíamos parado en una estación de gasolina para llenar el tanque, Emmett se había ofrecido a llevar a las chicas a la universidad al día siguiente, y de nuevo me sentí tonto, estúpido e impotente por ser abandonado por unos estudios, pero comprendía a Leah, además podía visitarla cada vez que ella quisiera, tampoco planeaba interferir en sus estudios, ella era una chica muy responsable y no quería qua nada la distrajera de su trabajo, ya tendríamos tiempo para nosotros, además con mi negocio independiente, podía tomar los descansos e ir con ella cada vez que se me apeteciera. Después de algunas horas llegue a mi casa el carro ya estaba aparcado en mi cochera, entre a mi hogar para cambiarme rápidamente e ir donde Leah, lo primero que note fueron las llaves en el recibidor, con una nota…

Jacob te dejo las llaves de tu coche, gracias por salvarnos de caminar, lamento no despedirme de ti, pero Alice vino por mí y estamos en camino donde ella para irnos con Emmett… Te quiero Jacob no lo olvides, gracias por todo.

Sus palabras me habían tomado por sorpresa, no podía irse sin despedirse, sin pensarlo dos veces mire el reloj, Emmett se acababa de ir, podía conducir donde los chicos para despedirme de ella, subí a mi coche y me encamine lo más pronto posible, incluso evite algunas reglas de tránsito, pero bien dicen para el amor no existen las reglas. Llegue y observe como los chicos subían las maletas al Jeep, camine donde Leah que me miraba un poco asombrada.

-intentabas huir de mí- le dije llegando hasta ella.

-Tenemos un poco de prisa- se disculpo.

-Desde cuanto tienes tanta prisa por estudiar- dije irónico, ella se encogió de hombros -Leah, sabes que te quiero verdad- dije lo más sincero posible.

-Somos mejores amigos, te mataría si no me quisieras- dijo riendo.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, no quiero que nos hagamos daño- sabía que estar lejos de ella, me pondría mal.

-no lo haremos Jacob, no te preocupes, bueno tengo que irme, nos veremos después, que seas muy feliz Jake- dijo a modo de despedida, subiendo al Jeep con el resto, dejándome solo, camine hacía mi casa, esta sería una larga noche.

* * *

Oh pobre Leah eso le pasa por escuchar conversaciones ajenas... jeje pero bueno veremos que pasa con Jake... y Rennesme... ahora que sabe que quiere a Jacob...

en fin espero que les este gstando la historia ya saben ya que estan aquí dejen un comentario y acuerdense por cada Review sacas una sonrisa a esta humilde escritora :)

que tengan buen día


	19. Chapter 19

**20* Presentimientos.**

**Jacob POV.**

Había pasado una semana desde que Leah se había marchado a la universidad, le hablaba todos los días, pero por diferentes motivos se disculpaba por no poder atenderme, y me dejaba colgado, estaba un poco frustrado, incluso intente ir a visitarla, pero me menciono que no estaría disponible, aun así decidí hacer planes para ir la próxima semana, no importase que estuviera ocupada, incluso podría ayudarle si necesitaba ayuda, o solo observarla sin molestar, solo quería estar con ella, verla, saber que estaba bien. No había hablado con Rennesme después de esa noche, me hablaba diariamente pero me disculpaba con ella, no quería hacerle ilusiones, yo amaba a Leah y no podría engañarla nunca. Me sentía un completo idiota, porque siempre me enamoraba de lo que se alejaba de mí, solo era un idiota que no aprende la lección. Diariamente cerraba los ojos y me la topaba en mis pensamientos, era el amor de mi vida y tenía que estar con ella lo más pronto posible.

Paso un día más y mis padres llegaron a la casa, a mi madre casi le da un infarto cuando le dije que Leah se había marchado a la universidad, por suerte mi padre es más comprensible y la hizo entrar en razón, ella me miraba ceñuda, pero no dijo nada más. Ese día cenamos en familia, estuvimos viendo un poco de televisión, cuando fuimos a acostarnos, me maree un poco y sentí que la comida subía por la boca de mi estomago, corrí al baño más cercano y vomite la cena de esa noche, me mire al espejo, no me sentía mal, pero era un poco extraño nunca había vomitado, mi madre me espero afuera del baño.

-Te sientes bien Jacob- preguntó preocupada.

-Sí, creo que la comida no me cayó bien- dije sobando mi estomago.

-Qué raro, era tu preferida- dijo mi madre, solo asentí.

-Bien dicen que el amor es una enfermedad- dijo mi padre riendo.

-Creo que mejor me voy a descansar un poco- dije mientras subía a mi habitación.

**Leah POV.**

Habían pasado una semana desde que regrese a la universidad, ya estaba mucho mejor, aun no hablaba con Jacob de hecho lo evitaba la mayoría del tiempo, pero creo que ahora era momento de enfrentarlo, no podía posponerlo más, el seguía siendo mi mejor amigo, se preocupaba por hablarme todos los días, me imagine a Ness un poco celosa por eso, era extraño. Estábamos en la sala de nuestro apartamento, Alice me miro confundida

-Que sucede- pregunte.

-Estas riendo- dijo sonriendo- Te ves muy bonita Leah, ahí algo diferente, no sé que es pero te ves diferente

-Me siento diferente- le dije a Alice, ella solo entrecerró los ojos.

Ya había pasado un mes más desde la última vez que hable con Jake, ahora hablábamos más animados, me dijo que últimamente se sentía un poco mal, la comida no le caía muy bien y se mareaba con facilidad, parecían síntomas de mujer embarazada, solo que Jacob ni era mujer (eso lo tenía comprobado) ni estaba embarazado, lo cual me hizo recordar aquella tarde con Jacob, la mejor de mi vida.

-Llamando al planeta Leah, se encuentra alguien ahí- dijo Alice desesperada.

-lo siento- dije a modo de disculpa- últimamente estoy muy distraída

-Lo sé, pero necesito un favor, tienes alguna pastilla para los cólicos- dijo haciendo caso omiso.

-Creo que hay alguna en el baño, junto a las cosas para el mes- dije riendo, ella fue rápidamente y regreso con un paquete de algo más en las manos.

-Aun no tienes tu periodo- me pregunto confundida.

-No- de hecho era extraño por qué siempre era muy puntual- es extraño, debe ser la depresión.

-Si claro- dijo ella riendo- no será que- abrió los ojos tan grandes como pudo.

-Alice que estas pensando, eso es imposible- dije tajantemente.

-Tú y Jacob no hicieron nada en las vacaciones- pregunto curiosa.

-Alice- grite desesperada.

-Leah, esto es importante- dijo sentándose a un lado.

-Pues algo de eso- le dije completamente roja.

-Tuvieron precaución cierto- me miro yo no conteste y ella abrió los ojos nuevamente- oh, por Dios- exclamo preocupada.

-Es solo un ligero retraso Alice, no pasa nada- dije tratando de calmarla y calmarme.

-Te ves diferente y tu lo has dicho te sientes diferente, además siempre eres regular Lee, porque no tomas una prueba solo para comprobar- dijo ella.

-No lo sé Alice no me he sentido mal- conteste- la mayoría se siente mal los primeros meses.

-Jacob- menciono, yo no entendía.

-Que sucede con él-

-No mencionaste que estaba enfermo, tenía mucho sueño y nauseas- yo comprendí inmediatamente a lo que se refería.

-Alice Jacob no puede estar embarazado, es ilógico- dije riendo.

-Algunos lazos entre parejas son tan fuertes, que el hombre siente los síntomas del embarazo- dijo ella.

-no somos pareja-

-eso es lo que tú crees- dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

-a dónde vas- pregunte

-A la farmacia, te harás esa prueba- yo me encontraba de lo más nerviosa, no podía ser, era ilógico no podía estar embarazada, no en mi primera vez, no de Jacob.

Alice llego después de media hora con tres paquetes diferentes.

-no sabía cual comprar- se encogió de hombros.

-Es una locura Alice-

-Vamos Lee, solo para asegurar-

-De acuerdo- dije mientras tomaba una de las pruebas, me adentre al baño, era mejor asegurar todo.

-Ya- pregunto Alice un poco desesperada.

-No puedo, no tengo ganas de ir- dije riendo, mientras salía por la puerta.

-Jugo- dijo Alice riendo, mientras corría a la cocina, llego con una jarra y empecé a beber, la termine y aun no tenía ganas de ir- no puede ser esto, acaso detienes líquidos- pregunto riendo Alice

-No lo sé son los nervios creo- me defendí-

-Tengo una idea- dijo Alice me remolco a su cuarto y encendió una fuente- esto debe de relajarte y además el agua siempre da ganas de ir ¿no?- estuvimos unas horas ahí, hasta que me sentí lista y corrí al baño, después de 15 minutos salí.

-No puede ser- le dije a Alice con la prueba en las manos.

-Oh, por Dios- dijo Alice yo estaba en estado de shock- puede que este mal, has otra- dijo tendiéndome un paquete, entre e hice las dos más, salí y me senté en el sillón con Alice, a esperar los resultados, era posible que se equivocaran, eso tendríamos que saberlo, después de 15 minutos torturantes, tomamos las pruebas yo una y Alice otra.

-Negativo- dijo Alice aliviada.

-Positivo- dije mirando la mía.

-Es imposible- dijo ella.

-no creo que esto funcione- dije tirando la prueba.

-Vamos al laboratorio- dijo Alice tomando nuestros bolsos.

Llegamos al consultorio lo más rápido posible, la recepcionista pregunto mi nombre y el motivo de mi visita, por suerte era una ciudad grande, así no tendría miedo a que alguien se enterara de mi vida, si estuviéramos en el pueblo posiblemente todo mundo se hubiese enterado antes que yo, al terminar pasamos a un pequeño cuarto donde tomarían muestras de mi sangre para el análisis, el que me atendió era un joven, muy joven debo admitir, alto, pálido pero cabello negro muy guapo a simple vista y con una sonrisa un poco tímida, me miraba confuso.

-Estarán listos en un momento, pasen a la recepción- dijo escoltándonos a la salida

-Es el día más estresante de mi vida- le confesé a Alice.

-Has pensado en que sucederá si es positivo.

-No quiero pensar ahora- dije preocupada

-Todo estará bien, recuérdalo- dijo ella consolándome, el joven salió con un sobre en la mano, trate de descifrar alguna expresión en su rostro, una sonrisa que dijera "fue falsa alarma, ten más cuidado" o una mueca extraña diciendo "que pena, es tan joven, como cuidara de un bebe", o "Felicidades serás mama", cualquier cosa pero el parecía robot, ninguna expresión, yo sentí mis manos sudar, me tendió el sobre yo mire a Alice que estaba a un lado mío, asentí inconscientemente y desdoble el papel

-todo saldrá bien, me tienes a mí, incluso a Jasper si es necesario, te ayudaremos- dijo Alice, mientras lloriqueaba, observando en letra grande y negrita Positivo, era una palabra tan positiva y al mismo tiempo tan negativa.

-Como se lo diré a Jake- llore como boba.

-El nunca te dejara, el te quiere demasiado- dijo Alice abrazándome.

-Pero no lo suficiente, además fue mi culpa, debí tener más cuidado- solloce

-No es tu culpa Lee- dijo Alice mientras caminábamos hacia nuestro departamento- Además ya te lo dije Jake y nosotros te apoyaremos en lo que necesites, todo saldrá bien Lee, no estás sola- concluyó- Además por fin seré tía, que emoción- dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Seré mama- dije tocando mi vientre- voy a ser mama- lloriquee nuevamente, pero ahora de alegría.a

* * *

Recuerdan el summary?... la parte donde dice ... _"un descuido trae visitantes inesperados..."_ bueno pues aquí es donde "aparece" por primera vez un inicio de esos visitantes inesperados... por lo que creo que tienen una idea de lo que se viene... jajajaj :P veremos lo que dice Jacob... como se lo dira Leah :S y como reaccionara él o Rennesme?... :)

gracias por leer y espero que les guste como va :D


	20. Chapter 20

**21* Qué haces aquí.**

**Leah POV.**

Estaba en mi habitación, aun no me creía lo ocurrido esta tarde, habían sido demasiadas emociones para poder dormir, estaba boca arriba, tocando mi vientre, no se me notaba nada, era muy pronto aun solo un mes de embarazo, comencé a imaginarme el futuro, un pequeño niño igualito a Jacob, con sus ojos negros profundos y su sonrisa encantadora, siempre quise un hijo, aunque no aun, no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, pero no me importo sabía que este niño era una bendición, era un poco tarde y aun no conseguía conciliar el sueño por lo que encendí el televisor, después de cambiar mil veces los canales lo detuve en una película, no había nada más que ver, era sobre una chica embarazada, lo cual llamó mi curiosidad, era obvio el porqué, pareciese como si describieran mi vida, a diferencia de que los chicos si eran novios, pero había alguien más involucrada una joven recordé a Rennesme, era como si hubiesen hecho una película de nuestras vidas con ligeras diferencias, me reí un poco, la chica Janet le diría a su novio la noticia, quise ver eso, ya que podía tomar una idea para hacerlo con Jake, pero él ya estaba con la otra y ella lo convenció de que era un truco para amarrarlo y no dejar que fueran felices, la chica tuvo al niño sola, comencé a imaginar esa parte poniéndonos en esos lugares yo era obviamente la chica embarazada, Jake el padre y Rennesme la novia territorial, el estaría conmigo solo por el bebé como todo el hombre caballeroso y responsable que es, eso no me gusto mucho, el no sería feliz conmigo, solo se sentiría atado por el niño, esto me deprimió un poco, al final termine llorando junto con la protagonista, lo cual me deprimió bastante, tenía muchas cosas que pensar, ahora no podría decirle a Jacob que iba a ser padre, si antes estaba nerviosa ahora me encontraba a punto de colapsar, maldito destino injusto pensé, porque no puedo tener un final feliz con una familia feliz, estuve tiempo rondando por el cuarto, cuando pides una señal a Dios para hacer algo, y en realidad pones atención crees que cualquier cosa podrá pasar, esto era una señal estaba segura, ahora era mejor no decirle a Jake, no lo amarraría, en fin no sería ni la primera ni la ultima madre soltera de este planeta.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar, lo cual fue extraño mire por la ventana aun estaba oscuro, era demasiado tarde, o muy temprano, posiblemente horas de la madrugada, mire el numero y era Jacob, conteste un poco preocupada, no pensé que hablaría con él tan pronto.

-Sucede algo Jacob- pregunte inmediatamente al contestar el móvil.

_-Vaya es la primera vez que pareces preocupada- dijo riendo- tienes un minuto- pregunto._

-Sí, que necesitas-

_-Que abras tu puerta-_

-Qué- dije mientras me encaminaba hacia la puerta- Oh, por Dios Jake no estarás- dije mientras abría la puerta, dando un vuelco a mi corazón.

-Sí, sí estoy- dijo mientras se adentraba al cuarto levantándome por la cintura y haciéndome girar como colegiala, se sintió tan bien ese abrazó no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba- te extraño tanto Leah, era necesario verte nuevamente- dijo depositándome en el suelo, le mire a los ojos, parecía cansado, un poco enfermo.

-Como te has sentido- pregunte curiosa-

-Ahora mucho mejor- dijo sonriendo cálidamente.

-Me alegro tanto- dije mientras el tomaba mi mano- pero pareces cansado

-No he dormido bien, no he dormido en días, necesitaba verte- confesó, eso izo latir mi corazón rápidamente, él quería verme.

-Pues me alegro de que no seas ciego- dije riendo, el tomo mi mano- Ven es hora de dormir- dije guiándolo a mi cuarto.

Entramos a mi habitación y nos acomodamos en mi cama, me tomo por la cintura lo cual no ayudaba con mi autocontrol, en verdad quería alejarlo pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo, siempre había sido mi perdición. Intente no pensar en eso, y acomode mis manos sobre las suyas, el sonrió en mi cuello mandando un millón de descargas eléctricas, quedamos dormidos a los pocos minutos.

Desperté muy temprano Jacob, como siempre estaba profundamente dormido, yo había descansado lo suficiente me gire ahí mismo para verle dormir, era tan tierno, sus ojitos cerrados y su boca ligeramente abierta, incluso daban unas tremendas ganas de besarlo, pero no quería arruinar el momento, para despejarme un poco y quitar tentaciones, decidí preparar el desayuno. Camine hacía la cocina, no vi a Alice por ningún lado, lo cual fue extraño, la busque en su cuarto pero no estaba, seguramente habría salido temprano. Llegué a la cocina y comencé a preparar unos deliciosos panquecitos, ahora se me antojaban mucho.

-Parece que ya están llegando los antojos- dijo Alice riendo mientras entraba por la puerta- Leah huele delicioso.

-Solo tengo un poco de hambre- me defendí.

-Lo que digas, Oh, Leah no sabes lo que acabo de comprar- dijo colocando un montón de bolsas sobre la mesa.

-Si no me dices como podre saberlo- dije riendo.

-Son cosas para el bebe- dijo emocionadísima- mira aquí hay algunos libros sobre el embarazo, vitaminas me dijo el doctor que eran necesarias para un buen desarrollo del bebe, además compre una mantita, unas cobijas, ropa apoco no es lindísima- dijo mostrando un montón de cosas- Mi sobrinita será la mejor vestida de todo el mundo, por que de seguro será niña, una niña tan hermosa como su mami Lee- dijo contentísima. Escuchamos unos ruidos provenientes de las escaleras y recordé que Jacob estaba arriba, mire con horror a Alice.

-Alice Jacob está arriba, guarda todo- dije ayudando a meter todo nuevamente en las bolsas.

-Que hace arriba, ya le contaste que va a ser papa- dijo sorprendida.

-Claro que no, no le diré nada aun, es solo que llego anoche de visita, date prisa- dije terminando de meter todo en las bolsas.

-Tienes que decirle- dijo Alice molesta- tiene derecho de saber.

-Derecho de saber que- dijo Jacob entrando por la puerta, Alice y yo escondimos las bolsas debajo de la mesa.

-De saber que hoy tengo el día libre- dije riendo.

-Enserio eso es genial- dijo entusiasmado.

-Lee- empezó Alice- "lo siento, necesito tiempo", le comente en susurro.

-Huele delicioso, últimamente tengo muchos antojos- dijo Jake sentándose en la mesa- que preparaste para el bebe- dijo mirándome fijamente, yo me quede estática, nos habrá escuchado.

-Que bebe- pregunte con los ojos como platos.

-Pues este bebe- dijo señalándose el estomago- mi madre dice que parezco mujer embarazada que extraño no- dijo riendo- eso es imposible, a menos que…- yo sentí que mis manos sudaban, Alice solo miraba curiosa- nada- dijo encogiéndose de hombros-

-Te sirvo- le dije mientras le colocaba algunos panquecillos y leche en la mesa, para que pudiese desayunar.

**Jacob POV.**

-Mi sobrinita será la mejor vestida de todo el mundo, por que de seguro será niña, una niña tan hermosa como su mami Lee- decía Alice a Leah, yo estaba en estado de shock, Leah estaba embarazada, de quien, no sería posible que ya me hubiese cambiado por otro chico, claro que no esas son ideas mías, además con el único que ha estado es conmigo, pensé muy seguro, santos perros, voy a ser papa, carraspeé un poco y sentí mis piernas desfallecer, hice unos ruidos extraños en las escaleras.

-Alice Jacob está arriba, guarda todo- dijo Leah preocupada, al parecer no quería que me enterase, de lo que ya sabía.

-Que hace arriba, ya le contaste que va a ser papa- dijo Alice sorprendida, oh, dios mío era cierto seria papa, esto era algo que no esperaba, pero era lógico, nosotros no habíamos tenido protección, aun seguía en estado de shock, papa, no puedo creerlo, un hijo de Lee, era muy emocionante, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía extraño.

-Claro que no, no le diré nada aun, es solo que llego anoche de visita, date prisa- decía Leah, no quería decirme, no sabía por qué posiblemente buscaba el mejor momento, entonces mejor era no decirle que ya lo sabía, prefería que me diera la noticia ella, así pensaba que decirle, no podía decirle algo así como ¿Cómo paso esto?, eso lo había visto en una película, y la chica se lanzaba a llorar, porque pensaba que no lo quería, yo la amaba y vaya mis padres se pondrían contentísimos de tener un nieto, sobre todo si era hijo de Leah, a mi madre siempre le pareció la mujer perfecta para mí, y estaba seguro de que lo era.

-Tienes que decirle- dijo Alice molesta- tiene derecho de saber.

-Derecho de saber que- dije entrando por la puerta, una vez que me calme lo suficiente para no arruinar las cosas, quería que Leah me lo dijera, correr abrazarla, y decirle que se casara conmigo, que la amaba y que estaba encantado de tener un hijo con ella.

-De saber que hoy tengo el día libre- dijo riendo, al parecer no pensaba decirme pronto lo del bebe.

-Enserio eso es genial- dije entusiasmado, al menos podríamos pasar todo el día juntos, posiblemente ella me diría sobre el embarazo, aunque yo estaba a punto de saltar corriendo hacía ella, era un poco desesperado, quería decirle lo emocionado que estaba, pero no quería arruinar su sorpresa al decirme.

-Lee- empezó Alice- ella hizo una mueca y dijo algo muy bajito como para escucharla

-Huele delicioso, últimamente tengo muchos antojos- dije mientras me sentaba en la mesa, quería que Lee confesara todo ya, además tenía estos extraños antojos, como mujer embarazada según recuerdo a mi madre - que preparaste para el bebe- dije viéndola fijamente, quería presionarla un poquito para que lo dijera lo más pronto posible, ella abrió tanto los ojos que pensé que se le saldrían.

-Que bebe- pregunto totalmente paralizada, esto era gracioso, pobre Leah, estaba tan nerviosa, y no tendría por qué estarlo, pero la torturaría un poco para que lo confesara lo más rápido posible.

-Pues este bebe- dijo señalándome el estomago- mi madre dice que parezco mujer embarazada que extraño no- dije riendo- eso es imposible, a menos que…- dije dejando un espacio para ver su reacción era de lo más cómico, no podía evitar reírme un poco mentalmente, se veía tan nerviosa, tan hermosa, tan Lee- nada- dije encogiéndose de hombros-

-Te sirvo- me dijo tendiéndome un montón de panquecitos y leche para que pudiésemos desayunar.

Después de desayunar la deliciosa comida que preparo Leah, la cual por suerte me cayó bien, debe ser el hecho de que la mujer más hermosa y perfecta la había preparado, además de que me encontraba de maravilla al saber que pronto sería papa, bueno no tan pronto pero aun así estaba entusiasmado con la idea, aunque tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar, sabía que estando junto con Leah, todo saldría bien.

Después de tomar un baño y prepararnos nos fuimos a caminar al parque, Leah tenía ganas de enseñarme los alrededores de la ciudad, le sugerí ir al campus, pero ella no quiso, la verdad no tenía idea del porqué pero no lo discutiría, con el simple hecho de estar a su lado me encontraba más que feliz.

**Leah POV.**

Estábamos caminando por el parque cerca del campus, Jake quería visitarlo pero me negué rotundamente, aun no comenzaban las clases y si íbamos a dar una vuelta era obvio que se enteraría de las mentiras que le dije, y todavía me encontraba en estado de shock por su visita y por todo lo sucedido el día anterior y esta mañana, todo me recordaba que tenía que hablar con él, pero aun no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, además contaba con la idea de que se fuera al día siguiente, para no tener que verlo dentro de un buen tiempo. Tome la decisión de no decirle sobre mi embarazo, el era libre de hacer su vida y ser feliz, yo y mi futuro bebé nos las arreglaríamos solos, además sinceramente no estábamos tan solos, Alice era una gran amiga y sabía que podía contar con ella todo el tiempo. Solo espero que no se retracte cuando el bebe comience a llorar en las madrugadas.

**Jacob POV.**

Estuvimos en el parque y nos acercamos a los juegos infantiles, vimos a un montón de niños correteando, de pronto me imagine ahí mismo viendo a mi pequeña niña corriendo por los túneles, resbalándose un poco, con arena en su rostro y viniendo hacía mí para mostrarme cualquier nuevo descubrimiento, gire a ver a Leah, ella se veía hermosa sonriendo mientras observaba a los pequeños correr de un lado a otro, me miro un poco y se sonrojo, creo que ambos estábamos pensando lo mismo, podía sentirlo. Un niño tropezó al pasar a nuestro lado y Leah lo sostuvo para que no cayera al piso, el niño la abrazó.

-Gracias- le dijo mientras besaba su mejilla, era una escena preciosa.

-Vaya parece que los niños te adoran- dije mientras le tomaba la mano.

-Eso espero, me gustaría que- dijo pero entonces quedo callada, parecía que aun no soltaría prenda.

-¿Qué?- pregunte mirándola directamente a sus ojos.

-No nada… el último en llegar paga la comida- dijo corriendo. Yo no quería arruinar la sorpresa, pero estaba desesperado por qué Leah no dijera nada, no podía esperar más tiempo.

* * *

Huy que linda parejita... Leah quiere decirle a Jake en un momento especial... pero él ya lo sabe y espera que ella le diga... jaja pobrecitos lo que sufren... en fin... aquí creo que comienza el nudo de la historia... y tengo una propuesta

**que les parece un maratón de capitulos**... si es una idea loca y extraña... pero les explico... puede que si estan deacuerdo eligo un día y subo capitulos cada 3 o 4 horas... empezando a la 1 y serian como 4 o 5 capitulos ese día... que les parece... bueno dejen un comentario y fijamos fecha como ven?... la verdad que quiero acabar con esta fic pronto antes de iniciar labores escolares... por que sería muy complicado... incluso para los que leen... pero bueno dejen comentarios... claro espero que dejen minimo un review por capitulo como recompenza ... en fin ya saben haganmelo saber con un comentario :D

esta idea surgio por pausita que demanda más capitulos... jajaj y como para mi es un placer escribir no tengo problema en hacerlo un poco rápido así que ya lo saben por cierto espero les guste la historia :) y gracias por tomar su tiempo y leer


	21. Chapter 21

**22* Bajo presión.**

**Leah POV.**

Estuve a punto de arruinarlo todo con Jake, y por lo mismo había salido corriendo de ahí, era tan estresante no poder contarle nada, pero la verdad no quería involucrarlo sobre todo sabiendo que amaba a otra mujer, me dolía el rechazó pero más me dolía el saber que podría tenerlo, aunque eso sacrificara su felicidad, yo no podía ser tan egoísta.

-Leah, no corras- gritaba Jacob como loco atrás de mí.

-Que ahora no soportas una pequeña competencia- pregunte irónica.

-No es eso... pero tengo mis razones- dijo viéndome fijamente.

-Lo que digas Jacob- dije mientras entraba a una cafetería. El me siguió y se sentó a mi lado, pedimos unos bocadillos, el comía demasiado, a pesar que antes comía mucho, ahora lo hacía al doble, no pude evitar pensar en la teoría de Alice y comencé a reír.

-Que sucede, me manche con algo- dijo Jake viéndome con el ceño fruncido.

-No es eso-

-Entonces- pregunto, enarcando una ceja.

-Comes como lobo- dije riendo

-Ahora me da mucha hambre- dijo mientras miraba a la camarera traer un pastelillo, de pronto su cara cambio, parecía enfermo, salió corriendo por la puerta principal.

**Jacob POV.**

Y ahí regresaban los malditos mareos, creo que tendré que ir al doctor, esto no es muy normal, últimamente la comida no me sienta bien y no quiero estar enfermo, necesito trabajar más que nunca para poder comprarle todo lo necesario a Leah y mi futura niña, estaba arruinando mis bocadillos cuando Lee salió preocupada.

-Sucede algo Jake, te sientes bien- pregunto preocupada.

-Es solo que creo que estoy enfermo- dije sobándome la tripa.

-Deberías ir al doctor- sugirió- espera aquí voy a pagar y vamos el hospital esta cerca- intente negarme, pero ella me callo con la mirada y entro al restaurant.

Llegamos al hospital y el doctor nos pasó para una consulta general, me mando hacer unos análisis para saber si todo estaba bien, estábamos en el consultorio esperando los resultados.

-Esto es horrible, odio esperar- dije un poco frustrado por la situación- sobre todo noticias que provienen del hospital- dije dándole una mirada significativa a Leah, que solo cerró los ojos.

-Tranquilo Jacob, todo va a estar bien- dijo Lee tomando mi mano, le dedique una sonrisa y el doctor entro.

-Al parecer no es nada grave, te encuentras perfectamente muchacho- dijo riendo mientras se sentaba tras su escritorio.

-Entonces por qué tengo esos mareos y nauseas- pregunte dudoso.

-Supongo que también tendrás algunos antojos de vez en cuando- dijo mirando a Leah, yo no entendí, pero noté la mano de Lee un poco tensa, me gire a mirarla pero ella evadió mi mirada.

-Sí pero sigo sin entender- gire a verlo.

-Creo…

-Que tenemos que irnos, al parecer todo está bien te lo dije Jacob, vamos- dijo Leah levantándose abruptamente de su asiento, yo la mire confundido, y el doctor comenzó a reír.

-Señorita podemos hablar en privado- pregunto amablemente, Leah solo asintió y me pidieron que saliera afuera, ahora me estaba preocupando. Después de pocos minutos salieron el médico y Leah, ella colocó una tarjeta en su cartera y se encamino hacía mí.

-Que sucedió- pregunte un poco molesto por la exclusión.

-Cosas de mujeres- dijo riendo, pasando de lado.

-Que cosas-

-de mujeres- repitió ella, el doctor rió un poco.

-Suerte muchacho, te recuperaras- dijo entrando a su consultorio nuevamente. Me moleste por eso y solo seguí caminando tras Leah.

-A donde quieres ir- pregunto sonriendo.

-A casa, estoy cansado- dije molesto. Ella asintió y nos fuimos en silencio hasta el apartamento, llegamos y Alice y Jasper estaban viendo televisión, me disculpe con ellos y subí a la habitación de Leah, que se quedo abajo para hacerles compañía. Entre como si fuera mi propia habitación y me tumbe en la cama, caí dormido en pocos minutos.

**Leah POV.**

-Que le sucede- pregunto Jasper- se parece a Alice en sus días- dijo riendo, ella lo codeo y él le dio un beso corto.

-está cansado- dije excusándolo- hoy no se sintió bien, vomito el almuerzo.

-Por que no le dices que esta embarazada Leah, debe de saberlo- dijo Alice un poco mandona.

-Alice- le recrimine.

-Te dije que Jasper y yo te apoyamos- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo sé, pero preferiría que fuera un secreto- dije tratando de que reaccionara.

-Créeme ese secreto no será tan secreto en unos meses- dijo Jasper riendo- lo siento pero es cierto, además el te quiere Leah y tiene derecho a saberlo-

-lo sé, es solo que no sé cómo decírselo- me encogí de hombros.

-Fácil práctica conmigo- dijo Alice y se colocó al frente mío.

-Ok- dije resignada- Jake necesito decirte algo- Alice asintió de manera extraña yo la mire confundida

-Así se mueve Jacob cuando hablas- dijo riendo

-Tú no te pareces a Jacob- dije riendo.

-No todos podemos medir dos metros y tener músculos de acero Lee- dijo riendo

-No sabía que Jacob tuviera tantas cualidades- dijo Jasper.

-No seas celoso amor- dijo ella sentándose en su regazó- a mí me gustan pálidos- dijo mientras le daba un beso, los deje solos y subí a mi habitación, Jake dormía con el ceño fruncido, me dio un poco de risa verlo así, parecía molesto, me acosté a un lado y poco a poco fui cayendo en la inconsciencia junto con él.

**Jacob POV.**

Me desperté, ya no estaba tan molesto pero aun así me sentía frustrado, no veía la hora en que Leah me diera las buenas noticias, y al parecer ella no tenía prisa por hacerlo, me gire sobre mi cuerpo y la vi durmiendo plácidamente a un lado, al parecer también estaba agotada, le mire el estomago se veía tan plana, no pareciese como si estuviera embarazada, tal vez ella no se estaba alimentando bien y eso me preocupaba un poco, además recordé que salió corriendo en la mañana, no sé si eso pueda hacerle daño al bebe, en realidad no sé nada acerca de embarazos, pero gracias a dios estaba yo allí para cuidarla, no quería que nada malo le pasé ni a ella ni a mi futura bebe. Leah se giro un poco y me levante sobre codos, no quería seguir durmiendo, me parecía como si llevara mucho tiempo haciéndolo, entonces vi la bolsa de Leah en el sillón cerca de la entrada, recordé que el médico le había dado una tarjeta y mi curiosidad fue tan grande que me escabullí silenciosamente para ver que era, tome la bolsa, me dio un poco de miedo abrirla, mi madre y hermanas, siempre me habían dicho que NUNCA debes de abrir la bolsa de una chica, menos sin su conocimiento, gire a ver a Leah rápidamente y luego me concentre en la bolsa, pase unos minutos debatiéndome entre abrirla y no hacerlo, pero mi curiosidad era más grande entonces comencé a deslizar el cierre para abrirla, busque entre la bolsa pero no encontraba nada, además parecía una bolsa sin fondo, saque algunas cosas para que fuera más fácil encontrar mi objetivo pero nada, entonces escuche…

-¿Qué estás haciendo con mi bolsa Jacob?- dijo Leah desde la cama y cruzando sus brazos.

-Yo… yo- dije girando.

-A menos que tengas complejo de travestí no tienes nada que hacer con mi bolso- dijo caminando para quitármelo, pero cuando lo hizo, la bolsa se giro y cayeron un montón de cosas al suelo- mira lo que has hecho Jacob eres un idiota- dijo molesta, comenzó a recoger las cosas y me dispuse a ayudarla, cuando encontré lo que tanto buscaba- Jake, yo…- dijo mirándome preocupada.

-Que significa esto Leah- dije sosteniendo la tarjeta de una ginecóloga, ahora era momento de que se sincerara conmigo, después le diría todo lo que siento y podría proponerle matrimonio, no tenía un anillo, pero sabía que no me diría que no, nos amábamos lo suficiente, no necesitábamos comprobarlo con nada, por lo pronto, porque ya tenía en mente un anillo hermoso para ella. Todas mis cavilaciones fueron detenidas por los balbuceos de Leah.

-Es, es, es de Alice- dijo rápidamente.

-Eso es mentira- la contradije.

-Claro que no- dijo ella guardando la tarjeta

-Eso te lo dio el médico cuando fuimos en la tarde- dije cruzando los brazos- ya no mientas Leah- dije un poco frustrado, mi humor últimamente estaba de perros.

-Yo, lo siento Jacob- dijo ella sentándose en la cama, muy triste, en ese momento reaccione, que ella no tenía la culpa- es, yo, no quería decírtelo, lo siento mucho- dijo agachando la mirada, me senté a un lado y le tome las manos, para darle apoyo.

**Leah POV.**

-Se que pensarás como sucedió esto- dije agachando mi mirada, aun no quería verlo, no podía, nunca pensé que tendría que decírselo tan pronto. El comenzó a besar mis manos y luego me abrazó fuertemente, yo no hable, no sabía que más decir.

-Leah, creo que tengo una idea de cómo sucedió esto- dijo riendo un poco y luego me separo para verme fijamente- si ya se te olvido puedo recordarte- dijo besando mi cuello.

-Jacob no es un juego- le dije separándolo

-No estoy jugando- se defendió- solo pensé que era gracioso- le mire ceñuda- es obvio que se como sucedió esto, mis padres me contaron la historia de la abejita hace mucho- dijo riendo.

-Jacob- le dije nuevamente, no puedo creer que este bromeando sobre esto.

-No te preocupes Leah todo saldrá bien- me volvió a abrazar- ahora solo debemos planear la boda-

**Jacob POV.**

-Jacob no vamos a casarnos- dijo Leah separándose de mí.

-Tal vez no mañana, pero al menos antes de que se note tu embarazo- dije sabiendo que así se sentiría mejor, no quería que nadie le criticara por eso, mucho menos sabiendo cómo son en la reserva.

-No quiero casarme contigo Jacob- dijo Leah muy seria.

* * *

tan tan ella se lo dijo... ¿Qué les parecio?... que bien que se lo dijo pobre Jacob en mi mente estaba todo desesperado jaja... pero pobrecillo el pensó que podría casarse con Leah, pero al parecer ella no quiere... ¿Como creen que reaccionara Jacob?... yo tengo una idea muajaja...

en fin a las que dejaron su bello comentario sobre lo que les propuse ayer... pues entonces se hace el maratón... espero les guste como solo alguien propuso una fecha eligo esa fecha... y es el domingo que viene así que preparense para leer mucho :P jajj y pues gracias por el apoyo... minimo espero reviews que ahora tengo que ponerme a escribir todo lo que esta en mi cabeza para completar los capitulos necesarios...

y pues que tengan un buen día y nos leemos pronto... no se si actualice antes del maratón, pero todo depende de los reviews que reciba... ya saben por cada review aparece una idea en mi cabeza ;)


	22. Chapter 22

**23. Es por esto.**

**Jacob POV.**

-Como que no quieres casarte conmigo- le pregunte incrédulo- debes estar bromeando.

-Que este embarazada no significa que debamos atarnos- dijo parándose enfrente de mí, yo la mire incrédulo, no puedo creer que piense que se está atando a mí, me sentí mal por sus palabras, era algo que no me esperaba.

-No puedo creerlo, sabes lo que va a pensar la gente- dije incrédulo.

-No me importa lo que piense la gente, eso dejo de importarme hace mucho tiempo Jake, ya cambio el siglo- dijo abriendo la puerta de su cuarto.

-Leah, por que no te quieres casar conmigo- pregunte curioso.

-Es solo que Jake, es lo mejor para nosotros, tú tienes una vida y yo no quiero interferir en eso- dijo encogiéndose de hombros -Un hijo te cambia la vida Jake, y yo no quiero que cambies

-No pienso cambiar, pero quiero ser parte de la vida de ese hijo, no dejare que piense que soy un malagradecido o que no lo quiero- dije muy seguro.

-Lo serás, eres el padre, pero no por eso tenemos que casarnos, yo quiero casarme por amor, no por compromiso- dijo mirándome fijamente, ella quería casarse por amor, eso significaba que no me amaba, ella quería a alguien más, sus palabras no me las esperaba, me sentí mal, no pensé que esto fuera a salir así, yo creía que ella me amaba, y ella solo pensaba que era un compromiso, sentí unas ganas de llorar, de gritarle, de enojarme pero no podía, no con ella, la mire y agache mi cabeza, no tenía palabras para esto- Creó que debes irte Jake, es lo mejor- yo solo me pare, no tenía ánimos de estar ahí sabiendo que no significaba nada para ella, camine hacía la puerta.

-Esto no se queda así Leah, vendré a visitarte, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mi hija- dije mirándola, ella asintió y salí por la puerta lo más rápido posible, me fui por el coche y me encamine al parque no tenía ganas de regresar a la reserva, vague por media hora, me detuve enfrente de la universidad de Leah, observé un local deshabitado y tuve una idea, pondría un local acá, así podría estar más cerca de Leah, de mi futura hija, aunque ella dijera que no me quería y viera como una obligación, le haría reaccionar, se que nadie la va a querer como yo y tengo que cuidarla y protegerla, ella se daría cuenta de lo importante que es para mí, de lo que puedo ofrecerle, de todo el amor que le tengo, se daría cuenta de todo el amor que me tiene, anote el numero de la manta, para comenzar los preparativos y me encamine a la reserva era momento de hacer algunos ajustes.

**Leah POV.**

-Esto no se queda así Leah, vendré a visitarte, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mi hija- asentí ante el comentario a manera de derrota, era obvio que el solo se interesaba por la niña, el me quería lo demostró al sacrificar su felicidad proponiéndome matrimonio, pero yo no sería capaz de atarlo de esa manera, igual el seguiría siendo el padre de mi hija, como en tantos casos ahora donde los padres no están casados y su hijo sigue igual de contento, me tumbe a llorar un poco por lo frustrada que me sentía ante la situación, fue cuando alguien toco la puerta.

-Pasa Alice- dije mientras me secaba las lágrimas

-Que sucede Leah, no pude evitar escuchar la discusión con Jake- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-No es nada que no me esperara- dije como si no fuera gran cosa- son estas malditas hormonas del embarazo- dije riendo un poco.

-Vaya, debe ser eso, o te volviste completamente bipolar- dijo Jasper recargado en la puerta.

-Yo, quisiera dormir un poco, además es bueno para el bebe- dije sonriendo tímidamente.

-Serás la madre más hermosa del mundo- dijo Alice dándome un abrazo

-Puedes contar con nosotros Leah- dijo Jasper

-Gracias chicos, son los mejores, pero por ahora solo quiero descansar un poco- Alice se levanto y camino a la puerta, Jasper le tomo la mano y se fueron juntos, no pude evitar sentirme mal ante la situación, todos habían encontrado el amor de su vida, todos excepto yo, y eso era un poco deprimente, además con un hijo en camino tenía que preocuparme por más cosas, y encontrar la manera de decírselo a Seth, aunque eso podría esperar un poco, sonreí pensando a Seth, súper emocionado por un sobrino, a él siempre le gustaron los niños. Empecé a sentir un sueño profundo y caí rendida ante los brazos del seductor Morfeo.

**Jacob POV.**

Llegue a la reserva más rápido de la costumbre, tenía tantas cosas por hacer, primero fui a mi casa y le conté a mi padre la idea e poner un taller en la ciudad, después de discutirlo por media hora acepto, aunque creo que fue por el hecho de que sabía que estaba cerca de la universidad de Leah que lo hizo, mi madre estaba emocionadísima, puesto que mis hermanas también estarían más cerca y además quería visitar a Leah, aun no les contaba de su embarazo, puesto que es algo que Leah y yo debíamos decirles, además no sabía cómo se lo tomarían sobre todo el hecho de que ella no me quería… aleje esos pensamientos pesimistas y fui al taller a preparar todo, ya que el próximo lunes comenzarían los arreglos del nuevo taller.

**Leah POV.**

Ya habían pasado un día y no sabía nada acerca de Jacob, tenía miedo de hablarle sabía que no podíamos quedar disgustados el resto de nuestras vidas, pero aun así tenia miedo y no sabía por qué, tampoco esperaba que el viniera corriendo a rogarme o disculparme sabía que su orgullo no lo permitiría, tome el teléfono y marque el número pero me arrepentí y volví a colgar, estuve con este procedimiento por alrededor de media hora, hasta que alguien llamo mi puerta.

-Querida estas bien- pregunto Alice

-Claro, que sucede-

-Es solo que ya sabes entramos a la universidad en media hora y no has desayunado- me recordé que hoy era el primer día de clases después de vacaciones, lo cual me alegro al menos mantendría la mente ocupada por algún tiempo, deje el teléfono en la mesa de noche y salí a tomar el desayuno que había preparado Alice, tan delicioso como siempre, me encanto.

-Parece que a la bebe le gustan los hotcakes- dijo Alice divertida

-Aun no podemos saber si es niño o niña- le corregí

-Pero es que una niña sería hermosa, mira parecida a ti, y con el gusto de su tía preferida- dijo meneando las manos.

-Yo quisiera un niño, igualito a Jacob con sus ojos negros y nariz perfecta- dije recordándolo

-Pero a un niño no lo podemos peinar- dijo contradiciéndome.

-no importa… el sería perfecto como su padre- dije suspirando.

-Ya has hablado con Jacob- pregunto

-Es complicado- suspire nuevamente, ella solo asintió sabía que no quería hablar mucho del tema.

-Vamos es hora de ir a la universidad- dijo dándome un ligero abrazo, mientras me pasaba mi mochila y salíamos rumbo a la universidad.

**Jacob POV.**

Estuve todo el día arreglando las cosas para el nuevo taller, todo estaba listo, me sorprende la rapidez con la que puedo hacer las cosas cuando me lo propongo, todo por Leah, llegue a mi casa y subí a mi habitación para hacer la maleta, ya tendría tiempo para buscar una residencia cerca del apartamento de Leah, había llegado el momento de luchar por mis sueños, de luchar por todo lo que siempre he querido, llegó el tiempo de luchar por el amor de mi vida.

-Hijo no puedo creer que nos abandones- dijo mi madre de manera melancólica apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-Solo iré a monitorear el nuevo taller algún tiempo, pero siempre puedo volver en cualquier momento- dije riendo por su actuación melodramática.

-Espero cuides a Leah ahora que estés más cerca de la ciudad- dijo mi padre de forma paternal- sabes que es una gran muchacha.

-Lo sé- dije mientras terminaba mis maletas.

-Creo que estará muy contenta de tenerte cerca- dijo mi madre mientras me daba un abrazo- ella te quiere mucho.

-Qué más quisiera- dije saliendo por la puerta.

Me dirigí a toda velocidad a la ciudad, tuve suerte de no ser detenido por ningún transito, todo el camino estuve pensando en Leah, en cómo se tomaría mi nuevo trabajo más cerca de ella, espero esto me ayude a recuperarla no solo como mi amiga, sino a hacerle entender que yo era el chico que siempre la iba a amar por sobre todo, a ella y a nuestra pequeña.

**Leah POV.**

Llegué a la universidad con Alice, y nos dirigimos a recoger nuestros horarios de clases, para nuestra mala suerte no estábamos juntas más que en una clase y solo tocaba los viernes a última hora.

-Es un horror que aré sin ti- dijo Alice haciendo un puchero.

-Lo sé, no puedes pasar un minuto sin mí, pero para tu mala suerte tienes clase en 5 minutos, mientras yo disfruto de mi primer hora libre del día- dije riendo, Alice solo miro su reloj.

-Demonios y es del otro lado del campus, no puedo correr con estos tacones- dijo mientras apresuraba el paso, por mi parte me fui a sentar a una banca cerca de la rectoría que daba a ver un paisaje de lo más contrariado, atrás un lindo jardín, al frente un local totalmente deshabitado, podía ver las paredes llenas de grafiti un ventanal extraño lleno de polvo y papel periódico, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que llegaran unos trabajadores, al parecer el local ya no estaría solo por mucho tiempo, ellos eran realmente rápidos me sorprendí de que comenzaron a llegar camionetas con trabajadores, al parecer tenían mucho trabajo por hacer y en poco tiempo, me pregunte quien sería el hombre rico que pagaría a tantas personas y que prisa tendría por tener el local listo tan pronto, estaba divagando en mis pensamientos hasta que lo vi parado frente a mí, con su estúpida sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte con un humor de perros.

-Vine a buscarte, no pensé que te molestaría tanto- dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras se acercaba sigilosamente.

-No creo que sea bueno para tu reputación que te vean conmigo- dije de forma sarcástica- además tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar Sam- dije tomando mi libro para comenzar la lectura, no es que quisiera hacerlo, pero al menos así podría denotar indiferencia más fácilmente.

-Te quiero Leah, me llevo tanto tiempo darme cuenta, pero es que en verdad te quiero- dijo un poco triste lo cual me dejo en estado de shock.

-Vaya que bien, me alegra que te enteraras, lástima que sea demasiado tarde-

-Nunca es demasiado tarde Leah-

-Créeme es demasiado tarde- dije recordando a Jacob, a mi gran amor, y al bebe que crecía en mi interior.

-Pero yo te amo Leah, te amo- dijo tomando mi mano, la quite enseguida

-No me interesa que me ames, que todo el mundo le dio por regresar por alguien y pensar que este esperaría todo el tiempo- puse mis ojos en blanco- no es una novela de drama es la vida real- dije levantándome y caminando hacía otro extremo- ya no te quiero Sam.

-Tú me amas- dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente- puedo demostrártelo- continuo y tomo mi cintura puse mis manos en su pecho por inercia para separarme, pero él era más fuerte que yo y me atrajo con facilidad y comenzó a besarme, yo me negué y comencé a tironear pero él era muy tosco.

-Leah, no puedo creerlo, con todos menos con Sam- dijo Jacob a mientras miraba a Sam con odio.

-Pues créelo niñito, ella me ama- dijo Sam- déjanos en paz, no podía creer lo que sucedía.

* * *

Bueno hoy tengo mucho que decirles... en fin empecemos por el principio...

**Primero:** ¿Que les parecio el capitulo? pobrecito Jake, Leah no se quiere casar con él... creen que la convenza, yo creo que no, es que Leah es bien terca aquí..jajaja no hay quien la haga entender, ni siquiera yo que escribo lo que sucede, jeje... por otro lado Sam regreso... ¿que se creen esos que piensan que pueden venir despues de haberlo arruinado todo?.. jja en fin veremos que pasa, por que Jacob los descubrio en pleno beso forzado!... pobre Jacob "cuando no le llovizna le llueve" en fin dejen bellos comentarios sobre lo que piensan al respecto :D

**Segundo: **recuerdan el maraton, pues tengo tres noticias, una fabulosa, una buena y una mala...empecemos por la mala

Mala: el domingo (día planeado para el maraton) no estare en casa, ni cerca del internet, por lo que no puedo realizar ese día el maraton, para los que se pregunten porque, bueno lleva a la noticia fabulosa: VOY A SER TÍA por primera vez, si que emoción :D... mi hermana mayor sera mamá el domingo :D por eso no podre estar, obviamente tengo que estar apoyandola en todo y por dios mi primer sobrino que felicidad tan grande, ya quiero verlo... bueno entonces espero comprendan el porque no puedo hacer el maraton el domingo, PERO... (siempre ahi un pero) les tengo una buena noticia: como estoy muy agradecida por los comentarios que dejaron y todo su apoyo para con mi historia, pues pense que debía adelantar el maraton así que hoy les dejare 4 capitulos (o 5 todo depende de si recibo reviews), por mi ausencia para que vean que cumplo :D, me puse a escribir el día de ayer todo lo que pude y termine 9 capitulos, ¿Pueden creerlo?... me duelen un poco las manos, pero en fin espero los disfruten y yo por lo pronto sigo escribiendo para poder terminar la historia antes de que entremos a la escuela... así que posiblemente la proxima semana suba muchisimos capitulos, con el fin de que terminemos a tiempo ¿Que les parece mi idea?

comentarios por favor, necesito pensar ...jeje y ustedes me ayudan mucho así que... comenten por fiis :D

gracias y que tengan un buen día... bueno espero nos sigamos leyendo hoy =) apartir del primer Review dejo nuevo capitulo :)


	23. Chapter 23

**24*Tenemos que decirlo**

**Leah POV.**

-Jacob que haces aquí- pregunte incrédula.

-Vine por ti, por quien más- dijo con sus manos en puño- cuando me dijiste que no te querías casar conmigo aunque nuestro hijo viniera en camino, no entendía el porqué, ahora me doy cuenta de tus verdaderos motivos- dijo mirándome fijamente, Sam quedo estático.

-Su hijo- pregunto a ambos- estas embarazada- yo solo asentí- no puedo creerlo, eres…- ni siquiera termino la frase.

-Que te pasa- le dije dándole un manotazo- tu me besaste a la fuerza, tu eres el cerdo- dije soltándome de su agarré.

-Eres un cualquiera, conmigo no quisiste tener nada, pero con él se que solo llevaban unas semanas saliendo- dijo mirando a Jacob- no puedo creer que regrese por ti- tomo su cabeza entre su manos frustrado- sabes por qué te deje- dijo enojado- por qué tu siempre estabas al pendiente de él, se que estabas enamorada de él, siempre lo supe, pero esto, por dios Leah, te quejaste de que saliera con otras chicas, y tu- dijo como si yo tuviera la culpa- tu solo pensabas en este perro, eres peor que yo- no supe más por qué Jacob ya estaba sobre él golpeándolo,

-Jacob déjalo- grite asustada, unos chicos comenzaron a llegar e intentaron separarlos, después escuche una patrulla y el rector me miro negando con la cabeza.

-Señorita Clearwater la espero en la dirección- dijo caminando nuevamente al enorme edificio.

-Leah- grito Jacob mientras los encerraban en una patrulla. Estaba tan confundida, no sabía qué hacer, el rector me llamo con la mano y lo tuve que seguir en silencio. Noté las miradas de todos en mí, algunos comenzaron a secretearse, no entendía nada, después note como unas chicas me miraban el vientre, un chico solo comenzó a negar con la cabeza, me sentí un poco mal y cubrí mi estomago con las manos como si eso nos protegiera de cualquier ataque, seguí el tortuoso camino a la dirección, el rector me hizo pasar y me miraba fijamente, no como si me fuera a regañar, solo como si estuviera un poco decepcionado.

-Se que eres una gran alumna, solo espero esto no afecte tus estudios- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-No lo hará, puedo hacerme cargo de esto.

-Estoy seguro- sonrío un poco- solo que sabes que esta es una buena universidad, no toleramos la violencia, ni los malos entendidos, por eso espero que su vida sentimental no afecte nuestras instalaciones- yo puse cara de no entender- si práctica la poligamia no involucre la universidad, esa mala conducta puede dañar sus becas aquí, y sería una lástima que una estudiante tan brillante como usted perdiera esta oportunidad, sobre todo si conocemos su situación.

-Yo ellos no son mis novios, son solo conocidos- dije negando su mala interpretación, se tomo un poco de tiempo para pensar, y luego me miro fijamente

-Está bien, pero además ahora más que nunca necesitaras conseguir un buen futuro no solo para ti, sino también para tu bebé, el no tiene la culpa de nada- me sonrió un poco- de cualquier manera creo que tienes clase, así que puedes irte-

-Gracias- dije más que por sentirlo, por no ser grosera, el tenia razón necesitaba asegurarme un buen futuro ahora que mi bebe vendría en camino, ser mama soltera no es nada fácil, salí de la dirección, aun faltaban pocos minutos para que comenzara mi clase, pero aun estaba preocupada por Jacob…

-Hey Clearwater- dijo Rubén un chico molesto de mi clase, siempre supe que estaba enamorado de mí, pero ponía su actitud insoportable haciendo que me alejara de él, además de que negaba lo evidente y eso solo me molestaba un poquito más.

-¿Qué sucede Rubén?- dije mientras caminaba.

-Es cierto que estas embarazada- me miro y yo solo asentí- vaya quien diría que Leah se dejaría caer en las redes de cualquier hombre, aun no puedo creerlo, con lo molesta que eras- lo mire molesta y seguí caminando hacia la salida, necesitaba encontrar a Jacob.

-Lo que no puedo creer es que haya sido tan tonta para no cuidarse, no cabe duda que tener buenas calificaciones no te asegura inteligencia- decía una chica mientras pasaba, intente no tomar en cuenta sus comentarios e ignorarlos.

-Lo sé, además quien diría que se lo tenía tan bien guardadito y con dos, ¿Quién crees que sea el padre?- decía otra chica.

-Posiblemente ella no lo sabe- todas comenzaron a reír, y mi cólera estaba aumentando.

-Tienes razón, no puedo creer que miss cerebro haya echado a perder su vida- dijo un chico que llegaba junto con ellas, eso fue el colmo, no podía dejarme nunca podría permitirlo, camine hacia ellos y los mire con suficiencia, sobre todo a las chicas.

-El hecho de que tu no tengas a nadie a tras de ti, no significa que yo no lo pueda tener, y si no lo sabías es porque yo prefiero mantener distancia de los perdedores que habitan aquí, además me han dicho que el efecto de las drogas produce déficit de atención, así que no me culpes por tus problemas- ella solo me miro feo y otros chicos comenzaron a reír.

-Pobre Leah, debe ser el mal humor del embarazo- dijo la chica.

-No lo creo, la verdad hablar con personas ineptas siempre me pone así, por qué crees que no puedo tolerarte, no soy buena tratando con basura- dije mientras me giraba, para regresar a clase, a un cuerno Jacob, acababa de arruinar mi vida, no es como si no se fuera a enterar nunca, pero al menos no de esa manera, me moleste por lo sucedido y decidí que dejaría a Jacob pasar unas cuantas horas en la celda, al menos espero que eso le sirva por tosco y atrabancado.

**Jacob POV**

Estaba dentro de una celda justo enfrente de Sam, por motivos de seguridad nos habían separado, y fue lo mejor ya que si lo tuviera enfrente podría llegar a matarlo, como era posible que después de todo lo que le hizo a Leah tuviera cara para venir por ella y lo que más me dolía como pudo ella perdonarlo eso… era ridículo, no encontraba una explicación lógica para el comportamiento de ella. Mire a Sam quien tenía sus ojos puestos en mí, yo le retuve la mirada, no es como si me pusiera nervioso o algo pero el parecía incluso más molesto que nunca, y como no estarlo Leah tendría un hijo mío, y supongo que el aún no lo sabía, eso hizo que riera un poco a pesar de que estuviera mal, me alegre de que al menos les hubiese causado un problema, pero luego me volví a poner triste, si Sam quería tanto como yo a Leah no le importaría que tuviera un hijo de otro, a mi no me hubiese importado no mientras Leah me amará.

Pronto sentí que se abrió la puerta que separaba la estancia de las celdas y escuche los pasos del carcelero, tras eso escuche un breve murmullo y los pasos ligeros en tacones de una mujer, Sam y yo abrimos los ojos sin querer separarlos uno de otro.

-¿Segura que no quiere colocar cargos señorita?- escuche al policía- bueno es comprensible siempre los problemas de amor sacan lo más violento de las personas- río un poco, escuche un suspiro y gire rápidamente.

-Rennesme que haces aquí-

-Vine a sacarte de aquí- dijo como si fuera obvio.

-¿Pero como encontraste?-

-Llame al taller, Embry fue muy amable al responder, Quil no hubiese querido- dijo al parecer recordando algo.

-No lo culpes, solo no quiero que malinterpretes nada- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-No lo aré- el carcelero me dejo en libertad y camine hacia ellos, Rennesme me abrazó ligeramente, y Sam bufó, ella miro extrañada.

-¿Qué hace Sam aquí?-

-Creí que lo sabías por eso estoy aquí, tuve una riña con él.

-Solo supe que te trajeron aquí, te vi entrar a una patrulla y pregunte, no sabía el motivo pero sabía que tu no podrías ser el culpable, lo que no entiendo es porque peleaste con Sam.

-El muy idiota embarazó a Leah y ahora no quiere que nadie se le acerqué- Rennesmé abrió los ojos y yo mire feo a Sam, no es que nunca fuera a decírselo pero al menos tendría más tacto. Ella me miro por un par de segundos y entonces observe las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos y bajar por sus mejillas, ella agacho su cabeza para que no la viera pero tampoco era un insensible, fui a levantar su rostro y limpie una lagrima.

-No quería que te enteraras de esa manera- ella se soltó

-Y cuando iba a enterarme cuando Leah me invitara a su "Baby shower"- dijo molesta- eres un idiota Jacob Black, te odio- dijo mientras corría hacia afuera, pasando a Leah quien estaba parada frente a mí con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, yo corrí a su encuentro necesitaba habla con ella.

-Leah, espera… por favor- grite mientras corría.

**Leah POV.**

-Leah, espera… por favor- gritaba Jacob, pero yo estaba ahí completamente ida, Rennesme había salido corriendo minutos antes cuando se entero que tendría un hijo de Jake, me sentía angustiada, feliz por que al menos eso significaba que Jacob y ella no estaban tan bien como creía, y triste por su rostro fue algo difícil de ver a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho ella era mi amiga, no la mejor, pero seguía siendo una amiga.

Abrí la puerta hacia la calle y me encamine al coche de Alice, ella estaba con Rennesme, quien lloraba en sus hombros, yo me quede estática y fue cuando Jacob me tomo del brazo.

-Leah, espera, Dios porque a todas les da por huir- dijo el mirándome.

-¿Qué?- Definitivamente Jacob era un idiota- eres idiota o que- dije zafándome de su agarre, el me miro incrédulo- ¿qué creías que podrías tener a dos?- ni siquiera sabía porque decía eso- ¿Por qué me propusiste matrimonio si aun hablabas con Rennesme?

-¿Qué?- grito- Yo no estoy con Rennesme yo te quiero a ti, vine por ti-dijo rápidamente- ella se entero que estaba en la cárcel y vino a ayudarme tu no aparecías- dijo como si estuviera enojado.

-¿Qué?, ¿Ahora te molestas porque yo no vine rápido por ti, cuando tú me metiste en un lio?... como puedes ser tan tonto Jacob, sabes por lo que he pasado este tiempo antes de venir por ti, lo sabes- demande, el se quedo callado- no, no lo sabes, crees que yo quería que todo mundo se enterara de mi embarazo así, que todo mundo me llamara perra o que creyeran que soy una cerebrito estúpida que se dejo embarazar por el primer chico- grite eufórica- claro que no Jacob- y sentí unas ganas de llorar, pero saque el coraje de mí interior y lo mire sin miedo- Claro que no, hubiera preferido que se enteraran que fue un acto de amor y no de estupidez, hubiese preferido que no fueras tan idiota como para gritarme en medio de la universidad que estaba viendo a otro hombre cuando tendría un hijo tuyo, hubiera preferido que no fueses tan idiota como para hacerme eso, hubiese preferido que mi amigo me apoyara y que no me hundiera y me dejara sola como lo hiciste tú y sobre todo yo hubiese preferido tener un hijo del hombre que amo y que me ama, no tuyo- dije y pude ver su rostro como estatúa, me miro sin reaccionar, solo escuche los sollozos de Nessie y el asombro de Alice, me gire no quería verlo.

-Leah- dijo con una voz que no reconocí.

-Solo déjame en paz Jacob, no quiero volver a verte nunca- dije mientras caminaba en dirección de Alice y Rennesme.

* * *

Pam pam pam Leah dejo encerrado a Jacob un ratito para que aprendiera la lección, pobrecita lo que tuvo que pasar después de su pelea en la universidad, y luego regreso Rennesme =O y les volvio a arruinar todo pobrecitos...pero en fin

gracias a pausita que dejo un comentario por que así empiezo a subir los capitulos :), subire 3 ahorita mismo :O es que ando apuradisima :P jeje espero los disfruten

gracias tambien porlos buenos deceos y nos leemos en el proximo :D


	24. Chapter 24

**25* Donde esta Jake**

**Leah POV.**

Camine hacia donde se encontraba Alice y Rennesme sin girarme en ningún momento a ver a Jacob, sabía que si lo hacía podía regresar por él, porque aunque quisiera negarlo lo amaba y eso era lo peor de todo, llegue y Rennesme me miro ceñuda.

-es cierto que tendrás un hijo de Jake- dijo sin apartar su mirada.

-Quisiera decirte que no- dije rebuscadamente- pero es cierto, digamos que fue un pequeño accidente-

-¿Cuándo?- pregunto

-Cuando qué- ella me mire y rodo sus ojos, comprendí enseguida- qué, no responderé eso- dije como si fuera obvio.

-creí que eras virgen, creí que esperarías- dijo como si me estuviera reprochando.

-soy lo suficientemente mayor como para decidir lo que hago o dejo de hacer- dije en su mismo tono- además es obvio que no te iba a pedir permiso para hacer algo como eso- dije como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo -que esperabas que yo te llamará diciendo algo como: _"Hey Ness, crees que pueda tener sexo con Jacob, es que las cosas se pusieron un poco calientes por aquí y no creo que pueda controlarme" _era obvio que nunca sucedería eso- dije sarcásticamente.

-Yo lo quiero Leah, me di cuenta de eso cuando los vi juntos, él es un gran hombre, Nahuel nunca sería como él- dijo tristemente.

-Que Nahuel no sea como él, no significa que él sea para ti- dijo Alice intentando que razonara- Ness, creo que estas confundida-

-No es cierto, yo lo quiero, lo quiero- dijo como niña pequeña- que no pueden entenderlo- parecía molesta

-Pero no lo amas Rennesme -no lo amas como lo hago yo- entiéndelo, para ti es un capricho- dije sincerándome lo más que pude con ella.

-Pues que te quede claro que siempre cumplo mis caprichos- dijo dándose la vuelta- Fue un error dejar a Jacob en el pasado y no lo haré nuevamente.

-No te pido que lo hagas- dije tajantemente.

-Al menos yo si peleo por lo que quiero- dijo viéndome de reojo- si tu lo quisieras tanto como dices, no dejarías que nada los separe- continuo mientras se marchaba.

-Rennesme- grito Alice yo aun estaba en estado de shock, era cierto yo amaba a Jacob, pero por eso mismo tenía que dejarlo libre, eso era algo que ella no podía comprender- No debemos estar enojadas, al menos no por un hombre, por favor no seas ridícula- dijo ella.

-Yo lo quiero ya se los dije-

-Se han preguntado qué es lo que quiere Jacob- dijo Alice, ninguna contesto- pues primero deberían de saberlo, Jacob es un buen chico él nunca les haría falsas ilusiones-

-El no sabe lo que quiere- dijo Rennesme

-Como puedes saberlo, porque no te quiere a ti- dije molesta.

-No sabes si te quiere a ti- dijo ella enojada- posiblemente solo sea por el bebe, tú conoces a Jacob sabes mejor que yo que él nunca te dejaría sola por eso, lo tienes atado- dijo riendo- eso no cuenta.

-claro que no, él lo sabe muy bien-

-Pues entonces, no me rendiré, y que gane la mejor chica- dijo mientras caminaba lejos de nosotras, Jacob ya no se encontraba en la comisaría, lo busqué por última vez con la mirada, pero no lo vi, creo que se regreso, al menos eso era lo mejor para nosotros, me subí al coche de Alice y me mantuve por ahí un tiempo, ella entro al coche y arrancó a nuestro departamento.

-Él no es una competencia para mí, no es un premio- dije sollozando.

-Lo sé, es solo que ella está molesta, sabes cómo son las personas enojadas- dijo Alice abrazándome mientras caminábamos al departamento. Sabía que tenía razón Ness no pensaba mucho con la cabeza cuando se enojaba ella era muy explosiva y no controlaba sus emociones fácilmente, si es feliz lo demuestra, si esta triste hace que llores con ella y si está enojada se desquita con quien sea. Lamentablemente ella tenía razón también y eso me molestaba, yo no sabía que quería Jacob, pero tampoco me animaba a descifrarlo.

**Jacob POV.**

Después de escuchar a Leah, me sentí peor que nunca, la basura más grande de este planeta, como era posible que ella me hablara así, no solo había perdido a la mujer de mi vida, sino que también perdí a mi mejor amiga, observe como ella se alejaba quería seguirla y hacerla reaccionar, pero mis pies no se movían, estaba como estatua, un policía se acercó.

-Chico si no quieres regresar a tu celda será mejor que te vayas- me aconsejo, pero yo no tenía voluntad para hacer nada, el me empujo un poco y mis pies caminaron en dirección a mi nuevo taller, no tenía ánimos de regresar a mi hogar, al menos no pronto, tenía ganas de llorar, de estar solo, de que nadie me dirigiera la palabra y morir lentamente, sabía que era algo extremo, pero eso era lo que quería hacer, no quería saber de nadie, sin Leah que importaba, no tenía sentido nada de lo que pasara, ella no quería verme, ella no quería un hijo mío, ella quería que desapareciera de su vida para siempre, y yo no era capaz de pensar correctamente después de que me confesará algo como eso…

Entre a una cantina de paso y comencé a beber, quería beber hasta quedar inconsciente, hasta olvidar esto que estaba viviendo y que quería olvidar por el resto de mi vida, tome copa tras copa, sintiendo como el alcohol entraba recorría mi cuerpo, pero ni aun así pude olvidarme del dolor.

Vagabundee por las calles sin ningún sentido sentía que alguien me seguía pero ni siquiera tenia ánimos de averiguar quién era, sabía que no era Leah, entonces que caso tenía esperar, seguí mi recorrido y entre a un parque un poco oscuro, recordé cuando estuve con Leah días antes, que diferente era todo, pensar que todo había cambiado en poco tiempo, era realmente triste, no supe en qué momento unas manos me sujetaron y comenzaron a golpearme, pero quién era yo para defenderme, se notaba que era un joven, creo que un pequeño drogadicto posiblemente estaba buscando dinero, cosa que ahora no tendría conmigo, el comenzó a golpearme e intentar buscar algo que le sirviera, pude haber acabado con él fácilmente era joven y se veía muy inexperto pero… que caso tenía si me defendía para que, si acababa muerto mejor, así no tendría que sufrir con esto que siento. El chico observó mi reloj y lo tomo, yo estaba en el piso, el me miro y pude notar un poco de miedo en sus ojos, algo también como tristeza, incluso un joven ratero y drogadicto sentía pena por mí, que clase de mundo era este, azote mis manos contra el pavimento el chico abrió los ojos y comenzó a correr dejándome tirado, hasta que llegó una chica, alguien que conocía muy bien.

-Jacob que haces aquí- dijo Bella mirándome mientras corría a mi encuentro, Edward la seguía atrás.

-Dejarme solo- le grite

-diablos Jacob que sucede podemos ayudarte- dijo Edward con extraña camarería.

-No, nadie puede- dije tristemente y cerré los ojos, sentí como me recogían del piso entre Edward y Bella

-Jacob responde que sucedió, te asaltaron- pregunto Bella preocupada- Creo que debemos llamar a Leah

-No- grite- ella no quiere verme, ahora déjenme en paz- dije zafándome de su agarre y regresando al camino directo a mi nuevo taller, era el único lugar donde nadie me buscaría al menos ahí podría morir en paz.

**Leah POV.**

Estaba sola, más sola que nunca, las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas no tenía ánimos de hablar, de comer, de escuchar, no tenía ánimos de hacer nada, me sentía mal conmigo misma por haberle gritado a Jacob de esa manera, nunca en todo los años que tengo de conocerle le había hablado así, pero tal vez eso era lo mejor para él así ya no nos buscaría nunca. Sentí una pulsada en mi vientre.

-Hey no es que quisiera correrlo de nuestras vidas- dije tocándome el vientre- es solo que así es mejor- dije mientras me encaminaba a mi cama para dormir un rato.

Ya había pasado dos días desde mi incidente con Jake y Sam, desde que medía universidad se entero de mi embarazo, a pesar de que nadie me hablaba de eso, podía escuchar sus murmullos por donde iba pasando, sentía las miradas acusadoras que me daban, esto era horrible, ni que hubiese cometido un crimen o algo así, refunfuñe por lo bajo y seguí mi camino hacia el departamento por fin las clases habían terminado. Al entrar encontré a Alice hablando con Bella, ella me miro y medio sonrío, Alice se levanto de inmediato.

-Hola Bella no esperaba encontrarte por aquí, a que se debe tu honorable presencia- dije intentando dar una broma, ellas intercambiaron miradas, pero no sonrieron, se veían preocupadas- ¿Qué sucede porque esas caras tan largas?-

-Es Jacob- dijo Alice sin inmutarse.

-No quiero saber nada que tenga que ver con él- dije mientras me dirigía a mi recamara.

-Leah- dijo Bella- él te necesita, está muy mal, no sé qué fue lo que sucedió entre ustedes pero…

-Solo déjalo Bells, esto pasara, Jake se recuperara él es fuerte- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-No creo que sea así Leah, por favor escucha, el en verdad te necesita- dijo Alice tristemente.

-No lo creo… no quiero verlo, no puedo- dije rindiéndome- el es grande y puede cuidarse solo- continúe mi camino.

-tú eres su mejor amiga Lee- dijo Bella-

-No uses eso conmigo- exclame molesta- el y yo dejamos de ser amigos hace tiempo- ella me miro y agacho su cabeza

-Te dejaré la dirección, solo por si recapacitas, el no quiere ver a nadie, él te quiere a ti- colocó un papel en la mesa de centro y salió por la puerta.

Me fui a mi habitación y me encerré no tenía ganas de ver a nadie nuevamente, sin embargo estuve toda la noche dándole vueltas a lo que decía Bella, "el te necesita" "el te quiere a ti"… me desperté a media noche, era el colmo… sabía que no podía continuar así, por más doloroso que fuera necesitaba hacer lo correcto.

* * *

Huy pobrecito Jacob... :( pero bueno Leah le remuerde la conciecia y hara lo correcto... que malo podría pasar muajaja


	25. Chapter 25

**26* Rescatando a Jacob**

**Leah POV.**

Baje rápidamente pero con la intención de no hacer ni el mínimo ruido, no quería que Alice se enterara de esto, conseguí llegar a la mesa de centro sin encender la luz, palpe con mis dedos por todos lados para encontrar la maldita dirección que dejo Bella, pero me fue imposible localizarla, por más que fijaba mi vista no conseguí nada, decidí dejar de perder el tiempo y gire a encender la luz, pero esta se hizo ver como si me leyera el pensamiento.

-¿Buscabas esto?- preguntó Alice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-No preguntes- dije tomando el papel de sus manos

-¡Siiii!...- grito a mis espaldas, decidí ignorarla y marchándome de ahí antes de que pudiera arrepentirme.

Observe el papel y leí la dirección marcada, la reconocería en cualquier lugar, era cerca de mi universidad, ¿Qué haría Jacob por ahí?, caminé lentamente por las calles, no es como si no quisiera encontrarlo, más bien quería pensar que era lo que le iba a decir… _Hola Jake, yo lo siento o qué demonios crees que haces enviando a Bella para hacerme sentir mal_… que patético sonaba eso, mientras mi coco se rebanaba en decidir qué hacer, me di cuenta de que ya había llegado, no había marcha atrás, cruce la calle y me quede inmóvil al observar en letras grandes "Taller BlackWolfe", ¿Cuándo demonios había ocurrido esto? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? ¿Cómo fue posible que abriera un taller en dos días? Recordé el día del accidente antes de eso, había estado mirando como reconstruían el local, no sabía que Jacob tuviera tanta prisa en ponerlo en marcha, ni siquiera sabía que planeaba abrir un local en esta ciudad... definitivamente era una caja de sorpresas. Estaba en la puerta de la entrada a punto de abrirla cuando de esta salió Rennesme hecha una furia, nunca la había visto tan molesta.

-Espero estés contenta con esto- dijo viéndome fijamente y salió volando del lugar, me quede como estatua una vez más, ¿Qué hacia Rennesme aquí? ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer ahora? Me gire para marcharme nuevamente a mi departamento esta era una mala idea, pero justo cuando estaba por hacerlo escuche unos lamentos, pude sentir los vellos de mis manos erizarse por el sonido y entre guiada por mi instinto protector supongo, me encamine tratando de buscar algo, todo era nuevo, limpio, lindo me recordó el taller de nuestro pueblo… "el original", eran casi iguales… Jake debería querer sentirse como en casa, no había ningún coche era extraño pero al mismo tiempo era normal el taller era nuevo por aquí, observe una motocicleta genial al fondo me pregunto de quien sería, posiblemente un alumno de ultimo año que viniera a arreglarla esto era el comienzo de una nueva empresa para Jake de eso no tenía duda, recorrí el lugar con la mirada impresionante, sin embargo algo no andaba bien, la manera en que salió Rennesme de aquí me había advertido de que eso, continúe caminando para localizar a Jake pero no lo veía por ningún lado.

-¿Jacob estas aquí?- pregunte pero nadie contesto- Jake, donde estas- escuche unos escalofriantes pasos atrás de mí y me gire lentamente para ver quién era, y ahí estaba Jacob sonriendo como idiota, despeinado con la camisa desabrochada, los pantalones rotos y sucios parecía como si no se hubiese bañado en días, era un completo desastre no quise imaginarme el porqué estaba así solo me haría más daño al enterarme de lo que estuvo haciendo antes sobre todo si Rennesme salió primero que yo, el corrió o bueno hizo el intento en mi dirección, yo me quede muda cuando cayó al suelo, y empecé a reír la verdad verlo rodar fue muy gracioso.

-Me encanta cuando ríes- dijo sonriendo y cerrando los ojos

-Jacob William Black- grite furiosa- Estas borracho- me acomode a un lado de él

-me encanta cuando te enojas- dijo tocando mi mejilla con su mano.

-Pues ahorita debes estar completamente fascinado- dije girando mis ojos- porque demonios estas borracho, yo estaba preocupada por ti, por lo que te había pasado y tu aquí tirado de borracho es el colmo- dije soltando su agarre, el se levanto rápidamente y me sujeto de la cintura y cuello atrayéndome contra él, me miro a los ojos

-estas preocupada por mi- dijo sonriendo yo bufé y el sonrió nuevamente.

-Puedes dejar esa actitud estúpida Jake, Dios no puedo creer que haya venido por ti, sabes que ya me voy, esto no tiene caso- dije separándome de él y tratando de levantarme el hizo lo mismo, pero volvió a caer- Jake que intentas

-Nada, no quiero nada, si tu no estas no quiero nada, todo me da lo mismo- dijo el frustrado

-Ahora me dirás que bebiste por mi- dije bufando.

-Y que si lo hago soy grande puedo hacer lo que quiera- dijo como niño pequeño, fui a encender la luz para verlo mejor.

-dios Jake hace cuanto que no te bañas- dije observando su ropa- oh por dios llevas la misma ropa de cuando peleaste con Sam- dije acercándome nuevamente.

-No menciones a ese idiota- dijo enojado y sacándose de mí, pero solo se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, entonces le tome para que no volviera a caer, pude notar sangre en su ropa- ¿Por qué tienes la ropa manchada de sangre?, no recuerdo que estuvieras así la ultima vez- gire a verle la cara y tenía un montón de moretones- ¿Jacob que te paso?- pregunte asustada al verle el labio roto y una cortada en su frente.

-no creo que eso te importe mucho- dije zafándose y cayendo nuevamente.

-Eres idiota o que, claro que me preocupo por eso estoy aquí-dije como si fuera lo más obvio.

-no me quieres, no quieres verme, tú me quieres muerto- escupió ácidamente.

-Y que pensabas dejarte morir en tu nuevo taller- dije alzando los brazos, el se encogió de hombros -Dios mío Jacob, sabes lo que estás diciendo- dije mientras me acercaba a él.

-Déjame Leah, no quiero nada- observe como las lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas

-¿Jacob que sucede? ¿Por favor?- casi rogué por una respuesta coherente.

-Solo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes-

-Yo también quiero eso- dije tocando su mejilla, el cerro los ojos al contacto, se veía tan triste, tan preocupado, tan sexy, tan lindo y tan… borracho -creo que debemos ir a casa, debes tomar un baño- solté finalmente, comenzamos a levantarnos pero él no podía hacerlo, estaba tan ebrio- por Dios Jake no llegaremos a ningún lado así- dije cansada.

-Lo siento- se disculpo- por qué no, nos quedamos aquí-

-Enserio necesitas un baño- dije viendo lo mal que se veía, comencé a reír- créeme lo necesitas.

-Hay algo de eso allá- dijo apuntando un cuarto elevado al fondo del taller- es solo que no sabía dónde podía quedarme en lo que compraba una casa- se encogió de hombros- soy solo yo, puedo sobrevivir aquí por lo pronto, no quería dejar a mi futuro hijo solo-

-Oh, es perfecto, nos servirá esta noche- dije sonriendo, le ayude a llegar, creo que tardamos horas en conseguir que subiera las escaleras- me gustaría ser más fuerte-

-tú eres más fuerte de lo que crees- dijo él lo deje sentado en una cama que se encontraba ahí, parecía un pequeño cuarto de huéspedes, casi sin muebles, solo una pequeña cama y un escritorio, al fondo dos puertas que supuse serían el baño y el clóset, no me equivoque, le ayude a llegar al baño- bueno toma una ducha, yo te espero aquí- dije sonriendo, él solo asintió y entro, iba a sentarme cuando escuche como caía algo- Jake estas bien- dije abriendo la puerta y mirando cómo había resbalado golpeándose una mano- Creo que esta será una larga noche- dije riendo me acerque y le ayude a sentarse sobre la taza, comencé a quitarle la camisa él no se opuso, observe algunos golpes en sus costillas, por su torso, unos pequeños moretones.

-Jake que te paso- no fue pregunta más bien fue una frase de preocupación, ¿Quién le había hecho esto? ¿Por qué no se defendió? Sabía que Jake podía defenderse muy bien solo, siempre lo había hecho, rose sus moretones con la punta de mis dedos y frunció un poco el ceño- lo siento no quería lastimarte- dije apartando mis manos, él las tomo rápidamente.

-No… me gusta- dijo atrayendo mis manos hacia su torso fácilmente, luego me miro fijamente, y volví a perderme en su mirada, no supe nuevamente que sucedió pero ambos estábamos besándonos como aquella vez, como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello… fueron besos dulces, donde le entregaba tomo mi amor, como si eso pudiera ayudarlo. Sentí sus manos ceñirse a mi cintura, y las mías volaron a su cuello atrayéndolo nuevamente, los besos fueron en aumento y cuando sentí la necesidad de respirar, me separe lentamente, pero el parecía no estar de acuerdo y me levanto sentándome sobre él, para poder besar mi cuello, no podía negar que me encantaba cuando hacía eso, comenzó a meter sus manos por mi playera tocando todo a su paso e intentando sacarla, simplemente suspire y lo deje continuar, lo amaba tanto no podía negarle nada.

-Te necesito tanto Lee- susurro Jacob para besarme una vez más mientras terminaba de quitar mi blusa, no dije nada, que podía decirle, el me miro suplicante por una respuesta, no le hable no sabía que decirle…simplemente me levante y lo tome de la mano.

-Necesitas un baño- dije sonriendo mientras le ayudaba a desvestirse completamente, el me miro curioso- Jake nunca pensé que diría esto pero realmente apestas- ambos soltamos una pequeña carcajada y nos adentramos a la regadera.

Fue un baño de lo más sensual, nunca pensé que algún día podría hacer esas cosas, nunca pensé que las haría con mi mejor amigo y el amor de mi vida, nunca pensé que Jacob fuera tan bueno en todo lo que hacía, era perfecto él sabía que puntos tocar, cuando besarme, cuando detenerse y me gustaba, todo era muy nuevo para mí pero con él era tan perfecto. Después de un largo rato duchándonos donde pude ver que se le bajaba un poco la borrachera y otras cosas a Jake, salimos intente buscar algo en el clóset pero estaba vacío.

-Era mucho pedir un par de piyamas- el me sonrío y me arrastro a la cama con él.

-Creo que no la necesitas- dijo abrazándome tiernamente para caer en un profundo sueño junto a mí.

* * *

Aww que tiernos pobrecito Jacob, que bueno que Leah reacciono :)... que malo podría pasar... jjaj se dejaron llevar :P


	26. Chapter 26

**27* Papas… van a ser abuelos.**

**Jacob POV.**

Me desperté con el sonido del móvil que sinceramente no sabía dónde demonios estaba, intente buscarlo con la mirada pero estaba demasiado oscuro para verlo, por lo que tuve que levantarme obligadamente ya que me encontraba muy cómodo con Leah en mi cama, comencé a buscar por todo el cuarto intentando no hacer ruido para que Lee no despertara, pero ella tenía el sueño un poco ligero por lo que rápidamente prendió la luz.

-Jacob te doy 1 minuto para que encuentres y apagues el maldito teléfono, quiero dormir- dijo acurrucándose nuevamente en la cama.

-Lo siento, es que no lo encuentro- dije buscando por todos lados, ella me miro y se puso un poco colorada, la mire con el ceño fruncido y entonces caí en la cuenta de que estaba desnudo, me cubrí un poco y ella enarco sus cejas nuevamente.

-Ni que no te hubiera visto antes- dijo restando importancia.

-Es solo que no es correcto- dije haciéndome el inocente.

-Es solo sexo Jake, lo peor que pueda pasar es que quede embaraza- dijo irónicamente- oh!, espera eso ya sucedió así que no te preocupes- dijo riendo.

-Entonces solo me quieres por el sexo- dije acercándome a ella, asintió riendo un poquito- eres una pervertida.

-y tu un fácil, porque que yo recuerde, no te opusiste en ningún momento- se giro para continuar durmiendo, era tan típico de Leah.

-Como resistirme- dije acariciando su espalda, llevando mi mano más allá de lo permitido.

-Jacob- se quejo ella.

-Que- le dije juguetonamente.

-No me tientes, que no ves que estoy embarazada- dijo quitando su mano.

-cierto- me preocupe un poco- crees que pudimos dañar al bebe- pregunte un poco curioso, no sabía nada sobre embarazos.

-que- exclamo divertida- claro que no, porque lo dañaríamos- dijo riendo.

-Pues tú sabes…por…- no quería completar la frase.

-Jake, eres un tontito- dijo riendo- claro que no, yo me refiero a que las embarazadas tenemos desarrollado un poco más el libido, por eso siempre te dan ganas de ya sabes- dijo poniéndose colorada-

-ah- quede mudo no sabía eso, no sabía nada, tendría que comprar un libro o algo así- entonces te dan ganas fácilmente- pregunte gustoso, pero luego la sonrisa cambio, si ella no me quiere a mí, y quiere a alguien más tendrá ganas de tener sexo con cualquiera, eso no era posible, no, no y no.

-que sucede pregunto preocupada creo que vio mi cara de desconcierto.

-no puedes tener sexo - solté rápidamente.

-Que-

-No quiero que mi bebe comparta espacio con otro… tu sabes, no quiero, me resulta asqueroso- ella se molesto lo pude ver en la forma que me miro.

-Pero tu si puedes tener sexo con cualquiera- dijo enojada- Pues no Jacob, ya te dije que yo no puedo controlar mis hormonas y menos ahora, así que no empieces con tus roles machistas- dijo levantándose y caminando hacia el baño para cambiarse.

-No Leah es solo que…- dije intentando defenderme, como le decía que yo la amaba y que no quería que nadie más la tocara- mira qué te parece si mejor tienes sexo conmigo cuando quieras- que buen chiste, como si fuera capaz de aceptar eso.

-está bien- dijo sonriendo

-si-pregunte anonadado, mientras salía del baño.

-Pero tú solo puedes tener sexo conmigo- dijo desafiante-

-es un trato- dije sonriendo, al menos tenia seguro que nadie más la tocaría, bueno al menos hasta que naciera el bebe, serían los mejores 9 meses de mi vida. Además era tiempo de sobra para conquistarla sin intromisiones.

**Leah POV.**

-es un trato- dijo Jacob riendo, si tan solo supiera que para mí ese era el mejor trato no quería que estuviera con otra chica, y con 7 meses de sobra (debido a que ya tenía 2 y un poco de embarazo) sería tiempo de sobra para que al menos se sacara a Rennesme de la cabeza o supiera que no era su mejor opción.

-Jake- dije riendo, el me miraba gustoso- tu móvil- le recordé.

-Cierto- dijo riendo mientras contestaba- Hola… No mama no he muerto, de hecho es como si volviera a nacer- lo mire enarcando una ceja, el se encogió de hombros- Es solo que he estado ocupado.

-Claro tomando- dije riendo, el soltó una risa.

-Mama no me estoy burlando de ti, es solo que Lee- escuche unos gritos- Si, si está conmigo, no ahora no puedo pasártela, ¿Qué?... Claro que no… Oh, por Dios, si vamos dejaras de molestar- a donde ira Jacob- está bien- contesto y me miro sonriendo- Si mama yo y Leah pasaremos el fin de semana contigo, además te tengo una noticia que te encantara- lo mire asustada- no, ahora no puedo, nos vemos el fin… si yo también te quiero- colgó.

-¿Cómo es eso de que pasaremos el fin de semana con tu madre? Y ¿Qué noticias tienes para ella? ¿No pensaras decirle cierto?... oh, no tú no puedes decirle- dije asustada.

-Leah ella no se enfadara.

-Como voy a decirle que tendré un hijo tuyo ella va a matarme- dije completamente asustada, sabía que era la mejor mujer del mundo, pero si le tocaban a su hijo podía convertirse en una furia, Jacob me abrazó y comenzó a besar mi hombro a modo de distracción.

-En primer lugar mi madre te adora… incluso podría decir que te quiere más que a mí que soy su propio hijo- dijo un poco indignado, luego beso mi cuello- en segundo lugar ella siempre quiso que le diera un nieto, y voala voy a dárselo- luego beso mi oreja- y en tercero me tienes a mí para cuidarte- escuche el rugido de su estomago.

-Creo que alguien tiene hambre- dije riendo.

-Estoy empezando a creer que es cierto eso de que tengo los síntomas de tu embarazo- dijo separándose de mí y vistiéndose- Vamos a desayunar- lo mire riendo

-Dirás cenar- el me observó confundido- dormidos toda la tarde

-Creo que fue una noche agotadora- dijo sonriendo como idiota-

-Si lidiar con borrachos no es recomendable- dije recordando su estado.

-Yo lo siento Leah, juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer- dijo un poco triste y arrepentido- es solo que…- no lo deje continuar y fui y le di un abrazo.

-Yo también te extrañaba, y prometo que todo volverá a ser como antes-

-gracias-

-Ahora vamos que Jake junior también tiene hambre-dije tocando mi estomago

-Creí que era niña- lo mire contrariaría- Alice dijo que era una beba, que sería igual de linda que su madre.

-Ella quiere que sea niña, pero no sabemos aun, es muy pequeño, lo sabremos después- dije riendo- un momento- recordé- como puedes saberlo si ella lo dijo antes de que tú te enteraras- el se encogía de hombros- Oh, por dios nos escuchaste y no me lo dijiste-

-quería que tú me lo dijeras-

-Eres un idiota, me estuve rebanando los sesos pensando como decirlo y tu ya lo sabías- dije molesta- eres un tonto

-Lo siento, pero pensé que tú me lo dirías lo más pronto posible- dijo molesto-

-Perdóname por querer encontrar el momento adecuado- dije irónicamente y antes de que pudiéramos continuar con la pelea, escuche mi móvil.

-Hola- dije molesta

-Si hermanita yo también te quiero- dijo Seth

-Lo siento es solo que… Seth dios te extrañe ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, y tu… creí que estarías en casa cuando volviera

-Tuve unos asuntos aquí además tu tardaste más de lo necesario.

-No importa soy joven y mi hermana no estuvo para cuidarme- dijo riendo

-Pues esta hermana ira a patearte el trasero cuando te vea.

-Hey creí que me extrañabas…- Es Seth escuche a Jacob- Es Jacob, que hace ahí- pregunto curioso

-Es una larga historia- muy larga completo Jake.

-claro, claro- dijo Seth riendo.

-Pero te la contare el fin de semana iré a pasarlo allá contigo.

-sabía que no podías vivir sin mi- dijo riendo

-Lo sabes mejor que yo- dije de manera dramática

-Entonces te veo el fin de semana

-claro, tengo tanto que contarte- dije riendo mientras tocaba mi vientre, Jacob me miro de manera tierna, y yo sentí por primera vez que todo estaba marchando a mi favor, colgué el teléfono y observe a Jacob preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede, creí que querías dar las buenas noticias?- dije riendo

-Tu hermano va a matarme- dijo Jacob un poco asustado.

-Hey no te preocupes estaré para defenderte- dije consolándolo- ahora vamos a cenar que tanta actividad me da hambre y recuerda que como por dos- dije riendo, el tomo mi mano y salimos en dirección a un restaurant más cercano.

* * *

hoy dejo capitulo, gracias por sus Reviews, ahorita muy ocupadilla con todo lo del baby tuve un sobrinito hermoso precioso :D se los enseñaria pero no tengo ninguna red social, pero no importa esta lindisimo y gracias a Dios salio todo bien :D

quiero agradecerles por sus buenos deceos y por dejarme Reviews y todo grcias...voy a estar actualizando muy seguido como dije para que el fic termine antes de que entremos a la escuela aunque yo entro mañana, pero en fin... mejor así...espero y termine esta semana, aunque me mate escribiendo todo el día :P ajaj ahora ando en mil cosas pero durante la noche actualizo y así :D

gracias una vez más y sigamos escribiendo?... dejenme un review :D y yo dejo capitulos que les parece


	27. Chapter 27

**28* Jacob es un idiota.**

**Jacob POV.**

La semana se paso más rápido de lo normal o tal vez sería que estaba un poco nervioso por que llegara el fin de la misma, Leah y yo nos encontrábamos en mi taller ella había llevado una maleta pequeña solo nos quedaríamos un par de días por lo que la carga debía ser ligera, además no creo que en mi motocicleta pudiéramos llevar muchas cosas.

-¿Esta motocicleta es tuya?... ¿iremos en ella? ¿Pero como iremos en ella?- decía Leah mirando el enorme animal de metal.

-Es fácil te montas y dejas que yo conduzca- dije riendo mientras guardaba su pequeña maleta en uno de los compartimientos y ponía la escasa ropa en otro, no tenía mucho que llevar.

-Yo… no quiero ir en eso- dijo un poco asustada al verme montar.

-Le tienes miedo a una motocicleta- pregunte riendo.

-No es eso… es solo precaución- dijo sin moverse, encendí la motocicleta, la cual hizo un ruido poderoso que puso los vellos de Leah de punta, reí y ella solo frunció el ceño.

-Ven no te pasara nada, yo me encargo- dije sonriendo y me coloque a un lado, le tendí un casco ella lo puso sin rechistar, luego la atraje hacía mí y muy cuidadosamente la ayude a sentarse atrás, ella inmediatamente se abrazó a mí lo más fuertemente posible, yo sonreí como bobo y marqué camino hacia la reserva.

**Leah POV.**

Llegamos muy rápido, creo que suficientemente rápido para ponerme nerviosa, el viaje no había sido tan espantoso como lo pensaba aún así no me confiaba mucho en la estrepitosa máquina, pero el estar con Jacob y poder abrazarlo de esa manera sin duda era una buena ventaja.

Jacob aparco afuera de su casa y me ayudo a bajar, sonreía como bobo y no pude evitar corresponderle, creo que ambos estábamos más nerviosos de lo normal.

-¿Lista?- me preguntó, yo solo asentí y caminamos hacia la puerta, esta se abrió rápidamente y salió la madre de Jacob con una enorme sonrisa y fue corriendo a nuestro encuentro, Billy se encontraba en el marco de la misma y nos sonreía amablemente, sin duda extrañaba este lugar, Sara me dio un tremendo abrazó y luego miro a Jacob.

-Espero que tengas una buena escusa para ausentarte así- dijo molesta- sabes lo que me preocupe por ti-

-Mama ya te dije que estaba ocupado- se defendió.

-Le decía a Leah- dijo riendo- pero igual para tí con tanta maldita tecnología no pudiste mínimo llamar- dijo colocando sus manos en su cadera, Jacob rodo sus ojos.

-Tengo buenas noticias de hecho creo que te encantaran… por qué no entramos- dijo sonriendo yo me tensé y note varias miradas puestas en mí, Jacob me abrazo para brindarme apoyo y juntos caminamos a su sala.

-Mama- comenzó Jacob yo solo sentí que mis manos temblaban, estábamos en el sillón enfrente de Sara y Billy a punto de decirles que serían abuelos y como si mi suerte fuera a peor, llegó Seth.

-Tenemos reunión familiar- pregunto riendo, mientras se colocaba en un pequeño sillón a un lado de nosotros.

-Seth que bueno que estas aquí- dijo Jake- porque Leah y yo tenemos algo que decirles- ellos asintieron- Lo que pasa aquí es que…- comenzó a dudar Jacob, creo que quería encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirlo con tacto.

-Estoy embarazada, van a ser abuelos y tu Seth serás tío- dije de golpe, fue algo extraño pero me sentí bien de poder confesarlo todo, se hizo un silencio incomodo y entendí que me falto un poco de tacto, note los ojos de Sara abriéndose sorprendida, todo estaba mal- Lo siento, no quise… es solo que… perdón-dije y sentí que las lagrimas caerían por mis ojos, la madre de Jake se paró de golpe.

-Voy a ser abuela- dijo feliz- Oh, por Dios que buena noticia, porque no me lo dijeron antes, ¿de cuánto estas Leah?- pregunto dulcemente y pude ver como Billy sonreía.

-Dos meses y medio, no estoy muy segura- dije tocando mi vientre.

-Oh, por Dios que hermosa noticia- dijo ella- Billy amor seremos abuelos- dijo riendo como niña-

-Vaya eso no me lo esperaba- dijo Seth anonadado- bueno no tan pronto.

-Yo…- dije sin saber que decir.

-¿Y piensan casarse?- dijo rápidamente la madre de Jacob- o ya lo hicieron- dijo horrorizada- no puedo creer que no me hayan invitado, Leah eres una hija para mí.

-No me voy a casar con Leah- dijo Jacob viéndola

-¿Qué?- grito la mama de Jake- ¿Cómo que no te vas a cazar con Leah? ¿Eres idiota o qué? ¿Y lo dices así como si nada? ¿No piensas hacerte cargo? Me decepcionas Jacob pensé que te habíamos educado mejor- dijo muy enojada.

-No es eso, el si quiere, pero yo no- dije rápidamente, Sara se levanto rápidamente y camino hacia nosotros, yo estaba muy preocupada, no sabía lo que pensaba y estaba muy nerviosa de su reacción, ella levanto la mano y cerré los ojos por inercia esperando el golpe.

-Hey- grito Jacob- por que fue eso- dijo sobándose la cabeza mientras su madre regresaba a su asiento, dejándome un poco confundida.

-Por idiota- dijo frunciendo el ceño-

-¿Qué?- dijo Jacob indignado.

-Jacob, eres un idiota- dijo cruzándose de brazos- Por algo Leah no se quiere cazar contigo, haber que cosas te sabe y hace que no te quiera- dijo rápidamente- no la culpo, con tu reputación- dijo viendo a Billy quien solo reía.

-Creo que primero debemos conocer las razones querida, antes de juzgar a Jacob- dijo riendo, ella se acurruco con él y espero a que habláramos.

-Yo le pedí matrimonio, pero no acepto- dijo Jake derrotado.

-A saber porque- dijo la madre de Jacob, no pudimos evitar soltar una carcajada y Jacob frunció el ceño.

-Es solo que no debemos atarnos por un pequeño error- dije defendiéndolo.

-me parece bien, además cuando estén listos podrán pensarlo mejor- dijo Billy acercándose y dándonos un abrazó- Vaya seré abuelo, que buena noticia- dijo riendo

-Yo tío- dijo Seth carcajeándose mientras me daba un abrazó- en hora buena, pensé que nunca sucedería esto- miro a Jacob un poco asustado y luego le dio una palmada a Jacob- pobre, lo que te espera- dijo riendo, yo le regrese el golpe y Jacob se relajo enseguida.

Nos dejaron descansar un poco e instalarnos, fui a mi habitación y me tendí en la cama a descansar un poco, cuando escuche a Jacob entrar por el balcón.

-¿Creó que nos fue mejor de lo que esperaba?- dijo riendo.

-Eso creo- él se acostó junto a mí y luego nos giramos a quedar enfrente uno del otro- pero mira que tu mama te sabe algo y no me quieres decir… eso de tu "reputación"- dije riendo.

-Ella cree que soy un gigoló, no sé de dónde saca esas ideas, yo soy un pan de Dios- dijo sarcásticamente-

-claro- dije riendo- creo que tomare un baño-dije buscando ropa- estoy un poco cansada y necesito recuperar energías para la cena- dije riendo.

-Yo te puedo ayudar- dijo Jacob incorporándose rápidamente-

-Ni lo intentes Black- dije cogiendo una toalla y entrando al baño.

-Solo decía… ya sabes para regresarte el favor.

-Jaja- solté irónicamente- que caritativo- dije desde adentro, entonces me duché aunque la idea de que Jake me acompañara se me antojaba un poco decidí resistir la tentación. Termine rápidamente y me envolví en mi toalla para salir, y ahí se encontraba Jacob nuevamente viéndome de arriba abajo como perro- ¿qué haces todavía aquí?

-Tu cama es bastante cómoda- dijo acostándose nuevamente.

-Ni que lo digas, pero es tiempo de que salgas necesito vestirme- dije tomándolo de la mano para sacarlo por el balcón.

-Vamos Lee… ni que no te hubiera visto- dijo clavando sus ojos en mi busto.

-depravado- dije cerrando la puerta en sus narices.

**Jacob POV.**

Me fui a mi cuarto sin más remedio… después de un rápido duchazo baje para la cena mi madre estaba cocinando mucha comida y el aroma que emanaba era simplemente delicioso se me hacía agua la boca solo con olfatear un poco, escuche las risas de Seth y mi padre mientras veían uno de esos programas de comedia y a Leah intentando ayudar a mi madre… definitivamente había regresado mi amistad con Leah, al menos todo había vuelto a ser como antes… pero no estaría tan contento con ese hecho no hasta que las cosas cambiaran siempre y cuando fueran a mi favor.

* * *

jajaj pobre Jacob... su mamá cree que es un gigolo jajaj y la un pequeño zape por que Leah no se quiere casar con él, en fin espero que les guste este capitulo, a mi me parece un poco gracioso la situación de Jake y su mamá.

que tengan buen día y hoy sigo actualizando.


	28. Chapter 28

**29 Malditos cambios de humor**

**Jacob POV.**

Debido a que mi querida madre y Leah se habían encerrado en el comedor con claras intenciones de que no las molestaran en lo que terminaban de preparaban la comida, termine sentándome en el sillón a un lado de mi padre y Seth quienes estaban riendo de lo lindo con el programa de televisión, me sentí un poco frustrado ¿Qué acaso era el único que se preocupaba por estar con Leah en estos momentos?

-¿Qué sucede hijo, te encuentras bien?- pregunto mi padre, yo bufé frustrado.

-Parece que está un poco enojado- dijo Seth riendo, yo lo mire ceñudo no era cierto, solo estaba un poco frustrado y ni siquiera sabía el porqué.

-¿Es porque Leah no se quiere casar contigo?- pregunto mi padre.

-No quiero hablar de eso- dije enojado -no sé por qué Leah no se quiere casar conmigo-

-Crees que este enamorada de alguien más- menciono mi padre, lo mire rápidamente con cara de sorpresa no había pensado en eso, bueno al menos no quería pensar en eso, me sentí triste, no pude evitarlo mi Leah interesada en alguien más, alguien que puede ser mejor que yo y no tan bruto.

-No creo eso- dijo Seth seguro.

-Por que estas tan seguro- pregunte curioso, el se encogió de hombros, estaba a punto de preguntarle algo más pero mi madre abrió la puerta del comedor.

-Listo chicos, pueden pasar- dijo muy sonriente.

-En hora buena- dije enojado por la intromisión.

-Sucede algo- pregunto Leah, y yo no pude evitar sonreír, se veía tan hermosa, la quería tanto, como pude ser tan ciego.

-Nada, vamos a comer, muero de hambre- dije sonriendo como adolecente.

-Bipolar- escuche susurrar a Seth a mis espaldas.

Pasamos al comedor y Leah se sentó a un lado mío, Seth se encontraba enfrente de ambos y mis padres en los cabezales de la mesa. Tenía demasiada hambre ahora comía el doble de lo "normal", si es que a mi forma de comer se le puede llamar normal. Mi madre me miraba riendo y mi padre un poco asustado.

-Sucede algo- les pregunte al ver que todo mundo fijaba su vista en mí.

-Es solo que comes como si tú fueras el que esta embarazado- dijo Seth rompiendo el silencio-

-Crees que soy gordo- pregunte incrédulo, luego observe mi plato y vi el montón de comida en él, baje la vista y me encontré con mi estomago, creo que se veía más hinchado, comencé a sentirme un poco incomodo, aunque todo mundo se quedaba impresionado por la forma en que comía nadie nunca me había dicho que era gordo, era acaso que nadie quería herirme y todos pensaban que me convertiría en un obeso, sacudí mi cabeza intentando borrar esos pensamientos pero solo me visualizaba como una vaca.

-Nadie piensa que eres gordo Jacob- dijo Leah riendo y tomando mi brazo con su mano a modo de consuelo, sonreí como era posible que fuera tan linda y hermosa

-La que me preocupa eres tu Lee- dijo mi madre sacándonos de nuestra hermosa burbuja de felicidad- sigues tan plana como siempre, ¿Seguro que te alimentas bien?- eso me preocupo, nunca había visto comer mucho a Leah, que tal si no se alimentaba bien, eso no era bueno para nuestro bebe, tome un poco de comida y la pase al plato de Leah, todo mundo me miro extrañado.

-Nunca te he visto comer, que tal si no te alimentas bien, eso no es bueno para nuestra beba- dije preocupado, la verdad que ahora que lo veía Leah no había aumentado nada de peso.

-Es niña- grito emocionada mi madre

-De hecho no lo sabemos, Jacob solo quiere que sea niña, se ha empeñado en eso- dijo ella bufando.

-No te enojes Lee, yo solo… es que…- no sabía ni que era lo que quería decir- no quiero que estés molesta conmigo, enserio juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer- dije encogiéndome de hombros, estaba un poco triste no quería que Lee se enojara conmigo, eso solo complicaba las cosas.

-Creo que alguien necesita un calmante- dijo Seth riendo, yo lo mire enojado.

-No voy a tomar nada Seth ¿Qué acaso soy el único que se preocupa por que Leah se encuentre bien? Nadie me ayuda, estoy arto de esto- dije levantándome de la mesa y caminando a mi habitación muy molesto.

**Leah POV.**

Jacob se había levantado de la mesa completamente enojado, todos nos quedamos viéndonos unos a otros, nadie sabía qué diablos había sucedido.

-Creo que Jacob está un poco nervioso por ser padre- dijo su Billy un poco incomodo con la situación.

-Tal vez debería hablar con él, parecía molesto- dije levantándome de la mesa, todo mundo asintió y sin más me fui a la habitación de Jacob. Toque la puerta pero nadie contesto- Jacob se que estas ahí- dije preocupada, aun no encontraba una explicación para su comportamiento, él no contesto y yo decidí entrar, para toparme con Jacob frente a un espejo, sin su camisa y observando su estomago, se veía preocupado, pero al mismo tiempo muy sexy.

-¿Qué ahora no puedo tener un momento de intimidad?- dijo viéndome por el espejo parecía enojado.

-Lo siento, es que no contestaste, yo creo que mejor hablamos luego- dije girándome para regresar, pero él fue más rápido y corrió hacía mi.

-No yo lo siento- dijo dándome un abrazo- no quiero gritarte, es que no se qué pasa conmigo últimamente- dijo separándose un poco de mí- crees que soy gordo- pregunto preocupado, el nunca se preocupaba por eso no pude evitar reír un poco.

-Claro que no- dije sonriéndole, el me llevo al borde de su cama

-Lo dices solo para no hacerme sentir mal cierto- dijo viéndome con reproche- no puedo creer que me hagas esto- yo abrí la boca por sorpresa, esto no podía ser cierto.

-¿Qué?- pregunte atónita- en verdad crees que pienso que eres gordo- el asintió

-¿Es por eso que no te quieres casar conmigo?- pregunto triste- es porque como mucho y algún día seré como una vaca mutante- dijo apenado- pero te prometo que ya no voy a comer, es más entrare al gimnasio y hare dieta- dijo tomando mis manos- no quiero darte vergüenza- dijo mas animado.

-Jacob si esto es una broma, créeme no es gracioso, que demonios pasa contigo- dije molesta-

-Es que tengo miedo de que pienses que el futuro padre de tus hijos sea un obeso y no me quieras ni como tu amigo- dijo asustado.

-Jacob eres un idiota- dije riendo- cualquier chico quisiera tener tu cuerpo, eres realmente sexy.

-Te burlas de mí y me dices idiota- dijo enojado- no puedo creer que yo te cuente todas mis inseguridades y tú te ríes de mi en mi cara, por mi puedes irte a la china- dijo levantándose enojado, yo me quede muda ante su cambio de humor- no perdón yo lo siento no quise decir eso- fue y se arrodillo poniendo su cabeza en mis piernas- en verdad lo siento, perdóname Leah no lo vuelvo a hacer- dijo realmente triste.

-Dios, es acaso que eres bipolar- le pregunte el me giro a ver y negó.

-Hijo estas bien- pregunto Sara desde afuera.

-Si mama estoy hablando con Leah- dijo pacientemente.

-Jacob espera aquí sí- dije mientras me levantaba y se quedo sentado en el suelo, con la espalda recargada en la cama, corrí y detuve a Sara, que me miro confundida.

-Sucede algo Leah-

-¿Qué tan posible es eso de que los hombres experimenten los síntomas del embarazo?- ella me miro y sonrió.

-Crees que Jacob está teniendo los que deberían ser tus cambios de humor- dijo sonriendo- creo que puede ser, digo él nunca había actuado así, además son muy cercanos-

-A Billy le paso esto- pregunte curiosa.

-solo los primeros meses- dijo riendo- no te preocupes se le pasara- sonrío- creo que es algo de los Black por que las gemelas también tuvieron sus momentos, solo muéstrale tu apoyo, el te quiere Leah- yo asentí- si quieres puedes quedarte aquí, ya hablamos con Seth.

-No, yo no podría- dije avergonzada.

-No hay nada que temer- me acaricio la mejilla- el amor nos hace hacer locuras, yo no creo que sea un error- dijo sonriente- solo espero que sean muy felices, Jacob puede llegar a ser un completo tonto- me acaricio el brazo- ahora ve, deben estar cansados con el viaje, preferiblemente te quiero aquí, así puedo estar contigo en esta bella etapa, digo al menos este fin de semana, se que tienes que regresar a la universidad- yo le di un fuerte abrazo al cual ella correspondió animadamente- ahora ve él te espera- dijo apuntando la puerta, seguí mi camino y me encontré con Jacob en la misma posición.

-creo que el embarazo me tiene con los nervios de punta- dijo al verme entrar, me senté a su lado.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, si no quieres hacerte cargo puedes dejarlo, no te quiero obligar a nada- dije un poco triste.

-esa no es la solución- dijo viéndome.

-No voy a abortar- dije asustada.

-Demonios, no intentaba decir eso, no quiero que abortes, ni quiero irme, es solo que tengo miedo de no ser un buen padre- confeso- que tal si todo me va mal, si no puedo mantenerlos, si me enfermo, o si sigo igual que siempre, tengo miedo de no ser bueno con ellos, de no ser bueno contigo- dijo mirándome fijamente, llegamos a un punto en que estábamos tan cerca, que me aventure a besarlo, fue corto y tierno, pero lleno de amor

-Escúchame Jacob- dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos- tu serás el mejor padre del mundo y yo estaré muy orgullosa de eso- el sonrió y me besó-

-Te quiero Lee- "pero no me amas" pensé en silencio.

-Yo también Jacob- dije el me abrazo por la parte baja de mi espalda y me recargue en su pecho, tocándolo con mis manos-

-Entonces crees que soy sexy- dijo en un tono divertido y picaron, me arrepentí por mis palabras- el comenzó a besar mis manos- yo creo que tu eres realmente sexy- dijo haciendo que mi rostro se sonrojara.

-Espera a que parezca que me comí un balón de básquet y hablaremos- dije enterrándome en su pecho, era muy obvio que iba a engordar, de hecho aunque ellos no lo notaran yo podía sentir un pequeño bulto en mi abdomen- todo va a crecer- dije sin pensar.

-¿Todo?- pregunto Jacob haciendo que lo mirara confundida- creo que eso va a gustarme- dijo viendo mi escote.

-Depravado.

-Soy hombre- se defendió.

-Eso no te quita lo depravado.

-Hey tu no quedas atrás- dijo divertido- he visto como me miras, además crees que soy sexy- dijo con suficiencia.

-Eres con el único que he estado así que no puedo hacer comparaciones- dije irónicamente- no todos fuimos unos gigolós, tendré que conformarme contigo.

-así me gusta- dijo sonriendo y comenzó a tocar mis rodillas mientras besaba mi cuello

-Jake- dije entrecortadamente, su solo tacto me provocaba mil sensaciones

-mmm- dijo subiendo más su mano hacia mis muslos, y dándome un beso que provocaba un deseo en mí-

-No hagas eso- dije colocando mis manos en su pecho, pero sin más comencé a bajar inconscientemente tocando todo a mi paso, el gimió un poco al sentir mis manos sobre su pantalón.

-no quiero dejarte conforme- dijo mientras dejaba un camino de besos de mi mentón hasta el inicio del escote, yo tome su cabeza suspirando- quiero satisfacerte- definitivamente esa frase me encendió.

-Leah estás ahí, solo vine a despedirme- dijo Seth tocando la puerta, haciendo que me separara de Jacob rápidamente.

-Espera voy contigo- dije, Jacob me vio rogando por que cambiara de opinión- tengo que irme- dije dándole un pequeño beso.

-Me la debes- dijo poniendo mi mano sobre su pantalón nuevamente haciendo que notara lo excitado que estaba, creo que me puse más colorada que nunca, ahora no quería irme, sin embargo…

-Tengo que irme- dije totalmente acalorada, aunque eso era lo último que quería. Pero no había pasado tiempo con Seth y tenía muchas cosas que hablar con él, así que salí, me vio y comenzó a reír, no supe porque hasta que note mi escote más debajo de lo normal, lo acomode en silencio mientras caminábamos a la casa, era una de las peores vergüenzas que había pasado, por suerte Seth no dijo nada, aunque sabía lo celoso que era, supongo que esperaría hasta estar en casa.

* * *

¿Qué les parecen los cambios de humor de Jacob? Pobre Leah tener que lidiar con él :P jajaja... y Seth de lo más oportuno... veremos que le dice ahora que esten solos.

dejen un bello comentario para inspirarme... quiero terminar el Fic, pero me duelen las manos de tanto escribir, jjaja pero en fin no puedo controlar mis ideas y no quiero que el fic termine mal solo por quererlo tener rápido, así que palabras de inspiración para esta personita :P

cuidence y buen día seguimos actualizando?... haganmelo saber


	29. Chapter 29

**28 Los consejos de Seth.**

**Leah POV.**

Estábamos entrando en la casa y Seth seguía sin decir nada eso no era nada bueno por lo general él era muy celoso y cuidadoso conmigo, aunque no dijo nada sobre el embarazo y hasta parecía que le daba gusto sabía que no era lo que el realmente pensaba, lo seguí hasta la sala y nos sentamos en el sillón más grande frente al televisor sin decir nada.

-Vamos Seth di algo, el silencio me está matando- dije angustiada- Yo realmente lo siento, se que piensas que soy una idiota, posiblemente lo sea, pero es… solo…- no sabía cómo explicarme.

-Oh, Leah por qué crees que pensaría eso- me miro confundido- realmente me alegro de lo que te está sucediendo, se que tu lo llamas error, pero creo que era el destino- dijo mirándome cariñosamente, no pude evitar abrazarlo, Seth era muy lindo y tierno, siempre cuidándome y ahora no me regañaba por mis errores- Lee- dijo haciendo que lo mirara- Quiero que sepas que si me he comportado como un idiota con tus pretendientes es solo por que se que ellos no te merecen- dijo haciéndolo parecer más maduro que antes- tu mereces un chico especial, que te cuide, que te valore, que te quiera.

-Gracias Seth, pero no quiero que me hagas llorar- dije riendo levemente.

-Creí que Jake era el de los cambios de humor- dijo riendo, lo mire divertida- su mama me explico un poco mientras tú estabas ahí con Jake- dijo mirándome sonriente, yo sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas, que vergüenza.

-Qué vergüenza- exclame retirando mi mirada.

-Tú lo quieres Leah, el amor no debe darte vergüenza- dijo seriamente- además no es como si no hubieran tenido sexo antes- que directo

-Yo- no sabía que decir no podía negarle eso, yo amaba a Jacob.

-¿Lo que no entiendo es por qué no te quieres casar con él?- pregunto curioso

-Es difícil de explicar- el me miro a forma de que le contara más- es solo que él no me quiere como yo lo quiero- sentí que Seth me interrumpiría en cualquier momento, por lo que seguí rápidamente- yo lo amo Seth- el asintió- pero él no me quiere de esa manera, y no quiero que piense que está atado a mí, si nos casamos algún día vamos a arrepentirnos de esto.

-Pero el te quiere Leah, quiere casarse contigo- exclamo tomando mis manos.

-Que quiera casarse conmigo no significa que me ame, el solo quiere hacer lo correcto, sabemos cómo es Jacob, el es tan bueno que no podía negarme eso, yo no quiero obligarlo, el tiene derecho a ser feliz.

-Leah- dijo Seth tiernamente- soy hombre y conozco como reaccionamos- yo lo mire confundida- si él no te quisiera, no te hubiese pedido matrimonio, ni siquiera quisiera estar cerca de ti, tendría cualquier escusa para alejarse, y estoy seguro que habría aceptado tu trato fácilmente- yo no sabía que decir- estoy completamente seguro que él no quiere eso, el quiere algo contigo, puedo verlo en la forma en que te mira, como te cuida y se preocupa por ti, el te quiere Leah no te engañes- dijo frunciendo la boca- y por más que me cueste admitirlo es el chico con el que me encantaría que estuvieras, tu mereces alguien así- dijo riendo.

-Seth no se qué decir, tengo tanto que pensar- el me abrazó.

-No tienes que decirme nada, te apoyo en todo lo que decidas, eres mi hermana consentida- bufe.

-Sé que soy la única-dije riendo.

-Claro por eso te protejo tanto- dijo apretando su agarre- y es por eso que quiero que seas feliz, además Jake es un gran amigo y sé que el también estaría feliz si le dieras una oportunidad- iba a protestar nuevamente, pero él me calló- no tienes que decir nada, solo disfruta esto-dijo tocando mi vientre- vaya creo que veo algo por ahí-

-Sí, creo que está empezando a crecer- dije poniendo mi mano sobre la de él.

-En lo particular quisiera que fuera una niña-dijo mirándome- sería tan hermosa como tú y como mamá- yo asentí- aunque si es un niño y se parece a mí- lanzó un chiflido- las chicas no se le despegarían- yo reí y golpee su hombro.

-Serás tonto- reí- Seth puedo preguntarte algo-

-No tienes ni que pedir permiso-

-¿Cómo era Jacob antes de que estuviera conmigo?, ya sabes cuándo lo dejamos por ir a la universidad.

-Pues- dudo un poco-él parecía un zombi, en verdad nunca había visto a nadie tan infeliz, fue un golpe duro que lo abandonaran, las dos chicas que él quería lo dejaron aquí- yo asentí- pero entonces comenzó con el taller y siempre estuvo ahí, creo que le servía de escusa para no pensar y pasar el tiempo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros-

-No estuvo con muchas chicas- pregunte un poco celosa, el rio.

-No seas celosa- dijo riendo- no puedo negarte que hubo algunas antes que tu, pero créeme, a ninguna la trato como te trata a ti, incluso creo que lo hacía por despecho-yo enarque una ceja- lo sé Leah se que es estúpido pero muchos hombres son así- no podía negárselo- igual el te quiere y su pasado no significa nada- yo asentí, en verdad no me importaba yo lo quería- además se que él nunca te mentiría- yo sonreí- en fin debes estar agotada, así que te dejo descansar- dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

-Seth.

-si

-Gracias, eres el mejor hermano-el sonrió y subió a su habitación, yo por mi parte me quede un minuto sopesando todo lo que había hablado con Seth, realmente era el mejor hermano que pudiese haber pedido, suspire y subí a mi habitación, me adentre y me quite el vestido, me gire para caminar hacia mi cama y vi a Jacob mirándome lujuriosamente- Hey que haces aquí- dije intentando cubrir mi cuerpo, el me sonrío.

-Lo siento- dijo acercándose, me puse más nerviosa que de costumbre, y todavía sentía un cosquilleo en mi cuerpo- no quise asustarte, ni incomodarte- dijo bajando la mirada para no verme.

-No te preocupes, es solo que no te esperaba- dije colocándome una camisa "larga" que utilizaba para dormir, apenas y cubría lo suficiente- listo- el me miro y sentí mis mejillas coloradas, podía ver cómo me miraba devorándome con su mirada.

-No podía dormir- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- y pensé que no te importaría si seguíamos hablando aquí- dijo sonriendo.

-No hay problema- dije tomándolo de la mano y sentándonos en la cama, cruce mis piernas y él me miro un poco sonrojado, yo coloque una almohada para cubrir mi cuerpo un poco más.

-Lo siento Leah- dijo el mirándome a los ojos- si te incomodo puedo irme- yo no dije nada- no quiero que pienses que solo te utilizó por el sexo- yo asentí- yo nunca podría obligarte a hacer algo que no quisieras- que tierno era, yo lo abrace y él me correspondió enseguida.

-Siento haberte dejado así-dije sincerándome con él- pero tenía que hablar con Seth- el me abrazo más fuerte.

-No te preocupes Lee, te entiendo completamente- dijo sonriendo, le mire y me aventure a besarlo, no tenía nada de malo, además lo quería y podría apostar que ambos lo necesitábamos, el me correspondió enseguida borrando todo rastro de inseguridad. Me separe un poco sola para ver sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos negros.

-Gracias Jacob- dije mientras le daba otro beso.

-¿Por qué?- me pregunto confundido

-Por todo- dije riendo mientras le daba otro beso, poco a poco nos fuimos pegando más, hasta que quite el cojín, el me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo más a él haciendo que desdoblara las piernas y las cruzara en su espalda, apreté mis labios para evitar dar un gemido por el contacto, pero lo hizo audiblemente y apretó su cabeza en mi cuello, nos quedamos así unos minutos, y comencé a besar su oreja, el no se movía para nada, tenía un poco de nervios, y no sabía cómo hacer lo que quería hacerle, entonces me deje llevar por instinto, baje mi mano y trate de desabrochar sus pantalones.

-No tienes…- escuche como tragaba saliva- que hacerlo- concluyo, ya te lo dije Leah no te obligare a hacer nada que no quieras… - ahora sabía por qué no hacía nada, intentaba controlarse, entonces recordé los consejos de Alice y me aventure, le susurre al oído lo más sexy que pude, mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la colocaba sobre mi pecho.

-Te lo juro que no me obligas a nada- dije y lo comencé a sentir un poco desesperado.

-Dios, qué bueno que piensas así- dijo comenzando a besar mi cuello, y tocándome con más confianza, me encantaba como lo hacía. Posiblemente el no estuviera enamorado de mí, pero al menos teníamos ese instinto de atracción sexual del que no podíamos librarnos.

-Aunque pensándolo mejor- dije y note que él se tensaba un poco-

-Diablos, no me hagas eso- dijo contra mi piel y se separo de mi, mirándome fijamente a los ojos- lo siento, lo siento sin presiones- dijo intentando separarse de mí, se levanto un poco y respiro tranquilamente, intentando concentrarse supongo que en otra cosa.

-Sin presiones- conteste y lo abrace por atrás bajando mis manos hacia su notable bulto, el gimió nuevamente y seguía sin moverse, comencé a quitarle la camisa.

-Creí- logro decir.

-Lo pensé mejor- dije girándolo rápidamente y tumbándolo en mi cama, comenzando a besarlo, mientras me colocaba a horcajadas- me encanta torturarte- dije entre besos.

-eres la única que puede hacerlo- dijo mientras metía sus manos por debajo de mi blusa.

**Jacob POV.**

Comencé a sentir los rayos del sol colándose por el balcón, porque demonios nunca cerraba el estúpido balcón, entonces recordé la noche con Leah, bueno definitivamente esa es una buena razón. Ella se encontraba dormida se veía hermosa, tan linda, nos cubrí un poco y entonces todo fue muy rápido.

-Despierten dormilones- entro Seth gritando, yo no supe que hacer me quede estático, Leah se levanto de un brinco y se cubrió con la sabana,

-Esto no puede estar pasando- se decía una y otra vez, mientras Seth reía incontrolablemente por la situación.

-Tranquilos- dijo Seth riendo- no es como si fuera lo peor del mundo.

-Sí que lo es- dijo Leah completamente avergonzada.

-Seth nunca tocas la puerta- dije un poco molesto, no era lo más cómodo que te encontraran en la cama, con tu mejor amiga desnudos.

-En primer lugar, como demonios sabía que ibas a estar aquí- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Dijiste buenos días "dormilones"- recalcó el plural- pudiste respetar mi privacidad- dijo Leah

-Ok, me descubriste, pero es para que aprendas que la puerta tiene una cosa que se llama seguro- dijo riendo- en fin a lo que vine- dijo sonriendo como loco- Felicidades acaban de ser papas- dijo mostrándonos un hermoso cachorrito, no pude evitar sorprenderme.

-como que papas- dijo Leah.

-Bueno como se que son primerizos- dijo restándole importancia- creí que les vendría bien practicar un poco, además lo vi en una película y me pareció buena idea- dijo riendo.

-Es cierto- dije pensándolo mejor, el perrito salto de su agarre y corrió a nuestra cama, lo cargue para que pudiera subir y me mordió- aunque pensándolo mejor- dije viéndolo feo, el se soltó nuevamente, al parecer era muy inquieto, y corrió con Leah comenzó a darle pequeños besitos ella reía fascinada.

-Me parece perfecto- al parecer ya se había ganado a Lee.

* * *

Reviews...Reviews...Reviews...Reviews... y continuamoz:D


	30. Chapter 30

**29 Trilogía Black**

**Jacob POV.**

Había regresado a mi casa, debo de agregar que muy a regañadientes, la verdad que no me quería separar de Leah en ningún momento, pero ella no pensaba igual que yo, decidí no presionarla y me concentre en darme una buena ducha, mi madre había separado una cita con una ginecóloga aquí en el pueblo, ella quería que nuestro pequeño retoño naciera en un lugar seguro y lleno de tradiciones como este, a mi no me parecía mala idea y a Leah sinceramente le había encantado. Después de vestirme con un jeans y una camiseta blanca con deportivos de igual color me fui directo a casa de Leah, toque el timbre y tomo como 5 minutos para que Leah me abriera tenia puesta una camiseta rosa y un jeans short, se veía realmente sexy, sin duda amaba el verano.

-Estoy lista- dijo sonriendo- deje a nuestro primer bebe en el baño, solo espero que no haga muchos desastres- tomo su bolso y fuimos en mi coche con rumbo a la clínica, era muy linda, bien cuidada, y sobre todo se veía que era de buen prestigio, entramos y miraba todo a mi alrededor, sin duda era una buena clínica.

-Jake si crees que es muy ostentosa, podemos ir a otro lado- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Por Dios Leah ni lo pienses- dije tomando su mano- es solo que me encanta- agregue feliz- temí que por ser una clínica del pueblo estaría un poco desactualizada, pero no- ella sonrío- quiero que tengas el mejor servicio, que todo este como tú lo mereces, ya te dije que por el dinero no debes preocuparte, yo tengo un buen trabajo, y si tuviera que trabajar mil horas extras sabes que con gusto lo haría.

-Pero no quiero que gastes tu dinero, te costó mucho conseguirlo- dijo ella apenada.

-No es como si no me gustara el trabajo, sabes que lo adoro- ella asintió nuevamente- y en cuanto a gastarlo… por qué crees que se invento el dinero, no fue para tenerlo guardado, bueno técnicamente sí, pero solo hasta que se encuentre un momento adecuado, y el nacimiento de mi primer bebe, que además es hijo de mi mejor amiga- y mi gran amor agregue solo para mí- es el pretexto perfecto- dije sincero.

-Es solo que me da pena- dijo ella.

-Lee, no tiene por qué darte pena esto lo hago porque realmente quiero que te sientas cómoda, que nuestro bebe nazca en un lugar seguro y limpio, más que el costo, me preocupo por tu salud y la de mi bebe- dije tomando sus manos- ¿Es que acaso no te importa su salud?- ella asintió- entonces no quiero que te preocupes por eso si- dije besando sus manos- no quiero que te preocupes por nada, quiero que disfrutemos de este momento para siempre.

-Que linda pareja- dijo una enfermera a mis espaldas, Leah la miro sonrojada- lo siento no quise interrumpir, pero creo que la Dra. Thalassinos los espera en su consultorio, síganme- nosotros obedecimos- supe que eran ustedes los Señores Clearwater cuando los vi- dijo emocionada, ¿Clearwater?, pero si era Black, la mire confundida- su madre me dijo que la novia de su hijo era hermosa- yo sonreí y Lee solo se sonrojo un poco más- además me dijo que vendría acompañada por un gigante- Leah soltó una carcajada- buena suerte- dijo abriendo el consultorio, era impresionante, muy grande con un escritorio amplio sobre este el notebook, papeles, diferentes imágenes adornaban las paredes, madres, hijos, ecografías, todo de un modo elegante, me sentía un chiquillo en plena navidad, impresionado por todo.

-Vaya son unos padres muy jóvenes- dijo la doctora.

-Gracias- dijo Leah, ella le sonrío cálidamente.

Estuvimos charlando con la doctora sobre el embarazo de Leah, nos dio recomendaciones para una buena alimentación, receto unas vitaminas, todo era muy emocionante, ella se porto muy amable y nos contesto miles de preguntas, le daba gracia que fuéramos muy pequeños, pero alegría de lo felices que estábamos, hablamos sobre mis aparentes síntomas de pareja embarazada.

-¿Entonces es posible que Jacob presente los síntomas del embarazo?- pregunto muy curiosa.

-Bueno a este el síndrome de Couvade proviene de la palabra francesa "couver", que significa incubar o criar y afecta a algunos padres durante "la dulce espera"- hizo comillas con sus manos- el síndrome se manifiesta en el hombre con la aparición de los síntomas del embarazo propios de la mujer.

-¿Pero porque a mí?- pregunte curioso, ella sonrió.

-Existen muchas teorías, según investigaciones este síndrome aparece en 1 de cada 4 hombres, aunque no todos lo tratan o lo perciben de esta manera, y los investigadores, dicen se debe a los cambios hormonales de la mujer embarazada, ellas pueden eliminar señales químicas que son perceptibles por su pareja, sobre todo si es de conducta protectora- Leah soltó una pequeña risita, al doctora nos miro sonriente y continuo- que provoca estos síntomas para de alguna forma proteger y acompañar a su pajera durante todo este período.

-Bueno al menos así estamos a mano- dijo Leah- yo lo tengo dentro mío y tú sientes lo malo- dijo riendo, pero a mí no me importaba si esto hacía que Leah no se sintiera mal.

-Estoy feliz de poder contribuir- dije tomando su mano.

-No cabe duda porque te dio a ti- dijo ella riendo- se nota que son muy unidos, eso es muy bueno, deben apoyarse mutuamente, bueno pasemos a la parte más emociónate- dijo levantándose y dirigiéndonos a una camilla, con una computadora al lado, no era una normal, de seguro era algo especial- toma asiendo Leah- ella lo hizo- ahora recuéstate un poco y levanta tu blusa- Sin duda esta parte iba a gustarme mucho.

-Que bien que es mujer- dije preocupado de que algún doctor la viese, aunque es muy normal, no podría evitar sentir un poquito de celos.

-Si tuviera un centavo por cada chico que se alegra por eso- dijo riendo- bueno Leah, esto es un poco frio- dijo poniendo un gel en su abdomen, podía ver que ahora estaba un poco abultado, no mucho, no quitaba su atractivo, ella era hermosa, pero sin duda por fin podía ver algo- Esto es en sentido tridimensional por lo que pueden verlo en mejor calidad- dijo mirando la pantalla, a un lado, Leah movió su cabeza torciendo un poco el cuello- tranquila querida, mira arriba- ambos volteamos y nos sorprendimos al ver una pantalla enorme donde se veía lo mismo que ella en su pequeña pantalla-

-Vaya, es genial- dije emocionado, me senté a un lado de Leah, uniendo nuestras manos, la doctora comenzó a explicar un poco lo que se veía, Dios amo la tecnología, aunque no se veía nada en concreto, podía percibir algunas cosas, mejor que en esos todos negros que no se entiende nada.

-Oh, oh- dijo la doctora, yo y Leah intercambiamos miradas asustadas

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte preocupado.

-Al parecer no serás padre de un bebe- ¿qué?, no puede ser, pero Leah, estaba seguro, ella me miro confundida- si no de tres

-Por la madre que me tuvo- grite asombrado- Leah vamos a ser tres veces padres- dije emocionadísimo y dándole un beso, luego de estampar nuestros labios, pensé que tal vez no le gustaría pero ella me correspondió, por lo que no pude evitar sentirme mejor si eso era posible.

-Parece que les agrada la noticia- dijo la Doctora-

-Pero claro, tendremos tres, que emoción, Leah te amo, te amo- dije emocionado dejándome llevar- eres la mejor- le di un beso nuevamente. Ella sonreía se veía muy feliz y como no estarlo después de esto.

-yo también Jake, tu eres el mejor-

-Chicos no quiero romperles su burbuja feliz, pero- oh, oh, esto no es bueno- los embarazos múltiples son más riesgosos, así que requiere más cuidado- yo asentí-

-Yo la cuidare no se preocupe- dije muy seguro- no va a pasar nada malo- dije apretando la mano de Lee.

-No se preocupen con toda la tecnología y estos avances es más fácil, solo les daré algunas recomendaciones- y así lo hizo Leah y yo estuvimos muy atentos, ahora debía de cuidar más que nunca de ella, prestar atención y todo ese tipo de cosas, al terminar nos dio unas fotografías del eco y fuimos muy contentos a nuestra casa, sin duda era el mejor día de mi vida.

**Leah POV.**

-Si serán tres- dije dándoles las buenas noticias al resto de la familia, Sara, Billy y Seth.

-Dios que emoción, tres… si tres nietos nuevos- dijo Sara emocionada.

-Ya les dijeron que son- pregunto Seth animado.

-Aun es muy pronto Seth, posiblemente en nuestra próxima visita- dije contenta.

-Genial- dijo él

-Tres- decía aun incrédulo Jacob- pueden creerlo, tendré tres hijos- decía emocionado, al menos eso era bueno, tenía miedo de que le asustara, pero él quería a sus hijos, sin importar que fueran tres-

-Seguros que fue en su primera vez- pregunto Seth.

-Seth- le regañe, deberás que mi hermano podía ser muy indiscreto.

-Puedes creerlo en nuestra primera vez y tres hijos Leah- decía Jacob emocionadísimo.

-Eres un Black, de donde crees que salieron las gemelas- decía Billy contento.

-Billy- dijo Sara sonrojada.

-Pero ahora más que nunca debemos de cuidar de Leah- dijo Jacob muy serio- tengo la lista de lo que debe de comer, y quiero que comas bien, debes comer por 4 personas.

-Te pondrás como una vaca- dijo Seth, dios no podía ser más inoportuno.

-Seré una ballena- dije horrorizada, pero al mismo tiempo divertida, no es como si me fuese a quedar así por mucho tiempo, aunque después tendría que entrar de lleno al gimnasio para recuperar el cuerpo que tenía.

-Cállate Seth, no le metas ideas extrañas, y tu- dijo viéndome- no me importa si te pareces vaca, ballena o lo que sea, seguirás igual de linda como siempre y además debes de alimentar a mis futuros hijos, ya sabes lo que dijo la doctora-decía demandante, yo asentí como robot, a veces Jacob daba miedo-

-Entendido capitán- dije riendo un poco por su actitud sobreprotectora, sin duda por eso el tenía mis síntomas.

-Leah quería pedirte algo más- dijo tomando mis manos- y no acepto un no por respuesta- yo asentí un poco preocupada.

-Quiero estar contigo- yo lo mire confundida, no sabía a qué se refería- voy a ir a trabajar en el nuevo taller, quiero estar cerca por si se necesita algo- yo asentí- cualquier cosa que necesites debes saber que estaré ahí, sé que no puedo vivir en tu departamento, pero por eso tengo mi taller, además tengo planes de comprar algo para cuando nazcan los bebes, ahora que serán 3 necesitaremos más espacio- dijo seguro de sus palabras, eso era cierto, más dinero, no sabía cómo haría esto, necesitaba conseguir un trabajo, hablaría con Alice- pero quiero estar contigo siempre, el taller estará bien y quiero que comamos juntos, estemos juntos todo el tiempo posible- me rogó- podrías hacer ese sacrificio por mí-

-Claro Jacob- dije dándole un abrazo- aunque sinceramente ese no era un sacrificio para mí- juntos siempre- dije mirándolo fijamente.

-Siempre- concordó, como ya mucho antes lo habíamos dicho, mejores amigos por siempre.

* * *

aww no me decidia si fuera 1 o 2 y opte por tres... muajaja...

Espero les guste el capitulo en fin seguimos con otro?... dejen Revies y vamos por otro :P

aun tengo algunos jeje


	31. Chapter 31

**30 entrenamientos**

**Jacob POV.**

Estaba ayudando a Leah a dejar las maletas en el departamento, ya era lunes y habíamos regresado del pueblo para que siguiera con sus estudios, su pancita crecía día a día no podía evitar ver lo linda que se veía, incluso sus ojos brillaban más, era preciosa.

-Qué tengo monos en la cara o que- pregunto divertida.

-es solo que no se- dije encogiéndome de hombros- te ves diferente linda- le confesé, ella río y tomo una maleta, pero se la quite inmediatamente.

-No es como si estuviera manca Jacob- dijo bufando.

-Prefiero que no hagas ningún esfuerzo- dije riendo, ella tomo al pequeño cachorro y entramos al departamento.

-Veo que por fin llegaron los futuros padres- dijo Jasper riendo, desde el sillón donde se encontraba con Alice.

-yo diría los nuevos padres- dijo Leah riendo.

-¿Qué?- se levanto Alice de golpe- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? -entonces el cachorro salió corriendo en dirección a Alice y comenzó a mover su colita para ella, ese perro era una demonio.

-Seth pensó que era bueno que practicáramos- dijo Leah

-Que buena idea- dijo Alice tomando al pequeño entre sus manos- y como se llama-

-Em, no le hemos puesto nombre- dije tumbándome en un sillón al lado de ellos, Leah se sentó en un pequeño taburete.

-Cómo es posible que no le hayas puesto nombre, pero que padres tan desnaturalizados- dijo riendo.

-Creo que tiene cara de Henry- dijo Leah.

-Los perros tienen cara- pregunto JAsper

-a mi me parece más un Fernando- dijo Alice.

-Fernando- dije yo- para mí que tiene nombre de pulgoso- el perro llegó corriendo y me mordió el zapato- Hey para.

-Creo que no le gusto tu nombre Jacob- dijo Leah- debe de ser un nombre lindo, e importante, que signifique algo-

-Mufaza- dijo Leah sonriente, el perrito corrió de lo lindo y empezó a lamerle los pies.

-Creo que le gusta- dijo Jasper riendo.

-Mufaza, como el padre de Simba- reflexione.

-Siempre me gusto- Leah se encogió de hombros- además no pude evitar llorar cuando murió por culpa de esos malditos animales- dijo haciéndome reír, estuvimos sentados descansando un poco en lo que Leah le daba a Alice la noticia de su embarazo múltiple.

-Oh, por Dios- dijo Alice emocionada- Es genial, tenemos que ir de compras, hacer miles de cosas, deberíamos redecorar la habitación, si para que tu "chi" fluya libremente, y que todo salga bien, estoy emocionadísima, seré tía postiza de tres hermosos bebes, espero que sean niñas, imagina lo lindas que serán, obviamente yo les voy a enseñar todo sobre moda.

-Para Alice, no es como si ya fueran a nacer, aun nos queda tiempo- dijo Lee riendo.

-Lo sé, pero es que estoy tan emocionada- dijo divertida- Quisiera tener un bebe- pudimos notar como Jasper carraspeaba, tirando el control de sus manos, y mirándola confundido.

-que tú que Alice- pregunto despacio.

-Tranquilo amor- dijo ella viendo su reacción- eso tendrá que esperar, primero debemos cuidar a Lee.

-Eso es cierto- dije dándole un pequeño abrazo, ella se recargo en mi pecho, y el perro comenzó a saltar, lo tomo en sus manos y empezó a atacarme, al parecer no le gustaba-

-Hey parece que alguien ya tiene nuevo protector – dijo Jasper ahora completamente relajado-

-Se supone que para eso estoy yo- dije al cachorro apuntándole, cuando me mordía el dedo- hey maldito perro del demonio- dije intentando darle un zape.

-Jacob- grito Leah- que demonios crees que haces- yo la mire confundido- no quiero que lo golpees, recuerda que es como si fuera nuestro hijo, es que acaso, tu golpearías a mis hijos- dijo horrorizada.

-que- grite- claro que yo nunca podría hacer eso Leah, no pienses eso- dije asustado- es solo que el perro- Dios yo nunca podría ser capaz- perdón no lo volveré a hacer- el perro ladró obviamente alegre por la reacción de Lee, al parecer ya tenía un nuevo enemigo-

-Tranquilo Jake, se que no lo harías, pero deberías ver tu cara- dijo burlándose de mí- pero eso no resta importancia de lo que te dije, quiero que lo trates bien, el es parte de nuestra familia ahora- dijo y yo sonreí como idiota, ella tuvo un pequeño desliz… nos consideraba familia- bueno sabes a lo que me refiero, los bebes y tu- termino yo hice una mueca inconforme, pero no dije nada, era un momento un poco incomodo.

**Leah POV.**

-Y quiero que me llames si sucede algo entendido, estaré aquí en un momento- decía Jacob en la puerta, mientras lo despedía, ya era tarde y yo necesitaba dormir para descansar mañana-

-si Jacob, ya te dije que no va a pasar nada y además Alice estará conmigo- dije riendo.

-No me importa Lee- dijo tomando mi cintura- solo prométeme que vas a descansar y te vas a cuidar mucho y a mis pequeños bebes- dijo viendo su estomago- y que prometes llamarme si ocurre algo, aunque sea mínimo.

-Si Jake- dije intentando cerrar la puerta- él la detuvo un poco- sucede algo.

-Es… yo… quería- parloteaba- es… podría

-Jacob habla bien que quieres- dije riendo, toco mi vientre y yo sentí su tacto cuidadoso, no estaba muy abultado pero ahora podíamos ver algo- tranquilo- dije poniendo mi mano sobre la suya dándole más confianza, el lo toco encantado, sonreía tiernamente, era una imagen divina, luego se arrodillo un poco y besó mi estomago-

-Hasta mañana mis amores- fue lo más tierno que había visto en mi vida, sin duda Jacob sería el mejor padre del mundo.

Después de que Jacob se fue me sentí un poco sola, la verdad era que lo extrañaba demasiado, fui a mi habitación y Alice me intercepto para darme las buenas noches. Llegue a mi habitación y me sentía extraña, además estaba muy cansada, así que decidí colocarme una playera demasiado suelta y unos pants muy cómodos, dormí muy bien aunque aun extrañaba al precioso padre de mis hijos, me levante y olisque un delicioso aroma, tenía un poco de hambre, de seguro que Alice no quiso despertarme y ahora hacía mi desayuno, me encamine a la cocina mientras me recogía el cabello en un molote a lo alto dejándome atrapando todo mi cabello, para que no cayera en mi rostro, estaba segura de que me veía de lo más chistoso posible, pero no me importaba, bueno eso fue hasta que vi a Jacob cocinando en la cocina, quede en estado de shock, sentí una vergüenza increíble e intente retirarme sin que se diera cuenta, pero era demasiado tarde.

-Hola Lee- dijo girándose, yo solo sonreí apenada- ¿Cómo amaneció la mama más linda del mundo?- pregunto riendo mientras servía el desayuno-

-Jaja- dije irónica- no sabía que estarías aquí- dije avergonzada- además es cómodo- me defendí

-Claro, yo no dije nada- se encogió de hombros- además en verdad te ves bien- me tendió un plato.

-Y esto-

-Vine a prepararte el desayuno Alice me dejo pasar- asentí, mientras tomaba un poco de jugo y me llevaba a la boca un trozo de fruta, parte del rico desayuno que Jacob había preparado, comimos entre risas, Mufaza salió corriendo y empezó a morder a Jacob como de costumbre era muy protector conmigo y al parecer Jacob no era de su agrado.

-Creo que no te quiere- dije sin poder contener una risita.

-El sentimiento en mutuo- dijo un poco malhumorado.

-Hey- me queje.

-lo siento-

Después de terminar, fui a mi habitación para darme una ducha fue rápida pero relajadora, tome una toalla y me seque el cuerpo, me enrolle en ella y salí a buscar un poco de ropa, me encontré con Mufaza que me miraba con sus hermosos ojitos, me agache un poco y le acaricie detrás de las orejas eso le encantaba, el empezó a jugar y mordió un poco la toalla, intente zafarlo pero no podía.

-Mufaza, suelta- le pedía, pero el jugueteaba más, como tenía un poco de prisa, intente quitarlo, pero no podía era un perro muy inquieto- Mufaza, ya- grite, en eso entro Jacob.

-Mufaza suelta- le dijo, el perro lo miro enojado y comenzó a correr, pero como aun tenia la toalla en su boca termino por arrancármela dejándome expuesta delante de Jake.

-Dios- dije cubriéndome un poco, Jacob se quedo en estado de shock y no apartaba su mirada, yo me gire rápidamente.

-Lo siento, lo siento- dijo Jacob intentanto salir, pero Mufaza paso corriendo y lo tumbo, mientras salía como loco de la habitación, escuche a Jake caer en el suelo y golpearse un poco por lo que corrí a su alcance.

-Jake estas bien, me agache a revisarlo- escuchaba su respiración agitada.

-Si… si- decía desviando la mirada hacia mi desnudez.

-Esto es incomodo- dije riendo.

-Lo siento- dijo intentando levantarse, hice lo mismo y quedamos a pocos centímetros separados, estaba segura de que parecía un tomate, mire abajo pero fue un error al ver un pequeño bulto en los pantalones de Jacob, el seguía mirándome- te dejo que te cambies, voy por Mu… Mufaza- dijo saliendo de la habitación. Me sentía acalorada por la situación, pero ignore eso y me fui a vestir, tome un vestido amarillo muy lindo y unas pequeñas zapatillas, y sali a encontrarme con Jacob y Mufaza en el sillón.

-Hey- dije riendo- creo que ya es hora de irme, nos vemos después-

-A donde crees que vas pregunto Jacob-

-A estudiar- dije obviamente.

-yo te llevo- dijo levantándose

-Puedo ir sola, te digo que es embarazo no es como si fuera coja- dije nuevamente.

-Quiero hacerlo- yo reí por sus palabras, podía malinterpretarse.

-Puedes hacerlo después- dije riendo.

-Sucede algo- yo negué- vamos, dijo tomando mis manos.

-Espera- dije tomando a Mufaza- tendrás que cuidarlo mientras yo estudio, además no les hace mal pasar un tiempo padre-hijo- Jacob bufó- o no quieres estar con tu hijo Jake-

-Sabes que él me odia cierto- dijo riendo, mientras Mufaza le gruñía cuando intento acercarse.

-No importa, un día padre hijo puede solucionarlo todo- reí.

* * *

nuevo capitulo les aviso que sigo escribiendo espero terminar esta semana, pero en fin no quiero que quede mal así que diganme que les parece?..

y como ya lo saben siguen Reviews y sigo actualizando

gracias a los que Leen, sobre todo a los que dejan su opinion o bellos comentarios y tambien a los que patrocinan mi historia :P e invitan a sus amigos a leerla :D

gracias gracias son los mejores :D

que tengan buen día y si quieren otro capitulo solo haganlo saber, ahorita que estoy escribiendo estoy al pendiente de esto


	32. Chapter 32

**31 Día Padre-hijo.**

**Jacob POV.**

Íbamos de camino a dejar a Leah en la universidad, había ido a su casa más temprano para poder hacerle el desayuno y asegurarme de que se alimentara lo suficiente, además de que tomara sus vitaminas y todo lo necesario para que no se enfermara u hubieran complicaciones durante el embarazo, estaba tan preocupado por verla bien, aunque ella sin duda estaba preciosa, debo de admitir que su pequeña pancita la hacía ver de lo más linda, llevaba ese vestido que aun no hacia tonar mucho su embarazo pero dejaba ver lo bien formados de sus lindos pechos, era una vista perfecta, luego de verla sin nada esta mañana, gracias a mi querido "hijo" , debo de admitir que Mufaza empezaba a caerme bien, claro esto fue hasta que.

-No Mufaza no orines el asiento del coche- dijo Leah mirando por el retrovisor, yo me gire de inmediato al ver escuchar eso.

-Que crees que haces estúpido perro- dije molesto, esto de los cambios de humor aun estaba afectándome un poco.

-Jacob modera tu vocabulario o no te dejare estar conmigo y tus hijos- amenazó.

-Lee- rogué- es que el tapizado es nuevo- ella me miro con reproche-

-y si algún hijo tuyo vomita el tapizado lo llamaras estúpido- dijo indignada.

-No, nunca podría decirle eso a alguno de mis bebes- dije tocando su vientre, me encantaba hacerlo- ellos serán diferentes, inteligentes como su madre, guapos como su padre- dije haciéndola reír, aparque el coche y ayude a bajar a Leah, tenía clases la mitad del día por lo que yo cuidaría del pequeño pulgoso- segura que no lo quieres aquí contigo- dije apuntando al pequeño que estaba en el asiento delantero sacando su cabeza por la ventana viendo a Leah.

-No, ya te dije que necesitan tiempo juntos- le dio un besito a el animal- adiós precioso, nos vemos luego y pórtate bien- el perro lamio su cara e hizo que riera, eso me puso un poco celoso.

-¿Y no hay beso para mí?- ella rodo sus ojos y me besó en la mejilla, bueno peor nada pensé.

**Leah POV.**

Iba a retomar mi camino hacia la clase, cuando escuche a una de las más zorritas de la escuela decir.

-Pero mira que chico más sexy, creo que debería ir a presentarme- comenzó a caminar, eso hizo que me pusiera un poco celosa, conociendo a Jacob y su famita de gigoló, creí que era necesario dejar en claro que el por lo pronto no podría estar con nadie más, así que me gire nuevamente, y comencé a besar a Jacob apasionadamente, el no se resistió y coloco sus manos en mi cintura atrayéndome más junto a él, yo coloque mis manos en su trasero para indicar que era solo mío.

-Estamos celosas hoy- dijo riendo mientras bajaba besando con su boca mi cuello.

-Recuerda que tú fuiste el que propuso no ver a nadie más- dije recalcando que fue su idea.

-Me alegro- dijo y volvió a besarme- es un riesgo que puedo tomar- lo golpee por su comentario tonto, el rio un poco y me beso- tranquila es broma-

-Tengo que irme- dije cuando note que todo mundo nos miraba- el me detuvo un poco y bajo su cabeza para besar mi estomago

-cuiden a su mami y manténganla vigilada, mientras papi intenta convertirse en el mejor padre- dijo riendo.

**Jacob POV.**

Subí al coche cuando Leah se fue a tomar su primera clase, el pulgoso de Mufaza, me miraba feo y empezó a gruñirme.

-Tranquilo perro, no te voy a hacer nada, se supone que debemos pasar un día divertido, que podremos hacer- dije viéndolo- ya se iremos al taller a supervisar el trabajo- el taller estaba dando muy buenos resultados a sus primeros días ya nos encontrábamos a tope con trabajo tenía un gran grupo de mecánicos que hacía muy buenos trabajos, y empezábamos a ganar prestigio, Mufaza comenzó a ladrar- ok tal vez no sea divertido para ti, pero tendrás que ir conmigo antes de que podamos hacer algo más- llegue al taller y di unas pequeñas instrucciones a Quil quien se encontraba de supervisor en mi nuevo taller, tenía que tener a alguien de confianza y que mejor uno de mis más preciado amigos para el puesto, además servía que él conociera a más chicas como solía decirse, termine con mis deberes en el trabajo y me fui con Mufaza en el coche, a pasear un poco.

-Donde quieres ir- pregunte como si el perro fuese a contestar, íbamos pasando por un parque y comenzó a ladrar- tomare eso como "quiero ir al parque"- dije riendo y aparque en el estacionamiento, bajamos y le coloque su correa, el perro llevaba una camisa con un lobo a tras todo patrocinado por Alice que ya le tenía mucho cariño, al parecer al único que odiaba era a mí. Comenzamos a caminar por el sendero mientras él se veía muy feliz.

-Parece que ya nos estamos llevando mejor- le dije al perro mientras corría de un lado a otro persiguiéndome, comenzamos a correr como cuando era más pequeño, pero todo era una treta del pulgoso que aprovecho la oportunidad para morderme el pie, no era como si doliera mucho pero hizo que me fuera de bruces contra el suelo- Si serás idiota- le grite, pronto una sombra me cubrió el sol, levántela mirada, era un chica un poco más pequeña que yo me miraba extrañado.

-Sucede algo- dijo con un tono un poco femenino, me levante intentando sacudirme el cuerpo, cuando lo vi mejor, y sorpresa que me lleve que no fuera ella si no él- te ayudo – dijo mientras me daba una nalgada con clara intensión "quitándome un poco de polvo" me retire enseguida- es un lindo cachorrito- dijo dándole la mano a Mufaza que lo miraba y le sonreía amablemente, si será idiota el perro, en lugar de buscar una mujer… aunque pensándolo mejor no necesitaba mujer con mi Leah tenía, pero al menos pudo conseguir eso, no esto.

-Si es de mí…- no sabía cómo decirlo

-Ya decía yo que un hombre como tú no podía estar soltero- dijo claramente coqueteándome, y colocando su mano en mi pecho, no me incomodo puesto que estaba muy seguro de mí mismo, además yo amaba a Leah.

-Sí suele suceder- dije riendo, el retiro su mano.

-Oh, Dios y qué hace un chico como tú en estos lugares nunca te había visto- pregunto curioso.

-Me mude aquí porque mi mejor amiga está embarazada y quiero cuidarla- dije encogiéndome de hombros-

-Qué lindo- dijo enternecido- no muchos chicos ayudan en eso, sobre todo cuando no tienen culpa de ello, deben ser buenos amigos.

-Los mejores, pero además si son hijos míos- el abrió la boca formando un perfecto O- es complicado.

-Vaya que interesante- dijo feliz- bueno debo de admitir que cuando te vi no pude quitar mis ojos de esos músculos, pero en realidad solo hacía una apuesta con mi novio- dijo apuntando un chico menudito- él creía que saldrías huyendo dentro de un segundo o me golpearías- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- pero no fue así, se ve que eres buen chico.

-O que simplemente no me molestas, aunque estuviste a punto de cruzar la línea del espacio personal- dije serio.

-Lo siento- dijo riendo- en fin soy Adren,- Jacob, respondí dándole la mano- espero tengas un buen día chico nos vemos- y se fue con su novio, yo jugué con pulgoso un poco más se había escondido el muy mendigo, vagabundee un poco hasta que lo encontré en un tronco, fui por él y cuando me agache a recogerlo, salto haciendo que cayera.

-Eres un perro detestable lo sabías- dije molesto, el ladro y salió corriendo como loco, fui tras él, y cuando lo encontré nuevamente tenía una pequeña mordida en su pata derecha- Que demonios te sucedió- el perro ladro apuntando una perrita- Oh, veo… verás eres muy pequeño para eso (no podía estar dandole la platica de la abejita y la flor... es un perro pensé) y además es mucho más grande que tu no me sorprende- dije riendo, lo tomé- creo que esto debemos mantenerlo en secreto entre nosotros amigo- el perro dio un ladrido y lo acomode en el coche, pronto era tiempo para que Leah saliera de la universidad y quería llevarla al cine o a comer hacer algo divertido, claro si ella tenía tiempo. Llegamos rápidamente y me acomode a esperarla, ella salió con una sonrisa iba caminando con un chico, eso hizo que me hirviera un poco la sangre, así que fui a encontrarla y le besé, ella me correspondió para mi sorpresa, el chico comenzó a reír, haciendo que nos separáramos.

-Creo que alguien se puso celoso- le dijo a Leah- bueno nos vemos Lee, gracias por lo de hace rato- dijo guiñándole el ojo- tenemos que repetirlo- yo no entendía nada pero me puse lo suficientemente enojado como para darle una mirada asesina, el comenzó a reír y se fue, yo mire a Leah con reproche.

-Que sucede- me pregunto confundida.

-¿Lo de hace rato? ¿Repetirlo?... creí que éramos algo así como exclusivos- le dije celoso, ella me miro confundida y rio un poco.

-Déjate el drama Jacob, soy su tutora, y lo de hace rato fue estudiar en la biblioteca, y quiere repetirlo conmigo, porque no quiere dejar el semestre- dijo riendo- eres un tonto, yo si cumplo mi parte del trato, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti- dijo viéndome recelosa-

-Celosa-

-Para nada- dijo riendo.

-Lee- le llame- no crees que deberíamos intentar- ella me corto.

-Jacob, recuerdas cuando dijimos que todo debería ser como antes- asentí- así dejémoslo no quiero hablar de ello, seamos amigos solo que con beneficios y exclusivos-recalcó

-De acuerdo- dije no tenía ánimos de discutir, ni que me batearan en plena multitud, la tome de la mano, la monte en el coche y le coloque el cinturón.

-Que sucede.

-debemos de cuidarnos más- dije terminando de acomodarla.

-Para eso es un poco tarde-dijo riendo apuntando su estomago- debimos de cuidarnos un poco más.

-Lee- ella rio

-Es broma Jacob, vamos a comer si… tengo un poco de hambre y al parecer Mufaza también- dijo mimando al cachorrito ahora en sus piernas. Llegamos a un restaurant con mesas dispersas por fuera, donde podríamos comer y estar con Mufaza, debido a que no muchos lugares dejan entrar a un perro. En lo que esperamos la comida Leah le hacía mimos al pulgoso.

-Estoy pensando que quieres al perro más que a mí- dije de forma sarcástica.

-y quien te dice que no- dijo mordaz, me quede quieto por sus palabras y me senté a su lado entonces tuve una idea.

**Leah POV.**

Jacob me tomo de la cintura y me aferró junto a él, comenzó a besar mi cuello, sabía que era mi punto débil

-Jacob- me queje, el solo se aferró más a mí

-él no puede hacer esto- dijo tocando un poco sobre la tela- deberías darme más crédito por mantenerte satisfecha durante este periodo- dijo mordiendo mi oreja sexymente haciendo que todo mi cuerpo temblara

-Quien dijo que estaba satisfecha- le reté, el bajo su mano y comenzó a subir por mi muslo, por suerte el mantel de la mesa nos tapaba lo suficiente - Jacob alguien puede vernos- dije aunque poco me importaba.

-No quieres que te satisfaga, no quiero incumplir mi parte del trato- dijo subiendo un poco más su mano.

-Jacob…. Por favor- dije de manera torturada, el soltó su mano y me beso tiernamente dándome un pico- ¿qué?-dije viendo que no ponía mayor resistencia

-No querías que te dejara – bufe y comenzó a reír-

-Eres un idiota- dije molesta, tomé a Mufaza y le di observé que tenía una pequeña mordida en su pata- ¿Qué sucedió con Mufaza?-

-Oh, un accidente, el muy tonto creyó que podía sobrepasarse con una más grande-dijo riendo.

-Eres tonto- le dije a mi cachorrito, el me lamio y comenzó a ladrar- entonces estuvieron ligando- el perro ladraba alegremente.

-el perro yo no- se defendió Jacob.

-Claro- dije riendo, entonces nos llamaron para darnos el pedido y Jacob fue por él, lo vi hablando con una mujer menudita pequeña y me dio un poco de coraje, el perro ladraba y yo simplemente me gire molesta, Jacob que llegó rápido.

-Aquí esta- dijo dándome el plato

-Gracias- dije secamente.

-Sucede algo- pregunto curioso

-y dices que no coqueteas- le recrimine

-Qué- dijo asustado- lo conocí en el parque y no, no coqueteaba parece que no me conoces- me dijo molesto.

-Pues a veces lo dudo- dije sin pensar.

-Qué, es broma cierto, creí que te había demostrado lo suficientemente hombre que soy- dijo indignado

-Tan suficiente que tienes que irte con otras chicas- dije molesta.

-Que chicas, Leah no me pusiste atención cierto, es chico, te dije LO conocí en el parque- yo gire y lo vi ahí con otro chico menudito, se giro y nos saludo, observe que era cierto era hombre, mi cara fue de poker.

-Oh, lo siento- dije riendo-

-Eres una tontita- me dijo riendo- serás celosa- le di un pequeño golpe y continuamos con la comida, que estaba deliciosa, comí un poco más de lo normal, casi podía decir que el doble, aunque Jake no se quedo a tras el comió casi tres veces lo mismo que yo, claro hasta que le entraron un poco de nauseas y fue corriendo al bote más cercano, sin duda si seguía comiendo así no faltaría mucho para que mi panza creciera más.

* * *

Hay que bonito día entre padre e hijo.. jajaa pobre JAcob el perrito no lo quiere mucho pero Leah si... en fin aquí vemos como Jake intenta nuevamente hablar con Leah sobre sentimientos, pero ella no quiere arriesgar nada por lo pronto... espero que cambie de parecer =P jejeje

estoy a punto de irme a la escuela así que les dejo el capitulo... posiblemente les suba otros dos durante el día ya saben solo diganme que les parece... y muchas gracias por su tiempo para leerme y por las recomendaciones...

pd. ahora son 3 hijos (no se sabe si niños o niñas... bueno yo si se muajaja) pero quiero que me den ideas para el nombre que les parece?... me recomiendan algún nombre a mi me gustaría que empezaran con "J" si alguien conoce algún nombre así haganmelo saber porfis


	33. Chapter 33

**32 Mis pequeños retoños.**

**Jacob POV.**

Estaba terminando de instalar algunas cosas en la casa, gracias a Dios Alice se había apuntado para ayudarme con el regalo para Leah, se que posiblemente ella se moleste un poco por el "excesivo" regalo pero no solo era para sí misma, mis hijos también vivirían en ella y al ser tres necesitaban más espacio, posiblemente no cuando pequeños pero cuando estén más grandes sí querrán un poco de intimidad cada uno, Leah se encontraba en la universidad estaba a punto de terminar su carrera, lo que le preocupaba suficiente pues ella quería conseguir un empleo para ayudarme a pagar ciertas cosas, pero en verdad para mí no había problema el negocio iba muy bien y a pesar de gastar buena parte en todo lo que le compraba, y la casa que con ayuda de Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Rosalie y por supuesto la duende de Alice había estado arreglando desde hace dos meses, no había otra razón en cual gastarlo, ella se preocupaba mucho por eso, sabía que no quería ser una carga, pero para mí nunca lo sería y aunque ella no quería casarse conmigo, sabía que me quería podía verlo en sus ojos, se negaba a admitirlo, pero era muy obvio que nos queríamos, igual decidí dejar de presionarla y que las cosas tomaran su curso.

-Alice ya termine con esto, voy por Leah antes de que sospeche algo, además tenemos cita con el ginecólogo hoy nos dirán que son-dije muy emocionado-

-Que emoción, no olviden que tenemos una cena en el departamento de Bella y Edward- dijo riendo- nos vemos allá cuando terminen, así ella tampoco sabrá que están involucrados en esto- dijo terminando de colocar unas cintillas en las puertas.

-Además sirve que comenzamos a decorar los cuartos de los niños- dijo Rosalie

-Sí, por lo pronto han hecho un buen trabajo con el cuarto de Leah- dije contento, el resultado era hermoso todo digno para ella, era muy grande y con un armario impresionante, tenía unos pequeños sillones, y un tocador precioso, además de una gran cama que podíamos estrenar en cualquier momento. Fui corriendo a cambiarme y darme una ducha en el taller, cuando Leah llego.

-Hey, lo que pasa es que tardaste un poco y decidí venir a ver si todo estaba bien

-Lo que pasa es que estuve trabajando en unos motores hasta tarde, se me paso el tiempo perdona- le mentí un poco.

-No hay cuidado Jacob, te espero afuera- dijo intentando salir.

-Ven- dije atrayéndola a mi- te quiero- le bese, ella se aferro a mi espalda, desnuda, y sentí ganas de tenerla aquí conmigo, ella vio mis intenciones

-tenemos que irnos o perderé la cita- dijo riendo y separándose de mí- mejor te espero afuera- y dicho esto salió de mi pequeño cuarto. Termine de vestirme y fuimos directo a la clínica.

-Estoy tan emocionada, ya quiero ver que son- dijo Leah entrelazando nuestras manos.

-Espero sean niñas- dije contento- que sean igual de hermosas que su madre-

-Yo quiero que sean niños igual de sexys que su padre- dijo ella besándome.

-La doctora los espera- nos dijo su amable secretaria y pasamos al consultorio. Después de platicar un poco sobre el estado de Leah, que ya tenía buen tamaño su pancita con 5 meses de embarazo, la sentó y le descubrió su abultado abdomen, comenzó a preparar todo para el eco y nos mostro a nuestros retoños.

-Son hermosos- dijo Leah.

-Bueno creo que esto es lo que han querido saber desde un tiempo- dijo colocando la pantalla, entonces unos símbolos comenzaron a correr y apareció un masculino en la pantalla.

-Son niños- dijo Leah emocionada.

-En efectivo, tenemos un niño y veremos que más- dijo riendo.

-Dos niños- marco la pantalla.

-Niña- dije emocionado.

-Dos niños y una niña- confirmo la doctora- felicidades.

-Que emoción- dijo Leah contenta.

-Al menos tendré una nenita igual a ti- dije contento.

-Y dos caballeros como tu- reafirmo.

-Serán los mejores niños del mundo- dijo Leah. Terminamos la consulta y fuimos a casa de Edward, donde se supone que los chicos nos estarían esperando. Leah llevaba un vestido de esos un poco suelto, bueno no le quedaba muy suelto ahora, por su hermosa pancita, gracias a Dios Lee me permitía tocarla siempre que quisiera, es que en verdad era muy hermosa, tan frágil, yo cada día la amaba más y me daba gusto el saber que ella me correspondía aunque no quisiera hablar nunca de eso, el solo hecho de ser como era conmigo me lo demostraba.

**Leah POV.**

Llegamos al departamento de Edward y ya se encontraban todos ahí, que extraño, la verdad que nos habíamos hecho muy buenos amigos, pensar que nos conocimos por Rennesme, quien se había ido al extranjero a viajar con su familia, al inicio creí que era por Jacob y le hable para pedirle disculpas, pero ella no quiso aceptarlas, después de un tiempo ella termino llamando y deseándonos lo mejor, estaría pronto por aquí para venir al nacimiento de mis trillizos.

-Leah entonces que te dijo la doctora, que son niños o niñas- pregunto Alice emocionada.

-Espero que sean niñas- dijo Rose- quiero ayudarte a peinarlas super lindas- dijo emocionada

-Pues- dije.

-Oh no- dijo Bella- me suena a que son niños- dijo riendo.

-Pues si y no- dije, todo mundo se quedo confundido.

-Son gays- grito Emmett- a lo mejor eso de que los tres pasen tanto tiempo juntos les fue malo.

-Emmett- grito Jacob- no seas idiota- empezó a reír- a lo que se refiere Lee es a que son dos niños y una niña- dijo emocionado- tendremos una gran familia- dijo feliz.

-Sí- dije entrelazando nuestras manos-

-Eso es genial- dijo Edward- tendrán niños y niñas, y así no tendrán problemas con estas mujeres- dijo apuntando a Rose y Alice, quienes le sacaron la lengua.

-Y podremos ir al parque- dijo Emmett- y jugar futbol.

-Hey no vale, Jacob ya tiene todo un equipo- se quejo Jasper, mientras todos reíamos de lo ocurrido. La cena se paso muy amena, estuvimos todo el tiempo bromeando y pasándola muy bien. Al terminar pasamos a la sala para platicar un poco.

-Entonces tenemos que planear el baby shower- dijo Alice contenta.

-Todo rosa y azul- dijo Bella- me imagino.

-Sera elegante y divertido- dijo Rose.

-Vaya chicas tranquilas, aun no tengo el dinero suficiente- dije para que se tranquilizaran un poco, aunque mi intento era en vano.

-De eso nada- dijo Jacob- yo lo pago.

-Ya te dije que no quiero que pagues todo- dije molesta.

-Pero yo quiero- empezó a decir.

-Por si no lo saben es tradición de las mejores amigas encargarse de eso, así que ninguno de los dos debe de pensar en eso-dijo Rose- limítense a ponerse lindos para ir, bueno al menos Leah, porque Jacob se quedara con los chicos, y nada de saliditas- dijo mirando a Emmett.

-Porque me miras así Rose, sabes que no podría- dijo tiernamente- aunque si me das permiso…

-Emmett- sentencio Rose, a lo que todos reímos.

-Y tienen planeado algún nombre para los chicos- pregunto Edward-

-La verdad que no había pensado en eso- dijo Jacob- estoy completamente ido con todo.

-Creo que deben ser unos nombres con un significado- dije pensando en algún nombre importante.

-Mientras no sea Scart, timón o pumba- dijo Jasper riendo.

-Deja a Mufaza, el es un perro- grite riendo- los niños son diferente-

Pasamos la noche amena y nos fuimos al departamento cuando los chicos estuvieron cansados, deje que Jacob se quedara conmigo cuando Alice fue a casa de Jasper, últimamente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos por lo que Jacob se quedaba cuidándome la mayoría del tiempo, no es como si no pudiera hacerlo, pero así tenía una escusa, sin demostrar mucho interés, lo quería eso él lo sabía, pero aun así no quería arruinar nada, ni que se viera obligado por lo que decidimos estar juntos sin ataduras, bueno al menos yo lo decidí por él. Llegamos al departamento y Jacob entro al baño, mientras yo decidía que ponerme, últimamente no me quedaba nada, y no podía dormir con vestidos sueltos, que era lo que tenía que ponerme.

-Hey hermosa, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Jacob.

-No sé que ponerme para dormir- dije viendo unas camisetas un poco grandes.

-No uses nada- dijo mientras me besaba el cuello, me sonroje un poco- además te ves hermosa sin todo esto cubriéndote.

-Claro, parezco la vaca más bonita del establo- dije riendo.

-No pareces vaca, tu pancita es muy linda, y te ves tierna y preciosa- dijo dándome besos y comenzando a desbrochar el vestido- y te ya te dije que te ves mucho mejor sin esto- dijo quitando el vestido, el comenzó a besarme y me gire

-Ni siquiera puedo abrazarte con esto- le dije riendo por la situación.

-claro que si- dijo sentándose en la cama y sentándome arriba de él con mi panza hacia a un lado podía abrazarlo- ves

-Eres un genio-dije besándolo, mientras le ayudaba a desvestirse- pero te ves mucho mejor sin esto- dije sacándole la camisa.

-Te amo Leah- dijo en mis labios.

-Te amo Jacob- dije correspondiéndole.

**Jacob POV.**

Desperté un poco antes de Leah y me adelante para hacerle el desayuno, quería que comiera algo saludable antes de irse, baje a la cocina y comencé a preparar un poco de fruta, jugo de naranja y un panquesito, al terminar fui a ver si Leah se había despertado, ella se encontraba en toalla, frente a su guardarropa.

-Se que te dije que te ves realmente sexy así pero preferiría que usaras algo distinto fuera aquí- dije riendo, ella no se reía seguía mirando, fui con ella y coloque mi cabeza en su hombro mientras la abrazaba y frotaba su pancita- que ves-

-No sé que ponerme- dijo apenada- ya casi no me queda nada, creo que si sigo así voy a deprimirme- dijo suspirando frustrada

-Hey si el problema es la ropa iremos a comprar- dije girándola.

-No quiero que gastes nada en mi, ya te lo dije Jacob- dije enojada.

-Es que tú no entiendes que yo quiero gastar mi dinero en ti- dije igual de molesto-

-Deberías gastarlo en cosas importantes para ti, no se compra un coche- sugirió

-Cosas importantes para mí- le dije molesto- Leah tu bien sabes que tu eres importante para mí, odio que nos hagas esto, sé que me amas, y tu sabes que te amo por qué no me aceptas de una vez por todas… quiero ser feliz contigo, quiero que te cases conmigo, quiero que entiendas que nunca voy a dejarte, es tan difícil de entender

-Jake ya hablamos de esto… es mejor así… tómalo o déjalo.

-Es injusto… porque me haces esto-dije resignado- sabes que lo tomo, porque sabes que nunca podría dejarte

-Te amo Jacob y si tú me amas la mitad de lo que yo lo hago podrías dejar las cosas como están.

-Está bien- dije frustrado, ella me dio un beso y comencé a tocarla un poco.

-gracias-

-Pero dejaras que gaste dinero en ti- dije retomando el tema, iba a interferir- si me amaras la mitad de lo que yo lo hago cumplirías al menos uno de mis caprichos-

-Eres imposible- dijo riendo.

-Prefiero eso a que todos te vean desnuda- dije quitándole la toalla- recuerda que eres mía- dije besándole el centro del cuello y bajando un poco.

-Solo tuya- me pare de golpe y fui por una camisa que tenía en el cajón- ponte esto es mío y te quedara solo justo, por suerte tienes un novio enorme- dije riendo- i colócate un piyama nos vamos de compras-

-ahora no puedo, tengo clase-

-No pasara nada si tomas un día de pinta, nunca has faltado-

-Está bien señor gruñón- dijo riendo- este día cumpliré todos tus caprichos-sonreí gustoso, sería un día muy interesante- pero no te aproveches- dijo viendo mi cara de satisfacción por sus palabras.

* * *

perdón por la demora... es que perdí mi compu...si aunque no lo crean, es que soy un poco descuidada con mis cosas... :S lo malo de todo fue que no podía escribir nada, pero ahorita estoy en eso, en fin espero les guste el capitulo y subo otro capi cuando llegue el primer hermoso review, por cierto gracias por todos los bellos comentarios y espero leernos más tarde?

por los que preguntaron como va todo por aca, mi hermoso sobrinito esta cada vez más hermoso como su tía ...ok no ¬¬, pero si es hermoso y esta muy bien gracias a dios,

suerte, y gracias por todo :)


	34. Chapter 34

**34 La esclava de Jacob.**

**Jacob POV.**

Leah había accedido a pasar todo el día conmigo y lo mejor de todo era que sería como mi esclava personal, al menos por este día, y obviamente tenía que aprovecharlo al máximo, sabía bien que oportunidades así no se tienen todos los días. Fuimos al centro comercial y le ayude a abrir la puerta.

-Qué pena estoy horrible- dijo mirándose.

-tengo que confesarte algo- le dije- la verdad es que encogí toda tu ropa por eso no te queda, además te embarace a propósito para que te pusieras gordita y nadie te viera, es que solo te quiero para mí- dije haciéndola reír.

-Sabía que no había sido culpa mía- dijo riendo alegremente, al menos eso la distraería un poco, llegamos a la primera tienda de maternidad y la seguí mientras miraba ropa-

-No sé que comprar, cuanto crees que cueste- pregunto preocupada-he oído que esta ropa es muy cara.

-Ven- le dije tomándola de la mano, mientras la arrastraba cerca de los probadores, había un pequeño lobby frente de ellos, le hable a una asistente y vino enseguida- Disculpe estamos buscando un guardarropas para mi

-Amiga- dijo Leah-

-Para mi amiga- rodé los ojos y continúe- quiero que traiga todo tipo de ropa que crea que le quede adecuado a su estado esta de 5 meses y quiero más ropa para cuando tenga un poco más de pancita, quiero ropa que le guste y sea cómoda, que sea un poco más grande porque tiene tres preciosos seres creciendo dentro de ella-la señorita asintió- y por favor no le diga el costo, porque no importa cuanto sea lo compraremos y tú no te quejes acuérdate que hoy vas a cumplir todos mis caprichos.

-Muy bien, esperen aquí tengo una idea de lo que te puede gustar- dijo la chica amablemente. Esperamos y trajo un montón de ropa linda para Leah- Es ropa juvenil porque ella es muy joven y linda- dijo reconociendo a Lee- esto es precioso y te quedara muy bien y aquí tengo un poco para cuando tengas unos meses más- dijo dejando mucha ropa en el lobby.

-Tendré que medirme todo eso- dijo Leah asustada- Dios que caprichos tan extraños tienes- entro al cubículo y empezó a probarse todos los atuendos, salía para que los viera, le tomaba fotos para divertirnos un poco más y el tiempo se pasara más ameno, al terminar Lee quedo exhausta, pero al menos ya tenía un montón de ropa.

-Tendremos que ir a comer ahorita- dije sobando su pancita y dándole un besito- mis amores deben de tener hambre- ella asintió un poco. La vendedora llego con la cuenta, y un atuendo nuevo- Ten esto es para que te lo lleves puesto, lo elegí a última hora espero te guste- dije viéndola ella asintió y entro al probador, yo pague la cuenta y guarde el ticket para que Leah no lo viera podría darle un ataque. Leah salió del probador estaba hermosa, se sonrojo al ver mis miradas.

-Te gusta-pregunto

-Me encanta-dije sincero, había elegido un short jeans lo que tanto me gustaba en ella, ver esas hermosas piernas y una blusa verde que hacía un nudo a la altura del busto y suelta hacia abajo.

-Es un gran amigo- dijo la chica, ella fue muy amable con Leah y conmigo durante el tiempo que estuvimos no se desespero en ningún momento.

-Lo sé, el mejor-dijo Leah-

-Deberían hacer pareja- dijo ella.

-Ves, hasta alguien desconocido puede saber que te amo- le dije, ella rodo los ojos- lo siento- me disculpe- es que la verdad que no puedo vivir sin ella, la amo tanto… desafortunadamente ella no quiere un ser tan despreciable como yo.

-Vamos Jacob- dijo riendo- discúlpalo suele ser un poco dramático- la chica sonreía divertida por la situación-

Fuimos a comer, comimos como locos, yo más que Leah debo de admitir que aun seguía comiendo más que ella, daba gracias a Dios tener un cuerpo bastante atlético. Al terminar, vi un salón de belleza y arrastre a Leah para allá.

-Quiero servicio completo- al estilista que atendía- todo lo que quiera hacerle que no interfiera con su espacio personal- aclare el chico comenzó a reír- trátela como una reina- el chico asintió y sentó a Leah, yo documentaba el día de hoy tomándole fotos con mascarillas, mientras le limpiaban el cabello, le hacían todo ese tipo de cosas que hacen en los salones, pintarle uñas y eso, al terminar se veía hermosa, incluso la maquillaron un poco.

-Eres la mujer más guapa del mundo lo sabes- dije al verla despampanante.

-y tu el peor dueño que una esclava pueda tener- dijo riendo. La tome en mis brazos

-Hey- se quejo- que haces, te vas a lastimar, no ves que estas cargando a 4 personas- dijo riendo.

-Se que te duelen tus pies, debes estar cansada, y vas a dejar que te lleve en mis brazos- dije aferrándola un poco.

-Jacob- se quejo, sabía que diría que la bajara, pero se lo cansada que estaba no es facil cargar todo ese peso sola, tenía que ayudarla aunque sea con engaños.

-bueno la verdad que quiero tocarte, por eso lo hago- dije haciéndola reír, al menos así no se opondría.

-En ese caso- dijo riendo.

-Quiero ir al parque, te gustaría-

-Lo que mi dueño me pida- dijo feliz, llegamos al parque y caminamos mientras tomábamos un montón de fotos, ella se veía feliz y divertida, le tome fotos en el césped, con lindos paisajes, fue una gran idea, ella hacía lo mismo conmigo e incluso nos tomamos fotos con ayuda de personas, mientras nos besábamos o hacíamos alguna que otra estupidez.

-Fue un día maravilloso- dijo Leah cuando subimos al coche para regresar.

-Lo sé, te amo- dije dándole un beso.

-Eres el mejor dueño que pueda tener.

-y tú la mejor esclava- dije besándole tiernamente.

* * *

capitulo cortito, pero bueno... sorpresa para el que sigue muajaja... en fin el que sigue lo estoy terminando por que ya se acabaron los que adelante, y ahorita ando escribiendo pero creo que tardare un poquito en actualizar, depende si dejan reviews... recuerden que por c/uno tengo una idea nueva... así que de ti depende... =)


	35. Chapter 35

**35 Baby shower de Leah**

**.Leah POV**.

Estaba con los ojos cerrados escuchando música clásica, mientras Alice y Rosalie me ayudaban a arreglarme para mi baby shower, ahora a tan solo 1 mes de tener a mis hermosos hijos, me encontraba celebrando con mis mejores amigas, Alice, Bells y Rose se encargaron de que no supiera que tenían planeado para ese día, Jacob estuvo manteniéndome ocupada hasta que llegaron y prácticamente me secuestraron para tener un día totalmente relajado antes de que comience el festejo.

-Esto te hace ver hermosa amiga- dijo Rose colocando algo en mi cabello.

-Serás la mami más linda que haya visto- dijo Bells emocionada.

-Gracias chicas, la verdad me la estoy pasando muy bien aquí- dije totalmente relajada.

-Tú no tienes que preocuparte por nada, todo está listo- dijo Alice entrando con una bolsa y una caja de zapatos.

-No voy a preguntar- dije volviendo a cerrar mis ojos, este día lo disfrutaría al máximo.

-No te hubiera contestado de igual manera- dijo Bells riendo.

-Lo sé- admití mientras ellas continuaban su trabajo

**.Jacob POV.**

Me encontraba terminando los últimos detalles de la casa, hoy podría enseñársela a Leah sería mi regalo para el baby shower, las chicas me habían ayudado mucho con la decoración mientras los chicos nos encargábamos de los arreglos técnicos, incluso Seth había venido a colaborar un poco cuando visitaba a Lee, ella estaba preciosa aunque su pancita estuviera enorme, no puedo creer que estemos a 1 mes de ser padres estoy muy emocionado y no veo la hora en que se llegue el día.

-Jacob deja de caminar al paso que vas va a haber un pozo por aquí- dijo Edward frustrado.

-Creo que alguien está nervioso- dijo Jasper.

-Ansioso diría yo- dije riendo.

-Es por los niños- pregunto Emmett- dicen que son muy molestos los primeros meses.

-Emmett- regañe- es que no veo la hora en que estén conmigo.

**.Leah POV.**

-Listo- escuche decir a Alice mientras me quitaba el antifaz de los ojos para dejarme ver frente al espejo, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían estaba hermosa, aun y con mi enorme panza me veía muy bien.

-Te ves hermosa- dijo Bella

-Divina- completo Rose.

-Sin duda son expertas en esto- dije contenta, llevaba puesto un vestido color verde, con una cintilla al busto color amarilla, zapatillas del mismo color y accesorios, el cabello estaba recogido en media coleta con unos cuantos bucles al final y el flequillo cayendo en horizontal hacia el lado derecho, mi vientre estaba enorme y me veía como toda una princesita.

Nos fuimos en el convertible de Rosalie hacia un salón el cual las chicas habían preparado para el evento, todo decorado de hermosos colores amarillo y verde por mis niños y la hermosa bebita que vendrían en camino, ya se encontraba mucha gente, amigas de la universidad, las hermanas de Jacob y su mama, algunas chicas de la reserva, e incluso gente que no conocía mucho, pero todo mundo sonreía y se veía feliz, comenzaron a felicitarme y a tomar asiento, según Alice pronto comenzarían las sorpresas. De pronto se apago la luz y se encendió el escenario apareció un hombre vestido de esmoquin, y comenzó a hacer un poco de chistes, estuvo muy animado todo, el hombre nos hizo reír lo suficiente que casi creí que podría tener a mis bebes en ese momento. Al terminar pasamos a las mesas del centro y comenzamos a jugar la lotería del bebe.

-Recuerden que la que gane debe gritar bebe- dijo Rose muy animada- entendido.

-claro- se escucho a coro por todo el salón y así comenzamos a jugar un poco, dieron algunos premios y la mama de Jacob gano varías veces, fue muy divertido aunque yo no había ganado nada, pero comencé a sentirme un poquito mal, por lo que deje las cartas a un lado, empecé a sentir unos dolores, como pequeñas contracciones y tome mi estomago con mis manos, el dolor comenzó a ser más fuerte.

-El papa- grito Rose, yo sentí una ligera punzada y me levante, cuando sentí que rompía fuente

-Bebe- grite.

-Tenemos una ganadora- dijo Bells emocionada, trayendo premio.

-No, no… bebe- dije tomando mi vientre.

-Oh, por Dios- grito Sara la madre de Jake- acaba de romper fuente- dijo corriendo a mi lado, y ayudándome a sostenerme.

-Hay Dios, ¿Qué hacemos?- escuche a las chicas gritar por todos lados-

-Háblenle a Jacob- dijo Alice- nosotros llevaremos a Lee al hospital lo vemos allá- fue lo último que escuche antes de que me llevaran saliendo a toda prisa.

**.Jacob POV.**

Los chicos y yo nos encontrábamos viendo la televisión, en lo que las chicas festejaban a mi preciosa Leah, tenía unas ansías increíbles, no sabía porque pero todo el día estuve nervioso, creo que fue por el hecho de terminar la casa y ver la reacción de Lee, espero que le guste porque estuvimos esforzándonos mucho en esto. Cambie muchas veces el canal, hasta que lo deje en un canal muy conocido en el programa de partos, eran imágenes tan fuertes que me quede pasmado hasta que Jasper me arrebato el control.

-No creo que necesites esto por ahora.

-Creo que ya no quiero que nazcan los niños- dije con los ojos como platos.

-Pobre Leah, va a sufrir mucho- dijo Emmett totalmente ido, en ese momento escuche el teléfono móvil y observe la pantalla era Bells.

-¿Qué sucede Bells? ¿Termino todo? ¿Puedo darle mi regalo a Leah?- pregunte rápidamente estaba muy ansioso.

-Leah está en el hospital- eso me dejo estático- Creo que esta en labores de parto, rompió la fuente- dijo preocupada

-¿Qué?- grite parándome rápidamente-¿Dónde están? ¿Cómo están? Porque no me avisaron antes- demande.

-acaba de suceder, te esperamos en el hospital- dijo Bells- ahhhhhhhhhhh- escuche un grito era de Leah lo sabía.

-Que sucede porque grita- comencé pero Bella ya me había colgado, corrí por todo el cuarto buscando las llaves de mi motocicleta.

-¿Qué sucede Jake?- pregunto Jasper.

-Leah… en el hospital… tenemos que irnos- grite mientras corría, dejándolos a todos ahí mismo.

Llegue lo más rápido posible al hospital incluso me sorprendí de no ser multado o haber sufrido un accidente durante el transcurso, pero no podía demorar tiempo, corrí a la sala de espera cuando vi a las chicas dando vueltas por todo el espacio.

-Jake- chilló Alice- entra te están esperando- dijo apuntando hacia un pasillo donde decía quirófano, corrí y una enfermera me detuvo.

-Señor necesita cambiarse venga- la seguí por instinto y me coloqué la ropa adecuada, corrimos hacía el quirófano y vi a Leah tumbada en una camilla, con mi madre a un lado sosteniéndole la mano, llegué y tome su lugar mi madre se acomodo al otro lado y le sobaba el cabello a Lee, que estaba llorando.

-Tranquila amor, todo va a pasar- dije apretando un poco su mano a modo de apoyo, ella me veía y se retorcía de dolor.

-Jake- chillaba- duele mucho-

-Tranquila, tranquila- le decía mientras observaba al doctor llegar, listo para comenzar su trabajo.

-No se preocupe todo pasara rápidamente- le dijo a Leah, ella chillo un poco.

-Ves amor no pasa nada- decía, ella me miro con furia en sus ojos.

-Serás idiota… como tú no estás sintiendo esto- decía mientras me pegaba con la mano y lloraba- eres un imbécil- me grito yo estaba en estado de shock.

-Si cariño pero no te preocupes pronto cambiara- dijo mi madre riendo-

-Es que duele- le dijo ella- lo siento, no quería… ahhh- gritaba- ya sáquelos de aquí- grito nuevamente, el doctor la miro un poco y rio… lo demás paso muy rápido, estuve completamente en estado de shock hasta que escuche un llanto, otro más y otro.

-Felicidades- dijo el doctor, mostrando a los pequeñitos.

-Son hermosos- dijo mi madre.

-Que lindos son- dijo Leah cuando las enfermeras nos los acercaron.

-Somos padres- le dije a Leah mientras le besaba la frente, ella asintió y cerró los ojos, se había desmayado.

-Que le sucede- pregunte preocupado, las enfermeras se llevaron a nuestros hijos a la incubadora.

-Está agotada- dijo mi madre, yo asentí y di un paso… cayendo ligeramente.

**.Leah POV.**

Abrí y cerré nuevamente los ojos intentando acostumbrarme a la luz del cuarto había despertado en una habitación muy linda, estaba agotada y un me dolía un poco la parte baja de mi estomago era una sensación extraña, enfoque la vista un poco más y me di cuenta de que el brillo provenía del televisor, gire a buscar a alguien cuando rápidamente llego la madre de Jacob.

-Buenas noches dormilona- me dijo besando mi frente- ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-bien- dije un poco cansada- ¿Dónde están?-

-En la incubadora tendrán que estar ahí unos días, nacieron un mes antes y los doctores quieren comprobar que todo va bien- dijo pasando una mano por mi cabello se sentía tan bien como si fuera mi madre.

-y Jacob- pregunte al no escucharlo, ella sonrió y hecho una mirada al sofá cama, ahí se encontraba tirado con los ojos cerrados, se veía tan lindo.

-El muy dramático se desmayo después de ti- dijo riendo- no soporta nada.

-Fue una vista traumática- dije riendo- crees que estará bien.

-se recuperara- dijo sonriéndome-

-Cuando podre ver a mis hijos- pregunte emocionada.

-Cuando te sientas un poco mejor, el doctor quiere que descanses, fue un trabajo muy duro, y te lo digo yo que tuve dos de un tirón- dijo riendo.

Sentí que alguien se removía en el sillón, era Jacob, fue a tal grado que cayó haciéndome reír un poco.

-Aush- nos quejamos al mismo tiempo, él por el golpe y yo por mi condición.

-¿dónde estoy? ¿Donde están? ¿Lee estas bien?- dijo parándose rápidamente y corriendo a mi lado.

-Tu mujer está agotada -intervino Sara- y tu durmiendo, deberías estar cuidándola no al revés.

-Lo siento Leah, no quería, no sé qué paso- comenzó Jake a disculparse yo lo tome de la mano y lo jale, le di un beso y comencé a reír.

-llévame a ver a nuestros hijos ahora- el sonrió de oreja a oreja y me besó.

* * *

Bueno un capitulo muy completo diría yo... jajaj como ven ustedes... todo empezó en el baby shower y termino con parto y todo, no sabía como escribir sobre ese pedazó no quería hacerlo grotesto... (creanme los partos son algo raros... bueno al menos yo creo eso... es que verlos en vivo... O.o) y pues pobrecito Jacob fue una impresión muy fuerte la que recibio jeje pobrecito termino desmayado lo bueno es que su mami si que lo cuida... y pues veremos lo que sigue...

mañana entro a la escuela así que más dificil actualizar, pero tratare de hacerlo cada que pueda, si no los fines les dejare buena cantidad de capitulos :p

y ya sabes por cada review aparece una idea nueva... por cierto gracias a todos los queme dejaron sugerencias aun no e elegido algo en concreto pero bueno ya estoy sobre eso :D

que tengan buen dia


	36. Chapter 36

**34 Recién nacidos.**

**Leah POV**

Jacob me llevaba de la mano caminando pacientemente por los pasillos hasta llegar al área de cuneros donde se encontraban las incubadoras con nuestros bebes, caminamos lentamente… sentía que el corazón latía a mil por hora y podía jurar que Jacob se encontraba incluso más nervioso que yo.

-Te tiemblan las manos- le dije sonriendo.

-Es que no puedo creer que por fin estén aquí-

-Lo sé- le di un beso en la mejilla, el me lo devolvió en la frente y nos pusimos de frente al gran ventanal para verlos… fue una sensación indescriptible, eran los bebes más hermosos que había visto en mi vida, todos estaban profundamente dormidos se veían de lo más tiernos era una vista magnifica.

-Son hermosos- dijo Jacob con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que me decía lo feliz que estaba- mira son nuestros, están aquí- dijo pegado al vidrio, los niños estaban descansando profundamente, aun se veían un poquito rojitos porque solo llevaban unas horas de nacidos pero podía verlos con mucho cabello de color negro azabache como el mío y el de Jacob.

-tienen nuestro cabello- dije emocionada.

-Lo sé, serán tan apuestos- dijo abrazándome, estuvimos durante horas observándolos dormir y es que era preciosa la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba con las respiraciones, eran unos niños adorables, se veían muy pequeños y frágiles, me provocaba no separarme de ellos nunca.

-Buenas noches chicos- dijo la doctora muy sonriente- son hermosos- miro a los bebes- pero deberán estar aquí por lo menos una semana en lo que monitoreamos su estado, al nacer con un mes de diferencia aunque no es mucho, tiene sus consecuencias.

-¿Consecuencias?- pregunto Jacob asustado- ¿Estarán bien?

-No te preocupes, al parecer están en perfecto estado, pero debemos de mantenerlos vigilados solo para asegurar- dijo amablemente, yo estaba preocupada, pero si ella decía que estaban bien le creería, además no se veían mal. Estuvimos alrededor de un tiempo ahí hasta que llegaron las chicas para felicitarme, hablamos un rato y Jacob me fue a acostar.

-Debes descansar- dijo acariciando mi cabello.

-No quiero- renegué un poco- quiero estar con mis bebes.

-no te preocupes- dijo continuando con su masaje, hasta que caí en un profundo sueño. Al despertar me encontré sola en mi habitación, me acomode un poco y entonces abrió la puerta la mama de Jacob.

-querida ya estas despierta, ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto amablemente siempre me cuidaba mucho, ella había actuado como madre cuando esta falleció por eso la apreciaba tanto.

-Bien, ¿Dónde está Jacob?- pregunte curiosa al no verlo.

-Él no se ha separado de los cuneros- dijo riendo- tiene miedo de que alguien les robe a los bebes o los intercambie, a veces mi hijo es muy sobreprotector, pero debo de admitir que estuvo muy preocupado por ti y por ellos toda la noche se la paso de un lado a otro e incluso se negó a dormir- dijo preocupada- intente calmarlo pero no me hace caso ya sabes lo terco que es- dijo riendo-

-Es adorable- complete- será un gran padre-

-y tu una excelente madre- dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

**_Una semana después…_**

**Jacob POV.**

Por fin se llegó el día en que podríamos llevarnos a nuestros hijos, por fin era el día en que los daban de alta, estuve tan preocupado durante toda la semana que no quería hacer nada, ni comer ni dormir, incluso tenía unas ojeras horribles que adornaban mi hermoso rostro.

-¿Cómo se encuentran los nuevos padres?- dijo entrando la doctora por la puerta muy sonriente, yo me encontraba con Leah en el sillón abrazados esperando por nuestros pequeños, Leah estaba llevaba puesto un vestido suelto muy lindo en color negro, se veía preciosa, su cuerpo ya no tenía ese enorme bulto, pero su rostro y su cabello tenían un brillo especial, como siempre.

-Esperando por nuestros hijos- contesto Lee sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-Las enfermeras van a traerlos enseguida- dijo abriendo la puerta y entrando con mis hermosos bebes, venían en una cuna grande, los tres estaban vestidos con ropita preciosa, en colores azul para los niños y rosa para mi bebita.

-Quien les trajo la ropa-pregunto Lee.

-Alice- respondió la doctora riendo- dijo algo así como que los niños no pueden pasar de la moda, pero bueno los envolvimos en sus mantitas.

-Parecen unos tamalitos- dijo Lee riendo, yo la bese y le di un abrazo.

-y eso- pregunto curiosa.

-Te amo- dije levantándome y caminando con ella lentamente para recoger a nuestros hijos. Los bese a cada uno y fuimos en dirección al coche que ya estaba preparado con los asientos de los niños, los acomode y ayude a Leah para subirse al coche.

-Jacob no pasara nada si aceleras un poco- dijo Leah riendo, pero yo no quería hacerlo, era lo más cuidadoso que podía ser.

-No me importa que todo el mundo toque el claxon, nada del mundo hará que rebase los 50 km/h- sentencie.

-Eres imposible- dijo riendo y tomando mi mano entre las suyas.

-Jacob te estás desviando del apartamento- dijo Leah al reconocer que no íbamos por el camino habitual- ¿a dónde vamos?- ahora si estaba nervioso, iba a llevar a Leah a su nueva casa, espero que le guste, las chicas se habían encargado de la mudanza y todo se encontraba listo para recibirnos.

-Es una pequeña sorpresita- dije esperando que no se opusiera.

-¿pequeña?- pregunto enarcando una ceja.

-Prométeme que no pondrás el grito en el cielo- le exigí.

-Jacob a donde me llevas- pregunto cruzando sus brazos por debajo del pecho, me estacione en frente de la casa y suspire.

-Bienvenida a casa Lee- ella abrió los ojos como platos.

-No… tu no… no pudiste cierto… no debiste… por Dios Jacob juro que voy a matarte-

-Espera no puedes hacerme eso podrías ir a la cárcel y dejarías desamparados a nuestros hijos, además técnicamente es un regalo para los cuatro- dije sincero.

-estás loco- me dijo.

-Por ti y lo sabes- dije robándole un beso- ahora vamos, que tengo que enseñarte todo.

**Leah POV.**

Pronto se iba a cometer un crimen y Jacob tendría la culpa de ello como pudo comprarme una casa, es que acaso esta tan loco que no comprende mis palabras en cuanto a no quiero que gaste dinero en mí, estaba en estado de shock yo no podía aceptar un regalo así, Jacob me ayudo a bajar a los niños y los colocó en una carriola triple… fuimos caminando lentamente hasta la puerta, la casa era simplemente hermosa, era muy grande se notaba desde afuera, era de toque rustico como la de sus padres en la reserva, tenía grandes ventanales y una puerta de madera muy hermosa con una insignia que entonaba las letras "B&C" en grande supongo que por nuestros apeidos el había dicho que era un regalo para mí y mis hijos, claro sabía que así no podía negarme… tenía un garaje al lado muy amplio y un jardín hermoso con una pequeña fuente y unas banquillas al lado, un enorme árbol que cubría la entrada, era simplemente perfecta, cuando llegamos a la puerta lo mire con reproche no quería entrar.

-Me niego- dije cruzando los brazos.

-No… no puedes recuerdas que el día que fuiste mi esclava- yo lo mire confundido- bueno recuerdas que cumplirías mis caprichos- yo asentí, aun no entendía que tenía que ver eso con esto- bueno ese día… puse a tu nombre esta casa… por eso técnicamente es tuya… además ese día ibas a cumplir todos mis caprichos y ese era uno que tenía.

-Eres un tramposo Jacob, pero me las vas a pagar- le regañe.

-Eso es un "sí Jake acepto la casa y eres el mejor hombre del mundo, además de guapo e inteligente"- dijo sonriendo.

-Eso es un "si Jacob acepto la casa y prepárate para lo que viene"- el me beso fugazmente. Abrió las puertas y ahí se encontraban las chicas y sus respectivos novios, todos nos aplaudieron y empezaron a felicitarnos, fue una agradable sorpresa.

-Veo que acepto la casa- dijo Seth riendo.

-me costó un poco- Jake se encogió de hombros.

-Espera a que veas las habitaciones- dijo Alice.

-Debí suponer que ustedes estarías detrás de esto- negué resignada.

-Un poco- dijo Bella- tómalo como regalo de bienvenida-

-Ni que me hubiera ido- dije riendo- haber quien será el guía- dije sonriendo, ya no tenía caso echarme para atrás.

-Esa es la actitud- dijo Emmett, mientras Alice y Rose me llevaban de la mano para conocer la casa.

Primero me llevaron a la sala de estar era hermosa y se encontraba a desnivel un poco más abajo del recibidor, con unos sillones muy grandes, una pequeña mesa al centro con unas figurillas de lobos y un televisor colgado de la pared, posiblemente de lo más costoso que pude imaginar, seguimos recorriendo la casa, la cocina era espectacular, incluso tenía ganas de no salir de ahí nunca podría cocinar cualquier cosa, un amplio refrgerador color cromo y una estufa del mismo modo, frente a esto una barra para preparar la comida, y al final del pasillo cruzando unas puertas corredizas se encontraba el comedor, amplio y de madera con un toque rustico y 18 sillas.

-esto es exagerado- dije al ver el tamaño de la mesa.

-yo pensaba que podíamos hacerles unos hermanitos a los retoños- dijo Jacob seductoramente, me gire para encararlo y sonreí maliciosamente.

-A ti no te acaban de sacar tres niños del tamaño de una sandia por ahí- dije hechando una miradita- creeme nada va a entrar por ahí nunca más- dije seriamente.

-¿Qué?- grito Jacob.

-Oh… no cenaste hoy… no, no cenaste hoy… estas a dieta- canturreó Emmett, Jacob lo miro feo- solo cantaba como Dori, ¿alguna vez te dije que me encantaba nemo?- dijo riendo, Jacob bufó un poco y yo reí.

-ahora la planta de arriba- grito Alice emocionada.

-¿Qué hay arriba?- pregunte preocupada.

-Es una sorpresa- dijo Jacob. Subimos las escaleras, bueno técnicamente las subieron ellos, yo simplemente me encontré en los brazos de Jake… y me detuvo en unas puertas corredizas-espero que te guste… este fue algo así como mi proyecto especial- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con un estudio… era simplemente perfecto, tenía una computadora, escritorio y un montón de materiales necesarios para el diseño de planos…. Era el mejor regalo que alguien podría darme además de lo que me serviría para mi futuro trabajo, quede completamente muda ante el despacho-Te gusta- seguí cayada no sabía cómo responder, entonces lo bese fuertemente.

-Me encanta- dije emocionada- no pudiste, no debiste, Jacob- dije como niña pequeña.

-Te amo- dijo mientras me besaba la frente- Rose me arrebato de su agarre.

-Es hora de ver los dormitorios- dijo emocionada- las chicas nos esforzamos mucho en esto. Literalmente me arrastro por el pasillo que adornaba unos hermosos cuadros, y bellas fotos de tiempos pasados y hermosos momentos, llegamos al fin del pasillo por el lado izquierdo y se encontraban tres puertas, una enfrente de otra y en medio una más.

-La del medio es de la beba y la de las orillas de los pequeños- dijo bella- para que estén cerca y lejos- dijo sonriendo, excelente plano, ni siquiera yo hubiese hecho un trabajo así, todo fríamente calculado.

-Que esperas- demando Edward- ellas están muertas de pánico por ver tu cara- dijo riendo. Yo simplemente asentí y abrí la puerta del medio de la beba, era todo hermoso una cama en forma de circulo con un hermoso velo cubriéndola, un peinador a un lado con un gran espejo y un armario al fondo, al otro lado se encontraba un perchero, y un escritorio todo muy lindo y adornado hermosamente, una pequeña alfombra al frente y unos osos de peluche muy lindos, al frente arriba del marco de la puerta se encontraba el televisor, era una habitación preciosa, fui a la de los pequeños y básicamente eran muy parecidas, solo que todo en color verde. Al salir las abrace y les di un beso a cada una

-son simplemente perfectas- dije emocionada, ellas sonreían, me arrastraron a otro cuarto que estaba decorado para los tres…. Con el fin de que se mantuvieran ahí hasta una edad razonable, colocamos a los pequeños que se encontraban profundamente dormidos y salimos un momento.

-bueno es muy tarde y tenemos que irnos- dijo bella tomando la mano de Edward y se fueron rápidamente dejandome sola con Jacob.

-bueno es una gran casa- dije dándole un abrazo- no debiste- le bese.

-Aun queda una habitación-dijo sonriendo, me llevo en sus brazos y me dejo en la puerta de la misma. Abrí la puerta curiosa y me encontré con una perfecta habitación.

-Es mia- le mire.

-Si, solo tuya- dijo entrando conmigo para tener una mejor vista… una enorme cama al centro, un armario atrás de ella y el baño a un lado, una pequeña salita al inicio y un taburete al bode de la cama, al frente un televisor, y al lado un gran ventanal con salida al balcón, una perfecta habitación para recién casados, abrí los ojos ante el pensamiento- No te preocupes- dijo Jacob rápidamente- es tu habitación, sabes que eres libre de estar sola… no voy a obligarte a nada.

-¿Pero tú?- pregunte.

-hay una pequeña habitación al fondo, es la de huéspedes…. Yo soy un huésped aquí Lee- me dijo tomando mis manos- Es tu casa la compre para ti… yo no te obligo a vivir conmigo… yo puedo ir y venir… claro que preferirá quedarme aquí y creí que no te opondrías pero eres libre de pedirme que me retire cuando quieras- dijo acariciando mi mejilla- no tenemos porque dormir juntos- dijo entrecortadamente- es tu casa… solo tuya.

-Estoy cansada, fue un día muy largo.

-Te dejo dormir… solo dime… ¿puedo quedarme?- pregunto tiernamente.

-Claro que puedes Jacob- dije riendo- quien crees que cuidara a los pequeños en la noche- el sonrió, me beso la frente

-Te dejo dormir- dijo alejándose, lo tome de la mano y me miro confundido.

-La cama es muy grande- dije haciéndolo sonreír, mientras entrabamos al cuarto.

* * *

¿un capitulo un poquito tedioso?... si tenía que explicar como era la casa que le regalaron a Jacob... porque tiene que ver con cosas que vienen un poquito despues.. así que... si me extendi un poquito espero no se hayan desesperado con el cap... jeje Leah tiene tres hijos y una casa nueva...¿Qué mas puede querer?... oh, yo lo sé... pero en fin... eso lo veran despues... y jacob tan lindo siempre pensando en lo que quiere.. que tierno que es... :D y pues en fin subi una actualización... y espero les guste

tambien espero que hayan tenido un exelente día... e inicio de clases a los que estudian o trabajan.. ... yo lo pase... pff... exelente :) amo el inicio de clases solo por una cosa... amigos... muajaja platicar... platicar...platicar :D

en fin me despido y ya lo saben... dejen un bello comentario para que mi pobre cerebrito empiece a funcionar que anda agotado ultimamente :S

¡por un cerebro activo...deja un review!


	37. Chapter 37

**37 Primeros meses**

**Leah POV.**

Entramos a mi habitación y fuimos lentamente hasta la cama, me senté en el borde y Jacob se colocó frente a mí entrelazando nuestras manos.

-Creo que necesito un piyama- dije mirándome - tendremos que ir por la ropa.

-Bueno fueron muchos días en el hospital- dijo Jake- así que los chicos y las chicas tuvieron la oportunidad de hacernos la mudanza, espero que no te moleste- se encogió de hombros, sonreí tiernamente.

-Tan seguro estabas de que iba a aceptar- enarque una ceja.

-te hubiese obligado de todas formas- dijo acercándose para besarme.

-¿Cómo lo hubieras hecho?- pregunte pícaramente.

-¿En realidad quieres saberlo?- se acercó peligrosamente.

-Te recuerdo que estamos a dieta- dije separándolo de mí.

-Estamos- exclamó, lo mire incrédula.

-Puedes irte en cualquier momento de aquí- dije enojada- y hacer lo que quieras, con quien quieras y como quieras, eres L-I-B-R-E – recalqué las últimas palabras.

**Jacob POV.**

Leah se había enojado y solo por la pequeña bromita que le hice… aunque es de suponer que este sensible por el parto, y además si ella estaba insegura ahora sería peor… definitivamente no podría ser mas idiota.

-Jaja- comenzó a reír Leah- debiste ver tu cara- me acercó a ella y me dio un pequeño beso, mientras acariciaba mi torso.

-Me asustaste- le confesé- eres mala- le dije besándola mientras caíamos juntos en la cama, que por cierto era muy cómoda, los besos fueron aumentando.

-Jacob- dijo entre besos- en verdad… quisiera que esperáramos un poco… no es momento- dijo apenada.

-Lo sé- le dije besándola en la frente- sabes que nunca te obligaría a nada, además prometí cuidarte siempre recuerdas- le dije recordando la primera vez que nos entregamos, ella asintió y seguimos besándonos con tiernas caricias, cuando escuchamos un llanto.

-Creó que alguien acaba de despertar- dijo riendo.

-Vamos es momento de ser padres- le dije tomándola de la mano y encaminándonos hacia el dormitorio de los niños, entramos y nos encontramos con dos pequeños llorones.

-Al parecer es una chica fuerte- dijo Lee al encontrar a la pequeña niña con los ojos abiertos y una tierna sonrisa.

-Igual que su madre- dije mirándolas enternecidas, pero los llantos de los otros pequeños nos sacaron de nuestra ensoñación.

-Yo tomo a Joshua y tú a Jackson- dijo Leah encaminándose a la cuna de la derecha.

-¿Jackson y Joshua?- pregunté

-Sí- se encogió de hombros- quería que los nombres iniciaran de la misma manera que tú- dijo sonrojándose

-Vaya que honor- dije mientras tomaba al otro pequeño- y tienes algún nombre para la bebita- dije dándole una mirada al cunero.

-Ese te lo dejo a ti-

-Josselyn- dije decidido.

-Así de rápido- me miro confundido- espero que no sea por una exnovia-

-Sabes que no tuve muchas novias, te recuerdo que no tuve una vida amorosa muy activa.

-pero eso no te impidió que te desarrollaras en el ámbito sexual- dijo irónicamente.

-Celosa- le sonreí.

-Que opinarías si le pusiera Sam alguno de nuestros hijos- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Qué el muy cabrón tuvo suerte de verte primero que yo… pero para mi gran fortuna fue más estúpido que yo como para dejarte ir- ella esbozo una gran sonrisa- además sabes lo que dicen lo importante no es ser el primero… si no el último cierto- le dije besándola.

-Quien te asegura que eres el último- dijo un poco seria

-No puedes intimidarme- le dije seguro- se que aunque no lo admitas somos el uno para el otro… con solo verte puedo sentirlo y sé que contigo pasa lo mismo… así que aunque reniegues y seas de lo más cabeza dura… te amo- dije haciendo que ella asintiera

-También te amo Jake.

_5 meses después_

**Jacob POV**

Estaba profundamente dormido hasta que escuche nuevamente el llanto de uno de los bebes, me gire y cubrí mi cuerpo con la sabana llevaba aproximadamente 5 meses sin dormir bien… los niños despertaban cada 2 horas para alimentarlos, cambiarlos o incluso solo para que los cargáramos, la más tranquila era la pequeña Josselyn que no lloraba más que para lo necesario, pero era un poco inquieta y se movía demasiado, a veces me daba miedo encontrármela caminando por el medio de la casa… lo sé era exagerado, pero era una bebe muy activa.

-Jake- gimio Leah- es tu turno-

-Yo me levante a las 2 am- dije cansado.

-Jake- volvió a gemir- prometo recompensarte luego- yo reí y me volví a girar- iras cierto- dijo aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Sabes que no puedo negarme- dije riendo y me levante, corrí ligeramente al cuarto y me encontré con el pequeño Joshua llorando, lo cargue inmediatamente y me asegure de que no tuviera el pañal sucio- creo que estamos hambrientos cierto- fui a colocar un biberón y arrulle al chico mientras tanto. Jossy y Jack estaban profundamente dormidos y si quería que siguieran así por un tiempo debía de mantener a Josh cayado. Le di de comer y volví a colocarlo en su cuna, apague la luz y me fui a acostar, cuando volví a escuchar un llanto- Lee- dije moviéndola un poco.

-Lo sé… mi turno- dijo levantándose pesadamente y dirigiéndose al cuarto, tenía mucho sueño por lo que me quede dormido en poco tiempo. Desperté y al girarme note que Lee no se encontraba en el cuarto, fui pesadamente al dormitorio de los bebes y me la tope dándole pecho a mis dos campeones.

-Hey cuidado… que se la acaban- dije riendo al ver a Lee, quien frunció el ceño.

-Créeme que hay mucho aquí- dijo al ver sus enormes pechos.

-Mira el lado bueno, algunas personas pagarían una fortuna por lo que tú tienes- ella rió débilmente, debido a que estaba muy cansada, cargué a la pequeña Jossy y la arrulle un poco, al terminar con los niños los colocamos en los cuneros y los dejamos listos nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto… pero sonó el timbre y de mala gana fuimos a abrir…

-Se ven horribles- dijo Alice entrando.

-Alice- le regaño Bella- al parecer no pueden dormir.

-Los niños son un poco difíciles- dijo Leah dejándose caer en el sillón.

-Qué bueno que vinimos al rescate- dijo Rose, Lee y yo nos quedamos confundidos pero no dijimos nada no teníamos energías, estuvimos sentados en el sillón, viendo como las chicas se movían de un lado a otro, al terminar, solo escuche un.

-Que tengan un buen día de descanso aprovéchenlo bien-

-chicas a donde van- pregunto Leah.

-No por nada somos las madrinas de tus hijos, venimos a sacarlos un minuto de aquí y darles un día para su completo descanso… volveremos mañana por la noche así que duerman…

-y tengan un poco de sexo- dijo Emmett riendo, escuche como Rose lo regañaba- qué – se quejo – les hace falta.

Al salir, Leah y yo caímos en el inconsciente por un largo tiempo, era la primera vez que dormía así de bien en estos meses.

**Leah POV.**

Desperté en brazos de Jacob, era algo que no solía pasar muy a menudo con los niños llorando a todas horas y no es porque no quisiéramos o estuviéramos cansados o arrepentidos... simplemente no podíamos despertar juntos si no dormíamos, el seguía completamente dormido la verdad que nunca se quejaba de nada y atendía muy bien tanto a los bebes como a mí, así que decidí agradecérselo con un rico desayuno… bueno cena dije para mí misma al observar el reloj de la cocina, saqué todos los instrumentos para hacer una rica lasaña y agradecerle por toda su comprensión y buen trato. Decidí preparar todo de una manera romántica y un poco seductora por lo que fui por una camisa de él y me la coloqué… me quedo muy ceñida del busto… y eso que Jacob era grande, me sentí un poco incomoda y me coloqué una de mis piyamas extragrandes que tenía para el embarazo, un vestido simple. Baje al comedor y comencé a servir los platos, cuando termine de colocar todo vi como entraba Jake caminando perezosamente.

-Tú hiciste todo esto- dijo admirado- no debiste, deberías descansar- me dijo acercándose y regalándome un beso.

-Quería agradecerte- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-No hacía falta… sabes que lo hago porque te amo- dijo sentándose en la mesa- pero ya que pusiste tanto empeño- comenzó a sonreír- mi deber es comer todo esto- me senté a su lado y comenzamos a comer, por suerte hice demasiada comida, ya que Jacob se comió cerca de la mitad.

-y luego preguntas de dónde sacaron tanto apetito tus hijos- dije al ver como terminaba de comer.

-Es que estoy en pleno desarrollo- dijo riendo, después de eso, fuimos a nuestra habitación… bueno más bien mi habitación pero en realidad no me gustaba dormir sola y Jacob podía cuidarme, empezamos a ver una película abrazados, pero comenzó a aburrirme y empecé a besar a Jake.

-Extrañaba esto- dijo girándose un poco para continuar con las caricias, yo me sentía un poco incomoda por lo que apague la luz, y me aleje un poco de él- lo siento debes estar cansada- dijo – que te parece un masaje- con mucho cuidado comenzó a deslizar mi vestido hacía arriba para poder masajear, pero yo me sentía mal no tenía el mismo cuerpo que antes y me hacía sentir un poco incomoda, así que me tensé un poco y aleje un poquito más- ¿Sucede algo?- me dijo haciéndome girar, yo negué con la cabeza y enterre mi rostro en su cuello- ¿Qué pasa Lee?- pregunto preocupado.

-Es…

-Dime que sucede, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo-

-Es… que tengo pena- le confesé

-Em… creo que no entiendo… digo no es la primera vez que te viera desnuda- dijo mordiendo ligeramente el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Es que no soy igual que antes… no me quedo tu camisa- le dije apuntando el closet

-Es porque no es mi camisa… si no del flacucho de Jasper- dijo riendo- además a mí me gusta así… dijo tocando mis piernas- sabes que soy completamente carnívoro y adoro la carne- yo reí un poco, sin duda intentaba hacerme sentir mejor, yo levante mi rostro y comenzamos a besarnos tiernamente, se colocó arriba de mi pero sin aplastarme, y sin pensarlo fuimos subiendo el tono de los besos.

-Espera- dije un poco asustada.

-Que sucede- me miro confundido.

-Protección- dije abriendo el cajón de mi buro.

-Cierto, no queremos tener sextillizos próximamente-

* * *

Una semana completamente agotadora... no se como les fue a ustedes espero que un poquito mejor que a mí y descansen... por que yo dudo que pueda hacerlo tengo tarea para terminar en un año... (y no es mentira.. jajaj) en fin... un capitulo que acabo de escribir... porque no tenía muy bien en claro mis ideas ahorita... espero mañana poder escribir un poquito mejor... tengo muchas ideas pero debo acomodarlas.. jajaj en fin gracias a todos los que leen y dejan su bello comentario me hacen sentir muy bien :D y dan animos para seguir escribiendo.. :D

para las que preguntaron sobre el maratón.. bueno ya lo había hecho :S subí si no me equivoco 5 capitulos ese día, me gustaría hacer otro pero ahorita no estoy en condiciones la escuela me tiene absorvida a tiempo completo... pero tratare de escribir siempre que pueda para actualizar... no dejare abandonado esto hasta terminar :D

y tambien quiero agradecer a las personas que recomiendan mi fic :D que lindas personas :D gracias gracias... :D me hacen sentir muy bien :D

en fin nos vemos proximamente... tratare de escribir mañana otro capi... o bueno más bien hoy pero lo subire en la noche lo más seguro... así que nos leemos luego :D


	38. Chapter 38

**38 ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?**

_**5 años después.**_

**Jacob POV.**

Estaba completamente relajado con mis ojos cerrados y abrazando a la mujer de mi vida… ya habían pasado 5 años desde el nacimiento de nuestros pequeños demonios, que haciendo alusión a su hermoso calificativo se hicieron presentes, solo escuche el portazo de la puerta mientras 2 pares de piececitos corrían literalmente saltando dentro de nuestra cama.

-Papi… papi… es hora- decía Joshua completamente emocionado.

-Si mami levántate ya tenemos que irnos- completo Jackson

-Esperen un momento- decía Leah acurrucándose en mi pecho.

-Mami… vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa- grito Joshua nuevamente.

-¿dónde está Josselyn?- pregunte aun modorro.

-está dormida- dijeron al mismo tiempo- ella no quiere ir al jardín… -si hoy era el primer día en el jardín de niños y mi querida hija había sacado el lado perezoso de algún miembro de la familia… posiblemente de Leah… ya que en mi casa somos muy trabajadores… está bien puede que haya contribuido un poco con eso.

Leah se levanto y tomo a los pequeños de las manos y se dirigió al cuarto para despertar a Jossy y terminar de alistar a los trillizos, yo por mi parte me di una ducha rápida, pase al cuarto de los pequeños aun no querían dormir separados por lo que habíamos hecho algunas modificaciones en la habitación. Me encontré a Leah intentando que Jossy se pusiera el uniforme pero ella se negaba rotundamente.

-Vamos Jossy será un gran día… mira tus hermanos tienen mucha ilusión de ir… no quieres acompañarlos- ella seguía negando, fui a su lugar y la cargue.

-¿Porque la princesa no quiere ir al jardín de niños?- ella solo me abrazó- sabes que las princesas deben de estudiar para no ser burritas- ella me miro con un puchero.

-Tengo miedo- confesó-

-No debes tener miedo, yo estaré esperándote- le anime- y luego podremos ir al parque y comer un helado- ella sonrió-

-No vas a trabajar- yo negué- hoy es un día para celebrar, no todos los días mis pequeños se convierten en niños grandes- ella sonrió-

-y podemos jugar fútbol- dijo emocionada, era algo que hacíamos en familia muy seguido, yo le sonreí abiertamente y le ayude a colocarse el uniforme, mientras Leah pasaba a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Al terminar con la pequeña bajamos al comedor y nos dispusimos a devorar el desayuno, los chicos y yo comíamos un montón, mientras que las mujeres del hogar eran más cuidadosas con los alimentos.

-Por Dios Jake… recuérdame prohibirte peinar a Josselyn nuevamente- dijo cuando la vio entrar con unas coletas un poco exóticas… la verdad que peinar no se me daba muy bien, Jossy nos miro confundidos y fue corriendo con su mami para que le ayudara a peinar su cabello nuevamente, Leah era una excelente madre siempre preocupadas por sus hijos, tenía todo listo a su tiempo y además trabajaba en casa haciendo planos para diversas compañías, incluso había diseñado uno que otro taller de nuestra compañía, era una mujer impresionante, además de que había recuperado su cuerpo incluso podía decir que se veía mejor que antes, sin duda el tiempo siempre era mejor para ella.

Nos subimos en nuestra nueva camioneta Ranger Rover que Leah había decidido regalarme como primer pago de todo lo que he hecho por ella, lo que ella no entendía es que lo hacía con gusto, pero la acepte por el hecho de que sabía que eso la haría más feliz y por que mentir… a mi también me fascino la camioneta, además era perfecta para nuestra amplia familia. Coloqué a los pequeños en el asiento trasero y abrí la puerta a mi bella esposa, nunca debía dejar de ser caballero, eran unas costumbres muy bien arraigadas. Al llegar al edificio pude observar los colores brillantes por todas las paredes dando la bienvenida a los chicos, bajamos del auto y fuimos a la entrada donde se encontraba la maestra, era joven posiblemente unos 20 años, a un lado una asistente y el policía oficial del jardín, los chicos entraron corriendo casi despidiéndose con la mano mientras mi pequeña bebe, se encontraba enganchada a mi pierna negando con la cabeza.

-Amor, prometemos que estaremos aquí cuando termines, ahora es momento de que vayas a estudiar- ella tenía los ojos llorosos y pude ver como Lee se encontraba de la misma manera, decidí que era tiempo de darle una ayudadita.

-vamos te acompañare a la puerta, mientras tu madre y yo vamos a preparar el día de campo- ella entro muy a duras penas y nos miro con sus ojitos vidriosos, subimos al coche y Leah comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte preocupado

-Es que viste su carita, ella es muy pequeña, no debimos- decía reprimiendo sus lagrimas-

-Amor- le acaricie la mano- todos pasamos por esto, ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? – dije recordando nuestra infancia-

-Como olvidarlo… me diste una paleta cuando estaba llorando cerca de los columpios-

-No querías entrar al salón- le recordé.

-Y tú me tomaste de la mano y me dijiste…

-"No tengas miedo… yo voy a cuidarte"- complete.

-Y luego me dejaste caer del columpio- ambos comenzamos a reír.

-Fue un accidente- me defendí.

Estuvimos todo el camino recordando nuestra infancia, lo bien que la pasábamos en el jardín de niños, después en la primaria y secundaria, en la preparatoria, los enojos, las peleas, los golpes de Leah.

-Eras una chica ruda- le dije

-Eras un niño débil- se quejo.

-Todo lo que hemos pasado juntos- le dije besándola, mientras llegábamos a nuestro hogar.

-Puedes creerlo que aun no estemos artos de vernos- dijo ella riendo.

-Pues la verdad….

-otro mes a dieta- sentencio.

-iba a decir que no puedo vivir sin ti- ella rió-

-mas te vale- dijo mientras me besaba- ¿Qué aremos con tanto tiempo libre?-

-Creo que tengo una idea- dije cargándola y llevándola a nuestra habitación.

_**5 horas después**_

**Leah POV.**

-Creo que es tiempo de recoger a nuestros hijos- le dije a Jacob mientras me colocaba la ropa.

-Si apenas acabamos de dejarlo- dijo mientras me atraía a su cuerpo, para comenzar a besarme.

-An pasado horas- le dije separándome de él.

-Podriamos llevarlos a clases particulares

-Jacob- le dije riendo.

-Qué- se encogió de hombros- era una sugerencia- le avente la camisa y comenzó a vestirse mientras yo buscaba las llaves de la camioneta, con tanta acción no supimos donde dejamos las cosas, al terminar de encontrar todo y estar listos fuimos al colegio de nuestros hijos, nos bajamos a recibirlos los chicos venían sonriendo de oreja a oreja, esto solo significaba una cosa…

-¿qué sucedió?- pregunte al verlos, ellos me abrazaron rápidamente, mientras Jake cogía a Josselyn en los brazos.

-Hicimos un dibujo giante- dijo Joshua.

-Pero la maestra no le gusto- completo Jackson.

-Dijo que eramos unos demonios- se quejo Josselyn con un puchero- no aguanta nada

-Niños- les dije separándolos para mirarlos.

Entonces observe que la maestra venía con toda la ropa pintada, la cara manchada y el cabello completamente despeinado, parecía molesta.

-Ella nos dijo que podíamos pintar- dijeron sonriendo de manera cómplice.

-y nos dijo que utilizáramos nuestra imaginación- dijo Josselyn, Jacob comenzó a reír y yo simplemente solté una risita baja.

-Esto no estuvo bien- le dije mientras nos marchábamos rápidamente para evitar una reprimenda.

Fuimos al parque de siempre para hacer un picnic en familia y jugar un poco de fútbol, los chicos estaban muy entusiasmados.

-Mami porque no quieres a mi papá- pregunto Jackson.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- le pregunte confundida- claro que quiero a tu padre, es el mejor hombre del mundo.

-La maestra dijo que cuando dos personas se quieren mucho se casan- completo Joshua-

-Y ustedes no están casados- dijo Josselyn

-Es por que decidimos que esperaríamos un tiempo- les conteste dulcemente.

-Cuanto- preguntaron entusiasmados- podemos ir a la boda

-serian los primeros invitados- dijo Jacob.

-Entonces se van a casar- dijeron ilusionados.

-No- les negué- vamos a seguir como ahora.

-Entonces no quieres a mi papa- dijo Josselyn

-Claro que lo quiero- me queje

-¿Y por qué no te casas con él?- pregunto Joshua

-Por que..

-No lo quieres- dijo Jackson enojado- por eso no te quieres casar con él-

-No es eso- les dijo Jacob

-Tu la quieres- pregunto Joshua.

-Claro que la quiero- dijo Jacob- es la mejor

-¿y te quieres casar con ella?- pregunto Josselyn

-Me encantaría hacerlo – decía Jacob

-Entonces por qué si tu lo quieres y el te quiere porque no se casan- dijo Jackson como si fuera obvio.

-Porque no tenemos un vestido- les dije riendo.

-¿Si compramos uno se pueden casar?- pregunto Josselyn emocionada.

-Solo si tu padre quiere- Jacob me miro confundido- ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- le pregunte, el sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-lo dices enserio- decía aun confundido.

-Se que no tengo un anillo para hacerlo oficial, pero puedo comprarte uno después- le dije bromeando.

-Me encantaría- dijo Jacob besándome- he esperado este momento desde hace mucho tiempo.

-yupii- exclamaron nuestros pequeños al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Bueno pues por fin se decidieron a casarse... ya después de un buen de tiempo... que bueno que Leah reacciono todo por su hijo Jackson... el es muy inteligente... jeje en fin ayer no pude subirlo y ahora estoy aquí antes de irme a dormir... espero les guste el capi y pues disfrutenlo... no se cuando vuelva a actualizar pero sera pronto, por que el siguiente capitulo lo tengo bien planeado.. :)

cuidence y denle click al botoncito del Review para que dejen un bello comentario... recuerden por cada comentario aparece una idea en mi cabeza y el fic continua :D

gracias a los que apoyan el fin, lo promocionan, lo leen, lo critican, lo defienden, y todo eso :D son geniales ... ahora ando con un ojo pegado del sueño así que cuando les suba el prox cápitulo les dejo algunas recomendaciones de fics que he leido y son muy buenos para que se hechen una vueltesilla :)


	39. Chapter 39

**39 El gran día**

_**2 meses después…**_

**Leah POV.**

Me encontraba viendo mi reflejo en aquel espejo enorme, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de suceder… me iba a casar con el hombre de mi vida, si por fin, después de tantos años, de peleas, enojos, discusiones, pero sobre todo de mucho amor, comprensión, cariño y felicidad, estaba a un paso de ser la Señora Black. Me mire nuevamente en el espejo se veía una chica feliz, con una gran sonrisa en un vestido blanco, un buen corsé decorado con algunos detalles en un color un poco más opaco y brillante zurcido a un lado dándome una mayor figura, y la falda caía libremente en seda, brillaba por sí sola, mire a mi pequeña bailar por todo el cuarto entusiasmada.

-Es mi primer boda mami- dijo emocionada.

-No es cierto-le recordé- Edward y Bella se casarón cuando tenías 1 año de vida- dije recordando el día de la boda de una de mis mejores amigas, con uno de mis mejores amigos, ella negó.

-Pero yo no lo recuerdo- se encogió de hombros- además es la boda de las personas que más quiero en el mundo- dijo feliz. Ella se encontraba extasiada había estada ayudando a Alice en los preparativos de la boda desde hace 2 meses, quería que fuera perfecta. Mis hijos estaban acompañando a su padre en el cuarto más alejado del hotel, habíamos decidido que nos casaríamos en el mejor hotel de la ciudad, la mayoría de los invitados tenía un cuarto rentado por lo que la fiesta duraría hasta altas horas de la noche.

**Jacob POV.**

Estaba parado frente al espejo mirándome nuevamente todo tenía que estar perfecto tal y como se lo prometí a Leah, aun tenía miedo de que ella dijera que no o se negara en el último momento, pero ella me había asegurado que no lo haría y yo tenía que confiar en ella. Estaba tan nervioso que no podía hacer mi moño.

-Estas más nervioso que un pavo en navidad- dijo Jasper riendo.

-Es normal- le dije defendiéndome.

-Es normal que el novio este nervioso el día de la boda- dijo Edward- pero tu sobrepasas el número de pensamientos catastróficos que puede tener una persona normal en un día… aunque conociendo a Leah… tienes derecho- dijo riendo, genial búrlense de mis miedos.

-¿Papi porque piensas que mami no se quiere casar contigo?- pregunto Joshua

-Porque a lo mejor mami, ya no quiere a papi como antes, por eso no se casan- contesto Jackson- genial ellos aumentaban mis nervios ahora.

-Pero mami le gusta lo que le hace- dijo Joshua- ella dice que le gusta cuando papi juega a las luchitas con ella

-A las luchitas- exclamo Edward sin comprender.

-Si ellos se encierran en su cuarto y comienzan a luchar en la cama una vez los vi, papi le dio una nalgada a mi mama- yo me puse colorado en ese instante, mientras Edward, Jasper y Emmett soltaban una excelente carcajada… los pequeños por su parte comenzaron a reír y correr por todos lados seguidos de Emmett, que parecía un crio. Solo tenía que esperar unos minutos más y todo esto desaparecería, por fin seria esposo de Leah y podríamos seguir siendo felices juntos.

Leah POV.

Escuche la marcha nupcial que anunciaba mi entrada al salón preparado para la ceremonia (civil-religiosa), Josselyn iba delante de mi lanzando pétalos por todos lados, parecía una autentica princesa, mis hijos se encontraban con un esmoquin a mis lados, ellos querían entregarme a su papi, yo sonreía alegremente, comencé a caminar un poco nerviosa al sentir toda la atención de las personas, me sonroje un poco, y acomode mi cabello antes de comenzar el recorrido hacia el altar. Fue entonces que lo vi, esperando nerviosamente mientras llegaba a su lado, pasaba su mano por el cabello y reía tontamente al mismo tiempo, sin duda no había cambiado nada, era el mejor chico del mundo, era mi querido hombre, el padre de mis hijos, mi mejor amigo y mi futuro esposo. Llegue rápidamente hasta el lado de él y tomo mi mano apretándola un poco más fuerte.

-Tranquilo- le susurré, mientras el juez comenzaba su discurso, no supe muy bien lo que dijo en todo ese tiempo, simplemente me la pase mirando a Jacob, viendo sus hermosos ojos negros y su cabello parado en punta, como el esmoquin lo hacía ver mucho más sexy de lo inimaginable y como sonreía entre nervioso y feliz.

-No podemos hacer esto un poco más rápido- le dijo al juez un poco temeroso.

-Creo que llevamos buen tiempo- respondió confundido

-Es que si tardamos lo suficiente ella puede decir que no-

-¿Seguros que es por voluntad propia?- pregunto el juez riendo al ver los nervios de Jacob.

-Discúlpelo aun no puede creer que tenga tanta suerte como para que yo lo acepte- le dije riendo

-Lo estuve esperando por años no quiero que te arrepientas en este momento- se defendió Jacob

-Nunca lo haría… - le dije feliz, tomando su mano y besándolo tiernamente.

-Veo que nunca pudieron seguir instrucciones, comienzan con el fin, que parte de todo a su tiempo no entienden- dijo Alice molesta- el beso es hasta que el juez lo diga- se quejo.

-Por dios si ustedes ya parecen casados solo les falta el papel- dijo Emmett.

-Emmett- se quejaron todos.

-¿qué? Viven juntos, tienen hijos, sexo… es como una pareja casada, solo les falta hacerlo oficial-

-Dios santo- se quejo Bella- puedes ser más especifico- dijo riendo.

-Solo lo que es- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué es sexo mami?- pregunto Josselyn intrigada

-Algo que no puedes hacer hasta cumplir 100 años – le contesto Jacob más rápido de lo normal.

-¿tú tienes 100 años?- le pregunto Joshua

-No…- titubeo Jacob- pero…

-solo pueden hacerlo hasta que sean mayores y les demos permiso- le ayude

-Exacto- dijo Jacob tranquilamente.

-¿Cuándo seré mayor?- pregunto Jackson

-Cuando tengas 100 años- le dije yo mientras todos comenzaban a reír.

El juez no pudo contener una carcajada que hizo un ambiente un poco más ligero, tome la mano de Jacob y le bese nuevamente, escuche un bufido por parte de Alice pero no me importo, acaricie su mano y le susurré un ligero… Te amo Jacob, eres el hombre de mi vida y aunque he tardado tanto tiempo en demostrártelo quiero que sepas que nunca dejare de amarte como la primera vez… te amo, siempre tuya.

-siempre tuyo- me susurró de regreso.

-Los invitados queremos saber- dijo Sara la madre de Jacob desde una grada, nosotros reímos y el juez nos hizo firmar los papeles.

-Ahora si están oficialmente casados- dijo riendo.

-Por fin- exclamo Jacob muy contento o al menos eso creó.

-Además recuerden que aunque rompan, quemen o tiren este papel… seguirá apareciendo, es algo así como sus hijos, estarán recordándote que una vez lo hiciste- dijo entre serio y bromeando.

-Me parece bien- dije riendo- al menos así lo tengo en mis manos, ahora si es de mi propiedad- dije tomando a Jacob para besarlo libremente- escuche unas ligeras risas, chiflidos y ovaciones de los invitados, nos tomamos de la mano, besamos nuevamente y sonreímos mientras nos tomaban una foto.

**Jacob POV.**

Nos fuimos directo al salón contiguo para comenzar la fiesta, primeramente fue el vals, Leah se notaba un poco nerviosa al ser el centro de atención pero yo disfrutaba el momento al verla tan linda, sonrojada y sumamente feliz.

-¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que eres?- le pregunte

-mmm… creo que no lo suficiente- dijo riendo.

-Vanidosa-

-así me tienes- dijo siguiéndome el paso- eres un excelente bailarín- me confesó.

-Lo mejor para la mejor- sonreí, estuvimos metidos en nuestra burbuja de amor, hasta que escuchamos un fuerte ruido proveniente de la mesa del pastel.

-Oh por Dios- dijo Leah separándose de mí.

-Está muy sabroso- dijeron los tres demonios, tirados en el piso comiendo el pastel, que ahora se encontraba deforme en el suelo-

-no sé de donde han salido tan traviesos- le confesé a Leah.

-Por Dios Jacob tu arruinaste el bautizo de Seth- expuso mi madre riendo- y la fiesta de las gemelas… y el quince años de tu prima, la parrillada de tu padre y ni hablar de cuando te comiste todo el chocolate de la fuente en la boda de tu prima, no dormiste en 2 días- dijo entre asustada recordado, Leah comenzó a reír.

-Ya sabía que no lo habían heredado de mi parte- dijo gustosa.

-tú me ayudaste a tirar el agua bendita del bautizo- me defendí.

-Hey no seas llorón- se quejo, mis hijos continuaban comiendo el pastel y decidimos que era tiempo de que se divirtieran un poco, la fiesta continuo sin mas percances, pude bailar con mis dos princesas y mis hijos disfrutaron haciendo bromas con Emmett, sobre todo al pobre de Edward, que decidió dejar para después la paternidad. Al terminar con la ceremonia mi madre hizo el favor de cuidar a nuestros hijos, para darnos un momento de privacidad junto a mi nueva esposa.

-Creo que tendremos toda la noche para nosotros solos- dijo Leah pícaramente, yo asentí y la cargue de improviso.

-Hey- se quejo siempre hacía lo mismo-

-Adoro cuando te asustas por esto- le confesé.

-Pues debes adorarme muy seguido, nunca cambiaras- me besó, mientras abría la puerta de la suite presidencial, en el último piso del hotel, estaba completamente lujosa, tenía incluso una sala, el cuarto, un recibidor, una piscina fuera, donde podíamos ver el resto de la ciudad, un jacuzzi en el baño y una enorme cama que me moría por estrenar.

Poco a poco la fui llevando a la habitación y la senté en la cama, comencé a besarla mientras me desabrocha el saco y la camisa, ella me ayudo un poco, quería que nos entregáramos como si fuera la primera vez, la bese delicadamente y ella sonrió en mi hombro. La mire y le bese tiernamente mientras nos recostábamos, fue pasando sus manos por cada parte de mi cuerpo mientras retiraba las molestas prendas, yo intente quitar el vestido lo hice con mucho cuidado, intentando tomar todo el tiempo necesario, baje el cierre del vestido y la levante de apoco para quitarlo, besaba y acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo que quedaba expuesta, ella se levanto dejando caer el resto del vestido y fue cuando mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, llevaba una diminuta lencería blanca, que resaltaba su esplendoroso cuerpo, se veía mejor que nunca y ella pudo notarlo, porque se sonrojo notablemente, comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón, dejándonos semidesnudos, la cargue y por inercia se amoldo a mi cintura, gemí ante el contacto y me apresuré a intentar quitar la parte posterior.

-Creí que no estábamos ansiosos- me confesó-

-Eso era antes de verte con eso- admití devorándola con la mirada.

-Te amo- me dijo fundiéndonos en un besó.

* * *

Aquí la inesperada boda... ¿Qué les pareció? espero que les haya gustado mucho fue un poco dificíl escribir sobre esto, porque tenía planeado un monton de cosas, pero la verdad era la más conveniente para la historia así que así quedo... den su opinión y pues espero que tengan un buen día e inicio de Fin de semana... que cosas... como pasa el tiempo... les digo que tengo escrito el próx capitulo... wuajaja pero lo subire si dejan un lindo comentario :D

cuidence y que tengan un buen día :)

por cierto deberían entrar a mis Reviews y pasarse por los que tienen cuenta... la verdad que hay historias muy buenas las recomiendo mucho :) perdón por no hacerlo personalmente... pero esque ando corta de tiempo en este preciso momento :(

pero mañana VIERNES... (al menos para mí :)


	40. Chapter 40

**37 10 años después**

**Jacob POV.**

Me encontraba con mi hermosa Leah abrazada viendo una linda película en la televisión, cuando escuche el portazo que dio uno de mis hijos al entrar a casa, eso solo significaba una cosa, un mal día en la preparatoria, los trillizos acaban de entrar a cursar el bachiller y con todas esas hormonas adolecentes se encontraban más temperamentales que nunca, sobre todo Josselyn… a saber porqué seguramente una de esas cosas de mujeres, que nunca voy a entender.

-Hey no puedo creer que me hayan eso esto- decía Josselyn molesta, mientras subía las escaleras.

-¿Qué crees que sucedió?- pregunto Leah girándome a ver preocupada.

-No lo sé, cosas de adolecentes- le dije despreocupado. Entonces escuche abrir la puerta nuevamente indicando que había llegado el resto de mis hijos- Joshua y Jackson- grite sin moverme- vengan hacía acá en este instante.

-Nosotros no hicimos nada- dijeron entrando a la sala

-Ni siquiera se les ha acusado de nada- les dijo Leah riendo.

-¿Entonces podemos irnos?- pregunto Joshua tratando de zafarse.

-No- dijimos Leah y yo al mismo tiempo riendo. Entonces Leah les hizo una seña para que se sentaran en el sillón, mientras disfrutábamos de las escusas de nuestros hijos.

-Josselyn- llamé cariñosamente desde abajo, sabía que podía escucharme.

-No voy a ir- grito molesta- me niego a creer que sea hermana de esos barbaros- se quejo.

-Josselyn- grito Leah asustada- ¿Qué le hicieron esta ves?- pregunto en dirección a nuestros pequeños demonios, a lo que ellos encogieron de hombros, Leah bufó un poco y se levanto para ir con Josselyn, sabía que estaba preocupada, mi hija a pesar de estar pasando por todos esos cambios hormonales era completamente tranquila, nunca había renegado de sus hermanos y al contrario los tres eran inseparables, tenían que haberle hecho algo muy malo para que se molestara de esa manera, noté que mis hijos empezaron a levantarse seguramente para ir a su habitación, por lo que les di una mirada de reprobación y ellos se sentaron nuevamente.

-Queríamos protegerla- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Protegerla de qué?- pregunte confundido.

**Leah POV.**

Josselyn nunca había hecho semejante escándalo por algún problema con sus hermanos, a pesar de que a veces podían ser un dolor de muelas sobre todo en el ámbito escolar, eran muy inteligentes y por lo mismo se podía decir que se aburrían fácilmente de las labores escolares, sobre todo cuando las encontraban de lo más monótonas; sin embargo podía decir que en cuanto a su hermandad nunca habían renegado, es más jamás los había visto pelear y eso que cada uno tenía su carácter, Joshua completamente analítico, le gustaba conocer sus opciones y pensar bien las cosas antes de actuar, al contrario que Jackson que era un poco más llevadero le gustaba decir siempre lo que pensaba, aunque intentaba no hacer sentir mal a las personas, aun así ambos eran destacados en el ámbito físico, nadadores por excelencia y jugadores de fútbol en las tardes me recordaban tanto a mi Jacob, deportistas, guapos, atléticos y muy risueños siempre con esa sonrisa que los caracterizaba además de sobreprotectores y celosos, y Josselyn una perfecta dama, completamente responsable, amable, muy bien comportada, le encantaba el baile, al principio estudio ballet pero termino inclinándose por jazz, hip hop y todo tipo de música, además de que le encantaba cantar y actuar lo hacía de maravilla siempre conseguía los protagónicos en su escuela, los tres eran sumamente amigables, buenos hijos… la mayoría del tiempo, y muy unidos, aunque eso no les quitaba lo impulsivos, orgullosos, traviesos y renegones… pero al ser hijos de Jacob y míos… era imposible que no tuvieran ese temperamento.

Toqué la puerta una vez, escuche el silencio, Josselyn debía estar muy enojada. Toqué nuevamente varias veces.

-Josselyn- susurré

-No quiero ver a nadie- grito molesta- déjenme en paz, no volveré a salir de aquí nunca.

-Josselyn- dije más fuerte- no me hables así que soy tu madre, y es imposible que no salgas de ahí nunca, debes de comer- le dije ella bufó, y me aventure a tocar una vez más- déjame pasar, quiero hablar contigo.

-Solo tú- sentencio y escuche como se levantaba de la cama para venir a abrirme la puerta, la espere pacientemente y entonces me dejo entrar, se veía molesta, como si hubiera llorado.

-¿Qué sucedió?- le pregunte preocupada, nunca la había visto así.

-Tus hijos- me frunciendo el ceño.

-Tus hermanos- le recordé.

-No creo que compartamos el mismo contenido genético… no puedo ser hermana de unas bestias- me dijo.

-Créeme puedo asegurarte que de aquí- dije señalando mi estomago- salieron ustedes tres, además son muy parecidos- le recordé.

-Pues desde hoy… no somos hermanos- me dijo mientras nos sentábamos en la cama y se lanzaba a mis brazos.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué fue tan grave?- le pregunte acariciando su cabello intentando comprenderla.

-Le dijeron a Daniel que aun dormía con mi osito de peluche- se quejo, yo solo asentí sabía que no era lo único que habían hecho, primeramente por qué no era tan grave y segundo porque a ella no le importaría mucho eso- además le dijeron que cuando era pequeña había tenido un accidente en la escuela- recordé cuando no alcanzo a llegar al baño- y para rematar mi tortura le dijeron todas mis cosas vergonzosas- continuo enterrando su cabeza en mi hombro- que si era vanidosa, que me depilaba con cera el bigote, ni siquiera tengo bigote- se quejó- ellos querían hacerme quedar mal-

-Por qué crees que hicieron eso- aunque tuve una ligera sospecha del porque… malditos hombres sobreprotectores.

-Porque el intento besarme- yo abrí los ojos como platos… tenían que ser hijos de Jacob… par de celosos.

-Son un par de celosos- le dije- ¿pero por que intento besarte? ¿es acaso tu novio?- le pregunte tiernamente.

-con todo lo que le dijeron ese par de tontos no creo que quiera ser novio de una niñita mimada y peluda- dijo lloriqueando.

-Mi niña tú no eres peluda- le dije riendo, ella exclamo un ¡Ya lo sé!- No te preocupes amor- le consolé- si él te quiere no le importara nada de lo que dijeron tus hermanos, y además regañare a esos chicos por lo que te hicieron y tendrán que pedirte una disculpa- ella bufó

-una disculpa no borrara toda la humillación-

**Jacob POV.**

-¿Qué?-grite conmocionado- un pequeño pervertido intento besar a mi pequeña-

-Si… y si lo hubiéramos permitido, capaz y le mete la lengua- dijo Jackson

-No puedo creerlo-

-Pues creelo, encima que intentamos protegerla de cualquier ñoño, ella se enoja- se quejo Joshua- a veces no entiendo a las mujeres-

-Pero cómo es posible que haya intentado propasarse con mi hija, ese hijo de… ya verá- dije molesto.

-No te preocupes papa- dijeron al mismo tiempo, a lo que yo enarque una ceja- le prohibimos acercarse nuevamente a Jossi-

-Bien hecho- les palmee el hombro, mientras escuchaba a mis mujeres bajar las escaleras, venían abrazadas, parecían contentas y con una sonrisa endemoniada, esto no significaba nada bueno…

-Espero les hayas dado su merecido a estas bestias- se quejo Josselyn

-Ya te dijimos que intentábamos protegerte- se defendieron

-Calumniándome y humillándome delante de todos- se quejo, no entendí por lo que me quede callado ante la escena.

-Si lo ves desde el punto protector de tus queridos hermanos- comenzó Joshua, aquí había algo que no me habían dicho.

-No podíamos permitir que un idiota se propasara contigo- ella bufó ante el comentario de Jackson y yo sonreí ante lo preocupados de sus hermanos, ella era una de las princesas de la casa y debíamos protegerlas como cualquier dragón.

-No debieron de hacerle eso a su hermana, ella nunca haría algo así con alguna conquista suya- les dijo Leah, ella estaba de su parte, como siempre cumpliendo los caprichos de nuestra pequeña sin que le importe su bienestar.

-Creo que los chicos hicieron lo correcto- les defendí-

-¿Qué?- dijo Josselyn frustrada y Leah asombrada.

-Jacob- me llamó Lee- ¿Por qué dices eso?

-yo no hubiese permitido que ningún mequetrefe le ponga las manos encima, los chicos me dijeron que el idiota ese

-Se llama Daniel y no es un idiota- se puso protectora.

-Bueno el Daniel ese intento besarte- le dije

-¿y?- alzó los hombros- Y, lo hubiese hecho de no ser porque este par de "sobreprotectores celosos"- hizo énfasis con unas comillas imaginarias- llegaron sin ser invitados a interrumpirme, y llevárselo lejos de mí, comenzando a decir mil historias que ni siquiera son verdad.

-Tío Emmett dijo que la señora de la tienda tenía bigote antes de que naciéramos- se defendió Joshua

-Que acaso piensas que soy hombre lobo- se quejo- ni siquiera tengo vello en los brazos idiota- ellos se encogieron de hombros.

-Algún día podrás agradecerlo- le dije

-Pero ahora no, así que más les vale que me dejen en paz, o puedo hacer de su vida un mismísimo infierno empezando ahora mismo- dijo maléficamente, y por un instante sentí el miedo de mis pequeños… bueno no tan pequeños hijos.

-Somos mayores merecemos tu respeto- se quejo Jackson-

-Por un segundo- alegó ella- así que no me salgan con tonterías y no es mi problema si no les gusta Daniel, lo quieran o no, el puede llegar a ser parte de esta familia algún día- dijo autoritariamente a lo que todos asentimos por el miedo, ella era igual a Leah en ciertas ocasiones.

-Además tendrán que pedirle una disculpa- les reprendió Lee

-Ni de wasa- se quejo Jackson

-Técnicamente no le hicimos nada.

-Es eso o estar castigados un mes- escuche los quejidos de mis hijos, sin duda las mujeres habían ganado la batalla.

**Josselyn POV.**

Esto no se iba a quedar así, ese par de ineptos me pagarían muy caro el haberme arruinado mi primer beso con el hombre de mi vida, por suerte mi madre había entendido la situación, es en momentos como estos que entiendo porque las personas quieren ser hijas únicas.

-Jossi- dijeron mis hermanos con ojos como perritos, si supieran que eso no función conmigo.

-Ni empiecen- les dije sonriendo- recuerden que conozco los teatros mejor que ustedes así que prepárense para su pesadilla- les dije riendo… ellos no tenían idea de lo que les esperaba.

-Josselyn- dijo mi padre autoritariamente, lo mire con ojos como cachorrito y saque un puchero al estilo de mi mami cuando quiere algo de mi papi- Jossy no hagas eso- me dijo cariñosamente, sin duda lo había derrotado.

-Papi- le dije- ellos fueron muy malos conmigo- el solo giro los ojos- le dijeron cosas horribles a Daniel, y todo el mundo los escucho pensaran lo peor- el suspiro derrotado.

-No seas tan mala con ellos- dijo volviéndose a girar para ver la tele mientras mis queridos hermanos subían rápidamente a su cuarto.

**Jacob POV.**

-Crees que ese par sobreviva- le pregunte a Leah que se había acostado sobre mis piernas para continuar viendo el televisor.

-No es tan mala como parece- me dijo divertida.

-Es peor, recuerdas lo que les hizo cuando tomaron su diario- dije recordando cómo les había vendido toda su colección de comics.

-Eso es por no respetar su intimidad- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ni siquiera había escrito algo- ella solo río un poco- me recuerda tanto a ti- le recordé.

-Pues ese par de demonios son una viva imagen de Jake "puedo robar tu primer sostén y colgarlo en el árbol"- me dijo recordándome lo que le hice cuando éramos unos pequeños.

-De acuerdo, puede que tal vez sean un poco traviesos, pero pronto se les pasara-

-Eso espero si no, tendremos que cuidarlos de Josselyn- dijo abrazándome para fundirnos en un beso.

* * *

Bueno espero les haya gustado el capitulo... creo que tarde un poco en subirlo pero era porque me quede haciendo algunas tareas.. y no me conecte hasta ahora para dejarles el capi antes de continuar... aunque me pase escribiendo el siguiente... :P y posiblemente si ustedes son generosos y dejan un comentario lo suba mañana o más noche :D ¿que les parece?

y en fin jajajaj pobrecita Josselyn... no hay peor que hermanos celosos arruinando tu vida... :P ¿Qué estaran planeando?... los chicos podran comportarse... ¿que haran Leah y Jacob?... veanlo en el próximo capitulo... se llevaran una sorpresa :P...

que tengan un buen día y nos seguimos leyendo :D


	41. Chapter 41

**40 A dieta**

**Leah POV.**

Me encontraba preparando la cena puesto que esta noche los chicos habían invitado al "famoso Daniel" para pedirle una disculpa y alegando que querían convertirse en buenos amigos, mi hija estaba un poco recelosa con lo que ellos podían estar tramando, pero acepto eso ya que estaba muy emocionada de poder ver a Daniel nuevamente, y que este no se hubiese enojado con ella por lo que paso con sus hermanos. Escuche abrir la puerta y mire como llegaba Jacob con el traje de mecánico, sin duda más sexy de lo que pudiese imaginar, adoraba cuando trabajaba en el taller a pesar de que ahora con nuestra nueva posición económica no teníamos que hacerlo. Lanzó las llaves en la bandeja del recibidor y sacudió un poco su cabeza mientras me miraba pícaramente, sin duda feliz de encontrarme comiéndomelo con la mirada, llego hasta donde mí y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente.

-¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?- le pregunte entre besos.

-Ya sabes que me encanta… aunque hoy llegue un poco estresado- dijo juguetonamente, sabía a dónde iba esto.

-¿Si?- pregunte haciendo un puchero- eso lo podemos arreglar- le dije mientras comenzaba a desabrochar su overol hábilmente-tengo un excelente remedio para eso- él me cargo haciendo que enroscara mis piernas en su cintura por inercia, podía sentir todo a través de la molesta tela, gemí en su oído ante su suave tacto y el enterró su cabeza en mis hombros. Lo deseaba tanto.

**Jacob POV.**

Camine con Leah en mis brazos hasta colocarla sobre la barra de la cocina no podía esperar a llegar hasta el cuarto, además el hecho de hacerlo aquí era sumamente embriagador… comencé a subir el fino vestido que llevaba puesto tocando todo a mi paso y haciendo que gimiera mi nombre ante el tacto.

-Jakee- se quejo un poco.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte siguiendo con mi camino.

-Te amo- me dijo fundiéndonos en un beso lleno de pasión-

-yo también te amo- le dije despojándola de su vestido y comenzando a besarla nuevamente.

**Leah POV.**

-Creo que huele un poco a quemado- dijo Jacob bromeando mientras me colocaba nuevamente el vestido, el seguía con el overol a medio cuerpo dejando sus abdominales a la vista.

-Eso me pasa por ayudarte a controlar el estrés- le dije haciéndonos reír. Escuche abrir la puerta y alguien corrió hasta nuestro alcance.

-Oh, por Dios- grito Josselyn dejándonos a mí y a Jacob confundidos.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Jacob.

-Espero que no hayan contaminado la comida- se quejo- recuerden que va a venir Daniel, no pudieron esperar para tener su encuentro indecoroso- dijo haciendo que Jacob se quejara.

-No sabemos de que hablas Jossi- le dijo el sumamente nervioso.

-Mami, por favor existen mejores lubricantes que el aceite- dijo apuntando mi escote totalmente lleno de grasa, por culpa de Jacob, el solo abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y yo sentí que moriría de vergüenza sin duda nos habían pillado- ahora si me disculpan tengo que estar lista para cuando lleguen los chicos- dijo corriendo para su habitación.

-Dios crecen tan rápido- dije en voz alta.

-Sera mejor que nos demos un baño antes de que lleguen los chicos- me dijo Jacob cargándome nuevamente para llevarme a la habitación.

**Josselyn POV.**

Subí rápidamente a mi habitación y me metí al baño necesitaba estar lo más presentable posible, gracias a Dios había adquirido el gusto de mi tía Alice que por cierto se encontraba de viaje con su esposo Jasper y su hija Antonella. Me envolví en una toalla y salí a mí habitación para elegir un atuendo adecuado nada muy provocador, pero tampoco soso, tome una falda de mezclilla y una blusa naranja con un escote un poco disimulado y unas sandalias de piso con unas cuencas de este color y otras azules, mi cabello era completamente liso al igual que el de mis hermanos, por lo que me hice unas ondas al final y me puse un poco de lipstick, me perfume mientras escuchaba como llegaban mis hermanos a la casa, me di una miradita final comprobando que estaba todo en su lugar.

-Todo listo- dije mirándome en el espejo.

**Jacob POV.**

-Ya llegaron los chicos- dijo Leah colocándose los pendientes, se veía sumamente hermosa.

-¿Cómo crees que será el tal Daniel?- pregunte intrigado.

-No lo sé- me dijo sinceramente- nunca lo había pensado- se encogió de hombros.

**Leah POV.**

-Y si es uno de esos chicos todos hippies que no se bañan- me dijo Jacob haciéndome soltar una carcajada.

-Josselyn tiene mejor gusto que eso- le dije riendo.

-O si es uno de esos chicos que se visten todos de negro y pertenecen a sectas extrañas- me dijo preocupado- que tal si es un violador, o un rockero que no piensa hacer nada de su vida- dijo levantando las manos- no podemos permitirle eso.

-Jake, aun no sabes cómo es el chico- le recordé-

-Pero que tal si es un chico de esos que solo piensan en sexo, no, no y no, no le permitiré que se acerque a mi pequeña y ponga sus sucias manos encima- dijo adelantando el paso.

-Jacob- lo tome de la mano haciendo que se quedara quieto unos instantes- primero que nada todos los chicos piensan en sexo, pero Jossi no sería capaz de hacer eso sin estar preparada- le dije girando mis ojos- además Josselyn es un poco mayor y no podemos hacer nada-

-O si que podemos- dijo decidido.

-Te quieres quedar a dieta un mes- le dije sentenciándolo-

-No serías…

-Oh, claro que sería capaz si, sigues con esos celos enfermizos, sé que es tu pequeña pero no podemos prohibirle que vea al chico, además sé que mi hija es inteligente- le dije, el asintió y me besó- ahora prometes portarte bien y así no tendré que castigarte sin comer durante un mes- le pregunte gustosa.

Llegamos a las escaleras donde se encontraba Jossi balanceándose de un lado a otro, se veía nerviosa, miraba al espejo de un lado comprobando su peinado, incluso se había maquillado un poco, sin duda este chico sí que le debía de gustar mucho.

-¿Qué tanto ves en el espejo Josselyn?- pregunto Jacob, ella salto por el susto y nos miro sonriendo completamente roja.

-No veo nada- dijo riendo un poco, y comenzamos a bajar, cuando ella nos detuvo- Papis…- ok esto significaba que quería algo-

-¿Qué sucede cariño?- pregunte

-Mami yo se que ustedes son los mejores padres del mundo pero…- titubeo un poco- podrían simplemente comportarse, en especial tu- dijo apuntando a Jake, que frunció el ceño

-¿Cómo que comportarse?- pregunto él.

-Es decir cuando estén con Daniel… podrías dejar ese lado tuyo sobreprotector, y ser un papa normal.

-Me dices anormal- dijo Jacob alzando sus cejas.

-Digo que podrías… por favor… intentar comportarte como un ser racional y no asustar a Daniel… yo… en realidad.. yo lo quiero- dijo completamente roja al confesarlo… era una escena muy tierna.

-Josselyn- comenzó Jacob.

-Jacob- le mire ceñuda- aun tienes hambre- le dije sabiendo que él me entendería… suspiro derrotado y me tomo de la mano, Josselyn bajo y nosotros le seguimos los chicos estaban frente a nosotros con una sonrisa endemoniada… esto parece un poco sospechoso… tendría que vigilarlos… el chico "Daniel" se encontraba a espaldas de nosotras, se veía un poco misterioso intente ver un poco más pero me fue imposible… Jacob por su lado iba completamente eufórico, miraba a un lado y otro intentando verle la cara.

**Jacob POV.**

¿Ese es Daniel?... ¿él?... no puedo creer que sea mi futuro nuero… es tan… "ñoño", vestía una camisa de cuadritos abotonada hasta el cuello y unos pantalones bien fajados con un cinturón… que parecía de castidad… bueno al menos no tendría que preocuparme por Josselyn, se giro al vernos, se veía sumamente nervioso… tenía ese aspecto de Nerd sacado de una película ochentera, también llevaba unas gafas tipo lente de botellón, no puedo creer que mi hija tenga este gusto… con lo popular y atlética que es creí que su novio sería alguien un poco más varonil.

-Hola tú debes de ser Daniel- dijo Leah extendiendo su mano… ella parecía igual de confundida que yo.

-Mucho gusto señores Black, soy Daniel… amigo de Josselyn- dijo tímidamente… sudaba nervios el pobre.

-Oh, puedes llamarme Leah y él es mi esposo Jacob, hemos escuchado mucho de ti- dijo amablemente mi amorcito intentando aligerar el ambiente.

-Gracias- dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno mama… he olido la cena desde la otra calle… ya podemos comer- dijo Joshua… igual de comelón como siempre.

-Claro, pasen- dijo ella amablemente.

**Leah POV.**

El chico era tan diferente a Josselyn, nunca creí que el famoso Daniel sería un chico tan tímido y reservado, se veía que era todo un estudiante, o al menos esa era su facha desde fuera. Pasamos al comedor donde nos acomodamos Jacob en la cabecera de la mesa, yo a otro extremo y los chicos de un lado frente a mi nena y Daniel, serví la comida ayudada por Jake, él siempre se preocupaba por ayudar en lo que podía era tan lindo, el mejor esposo que pudiese tener.

-Sabes que Daniel ganó el concurso de ortografía y es el mejor en clase- dijo Jackson para comenzar a platicar.

-Es un genio- alagaba Josselyn.

-Si eso me parece muy bien- le dije dando mi aprobación, el chico parecía que estaba completamente intimidado y es que al estar frente a los tres hombres de la casa… con tremenda proporción era completamente lógico.

-Veo que se llevan muy bien ahora- dijo Jacob mirando a sus hijos- espero que no haya remordimientos por lo que sucedió con anterioridad, Josselyn nos lo contó.

-Yo…- empezó el chico.

-El comprendió que solo queríamos proteger a Jossi- dijo Jackson

-Verdad Daniel- continuó Joshua.

-Cierto- termino él, Josselyn les envió una mirada de odio.

-Daniel es muy inteligente y comprensivo… él sabe que yo no soy como mis hermanos los trogloditas.

-Nos dices trogloditas- le señalo Jackson.

-No…-dijo Daniel rápidamente- no dije eso.

-Chicos, tranquilos- les avise.

Pasamos la cena entre bromas, principalmente de la parte masculina a excepción de Daniel, que se veía un poco incomodo. Al terminar los chicos recogieron la mesa, mientras Jacob y yo subíamos a nuestra habitación, era momento de descansar un poco, nos despedimos de Daniel y subimos a la parte superior.

**Josselyn POV.**

Después de que mis padres se despidieron de Daniel y subieron a su habitación, quise pasar un rato a solas con él, pero claro mis hermanos no estaban pensando lo mismo que yo… así que antes de que dijese algo, ellos lo arrastraron literalmente a la sala y lo sentaron en el medio de ambos, yo los seguí por instintos y me acomode frente a ellos, había algo que no me gustaba en ese par.

-Bueno Dani ¿Podemos llamarte así cierto?- preguntó Jackson riendo, él solo asintió- ahora que somos buenos amigos, y que nos conocimos mejor, podemos darte nuestro permiso de estar con Jossi- dijo sonriendo, yo rodee los ojos y el volvió a asentir.

-Pero antes debemos advertirte- dijo Joshua maliciosamente- que ella no es lo que parece- dijo riendo- ella es realmente extraña y es nuestro deber decirte como buenos amigos que somos… ¿Por qué ahora somos amigos, cierto?- el asintió nuevamente más por el nervio que por lo que creía, que si en algún futuro planeas pertenecer a esta familia… debes de conocerla a fondo- el estaba igual de confundido que yo… Daniel y yo nos conocimos en la secundaria y habíamos hecho buenos amigos cuando me ayudo a estudiar para un examen, desde entonces fuimos inseparables, y justo cuando todo marchaba bien mis queridos (nótese el sarcasmo) hermanos tuvieron que aparecer arruinando todo. Salí de mi ensoñación cuando Jackson sacó un libro de abajo del sillón, ¿Qué hacía un libro allí? Y lo ponía en las piernas de Daniel para que pudiese verlo mejor, ellos rieron un poco y abrieron el libro, que más bien era un álbum de fotos…. ¿mías?

-Aquí esta Josselyn comiendo el pastel de lodo que hizo para mamá en su cumpleaños- dijo apuntando la foto que me mostraba completamente sucia y con la boca llena de trozos de lodo, dijo Jackson.

-Aquí cuando Jossi se no resistió y termino ensuciando sus pantalones- señalo Joshua

-¿Qué creen que hacen?- les dije indignada

-Le mostramos fotos…- dijeron como si no fuera nada.

-Dame eso… no… es… no deben hacer eso- dije levantándome para quitarles el albúm, pero Jackson me tomo de la cintura y me hecho a hombro para que no pudiera hacerlo, yo le pataleaba pero no me bajaba- dejame.

-tranquila somos amigos… hay que recordar viejos momentos- dijo riendo Joshua

-Esta foto es de nuestra querida hermana comiendo lombrices- dijo riendo-como veras no es la persona más limpia del planeta- ellos soltaron la carcajada, y yo enrojecía del coraje, Daniel solo estaba callado, que humillación.

-Aquí cuando vomito después de comer todo el helado de la nevera… era una glotona en ese entonces- dijo Jackson riendo.

-Bájame idiota- le grite.

-Jossi- dijo Daniel- no te preocupes- podrías bajarla- le preguntó a Jackson el negó, y yo comencé a llorar en parte por el coraje que tenía y la frustración, esto era el colmo.

-Josselyn no seas aguafiestas- dijo Jackson riendo.

-Te dijo que la bajaras- se levantó Daniel preocupado- así que hazlo ahora- le dijo amablemente

-Pero no es divertido- le contesto Joshua- déjala ella suele ser así-

-Pues no importa como sea, déjala en paz, ya la molestaste lo suficiente- Jackson comenzó a reír y negó, Daniel suspiro frustrado y le tomo del hombro donde no me recargaba- te dije que la dejaras en paz… ahora bájala- dijo presionando su hombro, Jackson abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y me dejo en paz.

-Ahora eres un idiota, no puedo creer lo que hiciste, son lo peor- dije corriendo hacía el patio trasero, era el peor día de mi vida. Me senté en el columpió y empecé a sollozar un poco, hasta que escuche como alguien se acercaba.

-¿Josselyn estas bien?-me pregunto Daniel

-Los odio- le dije- me arruinan todo, paso las peores vergüenzas con ellos- dije enterrando mi cabeza en mis manos, él las tomo delicadamente y me hizo alzar la cabeza, se veía muy preocupado y un poco molesto.

-Así suelen ser los hermanos, espera a que conozcas a mi hermana, es un demonio- dijo riendo- posiblemente encuentre más de mil maneras de humillarme- concluyo, yo negó y él me abrazo delicadamente, se sintió tan bien- tranquila ya no van a molestarte- me dijo

-No los conoces- le asegure.

-pero ellos me conocerán a mí- dijo riendo haciendo que mil mariposas volarán desde mi estomago, levante la cabeza y él se encontraba a pocos centímetros de mí, tomo mi cuello acercándose rápidamente y entonces…

**Jacob POV.**

-Se ve que es un buen muchacho- dijo Leah entrando al cuarto.

-Mas que buen muchacho diría que es un Nerd- le dije

-Jake- se quejo- aunque a mí me sorprende que tuviese esos gustos.

-pobre chico no sabe lo que le espera- dije riendo, Leah sonrió tímidamente, y escuchamos un portazo, me estremecí un poco y Leah corrió a la ventana.

-Esos demonios- dijo mientras me acercaba a ver lo que miraba-¿Qué crees que le habrán hecho ahora?- pregunto preocupada.

-Creo que tendre que hablar con ellos- dije mirando como Jossi caminaba temblando de un lado a otro, se veía preocupada y triste, pero sobre todo molesta.

-Espera- me tomo lee del brazo- mira- dijo apuntando a Daniel que caminaba en dirección a Josselyn. Ella negaba y se agachaba más mientras el le decía algo.

-¿Qué le esta diciendo?- pregunte curioso- porque se le acerca mucho- dije viendo como la tomaba de las manos.

-Jacob Black- dijo Leah molesta- deja esos celos, además yo me preocuparía más por Daniel que por ella… el chico se ve que es muy…. Especial, y ambos conocemos a Josselyn.

-No me importa, creo que necesitara una orden de alejamiento mira como la ve- dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Por Dios- dijo Leah riendo- vamos- dijo tomandome de la mano- hay que dejarlos solos, ella se adentro al baño y yo mire ultima vez por la ventana, cuando observé que se estaba acercando, el muy inepto la iba a besar… si ya decía yo que no se podía confiar en estos niños… todos unos santos… mis… polainas, antes de que pudiese ocurrir otra cosa, abrí la ventana y grite.

-Josselyn- ellos se separaron inmediatamente, y se soltaron las manos… bueno al menos mi cometido estaba listo- dice tu mama que si puedes traer un vaso de agua se siente mal- ella rodo los ojos y se disculpo con Daniel, yo corrí escaleras abajo para despedir yo mismo al chico

-Bueno creo que es tarde muchacho, tus padres deben estar preocupado por ti- el solo negó

-Solo está mi madre y es muy accesible- dijo medio sonriendo.

-Ah- me quede callado- pues de igual manera la calle puede ser muy peligrosa, mejor te voy y te dejo- lo tome del hombro lo conduje al coche, nos subimos y empezó el camino hasta su casa, sabía que era muy cerca.

-Señor Black- pregunto tímidamente

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Le quería pedir su permiso para poder estar con Josselyn- me dijo un poco más decidido

-Eso es algo que ella va a elegir- dije encogiéndome de hombros- pero quiero que sepas que tiene quien la defienda, además es una nenita… no quiero que te pases con ella- le dije autoritariamente.

-No se preocupe yo la quiero mucho… siempre la he querido- me recordó cuando estaba joven y descubri que amaba a Lee- además ella tambien me quiere mucho, lo hemos hablado un poco, solo quería que conociera a su familia antes de decidir algo… quería su aprobación- eso me lleno de orgullo mi hija pensaba en mí-

-Solo quiero que lleve un noviazgo normal, nada de adelantarse o manosearse, ella es una dama, no quiero que le pongas mano a mi pequeña bebe

-Nunca podría hacer eso- dijo seguro- yo asentí feliz de ver un buen muchacho para Josselyn-a menos que ella quisiera-mi sonrisa disminuyo un poco y acelere en respuesta.

-Señor Black- dijo

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Es aquí- dijo apuntando su casa, yo asentí y lo deje marchar…

**Josselyn POV.**

Baje a despedirme de Daniel… pero mi padre lo había llevado a su casa, me tope con mis hermanos y les lance una mirada asesina-

-Esta me las pagan caro- les amenace

-No aguantas una pequeña bromita- me dijo Jackson.

-Jossi- se quejo Joshua-

-Jossi nada- dije de mala gana- no se preocupen Daniel y yo seguimos juntos, ustedes no pueden impedirlo, pero eso no implica que les cobre todas las que me deben, espero que estén preparados.

-Yo que tu… mejor me cuidaba al dormir- dije maliciosamente, haciendo que se estremecieran un poco.

-Fue él- se escucho como se echaban la culpa uno a otro, reí negando y subí a mi habitación nuevamente, pobres chicos no saben lo que les espera…

**Jacob POV.**

Regrese a casa a encontrarme con Josselyn en la puerta parecía molesta.

-Hola querida-

-Eres un celoso, espero que no le hayas hecho nada, por que si me entero de algo… juro que me voy de la casa- dijo molesta.

-Josselyn… como puedes desconfiar de tu padre, me sorprendes- dije haciéndome el ofendido.

-Mama te espera, dice que le quedo algo de apetito- dijo maliciosamente, sin pensarlo me sentí como nuevo y corrí rápidamente escaleras arriba, llegue al cuarto y toque la puerta-

-Adelante- dijo una voz seductora del otro lado, sentí como comenzaba a ponerme ansioso, pase y casi me caigo al ver a Leah en escasa ropa interior… era indescriptible, ella palmeo la cama y como loco me fui a un lado, comenzó a desabrochar la camisa, mientras besaba mi cuello- ¿Qué hacías?- me pregunto

-Fui a dejar a Dani…el- dije entrecortadamente mientras ella comenzaba a meter mano bajo mi pantalón.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- me pregunto nuevamente.

-Que no… se pasara con Josselyn- dije seguro.

-Eres un metido- dijo rápidamente, quitándome mano de encima y dejándome un poco confundido- te dije que los dejaras en paz, la niña me dijo que les arruinaste su primer beso nuevamente, es que no puedes confiar en ellos- dijo enojada.

-él quería meterle mano- me defendí.

-Por dios el chico es más centrado que un doctor en plena cirugía- dijo enojada-

-Es un adolecente, sabes cómo son- le dije nuevamente, ella bufó.

-Qué tu hayas sido un gigoló no quiere decir que todos lo van a ser

-No soy un gigoló, además debes admitir que es hombre y solo piensa en sexo, con todo eso de las hormonas.

-En primer lugar si tu solo pensabas en sexo es por pervertido, y en segundo ambos sabemos que es más probable que Josselyn lo viole a que él le toque un pelo.

-Leah

-Jacob, afuera- me dijo sacándome del cuarto- sin cenar por un tiempo indefinido...

-El desayuno- pregunte

-Estas a dieta estricta de cero carne- dijo, mientras se tocaba el estomago y movia muy sexy

-Lee- dije intentando convencerla.

-Jake, te gusta- dijo pasando sus manos por su cuerpo… quería matarme

-Si-

-Pues disfrútalo, por que no lo vas a tocar en mucho tiempo- cerró la puerta en mis narices dejándome con un "pequeño" problema entre mis piernas.

* * *

hummm un capitulo un poquito más largo... espero que no les moleste... jajaj pero así era.. :P por el tiempo en que tarde... la verdad es que quería tener un poquito más de opiniones sobre el capitulo pasado... creo que espere mucho tiempo... pero sus opiniones no llegaron =S jajajj así que ahora subire capitulo cuando vea un poco más de opiniones... yo se que posiblemente no tienen tiempo en el estudio.. pero una pequeña opinion no quita mucho tiempo :) y hace más feliz a esta personita :D muajaja así que ya lo saben...

gracias por leer y nos leemos pronto? eso depende de ustedes :D


	42. Chapter 42

**42 Empecemos de nuevo.**

**Josselyn POV.**

Me desperté más temprano de lo normal con serías intenciones de que nadie se diera cuenta de eso, hoy era sábado y no teníamos clases por lo que todo mundo dormía hasta tarde, yo tenía un plan para hacerles pagar a mis hermanos toda la vergüenza que tenia, pero para eso necesitaba ayuda de mi mejores amigas Danna y Michelle.

-Hey Michelle necesito tu ayuda- le dije cuando contesto el teléfono.

-¿Ahora qué te hicieron esos demonios?- pregunto riendo.

-Es Daniel… me arruinaron todo-le dije molesta.

-Vamos para allá- respondió antes de colgar.

Estuve esperando en el pórtico hasta que llegaron mis amigas, entramos rápidamente y nos encerramos en mi cuarto, teníamos que planear algo que dejara en claro a mis hermanos que no debían de meterse conmigo.

**Joshua POV.**

Desperté con un mal presentimiento, no escuchaba nada y era un poco tarde posiblemente Jackson se encontraba sumamente dormido con lo perezoso que es… pero Josselyn… que no estuviera canturreando por ahí era muy extraño, salí de mi habitación para encontrarme a mi querido hermano con la misma cara que yo.

-¿Crees que esté planeando algo?- pregunto mirándome asustado.

-de ella podemos esperarnos cualquier cosa- concluí.

-será mejor que nos mantengamos alertas- dijo el muy preocupado, regresamos a nuestros cuartos, supongo que al igual que yo Jack se daría una ducha, hoy era un día en familia y por lo general lo pasaríamos en el parque que tanto nos agrada podríamos jugar un poco de Futbol y divertirnos mucho. Después de ducharme me coloqué unas bermudas color caquí y una camisa negra a juego con mis hermosos tenis nike, salí a encontrarme con Joshua con el mismo atuendo.

-Algún día dejaras de copiarme- me dijo viéndome de arriba abajo.

-lo mismo me pregunto- dije dándole una palmada en la espalda mientras jugábamos unas carreras al comedor, para toparnos con nada más y nada menos que mi querida hermana y sus compinches.

-Hola chicos- dijo Danna muy amable como siempre

-Hey que sorpresa- respondió Jackson sumamente alegre de que mi hermanita allá invitado a sus mejores amigas, sabía de sobra que le gustaba Danna, podía vérsele a kilómetros, y seguro que Josselyn lo sabía, por eso siempre trataba de mantenerlos lejos.

-Listos para que les pateemos el trasero- dijo Michelle

-Tu tan femenina como siempre- le dije riendo, Michelle era una de las mejores amigas de Jossi, pero tenía duda de que fuera mujer… ella era simplemente tan buena como un chico, siempre jugaba contra nosotros y el marcador quedaba muy parejo, además de que era buena en coches y ni que decir de lo inteligente que era y lo sumamente exasperante que podía ser… odiaba que Jossi la invitara porque no nos llevábamos muy bien, por lo que terminábamos peleando como siempre.

-no empieces Josh- dijo Josselyn mirándome con el ceño fruncido, levante los hombros y sin darle más importancia me senté a un lado de ellas en el comedor.

-¿Quieren desayunar?- pregunto Danna- Josselyn me ha dicho que acaban de despertar, y con lo hambrientos que son- dijo riendo.

-Me encantaría- contesto Jackson a lo que Jossi bufó en desaprobación.

**Josselyn POV.**

El plan iba tal y como lo planeamos los chicos habían despertado tarde lo que nos dio el tiempo para preparar un buen desayuno, sabía que las chicas podrían ayudarme a darle su merecido, Jackson estaba completamente enamorado de Danna siempre lo supe, pero ella no estaba interesada en él, por lo que nunca le di posibilidades a mi querido hermanito, aun así el siempre la trataba muy bien y podía ponerse de lo más nervioso en su compañía, aprovecharía que el haría todo por ella, para que le ofreciera un poco de desayuno el cuál se encontraría crudo y mal preparado, como lo teníamos planeado, él se vio muy interesado ante el ofrecimiento de mi mejor amiga y comenzó a devorar el plato, pude ver su cara de asco al probar un poco el desayuno, pero no dijo nada siguió comiendo como buen mozo… pobrecito si supiera que todo estaba planeado, por su parte Joshua casi se atraganta con el suyo y se disculpo para ir por mis padres, el tampoco quería ser descortés Danna le caía muy bien… nada en comparación de Michi que por lo general no pasaba día en el que no terminaran discutiendo, a veces creía que eran demasiado iguales y eso les hacía que no se soportaran.

**Jacob POV.**

-Papa estamos listos creen que podrían dejar su exploración matutina y acompañarnos- pregunto Joshua riendo desde el otro lado de la puerta, mientras Leah y yo nos arreglábamos para bajar.

-En un momento bajamos chicos- dijo Leah riendo y se giro para besarme, llevaba puesto un short color blanco y zapatillas a juego con una blusa color rosa que resaltaba su esbelta pero bien formada figura. Yo por mi parte me coloque unos bermudas color negro y una playera blanca a juego con mis hermosos nike… como amaba esas zapatillas. Bajamos al comedor y nos topamos con los chicos y las amigas de Jossi, quienes ya eran como parte de la familia, a veces creía que las quería más que a sus hermanos… y bueno con lo torpes que estos son podía saber el porqué.

-Vaya veo de dónde sacaron el gusto- dijo Danna sonriendo para darnos unas miraditas a mí y mis hijos que íbamos prácticamente con el mismo estilo y ni que se diga de las zapatillas nike que nos caracterizaban.

-espero eso sea bueno- le dije riendo mientras tomaba un poco de jugo y con el tenedor recogía un pedazo de comida del plato- pero que mierda- por poco me atraganto al probar el bocado- esto esta crudo- exclame, mi hija me vio con cara de susto y Leah de desaprobación.

-Papá- dijo Jackson muy bajito, mientras Joshua reía.

-Lo siento señor Black- se disculpo Danna- creó que no me ha quedado bien- dijo desanimada.

-yo- intente decir ahora que hacía.

-Es que Jackson se lo ha comido todo, creí que estaba bueno- dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras miraba a Jackson sonreír como bobo mientras negaba.

-A mi me pareció riquísimo- dijo mi hijo rápidamente, no cabe duda de que esa chica le gustaba mucho, mira que comerse esa… comida.

**Leah POV.**

-Gracias Jackson- dijo ella sonrojada y mirando a Josselyn que reía, ella negó un poco… esto me parecía sospechoso… los chicos comenzaron a cargar las cosas al carro, con la ayuda de las chicas, yo tomé de la mano a Josselyn para guiarla a la sala y poder hablar con ella.

-¿Ahora sí que es lo que estas tramando Josselyn?- le pregunte directamente haciéndome que se quedara un poco asustada.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy tramando algo?- me devolvió la pregunta.

-Sabes que Jackson se comería las piedras si Danna las ofreciera- le mire ceñuda, aunque Danna era una chica muy linda y sabía que Jackson la adoraba, también estaba enterada de que ella no le quería… tenía su novio, y no podía meterme en eso.

-Mama- renegó un poco- es solo que quiero darles una lección, ellas no tienen nada que ver

-Eso lo sé- le dije riendo- son buenas chicas, pero por favor no abuses de tu hermano, el la quiere- le dije echando una miradita a Jack mientras ayudaba a Danna con sus cosas.

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo suspirando- ella tampoco quiere hacerle daño, no está de acuerdo en esto pero sin embargo es mi mejor amiga- dijo riendo- tiene que ayudarme

-hay Jossi, definitivamente naciste para ser actriz- dije reconociendo el talento de mi pequeña.

**Josselyn POV.**

Todo mundo subió a la camioneta y fuimos directo a nuestro parque favorito, sabía que era el lugar donde mis padres se habían comprometido, ella nos conto que nosotros la animamos a eso, fue muy romántico, sin duda mi familia era muy extraña, pero al mismo tiempo perfecta. Bajamos y comenzamos a preparar nuestro lugar, mis hermanos y mi padre se encargaron de las porterías, mientras que nosotros colocábamos unas mantas para descansar y realizar el picnic.

Michelle se reía de la falta de coordinación de Joshua a lo que él solo bufaba, le encantaba hacerlo enojar, era muy fácil, Joshua odiaba que se burlaran de él. Mi madre siempre reía de mis queridos hermanos, decía que le recordaba mucho su juventud.

-como si fueras tan vieja- me queje.

-Es solo que algún día entenderás- me dijo mi madre mientras corría junto a mi padre para calentar.

-Vamos hay que prepararnos para patearles el trasero- dijo Michi saliendo disparada por el camino que recorríamos antes de empezar a jugar, era muy lindo rodeado de arboles y al correr sentía que podía olvidarme de todo, comencé más fuerte dejando todo atrás.

**Joshua POV.**

Josselyn paso tan veloz y con una sonrisa que me dio un poco de miedo, mire a Jackson que se atrasaba un poco… todo por quedar seguido de Danna, pobre chico no tiene remedio, entonces pude ver como Michelle corría más rápido intentando pasarme, acelere más fuerte para que no me alcanzara, ello lo noto y frunció el ceño de manera linda me encantaba picarle para hacerla enojar reí con suficiencia al ver que no podía alcanzarme, pero poco a poco se fue borrando mi sonrisa al ver que aumentaba su ritmo acercándose peligrosamente.

-¿Qué creías que podrías conmigo?- dijo riendo mientras intentaba pasarme.

-Puedo contigo y con muchas más- dije riendo ante el doble sentido de mis palabras, ella se sonrojo cosa que me dejo un poco anonadado nunca la había visto así, entonces poso sus ojos al camino nuevamente y acelero una vez más, ya habíamos perdido a los chicos, Danna y Jackson por lentos y Josselyn seguro que había arrancado en diferente dirección; era lo bueno del parque tenía muchos caminos muy bien decorados. Ella corría más rápido que yo y no podía dejarme entonces acelerábamos dejando todo atrás, ella adelanto en una curva y giro a mirarme, sonrió un poco al dejarme atrás y yo me moleste ante su burla, como odiaba que hiciera eso sin pensármelo mucho acelere y le tome de su blusa, ella se giro asustada haciendo que ambos calleáramos en el césped.

-Serás idiota- dijo tumbada en el pasto.

-Yo…- no sabía por qué lo había hecho- lo siento, no fue mi intención.

-No soportas que una mujer te gane- dijo enojada.

-No es eso… es- ni siquiera sabía que era-

-Eres un machista- me dijo intentando levantarse, ahora tenía desgarrada una parte de abajo- genial- dijo mirándose- era una de mis preferidas, me deberas una- dijo caminando nuevamente al camino.

-Hey lo siento- me queje tomando su mano y haciéndola girar, quedamos tan cerca que pude sentir como se tensaba ¿Qué demonios me pasa?-

-Si eso ya lo has dicho- se safó de mi agarre-

-¿Sucede algo chicos?- pregunto mi padre acercándose con mi madre, que nos miraba riendo.

-Es solo que Joshua no puede comprender como una chica es mejor que él, así que intento tirarme- dijo bufando.

-Joshua- dijo mi padre- es una dama.

-No parece- dije riendo, ella enarco la ceja sorprendida, me miro y por un segundo me sentí mal por haber dicho eso, luego rodo los ojos.

-No es mi culpa ser mejor que tu- dijo volviendo al camino desapareciendo rápidamente.

**Jackson POV.**

Estaba corriendo cerca de Danna intentado no dejarla sola ella era un poquito menos atlética que nosotros pero aun así tenía un cuerpo de infarto, de hecho las dos mejores amigas de mi hermana eran muy lindas y muy diferentes, Michelle tenía el cabello pelirrojo como el fuego y la piel blanca, muy atlética y bien cuidada, mientras que Danna tenía el cabello castaño claro, y mechones dorados su piel parecía bañada por el sol, era dorada y brillaba de manera muy linda, era un poco más pequeña que las demás, pero con un cuerpo bien cuidado y ni que decir de sus atributos que resaltaban a simple vista.

-No tienes que detenerte por mí- me dijo al verme fijo en su mirada, yo me sentí un poco nervioso y comencé a reír.

-Es… no importa- no sabía que decir ella me ponía demasiado nervioso lo cuál era muy extraño, pero es que su sola sonrisa podía dejarme perplejo...

-Gracias Jackson- dijo mientras seguía su camino, entonces comenzó a sonar su móvil, miro la pantalla y se le ilumino el rostro cosa que hizo que se oprimiera mi corazón, sabía quién era… Nathe su novio.

-Hola amor- dijo contenta- si, si… claro me encantaría, ahora no puedo, pero no te preocupes estaré ahí antes de que todo inicie, si yo también te quiero- suspire un poco rendido, bien sabía que ella tenía novio y que lo quería mucho, pero no podía evitar sentir esto, era tan linda, especial…. Era una lástima que estuviera fuera del alcance- Lo siento era Nathe- como si no lo supiera- me invito a cenar con sus padres en la noche, es mi primer cena con ellos- dijo y pude notar su nerviosismo.

-No te preocupes ellos te querrán enseguida- ella me miro y sonrió débilmente, para seguir nuestro recorrido.

**Josselyn POV.**

Estaba descansando en una piedra cerca de nuestras cosas, mientras esperaba que todos los demás llegaran, la segunda fue Michelle que se veía un poco triste.

-¿Sucedió algo?- le pregunte preocupada, ella negó- ¿Qué le paso a tu playera?- ella solo se encogió de hombros.

-No fue nada- se veía triste y preocupada, quise preguntar más pero mis padres junto con Joshua empezaron a llegar.

-Entonces como hacemos los equipos- pregunto mi padre, al ver llegar a Danna y Jackson.

-Hombres contra chicas, como siempre- sugerí.

-Es injusto además de desventaja, tienen a Michelle, ella podría patearnos el trasero sola- dijo Jackson riendo.

-Yo no quiero jugar, no me siento muy bien- dijo Michelle disculpándose.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto mi madre- ¿te dolió el golpe?-

-¿Qué golpe?- preguntamos Danna y yo al mismo tiempo.

-No fue nada, es que no tengo ánimos para jugar- dijo sonriendo tranquilamente, mi madre le dio una mirada a mi padre y ambos rieron como cómplices, tendría que hablar con ellos.

-Creo que eso nos empareja…

-Creo que eso nos pone en desventaja- dijo Danna haciéndonos reír- estuvimos jugando mucho hasta que el sol empezó a oscurecer, fue un partido un poco interesante sin Michi ayudándonos la verdad es que éramos un desastre, ni que se diga de Danna ella nada mas no coordinaba, mientras que mi madre y yo nos encargábamos de librar a mis hermanos, pero ellos aun seguían siendo mejor que nosotros, por suerte mi padre era el portero y tenía la ventaja de que mi madre funcionara como un buen distractor.

-Bueno 15 contra 10 no esta tan mal- dije anunciando el marcador final.

-Solo porque mi padre no es buen portero- dijo Joshua riendo- eso de que utilicen a mama es malo- mi padre solo rodo los ojos y mi madre le dio un tierno beso.

-Bueno chicos será mejor que dejemos a las chicas en su casa al parecer tienen planes- dijo riendo

-y ustedes también- escuche a Joshua y Jackson reír, mi madre se puso colorada y solo rodo los ojos, durante todo el camino Michelle estuvo muy callada, Danna solo intentando desviar la mirada de Jackson, ella lo quería pero como un amigo… además tenía su novio. Joshua parecía incomodo y de vez en cuando miraba a Michelle que parecía triste. Cuando llegamos a la casa, mis hermanos subieron a sus habitaciones, y yo me quede conviviendo un poco mis padres.

-Espero que Michelle no esté muy enfadada con Joshua- dijo mi padre- a veces es un poco competitivo.

-Es tu culpa por educarlos de esa manera- dijo mi madre, yo no entendía nada, pero sabía que Joshua tenía algo que ver, era un molesto, me levante y fui a la habitación de Joshua la abrí haciendo que me mirara abruptamente.

-No te enseñaron a tocar enana- dijo mirándome.

-¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Michelle?- le pregunte molesta.

-¿Hablaste con ella?- negué- fue solo un malentendido- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-que le hiciste, ella nunca ha dejado un partido- el suspiro

-A veces puede ser muy dramática… tal vez por juntarse contigo- me dijo, eso hizo que me hirviera la sangre, así que fui y le estire las orejas, odiaba eso.

-Josselyn, déjame en paz- me dijo.

-No puedes arruinarme todo… primero Daniel y luego Michelle-

-Yo no le hice nada, fue un accidente no quería tumbarla- deje de golpearlo y me fui a la puerta.

-Mañana le pedirás una disculpa entendido- el me miro ceñudo- Joshua por favor, es mi mejor amiga y tu cometiste un error- el suspiro derrotado.

-Ok, mañana hablare con ella-

-Gracias- dije saliendo a mi habitación.

**Jacob POV.**

-Crees que algún día podrán llevarse bien- le dije al escuchar los gritos de los chicos.

-Son hermanos es su naturaleza pelear- dijo Leah riendo- no recuerdas como eras con las gemelas-

-Ellas son un caso extraoficial- le recordé.

-El que me preocupa es Jackson- dijo Leah un poco abatida- él quiere mucho a Danna, es una lástima que ella tenga novio.

-Pues él debería de conquistarla, ves lo que dicen que en el amor y en la guerra se vale todo- le dije haciéndola reír.

-Nunca escuchaste haz amor no guerra- me dijo y yo sonreí picadamente.

-Entonces creo que debemos hacer el amor- dije abrazandola para comenzar a besar su cuello.

-Jake- se quejo-Ja..ke- dijo de manera entrecortada al sentir mis manos en sus pechos.

**Jackson POV.**

Escuche el sonido del despertador y me levante rápidamente hoy tendríamos que ir al instituto, era un poco agotador, pero al menos podría ver a Danna. Entramos a clase de geometría y nos colocaron por equipos.

-Danna, Danna- susurré intentando que por alguna divina razón Dios me escuchara.

-Black y Mattews- dijo la profesora, mi hermana se levanto contenta para ir con Michelle.

-Señor Black- dijo la profesora, mi hermana bufó y me levante- no, no Joshua- dijo la profesora, ellos se vieron un poco asustados, algo estaba pasando aquí y no me he enterado- Dios esto de que sean tres es terrible- dijo la profesora mirándonos.

-Señorita Black y Norris- dijo mirando a Daniel, mi hermana casi salta de alegría y fue danzando con su querido noviecito.

-Danna, Danna- susurraba nuevamente, quedaban muchas posibilidades ahora que la mitad de los equipos estaba listo.

-Sucede algo Jackson- me dijo Danna mirándome un poco raro, tan concentrado estaba que no me di cuenta que ella era mi equipo.

-No… es ¿que teníamos que hacer?- pregunte un poco sonrojado. Ella comenzó a reír un poco, pero sin duda no era la misma sonrisa de siempre, parecía preocupada, triste…

**Joshua POV.**

Michelle se sentó en un lado y comenzó a contestar los ejercicios, no me miraba, ni siquiera había comenzado a molestas como antes, al parecer seguía muy enojada.

-No se porque estas tan enojada- le dije, ella no contesto y siguió escribiendo- ya te pedi una disculpa… ¿Qué más quieres?- ella siguió con su mirada clavada en el cuaderno haciendo que mi paciencia perdiera su límite, así que le quite el cuaderno y la hice verme- Puedes al menos contestarme… decirme algo.

-Eres un idiota- dijo quitándome su cuaderno, no sé porque pero ahora sonaba un poco más fuerte que todas las demás veces… siempre peleábamos pero por alguna extraña razón ahora era diferente no me sentía bien y el hecho de que me llamara idiota solo empeoraba las cosas, me sentí un poco torpe.

-Puedes dejar de ser tan pedante- le dije, ella se encogió los hombros.

-Puedes dejarme en paz- dijo levantándose de su asiento para salir, noté que mi hermana me miraba de una manera curiosa, ¿Cómo intentando saber que sucedió, me encogí de hombros, y ella se giro nuevamente con Daniel.

**Josselyn POV.**

-¿Cómo no lo pude ver antes?- le pregunte curiosa a Daniel, el se encogió de hombros y me dio un tierno beso.

-Es que has tenido la mente en otro lugar- dijo haciéndome reír.

-No puedo creer que mi mejor amiga este enamorada de mi hermano… es tan… extraño- dije tratando de no imaginármelos juntos.

-Aun así no entiendo porque Michelle actúa de esa manera-

-Dejaras de ser chico- le dije riendo.

**Jackson POV.**

-Danna, no quiero ser indiscreto pero te ves… preocupada- le pregunte viendo como no empezaba con ningún ejercicio.

-Es yo… lo siento- dijo suspirando

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunte- puedes… puedes confiar en mí- le dije sinceramente, ella me miro y sonrió débilmente.

-Es Nathe… bueno el no… su familia… ellos no fueron muy hospitalarios conmigo… incluso creo que les gustaría más que él tuviera una novia de diferente nivel-

-No entiendo- dije sin comprender.

-Es solo que sabes que no vengo de una posición muy buena… mis padres son conserjes en la escuela… no tengo mucho dinero…. Sus padres son inversionistas… quieren alguien con más futuro para él- dijo haciendo que quedara completamente sorprendido.

-y Nathe que dice-

-El me quiere… no le interesa eso- dijo sonriendo- pero aún así creo que será difícil sobrellevarlo… algo no andaba bien, sus padres no son como los tuyos… -luego abrió los ojos como si hubiese dicho algo prohibido- por suerte Nathe es comprensivo y cariñoso- sus palabras hicieron añicos mi corazón- cuando estamos juntos nada de eso importa.

-Sus padres aprenderán a quererte- le dije haciéndola sonreír- tu eres una gran chica- no supe ni como me salieron esas palabras, por lo que sentí que me sonrojaba.

-Gracias Jackson- dijo sonriendo de lado- es momento de que terminemos esto.

**Joshua POV.**

No podía concentrarme, así que salí del salón con la mirada de Josselyn y Daniel en mis espaldas… ella suspiro, creo que piensa que estoy arruinando su vida social, pero no es mi intención… bueno con Daniel un poco, es mi hermana… pero Michelle, no fue mi intención que se molestara tanto, la busque por media escuela y no la encontré, hasta que fui al campo de futbol, estaba acostada en las gradas, parecía distante.

-Puedes decirme que hice mal, en verdad no conoces como se pone Josselyn cuando peleamos- le dije haciendo que me mirara feo nuevamente.

-No te preocupes por Josselyn… ella no tiene idea

-Ni yo, no sé qué te hice… as actuado raro desde el accidente.

-No fue un accidente- se quejo y en parte era cierto- tu me tumbaste.

-Es solo que no se que me paso… soy un poco competitivo mi padre siempre me ha alentado a ganarle a mis oponentes- dije riendo, ella bufó.

-No soy tu oponente-

-Es solo que actúas como uno… - ella me miro confundida- aunque me cueste admitirlo… eres mejor que yo en el fut, eres como ese jugador brasileño-

-Me comparas con un chico, me ves como un chico… pero no soy un chico, no debiste ser tan brusco… me dolió- dijo débilmente, pude notar un moretón en su brazo.

-¿Fue mi culpa?- pregunte sorprendido no sabía que le había hecho eso, ella se cubrió pero sabía que era cierto… era mi culpa- lo siento, a veces olvido…

-Que soy una chica- dijo en un tono entre molesto y frustrado- que no sea tan femenina, no significa que sea como tú.

-Eso lo sé- dije acercándome un poco más, me senté a un lado y pude observarla, llevaba un jean ajustado y una blusa roja que hacía juego con su melena- eres pelirroja- ella rodo los ojos- y eres más exquisita, cuerpo de chica sin dudas- dije haciendo que sonriera un poco- además tienes ojos lindos- dije apreciando su rostro- y labios- Dios que estaba pasando no podía creer que ella era linda… escuche como dejaba de respirar, y nos acercamos peligrosamente… ella me besó, me sorprendió y se alejo rápidamente.

-Demonios- dijo para sí misma- yo tengo que irme- dijo corriendo, mientras yo me quedaba un poco plasmado ante lo que acababa de ocurrir, nunca me había fijado en ella, pero sin duda no era una chica fea, además era la única que podía entenderme y seguir mi ritmo sin quejarse, era inteligente y guapa y…

-No puede gustarme Michelle- dije sorprendido.

**Leah POV.**

Los chicos llegaron de la escuela y se sentaron a comer, parecía que estaban en su mundo mis dos traviesos ni siquiera dirigían la mirada, mientras que Josselyn reía al verlos.

-¿Qué les hiciste?- pregunte- te dije que los dejaras en paz

-Yo no fui… ellos tuvieron la culpa solitos- dijo riendo.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte

-Problemas del corazón- dijo dramáticamente, mis hijos parecía que ni siquiera la escucharon, seguían sumidos en su mundo.

-Te lo digo… las mujeres llegaran a dominar el mundo- dijo Jacob riendo- es una gran mentira eso de que los hombres somos buenos lideres-

-Eso ya lo sabíamos- dijo Jossi riendo.

-no puedo creer lo que hacen un par de piernas- dijo Jake riendo.

-Yo diría que es un poquito más complicado- dijo Josselyn subiendo a su habitación, seguida por los chicos, que ni se percataron de la conversación.

-el amor es un arma muy poderosa- dijo Jacob contra mi cuello.

-Las mujeres lo sabemos bien, porque crees que al final se hace lo que las chicas quieren- dije riendo.

-Sabía que eso de promover la paz mundial… no era idea del presidente- dijo riendo.

-Te amo- dije riendo- Te amo… susurro feliz.

* * *

huy parece que llego el amor al fic... :) bueno espero les guste el capitulo... gracias a los que pasan y leen y dejan su bello comentario... hacen que quiera seguir escribiendo... en fin esperemos que dejen un cometario para poder seguir actualizando que les parece?...

que tengan un buen día y de sus Reviews depende el tiempo de actualización :D


	43. Chapter 43

**43. recuerdos, consejos y confesiones.**

**Jacob POV.**

-Lleva dos horas así- me dijo Leah al ver como Joshua estaba sentado en el patio trasero-

-Me recuerda tanto a mí- le confesé

-Así ¿Por qué?- me pregunto mi querida esposa abrazándome tiernamente.

-Porque él se dio cuenta que ama a una gran chica, como yo lo hice contigo- dije girándola para besarnos, ella me correspondió y suspiro tranquilamente

-Creo que es momento que hables con él- dijo riendo- además eres su padre y tienes que ayudarle, yo voy con Jackson… creo que también me recuerda a alguien- dijo sonriendo, mientras salía en busca de mi otro hijo. Abrí la puerta lentamente aunque Josh no se inmuto, seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos, camine a su dirección y me senté a un lado en las escaleras.

-Creo que esta noche esta refrescando- dije para comenzar una conversación, aun no sabía cómo abrirme con mi hijo, para que tuviese esa confianza conmigo- por eso es bueno tener una dama, ellas siempre son muy cálidas- dije haciendo que se girara a verme y frunciera un poco la boca.

-Papa, si lo que quieres es hablemos sobre lo que me tiene tan extraño, solo tienes que pedírmelo-

-Dios esto es más difícil de lo que pensé- dije riendo- Billy nunca me dijo como ser un buen padre- Josh rio un poco y suspiro.

-Es que igualmente no lo entenderías, es complicado, las cosas no son como antes- dijo fijando nuevamente su mirada en el horizonte- además sinceramente no estoy seguro de lo que siento.

-Sabes tu madre y yo fuimos muy buenos amigos, durante mucho tiempo- le dije.

-Es una gran diferencia…- dijo dudando- yo no soy muy buen amigo de ella- confesó, reí al recordar cómo se llevaba con Michelle, era obvio que estaba así por ella, me recordaba tanto a mí.

-Ella y yo posiblemente discutíamos mucho- el me volteo a ver rápidamente, seguro que ahora se interesaba al entender que Michelle y él hacían lo mismo- cuando se enojaba era terrible, incluso algunas veces terminaba golpeándome por lo bobo que podía ser, es fuerte, era como un amigo más, aun así nunca estuvimos tan enojados el uno con el otro, eran peleas pasajeras, cosas que solucionábamos o hacíamos para divertirnos, eso fue hasta que peleo con su ex novio

-Sam- pregunto intentando comprender- pero no entiendo que tiene que ver eso

-Ese día ella se enojo mucho conmigo- confesé- nunca me había dolido tanto que se enojara conmigo, no comprendía que había hecho mal-

-¿Y qué hiciste después?

-Fui a darme una ducha- reí, me miro feo- no entendía muchas cosas, pero espere que ella se tranquilizara un poco, seguro lo resolveríamos juntos- el me miro intentando que le dijera algo más- esa noche llegó a mi habitación llorando- el me miro sorprendido- la abrace y empezó a llorar por ese idiota.

-Ella fue contigo para llorar por otro, no creo que sea mi caso- dijo confundido

-Ella lloraba porque creía que no era lo suficientemente bonita, creía que no era tan femenina como las demás, creía que le faltaba algo- el me miro parecía que reflexionaba algo- cuando empezó a decirme todas esas cosas, la miraba con detenimiento, me di cuenta que en realidad ella era muy bonita, era femenina pero a su estilo, podía hacer cosas como los chicos pero con más delicadeza y finura, ese día pude comprender que ella no era un amigo más… ella era una chica hermosa y capaz de patearte el trasero si quisiera- dije haciéndonos reír, el me miraba sonriente-

-Creo que ya entendí tu punto de vista- dijo riendo- creo que no me había dado cuenta de que ella es tan linda y al mismo tiempo fuerte- dijo confesando- gracias papá me diste una gran idea- dijo abrazándome para irse corriendo.

-Trata bien a Michelle, es una buena chica- dije sonriéndole, el carraspeó un poco.

-Nunca dije quien era la chica-

-Dios, ahora comprendo porque mi padre se reía de mí- dije recordando a Billy y sus insinuaciones hacía Leah.

-¿Papá crees que Josselyn quiera matarme?- pregunto preocupado.

-¿En realidad eso importa?- el sonrió, negando.

-No puedo creer que me haya enamorado de su mejor amiga, bueno al menos tendré tu apoyo moral, cuando se entere- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, haciéndonos reír.

**Leah POV.**

Camine directamente al cuarto de Jackson el pobre no había salido de su cuarto en un buen tiempo, y eso era muy extraño ya que es un chico muy social, realmente lindo y aunque no fuera el más inteligente en clase era un buen partido, llegue a la puerta y toque sin recibir una respuesta

-Jackson- dije casi susurrando- ¿Estás ahí?- no recibí respuesta, así que toque nuevamente- Jack- escuche como alguien se removía dentro- Se que estas ahí, podemos hablar- solo escuche un par de pasos y el cerrojo girando, abrió lentamente la puerta y se volvió a caminar hacia su cama donde se tendió viendo al techo, era increíble como casi llenaba el espacio a lo largo, ¿Cómo era posible que mis hijos hayan crecido tan rápido?...- hijo se como te sientes.

-No se dé que me hablas ma- dijo acomodándose rápido

-Hace tiempo que te encuentro distante… un poco distraído- le dije.

- solo estoy un poco cansado y sabes de sobra que nunca hago tareas antes de mi descanso- continuo como si fuera lo más obvio.

-No lo digo por eso… se que te pasa algo con Danna- le dije… si bien teníamos que hablar de esto… sería lo más clara posible.

-Es…- dijo suspirando- bueno te lo diré, pero no quiero que nadie se entere entendido- yo asentí- creo que estoy enamorado de Danna- reí ante tal confesión… era obvio que todo mundo lo sabía.

-Bueno creo que no me causa sorpresa… es una buena chica- el asintió.

-Es linda, y amable, inteligente, creativa… ayuda a las personas… y….- decía mientras fruncía el ceño

-tiene novio- agregue.

-Exacto… no podía tener más mala suerte… cómo es posible que de todas las chicas, me fijara justo en la que no puedo tener… y no me vengas con que los chicos nos gusta más eso… por que para ser verdad yo no pude evitar enamorarme de ella… ella me fue ganando- dijo rápidamente.

-Losé a veces las personas que más queremos se encuentran parcialmente prohibidas para nosotros- dije recordando a alguien.

-¿A quién recuerdas ma?- me pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-Como sabes que estoy recordando a alguien- le pregunte sorprendida

-Giraste tus ojos hacia arriba ligeramente apuntando a la derecha eso significa que estas recordando algo

-Creí que Josh era el intuitivo- le dije riendo.

-Es cosa de gemelos-

-Son trillizos- puntualice- tres.

-A veces creemos que Joselyn es adoptada- me confesó riendo.

-Lo mismo digo insectos- grito Jossy pasando por el pasillo hacia su habitación.

-Una adoptada con oído superdesarrollado- dijo irónicamente, escuche un bufido del cuarto y el portazo tan característico de mi querida hija, eso anunciaba que estábamos solos nuevamente, nos miramos cómplices y soltó un largo suspiro.

-Bueno la cosa es que uno no puede elegir de quien se enamora- le dije sonriendo, el me miro y asintió- pero podemos hacer que ellos se enamoren de nosotros- el me miro con ojos abiertos, parecía contento y confundido.

-¿Cómo hacer que corte con su novio?- pregunto enarcando una ceja y frunciendo los ojos.

-Más bien hablo sobre demostrar lo mucho que la quieres… a fin de cuentas si ella cambia de parecer sobre sus sentimientos no significa que le hayas quitado la novia a alguien, el corazón da muchas vueltas y si en verdad quieres a alguien tienes que demostrárselo.

-¿Cómo puedo demostrarlo?- pregunto suplicante- es tan difícil y no quiero que piense que la estoy hostigando para que crea que soy mejor que su novio, aunque admitámoslo lo soy- dijo eso ultimo riendo.

-Eso lo sé mejor que ella- dije dándole un ligero abrazo- pero- puntualice- no necesitas hostigarla, sabes yo siempre fui la mejor amiga de tu padre- el sonrió- estuvimos juntos en las buenas y en las malas, yo le quería y aunque a veces fuera un tonto egocéntrico… siempre estuve a su lado demostrándole mi apoyo… ayudándole

-Y mira ahora están casados y con tres hijos- dijo sonriente- parece un buen plan.

-Solo quiero que entiendas que no tienes que sufrir por un amor, simplemente disfrútalo, sé que es difícil a veces no podemos contener nuestros sentimientos tenemos celos y nos enoja nuestra mala suerte… pero ¿Qué sería de la vida sin eso?... no tendríamos nada que contarles a nuestros hijos- dije riendo, el asentía- en lugar de pensar en eso pásala bien, diviértete con ella, hazla reír, apóyala, muéstrale confianza y respeto… y estarás más contento tu mismo al saber que estás haciendo lo mejor para ambos… no la presiones solo muéstrale que tu estarás ahí siempre… no es necesario que lo digas, ella lo sabrá-

-Gracias ma- dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo- eres genial… y me has dado una idea- dijo sonriendo- ahora si me disculpas tengo que hacer algo- continuo corriendo por el pasillo. Salí de su habitación para encontrarme con Jacob al pie de las escaleras observándome fijamente.

-Sabes que te amo- dijo sonriendo mientras me abrazaba.

-Y sabes que yo te amo más- dije besando su cuello.

-Odio haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta lo especial que eres, la mejor mujer que he conocido- dijo en un susurro afianzándose a mi cintura.

-Y yo doy gracias a Dios que pusiera en mi camino a una persona tan especial que fuera capaz de hacerme sentir llena con una sola sonrisa- dije tomando su cara, el me miro sonriendo- no importa el tiempo que tardaste en llegar… lo importante es que ahora que estamos juntos somos tan felices- el asintió- además el tiempo que perdiste yo lo utilice para darme cuenta que no eras un capricho ni una simple confusión… sino el hombre de mi vida.

-Te amo… más que nunca- dijo mientras nos fundíamos en un apasionado beso.

**Joshua POV.**

Mi padre era un genio… él había dado justo en el clavo, posiblemente Michelle estaba molesta de que siempre la tratara como un chico… por eso se había enojado… y en realidad soy un tonto por compararla con un jugador brasileño… digo admito que es tan bueno como uno… pero no al parecer ella creía que la veía como un chico… cuando en realidad es una gran chica… y que chica… no entiendo porque no me di cuenta antes de lo grandiosa que es… es más inteligente que yo, buena en los deportes, atlética, dulce y al mismo tiempo mandona y petulante… reí ante eso, juro que podría describirme con las mismas palabras. Llegue al cuarto de Josselyn y estaba encerrada toque un par de veces para que abriera la puerta con una cosa rara de esas que se ponen en la cara.

-Dios santo… siempre supe que eras un alienígena- dije viéndola

-Y yo siempre supe que eras un tarado, así que estamos a mano… ahora que quieres- dijo viéndome

-Que no puedo pasar a saludar a mi hermana- dije de lo más natural posible.

-No… admitámoslo hermanito no eres de esos- dijo riendo- ahora dime qué quieres saber.

-Solo me preguntaba si no tenias planes para hoy-

-Es acaso que vas a invitarme a salir- dijo riendo.

-No pero quería ver si podías ayudarme con algo- dije en tono suplicante.

-¿y ahora qué?- dijo enarcando la ceja.

-Puedes grabar el partido de Fut… es que tengo que salir- y como no vas a salir con las chicas, y sé que Daniel trabaja ese día.

-Que- grito- dejaras de ser idiota- y cerró la puerta en mis narices, era obvio que no iba a ser eso, pero ella no podía saber que tenía intenciones de averiguar si Michelle estaría sola- no lo hare.

-Pero dijiste que no saldrías con las chicas-

-Nunca dije eso.

-Entonces saldrás con ellas.

-No… Danna está buscando un vestido en el centro comercial y Michelle no quiere salir… a saber que idiota- dijo irónicamente- le habrá hecho algo.

-Gracias hermanita- dije girándome rápidamente era momento de actuar.

Salí de mi hogar lo más rápido que pude y me dirigí a la tienda deportiva… compre uno de esos sweater para hacer ejercicio como el que le había arruinado a Michelle aquel día del incidente, la vendedora fue muy amable incluso lo coloco en una bolsa para regalo se veía lindo. Entonces comencé a caminar a casa de Michelle no sabría cómo iba a reaccionar con un simple regalo… pero esperaba que al menos no quisiera golpearme. Llegue a su casa y camine tembloroso a la puerta… no había marcha atrás, toque el timbre y nadie abría la puerta… Michelle era hija única y sus padres trabajaban todo el día por lo que agudice mi oído para investigar si estaba, escuche como bajaba las escaleras para abrir la puerta. Tardo más de lo normal, por lo que me asuste un poco y volví a tocar, al parecer no quería abrirme… pero sabía que estaba ahí así que…

-Se que estas ahí Michelle… tenemos que hablar- dije alto y claro para que me escuchara, no recibí respuesta- podemos hablar por favor, no me iré de aquí hasta que hablemos- dije seguro. Y aunque ella no abrió la puerta me quede plantado en ella a esperar… y así espere un buen tiempo… me estaba dando por vencido cuando.

-Nunca pensé que fueras tan persistente- dijo abriendo la puerta e invitándome a pasar, ambos fuimos a su sala para sentarnos en un sillón, ella miraba fijamente al frente sin inmutarse… y yo estaba comenzando a ponerme nervioso, podía sentir el sudor en mis manos.

-Soy persistente cuando algo me interesa- dije sonriendo, ella no me miro- sabes que no me gusta perder, ella bufó.

-Dios cuando dejaras de verme como tu competidor… no soy un chico al que le tienes que ganar- dijo un poco molesta.

-Losé lose- dije rápidamente, no quería que pensara eso- se que no eres un chico, solo que no eres como las demás chicas.

-sé que mi color preferido no es el rosa en mi ropa- dijo bajando la mirada- pero que me guste el rojo no significa que sea un chico.

-Me refiero a que eres mejor que las demás, Michelle… creo que lo que paso- dije comenzando la cosa.

-Fue un pequeño desliz- dijo girando a verme- no sé porque lo hice… posiblemente porque no te callas nunca- dijo un poco enojada-

-¿Qué?- pregunte desconcertado.

-Hablas demasiado… era una forma de callarte… además tú te acercaste, no lo pensé mucho, pero soy adolecente no pensamos mucho las cosas es una de nuestras ventajas- dijo ella rápidamente- se que no podemos olvidar lo que paso, pero posiblemente podríamos solo dejarlo pasar… pienso que no es nada importante… - entonces la ví un poco nerviosa, excusándose y se me hizo la imagen más tierna, no pude evitar besarla, y fue incluso mejor que el anterior… ya que aunque estuvo sorprendida, rápidamente me devolvió el beso.

-Lo siento hablas demasiado- dije riendo

-Lo siento- dijo un poco sonrojada-

-Me gusta el rojo- dije al verla, ella sonrió ampliamente.

-No sé qué decir- dijo mirándome- no creí… no se qué paso.

-Lo siento fui un tonto- dije tomando su mano- no debí de tratarte como un chico.

-Se que no soy la chica más femenina del mundo- dijo un poco apenada-

-Pero si la más hermosa- dije dándole un corto beso.

-Y esto significa… qué tú y yo- dijo más roja que nunca.

-¿Qué tu y yo qué?...- pregunte divertido, ella me miro feo e intente besarla nuevamente, pero ella se alejo- no quieres besarme- le pregunte

-Los amigos no se besan- dijo ella alejándose un poco.

-Por suerte yo no quiero ser tu amigo- ella me miro confundida- quiero ser tu novio… que dices- pregunte tomando su mano, ella me dio un beso.

-Que acabas de ganar un dolor de muelas- dijo riendo.

-Siempre me gusto ir al dentista, por cierto quiero entregarte esto- dije tendiéndole el regalo.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto

-el regalo de nuestro primer minuto- sonreí, ella me miro de forma graciosa, y abrió el regalo- dijiste que tenía que reponer tu sweater-

-No lo decía enserio- dijo rápido- estaba enojada, no tenías que- dijo apenada.

-No… yo quería fue mi culpa… y a demás este es especial… es mi primer regalo para la mejor novia del mundo.

-Oh, no nos pongamos melosos- dijo riendo-Gracias Josh- dijo dándome un besito tiernamente, cuando escuchamos el timbre.

-Michelle- grito Josselyn, ambos nos quedamos viendo unos minutos.

-Ella no puede saberlo- dijo rápido- va a matarnos- dijo tomando mi mano, ven, ven- me arrastro por el pasillo a la cocina- sal mañana nos vemos-

-Hey algún día va a enterarse- dije riendo.

-Pero no tiene que matarme ahora- dijo asustada- además esto lo hace más interesante no crees- dijo dándome un beso para entrar nuevamente.

-No será tan interesante cuando se entere- dije un poco asustado, mientras caminaba lentamente esperando que Michelle abriera la puerta para que Josselyn pasara, no tardo ni un minuto y ella la miro confundida.

-¿Por qué estas tan roja?- pregunto a Michelle- ¿Y esa sonrisa?- ella negó tímidamente, y ambas pasaron a su casa, dejándome con un muy buen sabor de boca, mientras caminaba directo a mi hogar… definitivamente hoy era un buen día.

**Jackson POV.**

Después de salir disparado de mi habitación, fui al centro comercial sabía que Danna estaba buscando un vestido… lamentablemente tenía una cena con su novio… pensé la palabra ácidamente, camine un poco y comece a buscarla cerca de las tiendas de vestidos, cuando divise a Michelle entrando a una tienda sencilla con unos vestidos muy lindos en el aparador, mis pies caminaron casi por inercia arrastrándome dentro de la tienda por suerte era amplia, trate de esconderme por algunos percheros, note que miraba algunos vestidos y primero veía el precio, desistía de ellos y buscaba otro… en verdad debo de parecer un acosador, pero no podía evitarlo, note que comenzó a hablar con una vendedora, y yo fui agachándome rápido para que no me viera abrí un poco los vestidos que colgaban para tener una mejor vista, y comencé a escuchar.

-Este vestido es hermoso- decía mientras observaba el vestido que tenia Michelle entre las manos.

-Lo sé, lástima que no pueda costearlo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros-

-Está en descuento, debes tener suerte- dijo sonriendo.

-Aun así es muy caro- frunció el ceño de manera demasiado tierna- no puedo darme ese lujo- dijo riendo- pero aquí encontré este otro- la vendedora le regalo una cálida sonrisa-

-Por suerte no necesitas un vestido elegante, eres hermosa- dijo palmeándole el hombro y llevándola a la caja registradora, cerré las perchas y me acomode para que no me viera-

-Dame una buena razón para no denunciarte por acosador- dijo una chica riendo al verme en el suelo.

-Yo…- no sabía que decir.

-¿Es tu novia?- pregunto dando una miradita a la caja donde se encontraba Michelle, negué- ¿tu conquista?- volví a negar- ¿tu obsesión?- reí un poco ante la palabra-

-Más bien mi amor prohibido- dije cansadamente.

-Ah- exclamo sonriendo- creo que tengo una idea de eso- me dio la mano para que me levantara- Ya puedes salir- dijo riendo- más bien tengo una idea- dijo llevándome a donde se encontraba el vestido que había visto Michelle- Si quieres un consejo, cómprale este, le gusto mucho y se ve que es una buena chica, además así puedes impresionarla- dijo tomando el vestido- ven se que puedes costearlo- dijo cobrando el vestido.

-Gracias, es una buena idea, pero no quiero que piense que es como un soborno, solo quiero que sepa que estaré ahí- dije recordando mi platica con mi madre-

-Ah… eso es demasiado cursi, para mi bien mental- dijo envolviendo el regalo- créeme si quieres que sepa que estas ahí y todo eso dale esto, as algo cursi por ella.

-Como sabes tanto-

-Soy vendedora, he tenido miles de clientes como tu- dijo riendo- si todo sale como espero, pronto vendrás a darme las gracias por tu nueva novia- dijo giñandome el ojo-

-Si todo sale como piensas, te mando hacer una estatua- dije riendo-

-Mucho gusto- dijo dándome la mano- Melany, pero puedes decirme Mel-

-Jackson, Jack –

-Toma ahora haz lo que te digo y luego vienes a agradecerme, si es con dinero mejor, ahí un zapatos nuevos que gritan mi nombre- dijo sonriendo, mientras me daba algunas ideas sobre cómo podía conquistarla, le conté mi situación y empezó a reír al decirme que era lo mismo que le pasaba a ella, estar enamorados de alguien con ocupado no era una buena situación, me dio algunos consejos, era una chica muy amable, iba en dos cursos más que yo, y a pesar de que no era una modelo de televisión tenía una sonrisa contagiosa. Cuando salí del centro comercial fui a la casa de Danna, me asegure de que nadie me viera y coloqué el paquete en la puerta, toque el timbre y me eche a correr, me escondí tras un coche y espere a que abriera, por suerte no me vio, y aunque un poco confundida, tomo el paquete y regreso a su casa.

Llegue a mi casa un poco feliz, no sabía porque pero hablar con Mel sobre nuestra situación me hizo sentirme mejor, además de que me dio unos consejos muy buenos. Entre donde la casa para toparme con mis padres abrazados viendo una película romántica, me fui a mi habitación, y me di una ducha para dormir. Mañana había instituto y sería un gran día.

**Josselyn POV.**

-Te digo que esos dos tienen algo- le dije a Daniel al ver como Michelle y Joshua se daban unas miraditas de enamorados.

-No me dirás que estas celosa, creí que eso era de tus hermanos- dijo dándome un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-No es eso… solo no quiero que la lastime el es un cerdo- dije frunciendo el ceño-

-Amor, no te preocupes son mayores- dijo abrazándome un poco, le correspondí y escuchamos el timbre, que anunciaba la primera clase.

-No tengo ganas de entrar- dije haciendo un puchero.

-¿Quieres fugarte?- pregunto sorprendido- no querrás irte, no es buena idea.

-Estaba pensando en un día solo tuyo y mío- dije cruzando nuestras manos- además creo que podemos apañarnos los deberes después- comente de manera picara, el negó un poco.

-Eres imposible- dijo levantándose- vamos antes de que alguien lo note- yo sonreí y juntos salimos corriendo por el portón trasero para estar solos.

**Jackson POV.**

Estábamos en clase de Matemáticas, Josselyn aun no aparecía, y lance una mirada preguntando a Josh como preguntándole ¿si sabía algo al respecto?... se encogió de hombros negando y parecía un poco molesto.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Danna acercándose a tomar su lugar, aun seguíamos en el mismo equipo.

-Josselyn no aparece- dije mirando el lugar.

-Lo que te preocupa es que no aparece con Daniel- dijo riendo, yo asentí un poco celoso- deja de cuidarla ya es grande, además admitámoslo, Daniel no podría hacerle algo- dijo haciéndome reír, y eso era cierto- más bien preocúpate de que tu hermana no le haga algo a Daniel- yo asentí y continuamos hablando de cosas sin sentido, ya no me ponía tan nervioso, ella era muy cálida y trataba de hacerme sentir cómodo a su lado, aunque aún seguía sonrojándome un poco, pero ella trataba de aligerar el ambiente.

-Por cierto, dale a Josselyn las gracias- me dijo al terminar la clase, yo la mire confundido- es que ella me compro un vestido muy lindo, y no sé como lo hace, pero siempre termina salvándome, le debo tanto- yo sonreí asintiendo, al menos le gusto el vestido era lo importante.

**Joshua POV.**

-¿Dónde crees que hayan ido?- pregunte a Michelle, mientras acariciaba su mejilla, estábamos escondidos tras un árbol en el campo de Futbol.

-Que importa, es mayor puede cuidarse sola, además así podemos estar solos- dijo dándome un beso.

-Es una gran idea- dije tomando su mano- tal vez nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo- dije pícaramente.

-Hoy no Black- dijo apuntando mi pecho- tengo que estudiar.

-Podríamos estudiar juntos- dije abrazándola, ella negó.

-¿No quieres estudiar conmigo?...

-Tengo que ver a las chicas, hoy ayudaremos a Danna arreglarse para una cena importante con Nathe- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es una lástima que no sea con Jackson, el en verdad la quiere mucho.

-Lo sé, pero es algo en lo que no podemos meternos- asentí, dándole la razón, mientras besaba su hombro, suspiro tranquilamente- Sera una tortura estar en la misma casa y no poderte hablar- dijo riendo.

-Créeme encontrare la manera- dije dándole una mirada enternecedora.

-Eso espero- dijo tomando mi cara entre sus delicadas manos- vamos es hora de entrar- dijo al escuchar el timbre. Fuimos al centro del patio para regresar cada quien por su lado, donde nos topamos a Danna y Jackson hablando, cuando paso una chica que a pesar de no tener cuerpo de modelo, iba muy bien vestida.

-Hey Jackson- dijo riendo, él le sonrió y fue a saludarle- ¿Cómo te fue ayer?- pregunto muy cómodamente, haciendo que todos nos les quedáramos viendo, no era algo muy normal ver hablar a Jackson con chicas, sobre todo que no fueran Danna, Michelle o Jossy.

**Jackson POV.**

-Bien, al parecer al pájaro le gusto el nido- dijo riendo-

-Bien hecho capitán, espero que el pájaro vuele de regreso- dijo dándome un guiño, mire a Danna y los chicos que me miraban confundidos, ya había aparecido Michelle y Jackson que ha saber donde andaban.

-Hey que nos perdimos- dijo Joshua riendo.

-Ella es Mel, una amiga, me ayudo con algo- dije sonriendo, ella rodo los ojos.

-Vamos Jackson, diles la verdad- yo la mire confundido.

-Lo que pasa es que este bombon- dijo señalándome, haciendo que me sonrojara- ha cautivado a algunas de mis amigas, con lo mono que es- dijo guiñándome un ojo, los chicos me miraron sorprendidos incluso Danna- así que esperaba invitarlo a una fiesta en la casa de una de ellas- dijo extendiendo la invitación- pueden ir con él si quieren, aprovechen la oportunidad, ya saben no se invita a muchos novatos- dijo dándome una palmadita- cuídate tesoro, y nos vemos después- dijo dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

-Vaya, quien diría que a Jackson le gustan las ligas mayores- dijo Michelle haciendo que todos riéramos-

-Creo que debemos de ir- dijo Josh.

-No sé si pueda- completo Danna.

-Vamos será divertido- anime.

-Está bien, pero tenemos que hablar con Josselyn- dijo ella

-Por favor, crees que mi hermana se perdería esto- dijo Josh riendo- es su pan de cada día, adora las fiestas- todos asentimos y regresamos al salón de clases.

**Jacob POV.**

Estaba un poco desesperado, todo el día trabajando y sin saber de mi Leah, bufé un poco, se supone que ella me hablaría hace horas.

-¿Qué sucede Jefe?- pregunto Quil riendo ante mi frustración.

-Leah- masculle- se supone que ella hablaría hace horas.

-¿Y porque no me hablas tú?- dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa entrando por la puerta, sin pensármelo fui y la tome de la cintura para darle un beso- Es que no tienes iniciativa propia- dijo enarcando una ceja- la volví a besar.

-Prefiero mantener mis instintos ocultos- dije acariciando su cintura- porque una vez que comienzo, no puedo parar- dije susurrando mientras besaba su lóbulo derecho, ella tembló al tacto y sonrió.

-Es hora de irnos- dijo riendo, me despedí de los chicos y nos fuimos directo a nuestro hogar, ambos teníamos urgencia de un buen baño de burbujas. Claro había personas que no pensaban eso, al entrar a mi hogar, me di cuenta de que los gritos provenientes de mis hijos no se dejaban esperar.

-¿Es acaso que no pueden tratarse como hermanos?- pregunto Leah, un poco molesta

-Josselyn al final de la escalera y mis hijos abajo, voltearon a vernos rápidamente.

-Ellos empezaron y ella empezó- se escucho al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ahora qué sucede?- pregunte un poco cansado.

-Ella se fugó de la escuela- dijeron mis hijos, mire a Josselyn con reproche.

-Al menos no interfiero en su vida- dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Él está saliendo con Michelle- dijo apuntando a Josh, el se quedo mudo y los demás abrimos los ojos por la sorpresa.

-Vaya… eso si que no lo pudiese adivinar- dijo Jackson.

-Sabemos que no todos tienen la capacidad para pensar, Jackie querido- dijo Josselyn riendo- aunque fue muy bajo espiar mis conversaciones con Danna, para comprarle un vestido- dijo sonando el pie.

-Yo… yo- decía Jackson.

-¿Cómo te enteras de todo?- pregunto Joshua molesto.

-Son demasiado tontos para poder ocultarme algo, como el recibo de la tienda deportiva que estaba tirado cerca de la casa de Michelle, o comprar el vestido sabiendo perfectamente que Danna no podía hacerlo, además decirle que yo lo hice… al menos tengan valor y no me mientan en la cara- dijo riendo sarcásticamente.

-Al menos no nos escapamos con ellas- dijo Joshua maléficamente.

-Se que estuvo mal, pero tengo la misma escusa que ustedes- dijo defendiéndose- amor, y al menos yo no fui tan cobarde y luche por él- dijo suspirando, todo mundo se quedo callado, en eso tenía razón, todos agachamos un poco la cabeza- Solo espero que no las lastimen, saben de sobra que son como hermanas para mí… más de lo que pueden serlo ustedes- dijo fulminando a los chicos, esa mujer sí que tenía carácter.

-Eso no significa que estés libre- dijo Leah- castigada el fin de semana- Josselyn abrió la boca para defenderse -y los chicos también- sentencio Leah.

-Comprendo que Jackson lo este, espió la llamada de Josselyn, ¿pero yo por qué?- dijo Joshua tratando de defenderse.

-La vida no es justa querido- dijo Leah riendo, haciendo que nuestros queridos hijos fruncieran el ceño- además si continúan peleando de esa manera… tengo motivos de sobra… ¿Qué les parece un fin de hermanos?... pásenlo juntos y diviértanse en familia- continuo ella.

-Claro- dijo Joshua de una manera que no me gusto mucho.

**Joshua POV.**

En familia, pásenlo en familia, diviértanse… eso significaba que podíamos pasarla juntos y divertirnos en la fiesta… ella dijo diviértanse en familia y eso era más fácil hacerlo en una fiesta ¿no?... claro ellos no tendrían porque enterarse de eso.

* * *

Fiesta.. fiesta... ¿que sucedera en la fiesta?.. cambios?...besos?... celos?...adoro las fiestas :)

bueno tarde un poco?.. en subir este cápitulo, pero... no recibi muchos animos que digamos así que.. espero que ahora puedan dejar un lindo review que me anime a seguir con esto.. que por cierto ya se encuentra en sus ultmos capitulos :)

saludos y que tengan un buen día


	44. Chapter 44

44. Confesiones… confesiones.

**Joshua POV.**

Después de nuestra pequeña discusión no tuvimos más remedio que irnos a nuestros cuartos, ninguno de los tres tuvo ánimos de quedarse a comer y mis padres aprovecharon esto como escusa de tiempo de pareja para ir algún restaurant fuera de la ciudad. Escuche el timbre y mire por la ventana para observar como llegaba Danna y Michelle, ellas ayudarían a Danna con el arreglo para la cena de su novio. Escuche como Josselyn les abría la puerta, seguro que le lanzaría una regañada a Michelle por estar conmigo… decidí que era hora de ir a defenderla, baje las escaleras y corrí a su dirección para escuchar como Josselyn ni siquiera le miraba feo, la mire con los ojos fruncidos.

-Vamos chicas, a mi habitación no quiero que nos arruinen el día… más de lo que lo hicieron- dijo de forma irónica.

-Sí, no tengo ánimos de pelear hoy- dijo Michelle viéndome, Josselyn ni siquiera se inmuto.

-Se que no lo soportas- dijo palmeando su hombro- pero que podemos hacerlos, son parte de la familia- porque ni siquiera decía nada, incluso le seguía el juego… eso no es bueno… Josselyn debía de tramar algo para hacerla sufrir lentamente, pobre Michelle, debería advertirle, quise abrir la boca, pero Jossy me callo con la mirada, la cerré en el acto- Ni se te ocurra interferir- dijo segura de lo que iba a hacer- quiero divertirme un poco- dijo sonriendo, eso no es bueno.

**Josselyn POV.**

Joshua no tuvo más remedio que irse a su cuarto, pobre Michelle, pero en verdad creía que era tan tonta ¿como para no darme cuenta de esto? Es que acaso olvida que soy Josselyn Black Clearwater, a mí no se me pasa ni una mosca en el aire, reí ante esto y observé como las chicas me miraban con cara de signo de interrogación.

-¿Qué?... es que acaso una no puede reír- dije tontamente y las tome de las manos- es momento de arreglar a Danna, tiene una cita especial.

-Hay Josselyn, ¿Por qué no me gusta la forma en que sonríes?- dijo Danna riendo- es que acaso tramas algo-

-Yo no les oculto nada… al menos a ustedes… saben que son como unas hermanas para mí, jamás podría ocultarles algo- dije viéndolas a ambas quienes asintieron, pude ver la culpa en los ojos de Michelle, pobre chica no sabe mentir para nada.

Pasamos a mi habitación, la cual estaba un poco acomodada para un pequeño cambio de look para Danna, comencé sentándola en una silla, y mirando su cabello, negué un poco y tuve una idea genial, corrí en dirección a mi baño y rebusque entre mis cosas hasta que encontré, regrese al cuarto, sacudí un poco el cabello de Danna y le corte un mechón.

-¿Qué haces?- grito pegándose lo más posible a la silla, intentando separarse de mí.

-Necesitas un cambio de look-

-Pero no dijimos que me cortarías el cabello, ni siquiera sabía que podías cortar el cabello ¿Estás segura que sabes hacerlo?- pregunto rápidamente y visiblemente asustada.

-Tía Alice- dije rodando los ojos- y si se lo que hago, y como eres mi amiga y debes de confiar en mí, así como yo confió en ustedes, tendrás que cerrar esos ojitos- dije riendo.

-Confía en Jossy, ella sabe lo que hace- dijo Michelle no muy convencida, seguramente aun se sentía culpable, esto me serviría un poco.

-Está bien- dijo Danna cerrando sus ojos, comencé con mi trabajo, corte el cabello en forma boop, parecido al que Rihanna traía cuando interpreto el video de Umbrella, me gustaba como le hacía forma a Danna, se le veía muy bien, además ella tenía el cabello lacio por lo que le quedaba perfecto. Cuando termine, la comencé a maquillar, un poco de lápiz negro, buen rímel y un gloss.

-Vaya- exclamó Michelle.

-Tan mal esta- dijo Danna con los ojos cerrados, le gire la silla haciendo que se mirara en el espejo.

-Vaya- dijo completamente anonadada, le di un pequeño golpe en el hombro- Hey… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Por desconfiada, crees que haría algo que te dejara horrible, parece que no me conoces- dije indignada.

-Lo admito, te quedo perfecto, ahora solo falta el vestido- dije hurgando entre las cosas, después de ayudarla a vestirse y cuando por fin quedo lista.

-Te queda perfecto, te ves hermosa- dije abrazándola tiernamente-

-Gracias… son lo máximo- dijo uniendo a Michelle al abrazo.

-Lo sé… no podrías vivir sin mí- dijimos al unisonó.

-Además sin ti, no podría haber comprado este hermoso vestido, es precioso, siempre estás ahí- dijo cálidamente, yo negué.

-Yo no compré el vestido Danna- ella me miro confundida, y giro con Michelle, al modo que ella negaba.

-Sabes que nunca podría elegir un vestido por mi cuenta, no sé de donde salió- dijo sinceramente, Danna parecía confundida.

-Yo creí… pero quien…- preguntaba aun sorprendida.

-Chicas, llegó Nathan- grito Joshua.

-Creo que será momento de que te vayas- dije sonriendo.

-Se que tu sabes quien fue, ¿me lo dirás?- pregunto con ojitos de cachorrito, en verdad quería saberlo… salimos de mi habitación y bajamos las escaleras, donde nos encontramos con mis queridos hermanos mirando a Danna de arriba abajo.

-¡Vaya!- dijeron al mismo tiempo-

-Porque todo mundo dice eso- exclame bufando, ¿acaso dudaban de mi habilidad?

-Es solo que te ves hermosa- dijo Joshua, siempre se habían llevado como hermanos, se acercó e hizo que Danna diera una vuelta, escuche un pequeño gruñido de Michelle y luego rodó los ojos, al parecer estaba celosa, Joshua río y Jackson solo la miraba embobado.

-Te ves linda- dijo torpemente

-Gracias, Jack- dijo ella mientras escuchamos el claxon del coche.

-Es de mala educación que este desesperado, ni siquiera bajo a recogerte- dijo Joshua.

-Y tú que puedes saber de educación para sus novias-dijo Michelle, al parecer seguía molesta. Él solo abrió los ojos.

-Creo que mejor me voy- dijo Danna.

**Joshua POV.**

Ya había pasado media hora desde que Danna se había marchado, mi hermano decidió irse al balcón y yo me dirigí pesadamente a mi habitación, era un día aburrido y peor que no pudiéramos salir de la casa. Me tope con Michelle a mitad del pasillo, parecía que regresaba del baño. Sin pensarlo, la tome de la cintura haciendo que se pegara a mi espalda y besando su cuello, creí que me correspondería, pero lo único que hizo fue separarse bruscamente, y me miro molesta.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte asustado.

-¿Qué sucede?- repitió la pregunta irónicamente- eres un idiota- dijo volteándose, para caminar al cuarto de Josselyn. No sé porque pero me asuste mucho, parecía realmente molesta, y ni siquiera sabía porque, así que la tome de la mano, y la obligue a mirarme.

-¿Qué sucede, Michelle?... ¿Por qué estas tan enojada?- ella me miro y bufó.

-Eres mi novio- dijo agachando la mirada- si yo dijera que otros chicos son guapos, no te molestaría-

-¿Y porque le dirías a otros chicos se que son guapos?- pregunte un poco celoso, no entendía porque decía eso.

-No lo sé… dímelo tú- dijo cruzando sus brazos.

-Un momento- dije sonriendo- estas celosa, porque le dije a Danna que es guapa- ella rodó los ojos, luego negó- estas celosa- dije abrazándola, ella me soltó.

-No causa gracia-

-No debes estar celosa, eso es de inseguros- dije riendo, ella abrió los ojos como platos, y se giro, fue al cuarto de mi hermana y cerró de portazo, dejándome preocupado, intente ir al cuarto de mi hermana, pero ella se adelanto a abrir la puerta.

-Déjame hablar con ella- yo asentí- pero te juro que si le hiciste algo, yo misma me encargo de hacerte la vida imposible- yo abrí los ojos- es por eso que no quería que estuvieras con ella, no se a quien apoyar, ella es mi mejor amiga casi mi hermana y tú… eres mi hermano… casi… casi mi amigo- dijo haciéndome sonreír, por las palabras que uso- Hablaré con ella e intentare calmarla, pero si me lo permites decir… es tu culpa, la hiciste sentir insegura- yo la mire confundida, y ella bufó- tiene razón… eres un idiota- dijo dándome una palmadita, mientras cerraba la puerta.

**Jacob POV**

-¿Por qué la casa se escucha tan tranquila?- pregunto Leah al entrar.

-No lo sé, esto no debe ser bueno- dije riendo, cruzamos la puerta de la cocina tomados de la mano y no encontramos a nadie, subimos por las habitaciones y nada- Aun estaban los coches- dije serio- no pudieron ir muy lejos- ella tomo mi mano y giro los ojos hacia la izquierda.

-Las chicas están en su habitación- yo agudice mi oído, y escuche unos chillidos- eso no se escucha nada bien-

-Los chicos están en el balcón- dijo al ver como mis gemelos, estaban tirados en las sillas sin hablar- creo que deberíamos preguntarles primero- dije caminando hacia ellos.

-Tu ve con las chicas- yo la mire confundido- Ellas necesitan hablar con alguien que piense como un hombre y los chicos necesitan algunos consejos femeninos- dijo haciéndome reír.

-Eres tan inteligente- dije mientras la abrazaba, para besarla- y adictiva- dije profundizando el beso, ella se separo muy a regañadientes.

-Es hora de ser padres, responsables- dijo jugueteando con mi camisa- en la noche podremos jugar.

-Adoro esa parte- dije dándole una pequeña nalgada, mientras salía por el balcón, completamente roja. Yo por mi parte camine al cuarto de mi hija, y toqué la puerta.

-Si son ustedes gérmenes, aléjense- dijo Jossy preocupada.

-Soy yo- dije fuertemente, escuche un carraspeó y un espera, espera- luego Jossy abrió la puerta lentamente- ¿puedo pasar?- ella me miro confundida.

-Supongo que sí- dijo mientras entrabamos a su cuarto, Josselyn se sentó en la cama y Michelle, más roja de lo común y no debido a la vergüenza, si no porque al parecer estaba llorando, se removió incomoda en su lugar.

-¿Qué sucede, papi?- pregunto Jossy.

-Creó que eso debería preguntarlo yo- dije esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-Son cosas de chicas- dijo ella.

-Creo que puedo entenderlo, toda mi vida eh convivido con chicas, mis hermanas, mi madre, tu madre-

-Es diferente… es no queremos hablar contigo de chicos… sería vergonzoso- dijo como si fuera obvio.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo muñequita-dije abrazándola tiernamente- además soy un chico y si se de algo, es sobre como los chicos siempre somos unos idiotas- dije haciendo que las dos me miraran sorprendidos.

-No puedo creer que usted haya dicho eso Sr. Black- dijo Michelle con voz quebrada.

-Tengo que reconocer, que si en algo somos campeones es en eso hijas- dije haciendo que ambas asintieran.

-Es solo que no entiendo porque no comprenden cuando nos hacen daño- dijo Josselyn

-Es que no nosotros no reaccionamos como ustedes, somos más sencillos- ellas enarcaron una ceja- es algo así como que… ustedes pueden pensar mil cosas y hacer lo correcto, nosotros en cambio, creemos que poniéndolas contentas hacemos lo correcto.

-No entiendo- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunté.

-Es solo que tuve un problema… algo así como un ataque de celos- dijo Michelle.

-Ya veo, y ¿debido a que?... digo si tuviste celos tuvo que haber algún motivo- dije haciendo que ella escondiera su cabeza en sus rodillas.

-Es solo que digamos que…- tartamudeaba- a veces creo que no soy suficiente para ese chico.

-Es una tontería- dijo Josselyn bufando.

-Sabes Michelle, creo que eres una gran chica, y seguro que ese chico lo sabe, por eso está contigo, además no es tonto, el te quiere y si no te quisiera no estaría contigo, así somos los hombres… créeme conozco el tema, además Joshua te adora me lo ha dicho, solo que a veces es un poco… bueno muy tonto, pero debes ser paciente en eso, creo que tiene mucho de su padre- dije dándole una palmadita en su cabeza, ella me miro horrorizada- ¿dije algo malo?

-Michelle, no me había dicho que estaba con Joshua, y seguro que no sabe por qué los sabes tú, aunque digo es bastante obvio que lo sabe toda la familia- dijo Jossy riendo- Gracias papa, eres el mejor- dijo dándome un abrazó- ahora es momento de que te vayas- dijo corriéndome literalmente de su cuarto, haciendo que soltara una carcajada, esas chicas de ahora.

**Leah POV.**

Salí al balcón aun un poco sonrojada, mientras mis queridos hijos me miraban con cara de asco

-No es necesario una demostración en casa- dijeron al unisonó, yo rodé los ojos- ¿Ahora vendrás y nos preguntaras que sucede?-dijo Joshua haciéndose a un lado para darme espacio.

-Son enormes- dije viendo que me rebasaban por una cabeza- no puedo creer cuanto han crecido.

-Somos chicos, atléticos y tenemos buenos genes- dijo Jackson.

-Lo sé, son hijos míos- dije tomándolos de las manos- pero eso no les quita lo poco sensibles que son- dije mirándolos sobre todo a Joshua.

-¿Qué hice? Y ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- dijo mirándome acusadoramente.

-Las chicas encerradas, ustedes en el balcón, y la casa en completo silencio, no es buena combinación.

-Bueno eso es una buena deducción, pero sigo sin entender…¿Qué hice?- preguntó Joshua.

-Eso dímelo tú- le dije enarcando una ceja.

-Michelle, aun no tenemos ni un mes de novios y ya está celosa… e insegura, no sé porque es insegura, yo la quiero, no

le doy motivos para dudar- dijo como si fuese lo más obvio.

-Ella es insegura, porque tiene un gran chico- dije sonriendo, y haciendo que el inflara su pecho- aunque ese gran chico sea bobo en la mayoría de las veces- dije haciendo que Jackson soltara una gran carcajada.

-Hey- se quejo Joshua.

-Hijo se cómo se siente, y te digo que ella te adora, pero debes de ser más considerado con ella entender sus inseguridades y disiparlas.

-Supongo que es por eso que tu y mi padre son tan felices juntos- dijo Jackson.

-Y algún día ustedes también lo serán- dije abrazándolos cariñosamente- ahora es tarde y es momento de que descansen.

-Es viernes- dijeron sonriendo.

-Y están castigados- dije riendo ante su gesto.

**Joshua POV.**

-Eso de estar castigados no es bueno, ya me estoy aburriendo- dije cansadamente.

-llevamos solo 5 minutos- dijo Jackson- no puedes ser más…

-Ahora cállate, solo por qué tu esperas que llegue Danna desde hace media hora-

-Cállate Joshua- fue lo único que dijo antes de ir a su habitación y cerrar la puerta. Camine a mi cuarto y me senté en la cama, coloqué un poco de música y cerré los ojos hasta que escuche unos pequeños toqueteos en la puerta, mire hacia abajo y note una sombra.

-Adelante, está abierto- observé cómo se debatían en entrar, caminando de un lado al otro y me recargue en mis hombros, ¿Quién demonios es?

-Hola- dijo Michelle mientras abría la puerta un poco temerosa- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- pregunto un poco temerosa en el marco de la puerta.

-Claro- dije mientras me acomodaba en la cama, dándole lugar para que tomara asiento.

-Siento…- dijo mirando hacia el piso, de todo el tiempo no me había dedicado ni una mirada- lo que dije, creo que te debo una disculpa.

-Es cierto- dije mientras le tomaba la mano- pero también te debo una, no debí decir esas cosas, aunque era solo para hacer enojar a mi hermano, sabes cómo se pone con Danna.

-Lo sé, lo sé, aunque eres tan malo, Jackson es tan lindo- dijo ella, yo bufe un poco.

-Ahora entiendo eso de los celos, no digas que mi hermano es lindo- dije riendo.

-Son gemelos- dijo como si fuera obvio- aunque siempre hay uno más guapo.

-Lo sé, no puedo creer la suerte que tuve.

-Hablaba de Josselyn- dijo haciéndome reír.

-Puedo decirte que pensar en dos chicas es sexy, pero si una de esas es mi hermana, cambia el contexto- dije haciendo una mueca.

-Eres tremendo- dijo quejándose- pero ahora comprendo que no debí, es solo que creo que soy un poco insegura.

-¿Crees?- dije riendo y ella me miro feo.

-Bueno lo soy, pero déjame decirte que de no tener un novio como tú, no lo sería.

-Ahora yo tengo la culpa- dije riendo fingiendo indignación.

-Básicamente, es lo que pienso- dijo riendo, y abrazándome- te quiero

-Yo también-

-Y yo los amo a los dos- dijo Josselyn recargada en la puerta de manera irónica, los dos la miramos feo- ahora si nos permiten vengo por mi invitada, y por cierto Daniel vendrá a dejarme unos libros, puedes hacerlo pasar-

-Tengo cara de mayordomo- dije enarcando una ceja, Michelle rio un poco.

-Mejor no te digo que cara tienes- dijo Josselyn riendo-

-Es linda- dijo Michelle dándome un beso de esquimal.

-Y creí que Daniel y yo eramos cursis- dijo Josselyn riendo- Vamos, Danna llegará en cualquier momento, y por lo que veo no le fue muy bien que digamos- dijo haciendo una mueca- ese Nathe es un torpe, y sus padres también.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Michelle, alejándose de mí-

-Lo mismo de siempre, vamos te contare en mi cuarto.

-Te quiero- me dijo antes de salir con Josselyn.

-Genial en la misma casa y sin poder hablar- dije hundiéndome en mis pensamientos nuevamente.

**Jackson POV.**

Escuche el timbre y fui a abrir la puerta con la esperanza de que fuera Danna, pronto terminaría la cena con su novio… que horror, y quería ver como lo fue, lo sé soy un masoquista, baje casi corriendo, mientras escuchaba abrir la puerta del cuarto de Joshua, salte de a tres los escalones y abrí la puerta un poco emocionado, claro eso fue hasta ver a…

-Daniel, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte confundido.

-He venido a dejar unos libros a Josselyn-

-Claro, claro, pasa- en ese momento llegó Joshua.

-Daniel, querido amigo, cuñado, casi hermano, pasa adelante, es tu casa.

-Esto no suena bien- dijo Daniel entrando al hogar.

-No te preocupes, no muerde- dije dándole ánimos- aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Josselyn.

-Por qué no te quedas a cenar.

-Ya cene, gracias- dijo excusándose.

-Bueno, que te parece unos momentos de cuñado, amigo, hermano- dijo Joshua bajando las escaleras con una sonrisa un poco extraña- ¿Qué te parece que te quedes a dormir, hay buen espacio?

-¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa?- pregunte a Joshua- digo no es que no te quiera en casa, pero créeme algo debe de tramar.

-Eso lo sé mejor que tú- dijo Daniel riendo- se debe al hecho de que Michelle este aquí también.

-Eres más listo de lo que pensé- dijo Joshua riendo-

-Tal vez puedas distraer un poco a Josselyn- yo reí.

-Debí saberlo-

-Qué- exclamó Josh- tú podrás quedar con Danna-

-Serás- dije enojándome un poco.

-Bueno, viéndolo por ese lado, estoy encantado de contribuir- dijo Daniel, haciendo que enarcara una ceja.

-Solo donde pueda vigilarlos- dijo Joshua rápidamente.

-No tengo por qué preocuparme- se apresuro Daniel a decir- soy un caballero.

-¿Insinúas que no lo somos?- Daniel negó rápidamente

-Son imposibles- dijo riendo- Ahora si me permites hablar para confirmar mi ausencia en casa, te lo agradecería.

-Pareces sacado de una película extraña- dije sin pensármelo, el me miro y paso de largo.

-Este, se nos está rebelando- dijo Joshua mientras mirábamos como tomaba el teléfono, que había apuntado unos minutos antes.

**Josselyn POV**.

Todo se escuchaba un poco callado, no sé porque pero me asuste un poco, no creo que mis hermanos estén durmiendo, es viernes, no es normal en ellos, pero bueno al menos así podíamos hablar sin interrupciones.

-Danna ya te dijimos que te calmes- le decía Michelle mientras Danna lloraba desconsoladamente, desde que llegó a la casa estuvo llorando, al parecer los padres de Nathan aun no estaban muy contentos con su relación.

-Dios no es como si fuera el siglo XV- dije bufando enojada- además ni que fueran a casarse mañana.

-Es que ellos- decía Danna- son tan crueles, y Nathe no hace nada por detenerlos, a veces creo que no le importo- dijo hundiéndose más en las piernas de Michelle.

-tranquila, tranquila- dije acariciando su cabellos, después estuvimos por lo menos dos horas tratando de tranquilizarla, hasta que se quedo dormida, escuche el teléfono y fui a contestar.

_-Hija soy yo-_

-Lo sé tenemos identificador- dije como si fuera obvio.

_-Igual a tu madre- se escucho como mi madre golpeaba a mi padre- lo siento, bueno solo llamábamos para avisar que no llegaríamos a dormir._

-Lo sé porque más llamarían.

_-Pero Josselyn, espero te comportes y nada de arrumacos por la casa._

-Si lo tendré en cuenta, cuando quiera estar con mis dos amigas- dije sarcásticamente.

_-Lo digo por Daniel, ya sabemos que está ahí- escuche a mi madre decir._

-¿Qué? ¿Daniel, aquí? Oh, por Dios,

_-Que sucede creí que lo sabías-_

-No te preocupes mami, todo estará bien, gracias por avisarme, y no te preocupes me portare bien.

_-Estaré hablando de cada tanto- dijo mi padre- y recuerda que tienes prohibido salir de tu habitación-_

-Creí que era de la casa- dije confundida.

_-Desde que se que esta Daniel, de tu habitación y punto- _

-Joshua- grite furiosa.

**Joshua POV.**

-¡Joshua!-escuche gritar a Josselyn.

-Creo que mis padres ya le hablaron- dijo Jackson.

-Siempre es así- dijo Daniel, mientras mirábamos un juego-

-Nosotros te advertimos- dijo Jackson riendo.

-Nah, si es un encanto, sobre todo cuando se enoja- dijo restándole importancia.

-Es un encanto permanente ¿entonces?- dije riendo, el se encogió de hombros.

-¿Se pude saber que esta haciendo Daniel todavía aquí?- dijo molesta-

-Creí que eso te gustaría- dije haciéndome el inocente.

-Que tienes tramado- dijo mirándome fijamente.

-Yo- dije como niño bueno- si no he tramado nada.

-Más te vale- dijo devolviéndose a su cuarto.

-Espera, espera-dije haciendo que girara un poco.

-No vas a ver a Daniel, hablar con él, ¿o algo así?-

-Jaja, es tu invitado, y por mucho que quiera a mi novio, puedo verlo cuando YO quiera, así que se los dejo esta noche, disfrútalo y piénsalo dos veces, antes de intentar que Michelle, pierda una noche de chicas- dijo riendo.

-Creo que seremos solo nosotros tres- dije hundiéndome en el salón.

-Si escuchamos todo- dijo Jackson- a esas no las puedes separar de un viernes de chicas, debiste saberlo-

-Pude intentarlo, además es bueno pasar tiempo con los cuñados, cierto Daniel.

-Lo que digas, pero mantente alejado de mi al menos un metro.

-Y esas desconfianzas-

-Ahora no tengo a Josselyn para defenderme- dijo bromeando y haciendo que todos soltáramos una carcajada.

**Jackson POV.**

Estuve removiéndome incomodo en la sala, ahí habíamos decidido acampar los chicos y yo, pero la verdad es que no había podido dormir ni un poco y es que desde que Danna llegó con los ojos hinchados y llorando no pude quedarme quieto. Para despejar mi mente subí hacia arriba, tal vez un poco de aire fresco me vendría bien, mire el balcón abierto y cuando salí me tope con Danna.

-Lo siento, no quise interrumpir, pero no podía dormir- dije acercándome un poco más.

-No te preocupes es tu casa- dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarme sentar.

-Lo sé, pero también es como si fuera tuya- dije riendo- al menos eso dicen mis padres y ni que decir de Josselyn, nunca me atrevería a darle la contra- dije haciendo que sonriera un poco. ¿Qué sucedió?

-Es… no creo que deba decírtelo.

-Puede que no debas, pero al menos te hará sentir bien.

-Ya lo he hablado con mis amigas, pero no sirvió de nada.

-Puede que necesites una segunda opinión, adelante si te incomoda puedes parar.

-Bien, la cosa es así- y se soltó todo un rollo, luego empezó a llorar un poco, y termino abrazándose a mi cuello, yo no pude hacer nada más que consolarla, recordé a mi madre y su "esta siempre para ella", creo que aquí puede aplicarse.

-Tranquila, tranquila- dije acariciando su cabello- mira no se si sea lo más apropiado decirlo, pero tengo que hacerlo- dije tomando aire- Nathe es un idiota-

-Eso es lo que empiezo a creer, pero al mismo tiempo es un amor, no… no se qué hacer, lo quiero tanto- dijo desasiéndose de mi abrazo.

-Lo sé- dije cerrando fríamente mis ojos.

-Jackson- dijo susurrando- yo… yo, sé que esto no es justo para ti- dijo haciendo que la mirara- sé que no debería decirte esto pero, es que tengo que soltarlo todo, se que sientes por mí, y de verdad me gustaría corresponderte, a veces pienso que sería más sencillo si estuviéramos juntos, si te diera una oportunidad, de verdad que me gustaría, eres tan lindo y tierno y siempre piensas en mi, tus padres son los mejores y aceptarían nuestra relación- vaya me quede mudo no puede ser que me este diciendo esto, sentí un subidon de hormonas, y la bese, ella se sorprendió y me correspondió el beso al poco tiempo, después subí mis manos a su cabello aferrándola más a mí, la quería tanto y tenerla así…

-Jackson, Jackson- dijo separándose de mí- esto no estuvo bien, yo no me refería a que me gustaría quererte, pero no- ella se agarro la cabeza- Dios, soy lo peor, tengo novio Jackson- dijo como si fuera obvio- no puedo hacerle esto y a ti tampoco- dijo levantándose.

-Que, es creí… lo siento.

-Fue un error, no debí…- dijo viéndome a los ojos- no es justo- dijo saliendo del balcón, dejándome solo y completamente arrepentido, si que la había regado.

**Danna POV.**

Fui corriendo hacia la habitación de Jossy, que Diablos había hecho y lo peor de todo, es que el muy mendigo besa de maravilla, pero es yo amo a Nathan no podría hacerle esto, pero Dios, que confusión, necesito dormir, olvidarme de todo esto.

**Joshua POV.**

Me desperté y observe a el resto, Daniel durmiendo a pierna suelta en el sillón, y Jackson tirado cerca del otro sillón, pobre parecía un poco incomodo pero sin pensármelo dos veces fije la hora y vi aun un poco temprano, puede que si vaya al cuarto de Jossely, ella nunca dijo que no podía entrar… subí cuidadosamente las escaleras, no quería despertar a nadie, pero era momento de actuar. Llegue al cuarto de Jossy y antes de entrar escuche unos murmullos, al parecer tuve mala suerte las chicas ya estaban despiertas. Suspire derrotado y me recargue en la puerta. Cuando comencé a escuchar.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?- escuche soltar a Michelle, eso llamo mi atención.

-No pude evitarlo, prácticamente se me lanzó- dijo Danna, un poco apenada.

-No puedo creerlo, de todos menos de Jackson- dijo Josselyn anonadada.

-Eso no fue lo peor de todo- dijo Danna- yo estaba segura de lo mucho que quiero a Nathan pero, Dios no puedo hablar es tu hermano- supongo que lo dijo a Josselyn-

-A veces dudo que tengamos el mismo ADN.

-Jossy es serio- se quejo.

-Las amigas sobre todo- dijo Michelle- ahora cuéntanos que paso.

Esto se estaba poniendo interesante, fue cuando escuche unos paso y observe a mi querido hermano le hice seña de que viniera, el se negó y le dije "es Danna, habla de ti, al parecer algo bueno"- el corrió a mi lado y nos acomodamos a escuchar.

-Es, no puedo decirlo- dijo Danna-

-Oh, oh- esuchuche a Michelle- me huele a sexo- yo mire a Jackson y el negó rotundamente, me encogí de hombros.

-Entonces- escuchamos decir a Josselyn.

-Después de beso, debo decir que besa, guau, fue Dios que chico- dijo suspirando, Jackson enarco una sonrisa enorme, parecía que le explotaría la cara, le golpee el hombro y nos acercamos un poco más a la puerta, decidí aventurarme a abrirla y lentamente empezamos a observar a las chicas, sin notarnos en su cama en un tipo de circulo y hablando como locas- lo peor de todo es que me dejo pensando mucho, fue un beso increíble.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Josselyn- es posible, wakala- dijo haciéndolas reír.

-Yo no me quejo Joshua parece experto- dijo Michelle yo sonreí a Jackson

-Es de los genes, supongo- dijo Josselyn riendo.

-Pero por que estas tan roja, un beso es normal, bueno no si tienes novio pero tu me entiendes- continuo Michelle.

-lo que pasa es que creo que de tanto darle vueltas al asunto- dijo como no queriendo la cosa- soñé con él.

-Oh, bueno es normal ¿no?- dijo Josselyn- yo he soñado con Daniel.

-Pero lo soñé…

-Oh, por Dios, Danna- dijo Michelle apuntando a Danna completamente roja- eres una pervertida- yo y Jackson nos miramos abriendo los ojos

-iuu no quiero saberlo- dijo Josselyn- esto es asqueroso-

-¿Qué?- dijo Michelle- yo quiero saberlo, ¿Qué hiciste?-

-Michelle- se quejo Danna- que indiscreta lo peor de todo es que me confunde-

-Te confunde el hermano de tu mejor amiga, con el que te besaste, a pesar de tener novio y al que desnudaste en un sueño- dijo Michelle- Dios, lo desnudaste en un sueño, como podrás verlo a los ojos, después de verlo a

-Michelle- gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿qué?, yo no podría ver a Joshua si me lo imaginase así- dijo riendo- que pena.

-Que sucede chicos- grito Daniel a las espaldas haciéndonos caer de boca dentro del cuarto de Josselyn, las chicas nos miraron con cara de miedo y Danna prácticamente, que parecía haber visto un fantasma-

-No puede ser- escuche decir a Michelle y a Danna.

Esta será una mañana encantadore- esuche reír a Daniel.

* * *

Mucho tiempo sin actualizar esto pero que sepan que es porque no tengo internet... ahora mismo me estoy robando la señal

de quien sabe que local sea este, tenia terminado el cap y lo subo... es un poco largo compensara en un minimo lo que

tarde... espero y pronto pueda subir los ultimos capitulos gracias a los que siguieron leyendo un poco y perdón :S pero ustedes

deben comprender

:D


End file.
